


Rugged Hearts

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 168,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Simply Meant to Be". The truest test of love comes as a series of brutally unforgiving and heartbreaking events threaten to destroy several families struggling to keep their lives from once again falling apart. OOC and AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Greetingzzzzzz!_

_This took so much for me to pull together and figure out whether there was life after "Simply Meant to Be" and yes, there was a whole new world out there to explore and discover new adventures!_

_If you haven't read "Simply Meant to Be" I suggest you do so, not because "Rugged Hearts" will be confusing without it but because it would add more depth and meaning to the sequel if you knew the history of Ciel and Sebastian. Plus, I'm pretty proud of my first fan fiction story lol._

_I'm also still hard at work on my supernatural/romance/smutfest fic "Promises", please read and review that little bastard!_

_Most importantly, I could not have started on this new journey without my beloved AnimeCujo, I love you. Please read her amazing fic "Revelations", she is a beast and her story leaves me breathless._

_And thank you all for the support and encouragement! I pray that I do not disappoint you all! Please read, enjoy, reviea, follow and favorite! Let me hear your voices! I already have new readers I will be adding to this story and I'm always looking to add more!_

_Thank you_!

* * *

Perhaps one of the most magical moments in life is the quiet peace which comes, but once every year in the epicenter of culture and high finance known as New York. Amidst bustling throngs of pedestrians from every walk of life, skyscrapers, museums, concert halls, bumper to bumper traffic and a story on every corner waiting to be told is the sudden desire for contentment and warmth generated by the holiday spirit. New York City was bathed in a cold spell that had sent most holiday shoppers into an online shopping frenzy in preparation for Christmas morning.

The streets were fields of freshly fallen snow and the blue grey sky sent droplets of crystal light sparkling amongst the frosted windows of The Stratford, a warehouse turned into a luxury condominium in the heart of Manhattan's trendy Hell's Kitchen district. The building's facade glimmered with frost covered wrought iron framed picture windows, elegant high ceiling apartments boasted residents of high standards and social levels such as renowned artists, musicians, theatrical performers and singers. On the top floor, in an eagerly sought after 2,400 square foot apartment complete with floor to ceiling windows and dark wood floors, lived a family unlike most. A family built upon trust, loyalty, faith, joy and most importantly, love.

Through the quiet of the newborn day the faint echoes of honking cars sifted silently into the darkened room of two slumbering men encased in an overstuffed white comforter and entangled limbs. It was a blissful sight, the shock of two heads of black hair peeking out from under the pale sheets cradled within alabaster skin. They were a breathtaking sight, two lovers gifted with uncommon and rare beauty. Twenty eight year old Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis snuggled deeper into the protective arms of his husband, thirty two year old Sebastian Michaelis.

With his heart shaped thin face and silken blue black hair, Ciel had tamed the free spirited beast within his head turning partner. Glossy ebony shoulder length hair and dark red eyes would send droves of men and women alike flocking to stand by the well built giant of a man who wanted nothing more than to claim young Ciel as his beloved and so began their romance and eventual marriage. Seven years of happiness and the occasional bump in the road of life had led them to this current situation. A relationship that had weathered the throes of grief and euphoria! Pain and ecstasy, loss and fulfillment.

Their steady breathing seemed to mimic one another as if they were in perfect sync, inhaling and exhaling the cool air surrounding them. The epitome of unity and being at one in both heart and mind. It was almost a shame that their nocturnal peace would soon be disrupted.

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

"Pop!"

"Daddy!"

" _Bloody hell! Pop!"_

The large king sized bed creaked noisily as a pair of small forms flanked the sleeping duo. On Ciel's side the delicate face of his five year old daughter, Lily, fluttered nervously over his head, her wide cerulean blue eyes flitted cautiously between her father's face and that of her twin brother's. She watched as Mykhal, loomed menacingly over Sebastian's head with a smile full of mischief and determination. They had awakened at least 15 minutes earlier out of pure adrenaline and excitement over opening their much desired Christmas gifts, but as was with all good children who woke up at least three hours earlier than normal the two cherubs found their parents deep in sleep and unable to awaken them. Creeping onto the bed, the twins had formulated a plan which included awakening their fathers as soon as possible.

Lily Rose and Mykhal Vincent Michaelis were the prized and cherished children of both the Phantomhive family as well as the Michaelis clan. Loved by two very different and yet grounded families, they were used to having their ways in this world. Lily, with her ocean blue eyes and soft grey black hair, was small for her age and dainty in her mannerisms. Her brother, however, with his spice red eyes and raven black hair, was quite tall and a terror in his own charismatic way. They did not look much alike, especially in skin tone, Lily being creamy pale while Mykhal sported an olive skin tone, but they were thick as thieves with one another. You would never find one sibling without the other shadowing close behind and although they did not share a bloodline (both were products of separate surrogate mothers) one could not imagine two children more attached to each other than these.

"Blimey, they won't get up!" Mykhal growled, attempting to blow air up his father's nose. His voice, as well as his sister's, was laced with a developing English accent. The past two summers had been spent visiting the English countryside and much to Ciel's chagrin, his children were picking up not only the accent, but some of the colorful terms as well.

"Poke their faces, Lily!" He ordered sternly, nodding his head towards the raven haired girl. "Get 'em up!"

"No!" She gasped, small fists clenching her red plaid nightgown. She shook her head vehemently. "You go ahead and poke their faces!" Knitting her brows at the smirking face. "Daddy doesn't like that!"

"Daddy doesn't like that." Mykhal mimicked her voice in a mocking tone. He scrunched up his face and waved his hand dismissively at his sister who had started to tear up. "You're such a baby!"

"Meanie." She whispered, pulling a thick strand of her long hair into her mouth and chewing at the ends.

"Fine! Then we have to wait till they get up!" The young boy crossed his arms indignantly and stared at their snoozing parents. Cocking an eyebrow, Mykhal whistled lowly and gave his sister a pitying look. "Could be hours" he shrugged.

"But I wanna open my gifts now!" She practically shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Aw, belt up, Lily!" He barked, baring his teeth at his sniffling sister.

"Did you just tell your sister to shut up?" Mykhal's head snapped up at the groggy sound of his fathers voice piercing the still air.

"But, d-daddy!" He stammered, his voice shaking slightly. "I didn't mean to!" Ciel hoisted himself up on his elbows and glared at his son as he motioned towards Lily.

"How many times have I told you to mind your language towards your sister?" The young father scolded gently, placing a protective arm around the little girl.

Lily suddenly jolted from his arm and grabbed his hand, desperately shaking her head. "Daddy don't be mad!" Lily wailed, her eyes wide with worry for her brother. Although she was the victim of his teasing and demanding ways, she still adored and idolized him. "It's ok!"

Ciel stared at Lily, amazed and horrified that now both his children were crying, (on Christmas morning no less) and frantically attempted to soothe her. "But I wasn't really mad!" He turned to Mykhal. "You know I don't like the way you speak to your sister at times, but I wasn't really mad! Please calm down!" He pleaded, feeling the pitiful situation slowly escalate as Mykhal covered his face in shame as he wept and Lily gripped his hand, begging him not to scold her brother. Ciel felt his stomach twist at the sight, he rarely lost his temper with the pair, even when they tested his patience, but this morning he knew he had picked the wrong battle.

Idiot! He berated himself.

"Now love, why would you have Saint Nick revoke your gifts for making small 'ums cry on Christmas morning?" The liquid smooth voice came slowly out from under the plush covers amidst the plaintive crying and sniveling of the children. Sebastian rose with ease wearing a black T-shirt and black lounge pants. He quickly looped his son into one arm while reaching out to wipe tears from Lily's face.

"I-I didn't!"

"It's not very Christian of you." Ciel frowned at his smirking husband.

"I didn't want to upset them!" He explained quickly turning his attention to his now sobbing toddlers. "Mikey please don't cry! Lily! Sweetheart don't cry!" His own eyes burned with the promise of guilt ridden tears. Sebastian sighed and cupped Ciel tortured face, swiping a thumb gently across his smooth cheek.

"Of course you didn't." He nodded, throwing him a wink. "You cannot help being a cranky child this early in the morning."

Ciel's eyes widened in shock. "Sebastian!" He cried, but was interrupted by Lily's hands on his nightshirt.

"Don't be angry at Mikey! I wanna open my gifts!" She wailed, pulling at his arm.

Ciel took her hands into his and kissed the delicate fingers. "I know I know, come on let's get up and see what Santa left you guys!" Hoping to divert their attention, he smiled widely and motioned towards the door of his bedroom. "It's a happy day! I'm sure there's lots of presents waiting for you guys!"

Sebastian chuckled at the sight of a flustered Ciel. "Who wants to lay bets that daddy has coal in his stocking?"

"And snowman poop!" Mykhal piped, his eyes glowing with devilish intent.

"You're all so funny at 5:30 in the morning." Ciel grumbled, gathering his now calm daughter into his arms.

"Daddy's good! Daddy's always good!" Lily squeaked, throwing her small arms around Ciel's neck.

"That's my sweet girl, and you both have been extra goo-"

"Not Mikey." She whispered loudly, stifling a giggle behind her hands.

"Lily!" Mykhal snarled, standing straight up on the bed, bouncing on Sebastian's chest. "That's not true!" He protested loudly.

"Oof! Come 'ere my scamp!" The older male grabbed ahold of the wiggling boy and lifted him off of the bed. "No one knows you better than your sister." He chuckled, planting a kiss on his son's cheek.

Myhkal scowled, but quickly realized that he was no longer in trouble. "Can we please go to the tree now?!" He asked with feigned sweetness.

"Yes! Please?!" Lily peeped, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wait by the entrance of the living room while your pop and I get our robes on and try to wake up." Ciel instructed, fully enjoying the happy energy emanating from their children.

The rambunctious sounds of their scuttling feet as they tried to beat each other to the entryway made it sound as if it was a herd of cows, and not five year old twins, were heading out of their bedroom. Narrowing his eyes at his sniggering husband (who had clearly enjoyed watching him squirming in the hot seat) Ciel huffed with annoyance.

"I'm not amused." He stated firmly, wrapping a plush deep royal blue robe around his trim form. "I feel like the biggest jerk in the world and you certainly didn't help in making me feel any better!" He growled.

Sebastian strolled around the bed and looped his long arms around his young husband, kissing him deeply against his plump lips and stood back to take a long look at the face of the one person, aside from their children, he loved above his own life. "It appears I've placed your knickers in a twist." He ran his hand through Ciel's hair, purring at the silken strands gliding effortlessly through his fingers like cool water. "Forgive me love, I was only joshing with you." He apologized.

It was no use, Ciel was a willing captive to Sebastians charms. It wasn't enough that the older man was visually stunning, sexy as hell, and had an alluring English accent to boot; Sebastian had the ability to ease his younger husband's nerves and bring comfort to him whenever he felt as if he could not handle a situation. While Ciel was the more logical and reasonable thinking partner in their marriage, Sebastian was the harbor in the midst of the storm, Ciel's lighthouse in the darkness, the hope of life and love when despair and doom seemed to shroud his every waking moment.

Seven years ago Ciel fought, and thankfully won, a decade's long battle with cancer. Although he had the support of family, friends, And the best medical care money could buy, Ciel swore it was Sebastian's love that had reached into the inky blackness of near death and pulled Ciel back into the world of the living.

Aside from a few surgical scars, the only permanent result of his disease was his blinded left eye. Years of aggressive chemotherapy had taken its toll on his sight, and while he had perfect vision on the right, the loss of his left had caused him to give up his burgeoning career in photography. Yet rather than submit to grief or hopelessness, Ciel steadied his resolve to take on a new direction in his life and become the head chair of his mother's cancer research and support group.

Now here they were on Christmas morning with the city sparkling in magic and whimsy, their young children excitedly waiting by the entrance to the living room where a 12 foot tall Norway Spruce tree dressed extravagantly in hundreds of twinkling multicolored lights, silver tinsel, and numerous special ornaments awaited them with a mountain of beautifully wrapped and bowed gifts along the perimeter of the green velvet tree skirt.

"It's time to release these hounds, Ciel." Sebastian grinned, pressing his lips against his beloved's forehead. "Merry Christmas, love."

Ciel blushed heavily, his cheeks burning with the heady feeling of being adored. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian." He whispered, returning the kiss against the man's chin.

"Another year with you by my side is only second to our children as my greatest treasure." The Englishman whispered into the crook of Ciel's neck, taking a nip of the sweet skin.

A low moan slipped past Ciel's lips. "How did I get so lucky?" He breathed contentedly, hugging his husband tightly.

"Don't you think you deserve this?"

Ciel shook his head. "It's far more than anyone should ever deserve." He admitted quietly, his eyes turning towards the door where the colorful glow of the tree painted the walls like a kaleidoscope. "Sometimes I feel like I'm just waiting for the bottom to just drop."

"Nonsense." Sebastian placed his fingers under Ciel's chin and tilted his face up, his eyes locking onto Ciel's. "Revel in this moment, look at me, look at our babies and enjoy this blessing. You've done more for me, for Lily and Mikey and for so many others that yes, I do believe you to be deserving."

Smothered giggles floated towards them from the doorway, earning a bemused look on Ciel's face. Glancing towards the doorway, he caught sight of two pairs of eyes peering at them from behind the door, shining brightly with mirth.

"I do believe we are being spied on." He whispered, cocking his head in the direction of their twittering children.

Sebastian smirked. "Rascals." He chuckled.

"Don't ever leave my side, Sebastian." Ciel stood on his toes and pecked him on the lips. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I swear." Taking the bluenette's hand and leading him towards the door, Sebastian squeezed it firmly. "I swear I will be with you until the very end my beautiful boy." He promised. "You, Lily, Mykhal, this is where the heart of my life is."

The ensuing peals of joy and uninhibited excitement soon filled the spacious apartment as the sounds of ripping wrapping paper and boxes being flung open followed. The fathers sat in the midst of the piling mess; watching with amusement and pride as their children opened present after present crying out in surprise and happiness.

Lily clutched a large fluffy bear complete with a silk bow around it's neck. "I have my own Suzuki-San!" She squealed.

"Look! Look, Lily!" Mykhal shoved an equally as large stuffed black cat in her face. "I've got my own Neko-San! Now they can fight!" Lily's eyes widened as Mykhal lifted the overstuffed toy over his head in preparation for an attack.

"Mikey!" Sebastian cried, grabbing the toy from his son's hands. "No fighting on the Lord's day!"

Pouting his discontent, the little boy grumbled. "Aw, bloody hell!"

"See? See that?!" Ciel pointed at the impish child who had already pounced on the next gift. "That's a direct consequence of your foul mouth!"

"You literally want to blame me for every grievous word coming out of that child's mouth?" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't be stirred up because our children have acquired proper accents and language from me!"

In truth, Ciel found it adorable that their twins had picked up English accents; however, he was none too pleased with his son's choice of words at times. "He's five, he shouldn't be cursing." Ciel pointed out.

"It's not a curse!"

"Can he say it in church?"

"Abso-Bloody-Lutely not!"

"Exactly." Ciel crossed his arms victoriously and took sight of the sweet green smelling tree in front of them. It was decorated with ornaments from around the world, gifts from only their most special and closest family friends. Taking stock in each uniquely designed decoration, Ciel hummed at each memory they silently spoke of.

A blown glass round orb peppered with tiny dots of crystals exclusively created by Tiffany & Co. was given to them from his parents, Vincent and Rachel, as a "First Christmas Married" gift. The ornament was purchased during a trip to the island of St. Lucia. It was considered a "second honeymoon" for the beleaguered couple who had spent 10 years off their marriage drifting apart.

Rachel had surrendered her life to caring for Ciel while Vincent fell victim to fear and denial. Once the battle for Ciel's survival became dire the second time around, his father had fought to earn his place back into the hearts of his son and wife. Accepting his son's homosexuality was nothing compared to facing his own mistakes and shortcomings as a husband and father; however, Vincent and Rachel resumed their love for one another after Ciel had recovered. The ornament was a delicate reminder of the beauty and fragility of relationships.

Sapphire eyes fell upon another ornament, silver strings holding three fabric handsewn black birds. These had been made by Lilith, Sebastian's late mother, before she had passed away. The diminutive powerhouse of a woman, with her scarlet eyes and jet black hair, had raised Sebastian, his sister Mina, and his foster brother Claude, as a single mother since the suicide of her beloved husband, Mykhal.

She was at times harsh, foul tempered, and sharp, yet she had a kind and generous heart made even more lovely by her adored grandchildren. Living alone in London, Lilith had often taken trips to visit her "blackbirds" referring to Sebastian and his siblings since they all shared ink black hair. Even Lily and Mykhal were often called her "sweet little blackbirds".

Unfortunately, Lilith had died a sudden and silent death of Congenital Heart Disease two years earlier. The absence of the brazenly bold and steadfast matriarch of the Michaelis family was felt deeply by all, it was still very difficult for Sebastian to speak about his mother; however, her framed photos could be found in every room in the apartment.

"Is this one new?" The honey smooth voice of Sebastian sifted easily into his ears and shifted Ciel's attention back to his husband.

"What?" Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

Pointing to the tree, Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's hand to a hanging miniature porcelain teapot from Harrod's of London. The expensive trinket was a shimmering forest green with gold swirls and a diamond chip shaped as a drop of tea pouring from the spout; a poignant symbol of their once steadfast tradition of attending the famed teahouse, Lady Mendl's, once a month for high tea. It also served as a reminder of where Ciel had first run into Sebastian right in front of the century old classic brownstone.

"Ah, yeah, that one's from Lizzie." He smiled, "I was a nervous wreck hanging it on the tree."

"It's quite lovely." Sebastian was seated cross legged next to Ciel with his arm resting comfortably around the young man's waist. "I'm literally counting the seconds before she arrives with Mina. We're going to have a smashing time tomorrow night!"

Ciel nodded and smiled. "I'm excited to see her too. I think it's close to four months since we last saw her."

Lizzie Midford, Ciel's first cousin, Godmother to Lily, and close friend, was one year his senior and living an exciting life as a junior staff designer for the House of Burberry in Central London. Having moved in with Mina about five years earlier, the two single women became best friends, sharing a luxurious flat and partying until the early morning hours.

Mina Michaelis, Sebastian's little sister and Godmother to Mykhal, was far brasher and feistier than her American counterpart, but the young women were closer than sisters and never far apart from one another. While Mina performed as a second tier flutist for the London Philharmonic, she still found time to visit her family in the States every six weeks or so. Lizzie was under constant pressure with deadlines, as a result, her time was severely limited for traveling.

Upon her last visit, Mina had presented the married couple with a one of a kind handcarved glossy ornament in the shape of a violin. She had picked it up during a tour in Germany from a small craft shop in the town of Koln. It was truly a breathtaking piece of artistry with it's cherry tinted earthy colors and precise detailing. Both Mina and Ciel were masterful violinist and although the ornament was meant for their family, Ciel couldn't help but feel as if his sister-in-law was letting him know how much he meant to her.

Grinning to himself, he nuzzled his cheek into Sebastian's shoulder and pointed to another ornament. "Look there." He chuckled. "Now we get to see those two idiots every year on our tree!"

Sebastian laughed loudly. "Leave it up to those nattering fools to give us an ornament with their faces on it!"

Dangling from the tree was a silver photo frame with a picture of Claude and Alois.

Mykhal lifted his head up from his newly unwrapped Darth Vader costume an frowned. "What idiots?" He demanded. "All I see is Uncle Claw and Aunt Ali!"

"Uncle Ali!" Lily corrected, "He's not a girl, ya know!" Placing a princess tiara on her head and smiling. "But he's very pretty like a girl!"

"I know he's not a girl!" The olive skinned boy muttered, producing a toy lightsaber from another gift box. "But he gets all pissy like one."

"Mikey!" Ciel cried. "Watch your mouth!"

"Right, that would be my blunder." Sebastian admitted sheepishly, giving Ciel a woeful look. "I did mention the other day in front of the scamp how Uncle Ali get's a bit pissy when Claude isn't around."

Ciel opened his mouth to argue the case, but quickly thought better of it. His best friend, and Lily's Godfather, Alois Trancy was attached to the hip with his longtime boyfriend, Claude Faustus, foster brother and best friend to Sebastian. The golden eyed man was also the devoted lover of Alois.

The pair had met through Ciel and Sebastian and had formed an instant bond through mutual suffering and an understanding of how a traumatic past could still be overcome through the power of love. The two men had weathered childhoods filled with death and pain, but because they had stumbled into each other's paths they were able to rise above the choppy waters of dysfunction and create a beautiful life together.

Living in the city, not too far from Ciel and Sebastian, Claude continued to run the dance company Danse Macabre with his brother while Alois worked as a freelance photographer. Though they both refused to get married, Ciel knew they were one hundred percent committed to one another.

As the thought of commitment ran through Ciel's mind, he felt a wave of contentment flow through his body, his now healthy and strong body. It had taken so long before Ciel could work a full day without collapsing in exhaustion by 5pm. The maintenance medication had proven successful, but it had worn him out; however, after seven years, Ciel felt indestructible, ready to take on any physical activity regardless of the amount of effort he had to put in.

It was a miracle to be alive, he thought, but it was even more of a miracle to truly live.

"I am the evergreen." He whispered to himself.

"Evergreen?" Sebastian's voice broke through his thoughts. "Do you mean that lovely bauble on the tree?" Ciel followed the direction of Sebastian's pointing finger and felt a rush of memory come quickly to his mind.

A delicate Swarovski crystal evergreen tree from Dr. Spears and his lover, Ronald.

Dr. Spears, the world renowned oncologist who had treated Ciel's cancer since he was 10 years old, had told his young patient that he was like an evergreen tree. Forever young, forever beautiful, forever resilient to the brutality of the winter of suffering and death.

He was the savior who worked himself like a slave trying to save Ciel from falling victim to his cancer. To make matters more difficult, the doctor had unknowingly fallen in love with his 20 year younger patient.

In the end, they remained friends.

Ronald, a young dancer from Sebastian's troupe, had triumphed in winning over the stoic physician's heart. They both worked and lived together in the city, staying in close contact with the married couple.

The flash of pink bedazzled by prismatic light caught Ciel's eye as he once more looked over the tree. A crystal pink heart the size of Ciel's palm hung right in the front, an ornament given to him by one of the strongest woman he had the pleasure of calling his friend.

Angela, or Nurse Angela, worked with Ciel in the oncology unit of Mount Sinai Hospital where Ciel fought his cancer. She too was a survivor of breast cancer and served as his support and confidant. She, above everyone else in his life, understood the trauma of facing death and the onslaught of pain both the disease and the cure could bring. Had it not been for her words of strength, kindness, and encouragement, Ciel would have lost his mind to despair and hopelessness. They continued being friends long after he had gone into remission.

"Will Angela be at your parents' Christmas party this year?" Sebastian asked, scratching back of Ciel's ear and earning a delicious purr from the younger male.

"No, she's visiting her brothers out in California," Ciel leaned into the touch, indulging himself in the heat of Sebastian's fingertips rubbing against his skin and down the side of his neck. Closing his eyes for a second, he inhaled the spicy and yet floral scent of his husband. It was intoxicating, an exotic mixture of lavender and roses, cinnamon and black tea.

Opening his eyes once more, Ciel caught sight of yet another prized ornament.

A pair of black, strappy patent leather dance shoes with a red rose design on the sides hanging on a golden thread.

"Vanessa." Ciel sighed, looking up at Sebastian. "She sent that ornament over especially for you." He teased, pointing out the high heeled mini shoes.

"Bloody right she did." Sebastian grunted, feeling his toes twitch. "Every time I take a gander at those shoes, my feet ache."

Ciel laughed. "She has a heavy foot for a dance partner."

"Damn right she does!" Sebastian chuckled "That lass has concrete feet."

Vanessa Astor, longtime friend, office manger for Ciel's oncologist, and a student at Sebastian's dance studio, had been an integral part in helping Ciel get through the last three years of his battle with Leukemia. She worked tirelessly, day and night, to make sure that Ciel received only the best of care and utmost attention from all of his doctors. She also became one of their closest friends

Still a known as Dr. Spears' right hand gal, Vanessa often visited Ciel and Sebastian in their respective workplaces and was their number one babysitter. The children lovingly referred to the eye catching and kind woman as "Aunt Nessa".

"Pop! Watcha give Daddy for Christmas?" Mykhal asked from behind his Darth Vader mask.

"Oh! Is this it? Is this it?" Cried Lily, holding up a bright blue shimmering box ribboned in a silver and dark blue bow.

"Yes, that would be my gift to Daddy." Sebastian smiled at his little girl as she carefully handed the gift over to him.

Her princess tiara was tilted to one side, tangled in her gleaming ebony hair. She was a picture perfect copy of her father with her heart shaped face, tulip pink lips and expressive ocean blue eyes. She was from Ciel's bloodline, snow white skin and demure mannerisms; a true Phantomhive, he mused as she sat at her father's feet and smiled sweetly.

"Daddy! Pop gotcha present too!" Mykhal called out from behind the tree, a few pine needles stuck to his inky hair; wine red eyes glowing with delight. "Can I open it?"

"No! That's for daddy to open!" Lily reprimanded her brother.

"Oi! Who asked you?" The little boy growled, bounding over to Ciel and tossing a small red box with a large gold bow on his lap.

"Be kind to your sister, Mikey." Sebastian warned, ruffling his impish boy's hair.

He often looked in wonderment at the creation standing before him, tall, thin and yet rugged, Myhkal was all Sebastian with his piercing garnet eyes and beautifully angled face, yet his darker skin tone hailed directly from the man's deceased father, the young boy's namesake. It had moved Sebastian deeply that his own child would be blessed with the island glow of his own beloved father, but the mischievous streak was something he both enjoyed and dreaded at the same time.

As Lilith had once pointed out before she had passed away. "He's the second coming of Sebby." She chuckled, picking up broken shards of glass from a shattered window in their home, winking at her guilty grandson. "Your Pop gave me hell at your age, now you give it back!"

"Why don't you open your gift first?" Ciel offered, nudging his husband with his elbow. "The kids helped me pick it out." He smiled.

Sebastian nodded, leaning over to place a soft kiss on Ciel's cheek. "Whatever it is, I know I will love it."

Unraveling the pretty bow, Sebastian popped open the square box and lifted a thin neatly folded piece of tissue paper. Drawing in a quick breath, he looked up at Ciel and grinned. "You've been chatting it up with the blokes at the studio."

Ciel laughed. "Yup! How else would I know what you really wanted since you never tell me!"

Nestled against white satin was a Georg Jensen Koppel 317 Chronograph black dial watch. It was an expensive and sleek Scandinavian time piece Sebastian had been eying for quite some time, but with his busy schedule at the dance studio, the dark haired man had little time to devote to his own pleasures. Knowing this, Ciel had called up the Danse Macabre's beleaguered secretary, Jezebel, and had asked her to find out what Sebastian wanted for Christmas.

"Do you like it?" Ciel asked hopefully, "It wasn't easy to get, I had to order it from an overseas merchant and-" his words were quickly swallowed up by the searing kiss Sebastian pressed against his mouth.

"I love it!" Sebastian breathed against his lips, drawing him into a tight hug. "It is third only to the pocket watch as my favorite gift from you!"

"Third?" Ciel gave him a confused look. "What's first?

"Our family."

A chorus of giggles and cheers rose up from Lily and Mykhal as they threw ripped shreds of gift wrap, bows and ribbons in the air. Ciel laughed out loud, feeling like he was the grand marshall of some glorious ticket tape parade.

"Now open my gift." Sebastian motioned towards the small box at Ciel's feet. "I went bonkers trying to find the perfect gift for you." He shrugged.

"Did you now?" Ciel picked up the box and gingerly undid the silky ribbons. Carefully lifting the lid, he felt the rush of blood to his cheeks as he stared at the present before him; an oval shaped locket a silver chain.

"Is this . . . what I think it is?" He ventured, his large eyes never leaving the contents of the box. "How did you-?"

"What kind of husband would I be if I couldn't buy my beloved the perfect gift?" Sebastian chuckled, busily strapping on his brand new watch. "Now take it out, there's a surprise inside."

Ciel slowly lifted the brushed silver locket from the box and held it up, on it's surface he could see the Phantomhive family crest etched expertly on the front, turning it over, he read aloud the scripted message on the back.

"Simply Meant to Be." He whispered, with trembling hands he opened the locket and suddenly felt the garden of his heart bloom with the force of a thousand roses, all crushing against his pounding heart. A photo of Lily and Mikey graced one side while a photo of Ciel and Sebastian on their wedding day was on the opposite side.

"I always wanted a locket." He fell into Sebastian's arms and buried his face into his chest, holding the locket tightly against his chest. "But this, this goes beyond everything."

"Daddy and Pop are so good, right Mikey?" Lily smiled at her fathers, hugging her legs as she watched them. Love was a constant in her young life and she witnessed it in various forms among her eclectic family.

It mattered not whether it was between man and woman, man and man, or woman and woman; the law of the heart accepted everyone without judgment. Indeed, young Lily saw the world as a mosaic masterpiece; multifaceted and brilliant.

"Yeah, yeah." He responded, his head immersed in another gift box. "But if you don't open your presents then I'M going to open 'em!" He threatened.

"That boy is going to be the death of us." Sebastian sighed, silently rooting Lily on as she chased her brother around the tree.

Ciel laughed, pleased with his gift and doubly pleased with the happy glow of his children's faces, as well as, his husband's. "I wouldn't trade this life, every second of it, for anything else in the world."

All overflowing with meaning and memory, love found within each fine detail, it was a story with multiple chapters beginning with a 10 year old Ciel suddenly battling the monstrous malignant form of cancer up to their present life, a cancer free Ciel.

He had faced numerous years of fear, pain, anguish and heartache, but one crisp autumn day a dark haired savior from out of nowhere swept into his life and plucked the blue eyed prize from the abyss of despair.

Sebastian had bore witness to his beautiful husband standing precariously upon the threshold of life and death; at one point he had almost subcumbed to grief thinking that Ciel was sure to die. By some grand miracle, by some heavenly chance, Ciel had triumphed and beaten the odds; the only son and heir of the Phantomhive Family had conquered the darkness of eternal sleep and was thankfully given a clean bill of health.

And thus, life began anew.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings My Pretty Skullzzzzzz!**

**Thank you for the great feedback, the follows and the faves! You know these reviews are pulling me through the dark times so thank you thank you for making me feel like I've got something good going on here!**

**If you get a chance, check out my other fic, "Promises"! It's going to be updated in a couple of days. Also, AnimeCujo's fic "Revelations" is da bomb, you all should read it!**

**Ok, time for some drama**!  **Read Enjoy Review Favorite Follow THANK YOU**!

* * *

"I loathe, I literally loathe this airport!" A few heads turned at the baggage claims area to witness the curious sight of a young woman of small stature, barely over 4'11, bellowing out her discontent with no hesitation whatsoever.

Mina Michaelis's thick midnight hair spilled down to her waist and scarlet eyes shone brightly against skin so translucent white that she appeared almost elfin and ethereal in appearance. In a long black wool coat the woman stood out almost immediately, like a magical queen among a host of commoners. What startled the bystanders was not so much her fairy like aura, but the way she was chewing out the two giant men standing before her as they collected her luggage from the revolving rack.

LaGuardia Airport was a madhouse, droves of holiday travelers were scurrying about attempting to collect their luggage, meet up with connecting flights, hail cabs, and find friends and relatives. Mina had met up with her two older brothers about an hour earlier and was at her wit's end trying to collect her suitcases among hundreds of bags being shifted and tossed about in the baggage claims area.

"Mina." Sebastian sighed, shaking his head tiredly. "You are two steps away from the TSA arresting you for causing a public disturbance."

"Bollocks!" She yelled, flailing her arms around angrily and shrieking. "That pilot stopped the aero plane so suddenly; I nearly bit my tongue and swallowed it!"

The other gentleman, Claude Faustus, frowned and took a step forward, with his fingertips he tilted the raging young woman's chin up and peered closely at her snarling mouth. "Did you actually bite your tongue?" He asked worriedly "Are you alright?"

"Oh, this is just complete rubbish!" Sebastian groaned loudly, tossing his head back and imploring silently to God above that the three of them could leave the overcrowded airport without him murdering his adopted brother and biological sister. "Enough cocking about! Grab the damned luggage and let's go! If she bites her bloody tongue off at least we'll earn some peace and quiet during her visit!"

Claude's golden eyes widened. "Sebastian!" He barked menacingly. "Speak kindly to your sister! She's had a long flight!" Sebastian winced at the statement, realizing that it was a phrase he and Ciel often told their own son. Speak kindly to your sister, he repeated to himself.

Mina glowered at her flustered older brother. "What's got your wanker in a bind?" She lifted her onboard bag over her shoulder and sniffed. "I come all the way here from London, mind you alone, and this is the welcoming I get?"

And there it was, Sebastian realized, the source of his little sister's irritable state. It was the first time she had ever traveled alone to the states without Lizzie.

The two friends were supposed to have boarded the flight from Heathrow airport late Christmas evening, but at the last minute Lizzie had been called away for an emergency meeting with her supervisor. Apparently, there had been a large order of custom designs for a prominent family in Spain that had been handled poorly by someone in their staff. Lizzie, unfortunately, was selected to clean up the mess and head to Spain to personally smooth things over with the high end clientele.

After promising that she would board the next available flight to the states, Lizzie sent her best friend off with a large bag of gifts and a tight hug. Mina understood that these were reasonable conditions under which Lizzie worked in, but it did not help that the feisty 28 year old was petrified of flying and thus had grown more and more irate with each passing minute of the 7 hour flight.

Thus upon landing, she broke out into her own rendition of a World War III verbal assault with her beloved brothers who attempted to take the evil that was Mina Michaelis in stride. Sebastian had almost no patience for his belligerent sister because they were far too alike in personality and stubbornness; however, Claude was an entirely different story. Being the Michaelis' foster child after his parents were arrested for child neglect and the accidental murder of his nine year old sister, Hannah, Claude had grown attached to the young girl and often doted on her every whim. She reminded him so much of his little sister that it pained him to see Mina upset in any shape or form; this in turn drove Sebastian mad beyond reason.

"Here Minnie, I'll carry the heavier bags." Claude offered soothingly, patting her head. "Care for some coffee? I'll purchase some Starbucks once we get to the main lobby."

"Thank you, Claudy." Mina smiled, tossing a glance at her seething brother. "That's why you're my favorite."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Get stuffed." He muttered, rolling her large suitcase along as they weaved in and out of the throng of people. "You're spoiling a grown woman, have some shame."

"Belt up and stop dragging your arse, I want to see Ciel and the little 'ums!" Mina called over her shoulder as she skipped happily behind Claude. "Oi! Where's Ali? How come that little wanker isn't here to greet me?"

"Ali is watching the scamps with Ciel's mum at our apartment." Sebastian hauled the heavy suitcase onto the escalator and caught his breath. "What the hell have you got in this blasted bag?!"

"Stop your griping, I had to bring all of the presents from both me and Lizzie!" Mina tugged at Claude's coat sleeve, signaling that she had caught sight of a Starbucks in the airport's main lobby. "Coffee! I need coffee right now! Get a leg up, Sebby!"

"Stay with the bags and have a seat on that bench there." Claude led the petite young lady to a waiting area. "We'll get you a cup and how about a scone or a biscuit?" He asked gently.

"A scone!" She peeped, her foul mood instantly gone, thanks to the extra attention from her foster brother.

"Brat." Sebastian mouthed at the girl, earning a scowl as he walked away with Claude. He did love his sister, but the man called it as he saw it and yes, Mina had all the qualities of a spoilt child.

"You're being too harsh with her." Claude chided him as they waited on line for her beverage. "She's not used to traveling without Lizzie now and this was a great disappointment for her not being able to come to the States with her."

"Claude, I'm exhausted." Sebastian admitted, picking up several blueberry and strawberry scones from the pastry section. "Lily was up all night with a tummy ache and God forgive me, if Mikey wails me one more time with that blinking light saber I'm going to-"

"Lily was sick?" Claude frowned, handing some cash to the barista. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing, truly." Sebastian instantly felt guilty, his brother was a very hands on uncle and whenever the children were ill, he was the first to come over and help tend to them. "She ate an exorbitant amount of cream puffs and chocolate during Holiday dinner."

"A sweet tooth, just like her father." Claude hummed, remembering how Ciel could be won over by a slice of cheesecake or pastries. "Did you call her pediatrician?"

"For a tummy ache? No of course not." He scoffed. "She was feeling better by the time I left to pick up Miss Queen Bee over there."

"I should call Child Protective Services on you both." Claude huffed, clearly annoyed. "It could be the first sign of the flu, or a virus, she could dehydrate-!"

"Stop nattering on, she's fine!" Sebastian barked, holding up the bag of scones. "Come on, let's feed that beastly sister of ours and get home!"

* * *

Rachel Phantomhive never took her God for granted.

After all, He had dealt her with many challenges and obstacles in her life; as well as, countless amounts of joy and fulfillment. Her only child, the heart of her world, was almost plucked from her embrace at the tender age of ten when he was diagnosed with a childhood cancer. What more suffering could a mother ever endure than to see her baby fight for his life when he had barely even begun to live it?

But she understood well how important it was to accept and appreciate all the wonders the good Lord generously handed out. One moment's dread could become one moment's miracle, yes, she was quite used to that. Never would she forget to pray, give praise, plead, beg for mercy and forgiveness because she knew how invaluable every second of life was and how quickly it could all disappear.

At that very moment, she gave silent thanks for the two precious lives sitting before her in her son's kitchen; two angel faced loves busily chewing away at grilled cheese sandwiches and cups of warm tomato soup. They were situated comfortably around a long oval shaped granite counter topped island enjoying a quick lunch as they eagerly awaited the arrival of their aunt from England.

"Mummy, may I have some more soup?" Lily pushed her empty cup toward her grandmother.

"You were just beginning to feel better and now you want more to eat?" Rachel smiled gently at her granddaughter. "Give it a little more time for your stomach to rest before you eat anymore."

"K' mummy." Lily sighed, wiping her mouth with her cloth napkin.

"Oink Oink Lily pad!" Mykhal snorted at his sister with a face smeared with soup. "You're gonna drop another clanger if you keep eating!"

"Mykhal Vincent Phantomhive-Michaelis!" The red eyed boy stood straight up in his seat, hurriedly wiping his face with the sleeve of his dark shirt.

"Yes, mum?" He peeped.

"Where do you learn to say such things?" Rachel stared wide eyed at her grandson, crossing her arms across her chest she fixed him a steely look. "And no fibbing!"

"From Pop." He grinned widely. "And Daddy always yells at him!" He laughed loudly, almost toppling off his chair while Lily bit her lip in an attempt to keep the laughter bubbling inside of her from pouring out.

Rachel sighed deeply. "You're lucky you're cute, little man." She spoke indulgently, truth be told, she adored the little boy too much to really lose her patience with him. While Lily was the little girl she had desperately wanted to fawn over and spoil, Mykhal had won her over with his charms and smart mouth.

"OK Kiddies! Uncle Ali's got the Xbox set up!" Alois bounced into the room, his mop top blonde hair held back into a ponytail. "Those wires were killer, but now we can play the new games we bought you!"

"Grand Theft Auto?" Mykhal asked, using his hands as guns and pointing them at Lily. "Hey! Gimme your car or I'll shoot yer head off!"

"NO!" Alois cried, catching a heated glare from Rachel. "Hahaha, silly Mikey! I only bought educational games like, um, Dora the Explorer and stuff like that!" The nervous laughter did not go unnoticed by the matriarch.

"Liar." Rachel said curtly. "Wait till Ciel catches wind of this."

"Hey! I've got Dance Dance Revolution and Disney Sing It! For these kids!" Alois defended, opening the double doors of the fridge and helping himself to fruit cup. "As if I would expose these innocent babies to violence and debauchery!"

"I'm no baby!" Mykhal shouted, standing up on his chair with his fists balled at his side. "And I ain't innocent!"

"'Ain't' isn't a word, Mikey." Rachel corrected the fuming boy. "And get off that chair before you fall and hurt yourself!"

Alois fetched a spoon from a drawer and began devouring the syrupy treat. "How's your belly, Lily?" He asked between mouthfuls. "You need to get better before Aunt Minnie gets here."

"It still hurts, just a little." The waifish child scrunched up her nose, rubbing her stomach with her hands. "But it doesn't hurt like this morning."

"That would be the third time this month you've had a stomach ache." Rachel pointed out, glancing at Alois. "Has Daddy taken you to see Dr. Mao?"

Alois shuddered. "Ew, that creepy chick with the dead stare?"

"I thought the same, but as God as my witness, all children seem to love her!" Rachel exclaimed. "I just don't get it!"

"It's cuz she's got big knockers." Mykhal snickered, chomping away at Lily's leftover sandwich. "Thath what' Pop sath!" Swallowing the food and laughing loudly once more.

"That son-in-law of mine is going to hear it the second he steps foot into this apartment!" Rachel swore, gathering up the dirty plates from the island. "And wipe that grin off your face, Alois! A five year old should not be repeating such vulgar remarks!"

"Oh my GOD! You and Ciel are like freaking twins!" The blonde was bent over laughing hysterically and pointing at Rachel. "I love coming over when you're about to rip Sebastian a new one!"

"A new what?" Lily asked innocently.

"A new ARSEHOLE!" Quick as a flash, Mykhal hopped off his chair and dashed out of the kitchen whooping and hollering until the entire luxury apartment echoed with his booming voice.

"I will light a candle, yes, next week during mass. I will light a candle for that little boy." Rachel muttered as she loaded up the dishwasher. "And a rosary, yes, I'll begin tonight and say the rosary for him." Nodding to herself as she headed out the kitchen door to gather up stray toys in the living room.

"Uh oh, Mummy's praying for Mykhal again." Lily sighed, holding out her arms to Alois, she smiled. "Uncle Ali, come pick me up?"

"Yes, princess." He chuckled, gathering up the wispy child in his arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you Lily pad." He whispered into her dark hair.

"I love you best, Uncle!" She giggled, burying her face into his shoulder. "Can we sing now? I wanna sing!"

"Yep, yep." Alois was pleased with the adoration from his beautiful goddaughter.

The sound of the front door opening made the pair look up in surprise. Locking eyes with each other, twin smiles broke across their faces.

"They're back!" They cried in unison.

Suddenly a crash was heard and the sound of laughter quickly followed by small running feet echoed into the kitchen. The tortured groan of Sebastian could barely be heard over the snickering adults.

"Mikey! Is that a new light saber! It's delightful!" Claude's gleeful voice was followed by the beautiful laughter of Mina.

"Oi! Sebby! Next time duck when Darth Vader comes after you!" She roared in a fit of giggles.

"Get up, Pop!" Mykhal hollered. "Come to the Dark side!" Alois gave Lily a knowing look and the little girl rolled her eyes in response; the chorus of laughter much louder than before.

"Mikey." They sighed as they headed out of the kitchen to greet the adults plus the phantom menace known as Mykhal.

* * *

Vincent Phantomhive checked his watch for the umpteenth time, standing alone in his expansive 5th Ave New York office, he waited impatiently for a call from the Europe branch of his company. There were deals still being made, propositions to ponder and decisions to be considered. The handsome and debonair older man never took his work lightly and it was a sure bet he would be late coming home tonight.

The world famous city skyline outside his picture office window was slowly dipping into a purple red hue as the hour wore on. The edifice housed the three floor elaborately designed Funtom Toy store while his home base office sat comfortably atop, engineering new ideas, products, and events. Vincent watched the sky as the dimming rays of the winter sun slowly altered the colors of the looming clouds.

"Looks like snow." He sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Thank God, this season is almost over."

As founder and CEO of Funtom Toys, the Christmas Holiday season was by far the most lucrative, yet stressful business time of the year. His world famous stores, one in New York and one in London, sold billions of dollars in merchandise every year and he was proud of his company since it was born from his own determination and dreams. Next to his family, Funtom Toys was his life.

And most recently, he had started thinking of its future.

Most of the last seven years of his life had been spent trying to make up for time lost and wasted with his son Ciel and wife, Rachel. In those seven years he gained a son-in-law and became the proud grandfather of Lily and Mykhal. Time spent with his family had become precious and dear to him, never would he make the same mistake twice in placing his family behind his career in order to avoid facing fears and the nightmare of death and loss.

Catching sight of a few flurries, Vincent sighed once more and closed his eyes, succumbing to deep thoughts about the next 20 years of his life.

He wanted Ciel to take over the company as soon as possible.

The thought had come to him suddenly about a month ago during a trip to the London store in order to procure a new line of stuffed animal designs from an up and coming toy manufacturer. He had been anxious about acquiring the designs at a reasonable price, plus there was the planning for advertisements, market research, sales strategies, and factory operations to consider. At some point during his trip he had caught a dizzy spell upon exiting an elevator at his hotel and it dawned on him that he wasn't young anymore.

No, he was not even getting old, he was old and the hairy and crazy business schedule he had kept for the past 30 years was finally coming to its end. It was time to start thinking about handing over the reins of his beloved stallion, it was time to take off his crown and make way for the new king to take over his empire. It was time for Ciel to step up, he had decided. Time for the heir of his fortune to claim his birthright.

"Mr. Phantomhive, sir?" A timid voice called from his office door. "The staff has already left for the evening." Vincent turned and nodded to his young secretary, standing demurely at the threshold of his office.

"Thank you, Zen. You may also leave." He ran his hand through his greying light brown hair and reached for his cell phone on his desk. "I won't be far behind." He smiled. Zen walked into the beautifully tasteful office of her powerful boss, her long golden brown hair swept up in a loose bun and deep blue eyes often reminded Vincent of a younger Rachel.

"Sir, you've been here since 6 am, five meetings and one power lunch, plus no dinner." She added with a frown, "is sure to bring on another dizzy spell." The gentle chiding from his subordinate made the older man chuckle.

"I am well aware of the fact that I may no longer have the stamina of my youth." He replied, taking a seat and motioning to Zen to sit down as well. "Once I receive the call from London on our new shipments, I will take my leave."

Zen watched the man carefully, she was very bright and articulate with a curious mind and incredible work ethic. Three years after being hired as an assistant for one of Vincent's office managers she had risen quickly in the ranks. The first to arrive and the last to leave; that was what she was known for and it favorably caught the eyes of the administration. Zen Vanel became a treasured worker and soon earned the prestigious title as one of the CEO's private primary secretaries. "Sir, may I ask you a question?" She spoke with an air of severity.

Vincent looked up from his phone. "Go ahead, you may."

Zen bit her lip thoughtfully. "Sir, why do you take on such tasks when you could easily pass them off to any one of your salespeople or managers?"

This was unexpected, Vincent thought. "The reason this company is where it stands today, is because I have taken full responsibility for any and all tasks that I deem worthy and important. Every decision I have made has led to its own fruition. If it succeeds, I am pleased. If it fails, I've no one to blame but myself."

Zen gave a curt nod of her head. "Sir, it is a pleasure to learn from you." Rising from her chair, she bowed slightly to her superior. "Goodnight sir." Turning around, she swiftly exited the office, closing the door behind her.

What had prompted that conversation? Vincent shook his head and checked his watch. He knew that Mina was already at Ciel's home and he longed to leave in order to have dinner with his family. It had been at least two weeks since he last saw his grandchildren and he missed them terribly.

Even though his heart melted to pieces whenever Lily batted her eyes and ginned widely at him; it was Mykhal who held a very special place in his heart. There was something about that devil of a boy that held him like a ball and chain. Perhaps it was the fact that Mykhal could make him burst into laughter at any given moment, or that he would be bowled over by the little boy's intelligent and inquisitive mind. Whatever the case may be, he loved both toddlers; however, Mykhal was certainly the child of his heart.

The shrill ringing of his office phone tore him from his thoughts. A sense of relief rushed through him as he picked up the phone and was greeted by the thick German accent of his best friend and business partner.

"Good evening, Herr Phantomhive." The gruff, yet jovial voice greeted his old friend. "Forgive me for calling so late."

"Dietrich! Do have you good news for me?" Vincent sat heavily into his leather chair.

Dietrich laughed. "Of course, mein Freund! The Bitter Rabbit design was a huge success! We will begin production in a month's time!"

"Excellent, I will make arrangements for our launch meetings." Vincent paused, taking in a deep breath. "And I will be bringing Ciel with me."

"Ahhh, I see. So, is this why you wanted me to personally handle the project for you?" He needled.

"Yes, I want this to be my introduction of Ciel into the company. It's time to begin transferring the power, don't you think?" There was silence on the other line and Vincent knew Dietrich was carefully formulating an answer.

"Does Ciel know?" He asked, the thickness of his voice laced heavily with concern. "Have you spoken to him about this?"

Vincent sighed. "No".

* * *

"I'm home!" Ciel called out, his arms overflowing with grocery bags filled with a variety of fresh meats, vegetables, and snacks. "Can I get some help over here before my arms fall off?" Shuffling into the foyer, he placed the paper bags onto the floor and rubbed his aching arms. Sebastian padded in from the living room and quickly wrapped his arms around his petite husband.

"Welcome home, love." He greeted him with a quick kiss on his lips. Scooping up the bags, he tilted his head towards the kitchen. "Mina has been waiting for you, I'll start dinner while you all catch up."

"Is my mom still here?" Ciel shrugged off his coat and hung it up in the hall closet.

"Yes, and so is Alois and Claude." Sebastian glanced into the bags. "Cor Blimey!" He exclaimed happily. "You've purchased a plethora of treats for me to make tonight!"

"Babe, I'm starving." He whined, patting the tall man on the shoulder. "Make an amazing meal and fill me up, please?"

"I can make a meal out of you later." Dark red eyes flashed as Sebastian leered at his shocked lover. "And I'll fill you up with some sweet cream, hm?"

The heat from Ciel's flushed cheek almost overwhelmed the young man. "I-Idiot!" He stammered, a look of panic crossing his face. "Where are the kids? They can hear you!"

"They're in the playroom with their, dear Uncle Ali." He whispered into Ciel's ear, taking the opportunity to trace his tongue up the young man's ear lobe. "After they all leave, I'm going to shag you rotten until you cry." His voice had suddenly turned husky with want, red eyes almost glowed with lustful intent.

Ciel closed his eyes while a fine shiver ran up his spine. "Sebastian." He breathed. "Did Mikey knock you in your head again?"

Stepping back with a hurt look on his face, Sebastian frowned. "That little bugger almost lopped my head off with that bloody light saber!"

"You always get so needy whenever our son abuses you." Ciel sighed, kissing his husband on the cheek. "Let's see if my mom will take the kids tonight to the estate, maybe then we can have some alone time."

"Yes!" Sebastian huffed, heading to the kitchen with bags in tow. "I'm bruised from head to toe from that demon."

"Yeah, well he's your demon seed." Ciel teased, poking him on his side with his finger. "He is his father's son, you know."

"I never swung at my pop!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"CIEL!" Mina cried as soon as the blue eyed man entered the kitchen. She hopped off the stool by the island and rushed past Sebastian to throw her arms around her brother-in-law. "So good to see you again! I literally was counting the seconds before I got to see you! I missed you so much!"

Ciel returned the tight embrace with one of his own. "Mina." He whispered into her dark hair, the floral scent of English heather still present within her ebony locks. "I missed you too."

"You missed her hissy fit at the airport." Sebastian growled, opening cabinets and pulling out shiny metal pots and pans. "She was havering about like mad cow."

"Really?" Ciel stared wide eyed at Mina. "What happened?"

"Leave her alone, she was having a near panic attack." Claude interjected as he helped empty the shopping bags of their contents. "Flying alone is very difficult for her."

"It is!" Mina pouted. "Without Lizzie I feel dreadful, just plain dreadful!"

"You're dreadful." Sebastian mumbled.

"Oi! Belt up!" Mina barked, turning to a grinning Ciel. "I've got lots of presents you'll fancy for the little 'ums and you and that beastly brother of mine. Let's go inside while the grump cooks us dinner!"

Rachel laughed. "Oh, you all love each other, this is what family is all about, home, Hell and hearth!"

Everyone burst into a cheerful laughter, it felt wonderful to be together after the chaos of the holidays; soon Vincent would be joining them as well as Lizzie in a day or two. Their home would be hosting more get togethers in the week to come, Dr. Spears would be dropping by with Ronald, and Vanessa had promised to have lunch with their little family.

All in all, it was just the beginning of family celebrations; love and happiness wrapped up in a week's time.

While the adults sat in the living room sipping wine and engaged in merry conversation, Sebastian worked in the kitchen. The tall male enjoyed creating elegant meals for his family and often times he was content with throwing hamburgers and hotdogs on their grill in their rooftop patio. It was with a great sense of pride that Sebastian took care of his family not just in a monetary form, but also in a nurturing way. Ciel was the "House Husband" most of the times; however, the poor man was known to burn water so while he raised the children most of the time, his husband kept them well fed.

Lily and Mykhal had tired of playing with their games and were now chasing Alois around the house with plastic swords and shields. "Who decided on giving these kids freaking weapons for Christmas?!" The blonde cried, ducking a near fatal blow from his cackling nephew.

"Stop exaggerating, love." Claude called out, reclining gracefully on a chaise lounge with a glass of red wine in his hand. "How dangerous is a five year old child?"

"In all fairness, it is Mikey we're talking about." Ciel sighed. "Lily! Watch the lamp!"

The blue eyed girl waved her sword above her head. "Sorry, Daddy!" She giggled.

""I'm hungry!" Mykhal shouted, jumping onto the couch where his father and aunt were seating. "Oi! Where's the grub!"

"Really Mikey, off of the couch!" Rachel scolded. "You know better than that!"

"Sorry, Mummy." The imp grunted, tumbling off of the dark grey sofa and rolling about the floor. "But I'm HUNGRY!"

"My poor nephew." Claude poked Ciel in the ribs. "Starving a child is a sin."

"Give me a break, this kid eats like he's got a tape worm!" Ciel defended, rubbing his side. "You should see our food bill!"

"Dinner!" Sebastian called from the dining room.

To everyone's delight, a full meal was ready, piping hot and inviting, an hour later in the dining room. The table seated twelve comfortably and it was indeed a packed house with seven adults and two toddlers. A savory meal of porterhouse steaks, freshly steamed vegetables, rice pilaf, salad, buttered rolls, and a waldorf salad filled the room with mouthwatering scents. Rachel gave grace as the group bowed their heads in the gratitude for the blessings of good food and good company. While plates were filled and the clinking of glasses and cutlery floated through the air, light banter and joy seemed to permeate into the atmosphere.

Ciel 's large eyes, always watching and always wandering out of interest and curiosity, spanned the lovely scene. From Mina's bright smile to Claude's scowling at something Sebastian said to the contented look on his mother's face, there was pure beauty in everything.

"Easy there, Little Man." Ciel placed his fork down and gently tugged at Mykhal's sleeve. The boy had decided that forks and knives were unnecessary and was busily chewing on a giant slab of meat. "You're going to choke that way!"

"Thorry, Daddy." He took another chomp of the steak and hummed happily while bloody juices trickled down his chin.

"The boy likes his meat." Claude crowed, reaching over to ruffle the toddler's hair. "A man in the making." Winking at the beaming child.

"Lily dear, why aren't you eating?" Mina nudged Sebastian who was seated next to her and pointed to the suddenly pale child. "She took a few bites of her biscuit, but that's it." Getting up from her seat, Mina knelt down by Lily who had begun clutching her stomach. "Lovey, what's wrong?"

"My tummy . . . hurts." She winced, a large tear drop slowly dripping down her cheek.

"Lily, baby come here." Sebastian scooped up the now weeping child into his arms and soothingly rocked her in his arms. "Tell Pop where it hurts."

"In my tummy!" She cried pitifully, clutching her sides.

Ciel bolted from his seat and ran to Sebastian's side. "I'm calling William." He said, taking out his cell phone. "I know he's home, I just spoke to him earlier, maybe he can give her a look since Dr. Mao's office is closed."

"Good idea." Sebastian nodded, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Is Lily ok?" Everyone turned to the direction of the shaking voice.

Mykhal was standing on top of the dining room table, fists clenched at his sides and eyes welling with tears. His lower lip trembled as he fought to compose himself. "Is Lily ok?" He demanded again, red eyes darkening with sudden unreasonable anger. Alois recognized the tantrum about to explode from his young nephew. With great care not to set off the small ticking time bomb, he stepped towards the trembling boy and offered a reassuring smile.

"Lily has a tummy ache, Mikey! That's all, nothing you need to get upset about!" He spoke earnestly, waving at the boy to get off the table. "Tummy aches hurt, you know that!"

"No!" He fumed, stomping his foot so hard that the plates rattled.

"Get off that table before I box your ears!" Sebastian bellowed, covering Lily's ears. His patience had worn thin with his son.

Mina threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Bloody Hell!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel gritted his teeth. "Calm down!"

Claude glared at his brother and finally turned to the now seething boy. "Come down and sit with, Uncle." He ordered sternly. "I've got a candy in my pocket to share with you."

"Tell me Lily is fine!" Mykhal shouted.

"Don't upset the boy!" Mina cried.

"She's fine! Now come off that table!" Claude held out his arms until Mykhal finally relented and jumped into the waiting embrace. It was he who had the unending patience for children.

I'm practically married to one, Claude thought with bemusement.

"Ciel, call William now." Rachel urged, feeling Lily's forehead with the back of her hand. "I think she might have a fever." She whispered.

Ciel dialed the number, his face pinched with worry. He didn't the like look on Lily's face, it reminded him too much of his own moments of intense pain during his younger years battling cancer. This was in no way nearly as severe as that period in his life, however, he couldn't shake the dull throb of dread pulsing within his chest.

"Relax, love." Sebastian cradled his daughter closer to his chest and gave a fixed smile. "She's been sick before, don't jump to conclusions." Ciel's private fears had not gone unnoticed.

Ciel could only look away as their daughter wept quietly and the ringing of the call echoed loudly in his ear.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Greetingzzzzzzzz!

Sorry for the long wait! I've been losing my mind, finding it, losing it, and then well, you know how it goes lol

But we're back!

I want to give a special shout out to reader, Bishoniie, the Bravest of the Brave, the Strongest of the Strong!

This chapter is dedicated to YOU!

Happy Birthday! May you continue these precious milestones, I will see you through each one, I promise.

Thank you to AnimeCujo for editing, loving me, being my friend...all that good stuff!

READ, ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW, FAVE, FOLLOW!

* * *

"Now Lily, hold your breath and don't let the air out while I press your belly." The proper, yet soft, voice of Dr. William T. Spears med to bring a calm into the room as the green eyed man sat on Lily's full sized four poster canopy bed next to the pale toddler. Ciel and Sebastian stood by the door, their eyes nervously flitting between the physician, their silent daughter and each other.

Spears's large hands pressed firmly against the area above the child's belly button, he was searching for a response from the examination of the little girl's abdomen. When he had arrived some minutes earlier, Lily had stopped crying and was whimpering quietly while curled up among her white and blush pink cotton sheets and bedspread. Her black hair seemed to accentuate the sickly pallor of her skin as she nestled comfortably among the piles of lace trimmed pillows.

Spears smiled at her and moved his hand to the right side of her stomach. "Good girl." He praised, "Now let out the air slowly this time." Lily nodded and released a slow breath as she was instructed.

"Mykhal would have eaten him alive by now." Sebastian whispered to Ciel.

Ciel chuckled, "I'm going to agree with you on that one."

Dark red eyes took on the tense strained look on Ciel's face. "She's going to be fine, love." A long arm looped around the young man's waist, drawing him closer to Sebastian's side

"God willing." Ciel rested his head against his husband's shoulders, his eyes never leaving the sight of his precious girl.

"Lily, How does this feel?" The physician pressed again against the child's side.

"It's o-ow!" She cried, clutching his hand and effectively halting his administrations. "That hurt!" She wailed, fresh tears sprung from her eyes.

"What did you just do?" Sebastian barked, taking a step forward. He felt Ciel grab his arm and hold him firmly in place.

"Let him do his job!" Ciel hissed, eyes wide with worry. "If anyone can help her it's going to be him!"

"Quiet!" The doctor ordered sternly, giving both men an annoyed look. Turning back to the fidgeting child, he tapped her nose with his pointer finger and gave her a warm smile. "Now, can Uncle check your tummy one last time?"

Scrunching her button nose, Lily gave the man a questioning look. "Will it hurt again?" She asked.

"It might." He answered truthfully, patting her head. "But I promise you that I will have you feeling much better very soon."ok," she mumbled, her petite hands falling to her sides allowing the doctor to continue his examination of her abdomen. Spears had noticed a slight swelling of her side, but he wasn't quite sure about where the origin of pain and discomfort originated from.

Pressing once again, Spears watched carefully as the ebon haired child winced. "I suppose that stings a bit?" He poked her skin with his thumbs and nodded. "I think that will do my brave little girl." Pulling her princess styled nightgown past her legs, he moved off the bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. "Try to sleep, I will see you in the morning."

Lily yawned cutely and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "G'night, Uncle." She murmured, snuggling further into the warmth of her bed. William rose from the bed and placed his stethoscope into his jacket pocket.

Ciel had called him 20 minutes earlier on the verge of tears and panic over Lily's condition. Without hesitation, the world renowned oncologist had gathered a few pieces of medical equipment and rushed over to the trendy warehouse apartment. He had been Ciel's doctor since the young man was 10 years old and at one point had fallen madly in love with his then 20 year old patient. Luckily, both had remained steadfast and true friends, even going as far as working together on the board for the Saint Jude's Children Cancer Foundation.

There was nothing that would stand between William Spears and Ciel's friendship; not even the ever present glowering looks from Sebastian. At best, Spears and Sebastian tolerated one another.

At best.

"She has a 101 degree fever." Spears informed the pair after settling into the lush couch in their living room. Mina placed a cup of tea in front of the stoic man on a small coffee table. "Let us keep her hydrated and cool until the morning. I would rather have her catch a good night's sleep until I can have her in my office for x-rays."

"X-rays?" Ciel frowned, seated in an armchair across from Spears. Sebastian perched himself on the arm of the chair and rested his arm around Ciel's shoulder.

"To check her appendix," taking a quick sip of the hot beverage, William looked at Ciel. "And look for any obstructions within her intestines." Alois and Claude looked up from watching TV while spread out on the chaise lounge, their faces pinched with worry.

"Obstruction?" Alois whispered, nudging Claude in the ribs. "Is that life threatening?" He asked worriedly.

"I highly doubt they would all be so calm if she were under a dangerous situation." Claude murmured, hoping to reassure his boyfriend as well as himself. Mina crossed her arms and went into the kitchen to join Rachel in preparing desserts.

Sebastian nodded. "But why the fever?"

"Obviously there is an infection." He shrugged, smiling a quiet thanks to Mina who had returned with a plate of scones and was offering the pastries to everyone in the room. "However, it is best to allow 24 hours to pass after the onset of a fever before jumping into medications. Since she is experiencing discomfort and pain, I will be treating her much sooner."

"Thank you, William." Ciel sighed, the tortured weight of worry began to ebb away from his tired body. "I truly appreciate you coming over so quickly."

"Anytime I may be of service to you and the children, Ciel," pushing his black framed glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You know that."

Sebastian huffed. "Oi! No service for me?"

Rolling his eyes, the doctor took another sip of his tea. "I speak to you, is that not enough?" He retorted.

"Stupid git." He growled. Ciel whipped his head up to glare at the ebony haired man while an audible snort escaped from Claude.

"Don't be rude Sebby!" Mina chided him, smacking her brother's shoulder. "William here is a right bloke coming out to help Lily."

"One day when I pop out a kid I'm going to be calling on Spears for help!" Alois announced gleefully, dramatically rubbing his flat stomach.

Claude chuckled. "Alois, don't speak rubbish." He snorted and Mina stifled a giggle behind her hand.

"Hey! You never know!" The blonde pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, really, I do know." Claude ruffled the mop of golden hair and gave him a quick peck on his nose.

Rachel entered the living room with a silver tray piled high with fresh chocolate chip cookies. "How is my princess?" She asked, settling the goodies next to the scones. Appreciating hums echoed in the room as the smell of chocolate wafted through the air.

"William will see her in his office in the morning." Ciel reached for a cookie. "She's sleeping now in her room."

"Good, good." Rachel sat next to Spears and patted his leg. "You've always come through, my dear." She smiled gratefully. Spears opened his mouth to respond but was quickly stopped by a loud clatter coming from down the hall.

"Where the bloody hell is my lightsaber?!" Mykhal emerged red faced and steaming from his room; balled fists at his sides and blazing red eyes in tow.

Sebastian whipped his head around. "Mykhal Vincent!" He whispered loudly, placing his finger against his lips. "Quiet down! Your sister is sleeping!"

"My lightsaber!" The boy wailed, raising his foot and stomping the floor. "Where is it?"

Ciel slid his eyes up to meet his husband's "Sebastian," he warned lowly, rising from his chair. "What did you do?"

"It's safely placed away, love." Sebastian assured him in a hushed tone, darting his eyes towards their bedroom door. "Where our miniature terrorist cannot reach it."

"Pop! Where's my lightsaber?!" Mykhal insisted, his voice laced with the menacing promise of a full on retaliation. Stomping toward his parents, he grabbed Sebastian's shirt sleeve and gave it a hearty yank. The action caught the man by surprise and he stumbled into Ciel, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Christ kill me with this lad! Now's not the time Mikey!" Sebastian yelled. Ciel was taken aback by the bite behind his husband's voice; it was true that Mykhal was a rambunctious handful and there were moments in which even the ever patient Ciel felt his worn thin from his son's impetuous mouth, but they seldom yelled at the children.

"Sebastian! Lower your voice!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and squeezed tightly until the older male turned to look at him. "He's just looking for his toy!"

The man stared at his husband, mouth agape. "You call it a toy, in my case it's a weapon-"

Spears released a barely concealed but heavily contemptuous laugh. "Really now," leaning his head against an open hand, he smiled wryly. "Intimidated by the likes of a five year old boy wielding a plastic sword?"

Crimson eyes flashed. "Perhaps I wield that "toy" at you-", Sebastian threatened lowly.

Spears cocked his head. "I would love to see you try." He responded calmly.

"Enough!" Rachel snapped. "Is this really the time for this?"

"You two blockheads have better things to quarrel about than swinging your swords at each other!" Mina pointed out.

Alois doubled over and snorted loudly. "PFFFT! Swinging swords!" He cackled, holding his sides as Claude looked on with amusement. "So gay!"

"You are one to talk, love." Claude sighed, pinching the young man's side gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde pouted, smacking the offending hand away.

"Quiet!" Rachel hushed, holding up her hand, she histed herself up from the couch and looked around. "Where did that little boy go?" She asked

Ciel jumped up from his seat and grabbed Sebastian's arm. "Where did you hide that lightsaber?"

"At the top far back of our closet." Sebastian pulled Ciel with him as he headed towards their bedroom. "He best be not scampering his way up there!"

The couple scurried into the master bedroom and caught sight of the slightly ajar closet door. "Bloody Hell." Sebastian grumbled, tiredly rubbing his forehead with his fingers. The ensuing headache was dull and relentless. A slow crawl of nerves and worry culminating into one rather painful migraine. He wanted desperately to have patience for his son; however, the panicked state they had been thrown into because of Lily's illness had frayed his sense of reasonability. "Where is Mikey?" He growled.

"Ciel!, Sebby!" Mina called from down the hall. "C'mere!"

Ciel almost tripped over his husband's feet as they scrambled out of the room in the direction of Mina's voice. Sebastian frowned at the thought of Mina waking up Lily from her much needed sleep while Ciel prayed that Mikey had not done anything to get himself into trouble.

Outside of Lily's low lit room stood Spears, Rachel, Mina, Alois and Claude; all wearing lopsided grins.

"Now there's a love," Claude murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "That's why he wanted his lightsaber." The group parted, allowing the parents to walk into Lily's room in order to witness the endearing scene before them.

Curled up next to a serenely sleeping Lily was Myhkal, fast asleep and snoring. Within his tiny grasp was his beloved lightsaber held firmly as if he were a silent soldier, protecting his sister from the unknown forces of illness. Their heads were tilted towards one another, black hair tangled so that one could not tell where Lily began and Myhkal ended. It was a sight which burned heavy and meaningful in the hearts of those standing before the slumbering children, the soft whispery sounds of their breathing painting the scene with peace and comfort.

"How the hell did he get up to the top of the closet to fetch it?" Sebastian wondered lowly, shaking his head. "He would need the step ladder and a good extra foot or two to reach."

"Who cares?" Mina sighed. "How adorable are these two?" Her hands were clasped tightly together against her chest. She was utterly overwhelmed by the whole day's events, from her anxiety ridden plane ride to her dear niece falling sick so suddenly.

"It's like he's protecting her." Alois felt a rush of warmth emanate throughout his body, the love he had for these two children was far beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life, except for his love for Claude.

Ciel moved slowly towards Lily's bed taking care to tread softly along the plush cream colored carpet. The urge to rest his hands against their heads, to trace his fingertips against their delicate skin was great and instinctual. He needed to feel their presence, validate the fact that they were here, in fact alive and thriving. There was nothing in the world more important to him than his family.

His hand shook slightly as he pressed his palm gently against Mykhal's head, tracing his thumb lovingly along the angled expanse of his son's cheek. He marveled at the strength and yet sensitivity his rascal of a child could show; screaming at adults over a toy only to turn around and use it as a protective weapon in defense of his sister. Blue eyes swept over to the pale face of the fairy child he adored. He reached over and glided his fingers through her shining hair, playfully pulling at her mouse-like ears. How he loved to hear her giggle when he did that; at that very moment the urge to wake her up came into him.

"She's going to be fine." Ciel froze at the rich voice whispering into his ear, the heat from his husband's body seemed to envelop his very being. "We won't let anything happen to her." Sebastian circled his arms around the petite frame of his lover, drawing him into a tight embrace. Ciel welcomed the affection, inhaling deeply the heady scent of the man he loved.

"Ciel," Spears cut in, tapping lightly at the door for their attention. "Bring Lily to the office at 8 am sharp."

Ciel turned around and released himself from Sebastian, earning a grunt of annoyance from his husband. "Understood, thank you William." He smiled gratefully.

"Yes, Thank you." Sebastian acknowledged the doctor with a tilt of his head.

In actuality he did not hate Spears, after all of these years he had a tremendous amount of respect and gratitude towards the man who saved Ciel's life; however, he refused to believe that lingering feelings of deep love towards Ciel did not still exist. How couldn't they? He had reasoned, it was so far fetched to believe that someone as beautiful, noble, brilliant and utterly delectable as Ciel Phantomhive was easy to forget. His crimson eyes flicked between the long gaze being held between Ciel and Spears; an unsettled ache stirred deep within him.

Taking a long look at the children, green eyes shifted to Ciel. "Of course." He smiled.

* * *

"I just finished cleaning up the kitchen after you ran out of here in the middle of dinner!" Ronald Knox took a long sip from his bordeaux glass, closing his eyes in response to the thick richness of the port wine sliding smoothly down his throat.

He spoke animately on the phone as he reclined his long lean body gracefully along the length of his bed, enjoying the mellow tunes of modern jazz echoing throughout the contemporary styled Upper East Side condo he shared with his lover, William T. Spears. "My feet ache, my fingers are chapped, I'm tired of winter and the minute boy wonder calls you I'm left behind!" He complained, setting his glass down on the side table next to him. "I'm a mess! Are you done playing the house doctor? Come home already and make me feel better!."

"I will be home in approximately 15 minutes." William promised. "Did you shower yet?"

A wide smile spread across the boyishly handsome man's face. "Someone's in the mood, eh?"

"Use the vanilla scented body wash." The older man purred into the phone as he maneuvered his sportscar through the snow dusted city streets. Street lights glowed moonlit blue against the gleaming glass storefronts still sparkling with holiday lights. "And prepare yourself with the oils I purchased last week."

"Prepare myself? Now?" Ronald sat up, scratching his bicolored hair. It was a perfect mix of honey blonde and black accentuated by the dark framed horned rimmed glasses he constantly sported. Spears was attracted to the quirky young man the instant he laid eyes on him; instantly ignoring the almost 20 year age gap between them. "But why am I the one doing the preparing?"

"I am going to take you the minute I step foot into that apartment." Spears replied quickly. "And it would be in your best interest of personal comfort to be ready for me in say . . . 10 minutes?"

Bolting out of bed, Ronald scurried to the bathroom effectively stripping himself naked. "I'm on it!" He yelled before hanging up and turning the faucets on in the shower. He set the phone down on the marble counter next to the sink and eyed his reflection in the full length wall mirror of the master bath.

Exquisitely built; long limbs encased in sinewy muscle and peach tinted smooth skin. The last ten years of his life were spent training as a dancer for Sebastian and Claude's troupe; The Danse Macabre. It was through fate and coincidence that he had met his longtime lover during a performance at a Saint Jude's Children's Cancer Foundation benefit hosted by Ciel's family. However; it wasn't until several months after their brief meeting that a chance set up between the young man and Spears orchestrated by mutual friends solidified their mutual attraction to one another.

Ronald was also very aware of the doctor's past infatuation with Ciel, a fact which often brought unease to his heart whenever Spears and Ciel were together. It wasn't so much an issue with trust, but more of a fear that somehow deep down inside, Ron felt as if he were the "second choice".

Swiveling his hips, he whistled lowly, admiring his toned thighs and tight abdomen. "I am way hotter than that guy." He hummed to himself, snatching a bottle from a shelf with the labeled "Vanilla Dreamscape" elegantly across the front. He popped the cap off and stepped into the steaming water of the Tuscan stone tiled shower and began lathering his body up with the creamy lotion. The need to satisfy his beloved was great, it was a hunger he could not let go of and to be number one in William's life was his greatest desire.

"Are you ready for me?" The sound of Spears's voice echoed above the rain like noise of the shower. Ronald almost slipped as he whirled around in surprise.

"I-I just got in!" He stammered.

The tall doctor was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, his face holding no emotion. "I expect you to be stretched properly once your shower is done."

Ronald felt his skin consumed by goosebumps. "I-I will."

"Of course." Exiting the bathroom, Spears chuckled lowly. He was well aware of his lover's jealousy over Ciel and he was even more aware of how it aroused him to the point that he wanted to make his young boyfriend weep in his arms while he ravaged his body. Ronald never made demands upon him and never attempted to stand between his and Ciel's friendship so he tolerated the childish behavior. Instead, he punished the green eyed man in ways in which both nearly drowned in pleasure and pure ecstasy.

He heard the water stop and smiled. Tonight, he would hold him under the murky depths of depravity just a bit longer than usual.

* * *

Ciel stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom watching the city lights bounce off the crystal chandelier in the darkness. It was almost mystical how the prismatic shards of expensive glass broke the white lights into a hundred multicolored sparkles. He often felt that way about his relationship with Sebastian, out of the ink black gloom of his life came this bright white light of hope breaking apart everything he had known and releasing countless moments of beauty in his life. Nestled deeply in his bed, Ciel shifted slightly to the side and took a long look at his husband who had fallen fast asleep once his head had hit the pillow.

It had been an exhausting night, the bluenette reasoned, carefully reaching over to pass his fingers along Sebastian's cool cheek. After William had left, his mother and Mina had insisted on clearing up and cleaning the dinner table and kitchen while Claude and Alois helped pick up a mountain of strewn toys and placing them back into the playroom. Vincent had called to say that he would be late, but Rachel had filled him in with what had transpired.

"It would be best if you came by to visit after they return from the doctor's tomorrow." She advised, eyeing Ciel's drawn face. "The boys are in desperate need of a good night's sleep as soon as possible." Ciel could hear his father grumbling on the other end, no doubt he wanted to come over to see the children. "But they are already sleeping." Rachel sighed into her cell. "And your grandson is currently armed and dangerous. If we go near Lily right now I believe he will take no prisoners alive." Sebastian had had a good laugh over that, shaking his head at the truth of it all.

Now their home was serene and silent, no hint of the earlier chaos could be felt in the air, except for the trembling hands Ciel successfully hid from everyone. He had sent a quick prayer of thanks to God once everyone had gone home; his nerves were frayed and he wanted nothing more than to settle into bed. He felt at any moment that he would jump straight out of his skin and scream murder and rage all at once.

Breathing evenly and counting the tiny universe of painted dots flickering along the ceiling and walls, the blue eyed man fought to keep the hounds of fear at bay as his mind raced with every unimaginable scenario. It used to be nightmares, night terrors filled with Ciel watching his coffin being lowered into a freshly dug grave. The air smelling thick of lilies and damp mossy earth, like death arranged flowers against a backdrop of suffering and pain. After a couple of years the horror shifted towards his children, what if somehow Lily were to become ill? He had initially balked at fathering one of their "twins", pointing out that his DNA housed the makings of a deadly disease that would be passed on like a death sentence to an innocent child. Had it not been for Dr. Spears's assurance that both Ciel and the surrogate mother were not carriers of the cancerous gene, Lily would not have existed at all.

A life without his sweet princess, he thought, a tremor passed throughout his body. His heart thudded painfully. A morning without that wide smile, those large expressive blue eyes. A day without her delicate arms encircling his neck for a tight hug, her bird like giggles, the sun catching flecks of blue in her long hair. An evening with no more "Please! Another bedtime story, daddy!", the smell of powder and soap and toothpaste at bedtime rolling off of her as he tucked her in with one final kiss on her small nose goodnight.

No! his mind screamed. Not possible!

But what if it was?

But what if they were wrong?

"Then I die with you." He whispered to the lights dancing above his head. "So you will never be alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Greetingzzzzzzz

Ugh so this chapter almost didn't make it out because I actually ended up in the hospital overnight. I'm okay now but I need to thank for this chapter, AnimeCujo. She swept in during my time of need, edited the final draft and was my cowriter for some delicious parts of this chapter, I owe her so much!

Hopefully you lovely candy skulls will review and also check out my other fic, Promises :)

Thanks!

* * *

6:59 am

Vincent stared intently at the digital time on the microwave oven in his kitchen. The neon green numbers seemed to remain on said time for longer than humanly possible. Tapping his fingers nervously against the country styled table, the elder Phantomhive huffed out his annoyance and gritted his teeth. Time was not playing well with his lack of patience.

He had decided that he would call Ciel at 7 am and interrogate his son about what was happening with Lily.

The night before, Vincent planned on having dinner with his son's family but Rachel had called him while he was on his way from his office to inform him of Lily's sudden illness. She instructed him to go straight to their upscale Purchase, NY estate and they would wait until after Lily's 8 am doctor's appointment to call their son.

Vincent was none too pleased.

"I will call when I see fit." He grumbled to himself, his hand squeezing the cordless phone as he stood in front of the microwave oven. "They should be getting up by now." He reasoned.

The urgency to know what was going on with his beloved granddaughter was unrelenting. He had stood up all night imagining what could possibly be going on with his sweet faced princess. No, he would would not subcumb to panic, he had told himself, but he would not be ignorant of anything happening within his family.

Not ever again.

7 am blinked before his eyes.

"Put that phone down this instant!" The command came fast and stern with little patience attached to it. Rachel stepped in front of Vincent and glared at heim with her fists balled at her sides, The stealthy woman had figured ahead of time what her husband was up to. "It 's 7 am! What are you thinking?" Vincent lowered the phone and placed it back on its wall cradle.

"I want to make sure Lily is fine." He defended, "What's wrong with that?"

"They don't need you interrupting their sleep and interfering when they are probably just waking up." She countered, heading towards the coffee maker she grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "I'll pour you some coffee, now sit down and please think reasonably."

"I am!" He sat heavily onto the kitchen chair and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "I feel like a louse not seeing them last night and my little girl was sick, sick enough for Spears to have to come over!" He shook his head. "I should have been there."

"Darling, I understand how you feel and why you're reacting this way." Rachel spoke gently, setting the steaming cup of coffee in front of her husband. "But there was nothing you could have done to help." She sat across from him and passed her hand softly over the back of his. "There will be plenty of times for you to help and be supportive, you haven't ever let them down, right?"

The handsome man looked at his wife and a small smile passed along his face. He loved the fine lines accenting the corners of her bright blue eyes, laugh lines he called them. They made her otherwise beautiful face more human, more down to earth and kind. There was no one in this world he would rather see the years of his life through than Rachel; the ever constant voice of reason and stability.

"I just don't want to make the same mistake twice." He admitted quietly. His fingers threaded through Rachel's long and delicate ones, the pink clean nails shining prettily against his own pale and smooth skin. She was far stronger in heart and spirit than he ever was.

"You won't." Lifting his hand to her lips, she placed a quick kiss against it. "Let the past live in the past. When Ciel and Sebastian need us, we will know and we will do anything and everything for them."

"Still, it wouldn't hurt to just check in-"

"Vincent!" Rachel snapped, snatching the phone away from him." Leave them alone!"

Suddenly the phone rang causing Rachel to drop it onto the table with a loud clatter. While Vincent attempted to hold in snorts of laughter, his wife furrowed her brows and checked the caller id.

"Honestly you are a child," she huffed, reading the small screen on the phone, her eyes widened, "Oh! It's Ciel!"

"Wha-? Well then answer it!" Vincent urged.

"Good morning baby boy!" Rachel sang sweetly into the receiver, ignoring her husband's rolling eyes. "How's Lily? Really?" Her eyes met Vincent's and she shrugged her shoulders "Are you sure? And Spears is fine with that?'

"With what? Fine with what?" Vincent poked his wife's arm only to be batted away and shushed.

"Well, if that is the case, I suppose it would be better than taking her to the hospital." Rachel sighed, "Unbelievable, no fever and no pain? Are you sure? Did you take her temperature correctly?'

"Did he use regular thermometer or digital?" Vincent whispered loudly into her ear, "Ask him!"he insisted noisily.

"No no no, dear, we are not questioning you parenting skills!" Rachel frantically pushed Vincent away, "We are just concerned for Lily, but we know you are completely capable!" She slowly mouth "Shut up" to the befuddled man before he could respond, "When can we drop by to see her? Later today?Anytime after four?Lovely, kisses to Sebastian and Mykhal, love you all, bye bye."

Pressing the call button, Rachel turned to her husband, her cheeks bright red, "Of all the idiotic-" she began.

Holding up his hands in self defense, Vincent spoke quickly "Now, now, before you rip into me, what did Ciel say about Lily?"

"She woke up this morning with no fever and no pain," Rachel placed the phone back in its cradle and crossed her arms, "William was called away for an emergency so they cancelled the appointment."

"Are they not going to give her a check up?"

"They have another appointment for a well visit with Doctor Mao in two week."

"The creepy pediatrician with the dead eyes?"

"That's quite enough." Rachel retorted. "It is bad enough that our son thinks we are interfering nosybody intrusive grandparents!"

"Those are the best kinds!" Vincent sat back in his chair and took a long sip of his coffee, "I'm clearing up my schedule for today, first a trip to the store and then to see the children."

"Sebastian was not too fond of the lightsabers you insisted they buy for Mykhal."

"Stuff and nonsense!" He laughed, slapping his hand on the table, "I'm sure my grandson gave his father Hell with that weapon!"

"Childish, simply childish." She shook her head in wonderment at the juvenile response, "No more weapons." She warned, wagging her finger a the snickering man.

"No promises." He winked.

* * *

Ciel stared at the phone in his hand disbelieving at how annoying and yet comforting his parents could be. "Regular thermometer or digital?" He echoed. "Did my dad really just ask that?"

Placing the phone down, he glanced over at the doorway of his daughter's room and padded over to check in on her. She was seated upright in bed playing with her favorite dolls and humming to herself.

"Lily pad?" He called lightly tapping on her door. "Daddy's going into the kitchen, do you want some more juice?"

The ebony haired child looked up and smiled. "I'm not thirsty, Daddy!" She replied sweetly.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit to check up on you." Blowing her a kiss, Ciel turned and walked towards the kitchen. The feeling of relief washed over him as he mentally planned out the day ahead of him. When he checked on his daughter earlier she was fever free with a hint of a healthy glow to her face. Upon awakening, Lily had announced that her pain was gone.

"She probably had the farts." Mykhal had grumbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his sister. Ciel chuckled, his son certainly had a way with words.

It was a Godsend that Sebastian happened to have the day off from the studio so the older male offered to take their rambunctious son out to the local bakery for some fresh bagels and tres leche donuts; Lily's favorite. The crisp winter air was accented by the freshly fallen snow from the previous evening and New York City sparkling like a bed of blue white diamonds. Another snowfall was expected later in the week; this particular season had turned to be a classic winter.

Ciel entered the kitchen and searched for the canister of cocoa powder to make a pot of homemade hot chocolate. It was a treat, and one of his favorite drinks, with the chill of the outdoors pressing against their windows and threshold it would warm them all up fairly quickly.

The kitchen phone rang.

"Ugh, this better not be dad calling me now." Ciel muttered aloud as he stomped towards the phone and snatched it up. "What?" He sighed loudly.

"Is this how you say hello to your favorite cousin in the whole wide world?" The voice demanded on the other end. "You bitchy hipster!"

Ocean eyes widened to comic proportions as the realization of who was on the other line dawned on Ciel. "Lizzie!" He cried, almost dropping the phone, the man was truly his mother's son. "Holy crap! I'm sorry! I thought you were my dad!"

"Is he interfering again?" Lizzie snorted. "My uncle is the nosiest grandfather I know."

"Please, you have no idea." He grunted, taking a seat on a high tool next to the island. "I forgot about that, where the heck are you? When are you coming in from Spain?"

"I'm already here!"

"Eh?" Ciel frowned, but before he could respond further the doorbell chimed. "No way . . ." he started. His heart began to beat wildly as hope came rushing in. Was it possible? He thought desperately scrambling off his seat and running towards the door. The chimes ceased and were replaced with an insistent knocking. "Coming! Hold on!" He called out. Grabbing the door knob, he gulped and took in a deep breath before flinging open the door.

Sunshine and emeralds stared back at him.

"Lizzie!" He cried before being engulfed in a tight bear hug.

"Ciel!" Wrapped in a silk pink pashmina and lilac dress, Elizabeth "Lizzie" Midford looked like the epitome of Spring amongst the dreariness of winter. She boasted a crown of shimmering golden ringlets and eyes so deep green they appeared almost gem-like. A true beauty, the young woman gave off an air of royalty complete with a warm and vibrant personality that enthralled all whom were lucky enough to make her acquaintance.

Raised wealthy and pampered, one would assume that the 28 year old fashionista would be self centered and spoiled.

Far from it.

Francis Midford, the austere and highly cultured matriarch of the Midford family, insisted on raising her daughter and son, Edward, with strong morals and a keen sense of justice. Lizzie was sent to volunteer in numerous charities by the time she was 13 years old and her education was above par. Her mother would suffer no fools among her family, least of all her own children.

As Ciel hugged his most favored family member tightly, basking in the familiar scent of her perfume, a light floral scent accented by faint hints of vanilla. It reminded him of their childhood, growing up in Upstate New York, long summers running barefoot through lush fields of lilac and licking melted ice cream off of their sticky fingers. She was his constant companion even through the "years of terror", Ciel's decade long battle against Leukemia.

"You're home." He choked out, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He had almost forgotten how painful it was to be so far apart from her after years of Lizzie living a new life in England. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Did you think I would miss the holidays with my Ciel?" Lizzie pulled back from Ciel and kissed him full on the lips. "And not only am I here, but I'll be staying until the last week of January!" She broke into a brilliant smile, enjoying the look of surprise on her cousin's face. "Surprise!" She squeaked happily, once again throwing her arms around his neck for another bone crushing hug.

"Ack! L-Lizzie!" Ciel gasped, attempted to tear himself away from her vice like grip. "I-I can't breathe!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" She giggled merrily. "Come on, help me grab my bags, I'm starving and I want to see the kids!"

Ciel peered over her shoulder and noticed three rather large suitcases in the hallway. " You're staying here?" He asked. "Why aren't you staying with Aunt Fran?"

"I'd rather stay in the city, this way I can see the kids more and spend more time with you and Sexy."

"You mean Sebastian."

"I prefer Sexy."

"You have issues."

Ciel grabbed ahold of one of the deep tan and brown Louis Vuitton cases and lugged the heavy bag into the apartment. "Ugh, what the heck did you pack?"

Lizzie pouted. "I'm staying well over a month, I needed to pack almost all of my essentials!"

"Yeah, I bet you did." Ciel grunted as he felt a bone pop in his back. "Did Oscar help you with your luggage?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Lizzie gave him a questioning look as she unwrapped her shaw., "Oscar? Who's Oscar?" Suddenly she realized who he was referring to. "Oh! You mean Snake, right?"

Ciel let go of the suitcase in the hallway and rubbed at the aching spot on his lower back. "Snake?" He frowned. "I'm talking about our doorman downstairs, not some carnie."

"The cute guy with the light hair? Yeah, he told me his name was Snake." She insisted." Now hurry and get my other bags!"

"Wait, hold on, he said his name was Snake?"

"Oh my God, yes!" Lizzie replied exasperated. "His snake, the one wrapped around his name, is Oscar! His name, the human, is snake!"

"What freaking snake? I've never noticed a snake before!"

Lizzie smile. "Well, if I had Sebastian to look at every time I came home, the only snake I would be looking at would be-"

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried, his ears and neck aflame with with a hot cherry blush. "Seriously?"

"Relax." She brushed past him, pinching him affectionately on the cheek. "I'm kidding, now where are my babies?"

"Sebastian took Mikey out to Nina's Cafe for some bagels."

Green eyes lit up with excitement. "I have been dreaming of that place since I go off the plane!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "They make the cutest muffins and macaroons!"

"We can pick some up later for dessert after dinner." Ciel assured her, lugging another suitcase into the foyer. "And Lily is still in bed, she's been a bit under the weather lately, but she's fine now."

"Oh?" Lizzie tapped her chin with her finger and looked about thoughtfully. "Ali never mentioned her being sick."

"You spoke to Alois?"

"Yes, last night." She plopped down on the couch and began unlacing her high heeled leather boots. "I swore him to secrecy since I wanted my homecoming to be a surprise; you know, he actually came to the airport with Claude to pick me up!"

"So what time did you come in?'

"Around 4 am so I stayed at their place for a couple of hours before coming here."

"You've got to be exhausted!" Ciel exclaimed.

"No, no, I slept on the flight and took an hour nap with Alois." She snickered. "Claude was so jealous because he had to stay in the guest room while Ali and I cuddled."

"Yep, you definitely have issues."

Lizzie laid back into the comfort of the couch and propped her socked feet on the mahogany coffee table and winked at her flushed relative. "Don't worry, Ciel. I'll always be gay for you." And blew him a kiss for good measure.

After an hour of catching up on the wonders and beauty of Spain, unpacking an entire wardrobe of haute couture outfits plus shoes, and several cups of Kir Royale tea, Lizzie was fully settled in.

"I'm so happy to be home." She sighed. Stretched out on the guest bedroom room chaise lounge with Lily curled up on her lap, it was as close to perfection as Lizzie could imagine. It took no amount of coaxing to get the little girl out of her bed and into her Godmother's arms. The child squealed with delight once Lizzie skipped into her room bringing boxes of gifts for her special girl.

A pair of sapphire earrings from Sri Lanka, a crisp and stylish Burberry jumper from one of her London company stores, a Corolle baby doll from France, and a pinky swear that she would make a trip for just the two of them to the American Girl Doll store on 5th Ave.

"You're spoiling her." Ciel chided gently. Although they lived a high end lifestyle, he never wanted his children to underestimate the value and limitations of material objects. Life, love, faith and family were touted in their home as the most valuable aspects. "One gift would have been more than enough."

"You do realize that until I have kids of my own that this is my inherent right as a Godmother, right?" Lizzie laughed placing a kiss on Lily's raven crown. "Until the man of my dreams gives me the children of my dreams I will continue to spoil them rotten!"

"When you become a mommy, will you not love me and Mikey as much?" Lily looked up at her cousin and pouted.

"No! Silly girl! I'll just love you more!" Lizzie cried, hugging her tightly. "And you'll love your little cousins just as much!"

"Make sure it's a girl" Lily whispered loudly."Boys are gross!"

Ciel was just about to respond in defense of all males when the jingle of keys caught his attention. "Speak of the devils." He chuckled.

"Oi! We've got bagels!" Mykhal shouted, bounding into the apartment full of merriment. His cheeks were ruddy from the cold, but his scarlet eyes were alight with excitement. "And guess, GUESS WHO WE SEEN!"

"Mikey! Lower your blooming voice!" Sebastian admonished him, swatting his head gently with his glove. "Lily may be resting."

"We're in the guest room!" Ciel called out. He took a seat on the bed and signaled for Lizzie and Lily to keep quiet. "Come in here and look what I've found!"

The girls stifled their giggles behind clasped hands.

"Why are you in the-?" Sebastian stopped short at the doorway of the room with his long wool black coat still on. "Lizzie!" He cried, rushing over to hug the wildly laughing girl.

"Pop! You're getting snow all over us!" Lily protested, feebly pushing her father away from them. "Take your coat off!" She demanded, shivering from the powdery mix spilling from his shoulders and hair.

"Forgive me, love!" He apologized, planting a heavy kiss against Lizzie's cheek. "When did you get in?"

"Early red eye flight." She brushed some ice from her lap and nudged Lily off her lap. "Come on baby girl, let's go see Mikey."

"Are you staying with us?" Sebastian asked eyeing her empty luggage.

"She'll be staying until the end of January." Ciel rose from his place on the bed and smoothed down the slightly crinkled spread. "We can use her as our live in nanny." He grinned mischieviously.

"In that case, stay the whole year!" Sebastian teased. He grabbed Lizzie's hands and led her from the room. "Mikey!" He called out. "Come see who's shacking up with us for a month!"

"Lizard!" The little boy hollered as he bounded down the hallway and threw himself into the waiting arms of the blonde woman. "Whatcha bring me?" He demanded.

"You terror!" She laughed as she hoisted him up into her arms and nuzzled her nose against his. "Grandpa told me how much you loved Star Wars so I bought you two different light sabers from the Sith collection!"

"Of course your father would tell her that." Sebastian muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at a fidgeting Ciel. "At some point when will your old man forgive me for pilfering his only son?" He grunted irritably.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Most likely never."

"Daddy! I saw, guess who I saw! GUESS!" Mykhal babbled, scrambling from Lizzie's arms and landing on both feet with a loud stomp. "GUESSWHOISAW!"

"Christ kill me, just tell him!" Sebastian pleaded, rubbing his forehead with his fingertips.

"I saw Uncle William's cousin! The one with the long red hair!"

Ciel's head snapped up. "Grell?" He asked incredulously. "How did you guys bump into him?"

"He literally threw himself at me." Sebastian moaned. He led the small group into the kitchen where the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread hung warmly in the air. Opening the brown paper bag on the counter, Sebastian instructed Ciel to fetch some plates. Containers of strawberry jam and walnut cream cheese along with a steaming pot of coffee completed the mouth watering scene.

"Apparently, Grell has a gala opening for several Degas paintings never before seen here in the States." Sebastian cut a bagel in half and slathered some cream cheese on it as an over excited Mykhal bounced up and down by his side. "He inquired about whether or not we had ballet dancers in our troupe."

"Ballet dancers?" Ciel cocked his head, reaching for a cinnamon raisin bagel. "What for?"

"Degas is the painter for ballerinas!" Lizzie informed. She sat on the high stool with Lily perched comfortably on her lap munching away at her tasty treats. "What a fabulous idea to have ballerinas perform at the opening! Oh! They can dress just like Degas' dancers!"

"Baday ith borwing!" Mykhal drawled with a mouth full of bread and cream cheese.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, you'll choke." Ciel sighed turning to his husband he gave him a sly smile. "Will you be dressing up in tights and a tutu for Grell?" He snickered.

Sebastian shook his head and passed a finger across his neck. "Tear my throat out and feed me to the crows before that ever happens."

"Sebastian in a skin tight sheer body stocking!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and dramatically fanned herself with her scarf "What I wouldn't give to see that!"

Lily scrunched up her nose and looked up at her Godmother "Ew, that's gross!"

"Again, cut my throat, please."

As with every time the three adults were together the hours would flow by in an effortless stream of laughter and fond memories. Lizzie regaled the couple with her most recent adventures in Spain working closely with a family of royalty. The Isidro clan held a magnificent ball once a year in Madrid and Lizzie had been lucky enough to be called forth as one of the top personal shoppers from the house of Burberry in order to help pull together a top notch wardrobe for the family members.

Silk lace, chiffon, taffeta, velour, her mind raced with the plethora of fabrics and designs to choose from and the stress of satisfying the uber wealthy family was daunting for the young woman. Everyday became hours of new possibilities, whether they were negative or positive was left up to decision making, varying moods and sometimes chance; but she loved it. She loved the excitement of a new culture, the nightlife and decadence that came with rubbing shoulders with the elite and fashionable. Art and beauty, couture and creativity, these were the fundamentals of her current single life.

But she never forgot about family.

"Are Uncle Vin and Aunt Rachel coming over today?" She asked hopefully. They had taken to sitting on the couches in the living room, sipping wine and enjoying the comforting heart from the roaring fireplace Sebastian had started up. Crackling embers glowed brightly while waves of gentle heat rippled into the air.

Lizzie sighed contentedly, she was so happy being back home and staying with Ciel and his family, living with Mina was fun and she loved her English best friend, but several changes had occurred in the last couple of months and her world was slowly morphing into something completely different. She was unsure of the direction in which her heart was leading her, but being here, with the people she trusted and loved above her own life, would surely clarify the situation. At least, she hoped it would.

The doorbell rang, abruptly bringing their conversations to a halt.

"Oh, right, my parents were dropping by to see how Lily was doing!" Ciel leaned over towards Sebastian and kissed him lightly on the cheek before hopping off the couch and hurriedly answering the door. Lizzie threw Sebastian a smirk. "Are the in laws as intrusive as ever?" She teased.

"Bloody Hell, you've no idea." Sebastian sighed.

"It's not like they've not been." Lizzie reminded him. "But don't take it personally, you know with Ciel's history that anytime the kids are sick, they're going to jump all over you guys."

"At what point will they calm down?" Sebastian sipped his wine and gave Lizzie a mournful look. "It's appreciated, yet tiresome."

Before Lizzie could respond, the excited yelps of the children filled the apartment.

"Pop Pop! Is that a new dollhouse for me!"

"Only the best for my little girl."

"Oi! Pop Pop! Is this a real gun?"

"No, Mikey, it's not real, but it shoots foam pellets so no one gets hurt and nothing gets broken!"

"Thank you!" Their twin voices chimed along with the chattering voices of Ciel and Rachel. Sebastian gave Lizzie a reproachful look. "As if they need new toys right after Christmas." He grunted.

Lizzie could could only shake her head and offer an apologetic smile. "Trauma changes a family, Sebastian. Sometimes it takes years before you really see it."

Rising from the couch Sebastian had one thing in mind, to be as friendly and cordial towards his in laws as possible. They had always been the ideal father and mother in law, but the past few years with the introduction of their children in their family, Vincent and Rachel appeared to him as overbearing.

But he knew Ciel accepted the behavior from his parents and in turn, so would Sebastian. Because he loved Ciel more than his own life and for Sebastian, that was enough to withstand the scrutiny of his parenting skills.

He hoped.

* * *

Night slipped its dusky arms around the frosty city and lulled its inhabitants into a deep and much desired sleep. It felt as if hibernation had settled into every household as the bitter winds howled between the skyscrapers and buildings of New York. Ciel could feel the weighted weariness tug at his eyelids once his head had nestled into his pillow.

The afternoon and early evening visit from Lizzie and his parents had turned into a full dinner party once Mina had gotten wind that her best friend had arrived, she too had rushed over to join the fun. Plus add an impromptu visit from Claude and Alois and the quick pop in of the building's doorman, Snake, Ciel felt his entire world suddenly consumed by his family, it was becoming overwhelming to say the least.

"Are you tired, love?"

An ocean blue eye cracked open. "Brutally." He mumbled, snuggling further into his comforter. He felt the mattress dip slightly as his husband curled his body into Ciel's back. A contented sigh slipped from Ciel's lips, he loved it when Sebastian spooned him, the feeling of those strong arms encircling his waist and pulling him into his chest gave him a feeling of security and safety.

"Are you tired?" Ciel asked sleepily. "You cooked dinner for a small army."

"Not really, kind of . . " Sebastian pressed his lips against the back of his lover's neck. "How does this feel?" He whispered, trailing a hand up Ciel's arm up to the crook between his neck and shoulder and kneading the tight muscles there with his fingers.

Ciel groaned with a mixture of pain and delight. "Ahhh, yes, that feels really good. Harder on the left, babe, I feel like it's pinched there."

Sebastian nodded. "Like this?" Pressing firmly against what felt like a small knot in the young man's shoulder blade.

"Mmm, yeah, like that." Ciel could feel the tension melt away under Sebastian's long fingers.

Burying his nose in the tousled mess of bluish hair, Sebastian breathed in deeply the delicious scent of Ciel. "Blimey, I missed you today."

A low chuckle rose from beneath the covers "Babe, we were together almost the entire day!"

"Bollocks! I've had to share you with Lizzie, your parents, and a doorman named "Snake" who clearly has an eye for your cousin!" Sebastian argued, tightening his grip around the younger man.

"Ugh, I can't believe Lizzie left one of her bags downstairs! It was almost as big as Snake!"

"The lad looked more than pleased to have to return her luggage to her."

"Really?" CIel questioned skeptically.

"Ciel, he wore a grin wider than my-"

"Ok, ok, gotcha."

"Come 'ere my beautiful boy..." Sebastian purred lowly, grazing his teeth gently along the milk white expanse of Ciel's shoulder up to the nape of his neck and pulling him closer to his chest. "You taste sweet tonight." He growled into the supple skin.

"God, that feels good." Ciel moaned quietly. His flesh erupting in a field of goosebumps as the exquisite burning of Sebastian's touch ignited a sensuous arousal within his body. Whatever drowsiness he had felt before was ebbing away the more he could feel his lover's heat pressing against his back. It was as if Ciel were a tightly wound flower unraveling and blooming by the coaxing of much desired rain. The drought Ciel was suffering from would soon be quenched.

Sebastian's fingers trailed lightly down the front of the slim chest, tracing and dipping into the curves and valleys he knew so well. Pausing for a moment at the elastic waistband of Ciel's boxers, he chuckled. "You are in dire need of a proper shagging." Sebastian breathed, before slipping his hand past the cotton fabric and wrapping it firmly around the ever hardening cock.

"Such the romantic." Ciel snorted, biting back the low moan that threatened to bubble up from within.

"I aim to please." Sebastian teased, grabbing a hold of the thin waist and flipping the younger man onto his back. The yelp that Ciel gave morphed into a whine of approval as the dancer quickly went about grinding their aching erections together. "And please you, I will." He promised passionately.

All air seemed to leave Ciel's lungs and the dim world of their low lit bedroom became hazy with lust as crimson eyes glowed bright with want and yearning. Sebastian grinned lasciviously at the panting mess that now pushed wantonly back against him, enjoying the site of Ciel unraveling beneath him. Plump pink lips begged to be devoured and the man growled as he answered their call.

The gasp Ciel made was immediately swallowed by Sebastian as he engulfed the perfect mouth with his own. His moist tongue being given entrance into the hot cavern that tasted of sweets as slim fingers reached up and threaded themselves into the silky black locks of his hair. He moaned as the slight tug on his scalp, Ciel tilting his head so that he could deepen the kiss.

Thin nails raked down the bare broad shoulders, digging sharply into Sebastian's back and making him growl in arousal. Ciel's fingers traced across the expanse of damp skin, feeling the taut muscles beneath and marveling at the strength they held. He loved the firmness and toned build of Sebastian's form, his lover's body beautifully sculpted from dancing professionally for so many years. Ciel whined as the kiss broke, pushing himself harder into the man and rewarded with strong arms encircling him protectively.

This was his safe haven; here in Sebastian's embrace. Everything else in the world melted away, all the troubles and concerns that plagued Ciel in his daily life could not touch him; not here. Not when hot breaths and light kisses were pressed so lovingly against this neck and sweet words were whispered breathlessly into his ears. A quick bite to a pink nipple had Ciel gasping in pleasure as he felt Sebastian slide down his body while cotton boxers were swiftly removed to leave the young man naked to the world.

"Spread your legs wider." Sebastian ordered, settling between the slim thighs and pushing them apart to eye the weeping member and tight sac approvingly. "I want to taste you." Licking his lips and smirking at the way Ciel relaxed in his hands. "That's it, baby. Show me all of you." He breathed before leaning in to take a long, slow lick of the pink throbbing member that begged for his attention.

"Ahh, yeah!" Ciel panted at the feeling of that familiar moist muscle drag over him slowly. Sebastian pressed his tongue flat onto the shiny pink head, lapping at playfully before engulfing it wholly in one zealous motion. "Yes, yes!" Ciel hissed as he arched his back and pushed hips up eagerly into the talented mouth. "J-just like that." He rasped lewdly, shivering at the sensations that reverberated through him as Sebastian chuckled.

Two fingers massaged slow circles into the sensitive area between Ciel's sac and his entrance, enhancing the stimulation of the oral experience he was getting, but also collecting the slippery dripping of Sebastian's saliva. Another hard suck had the young man shaking, incoherent phrases bubbling past his lips as he neared the peak of his impending orgasm. Deftly, Sebastian slid the prepared fingers into the twitching hole and Ciel groaned at the feeling of being stretched out for something that he knew from past experience was much larger than those two digits.

"I, ah-ha, a little deeper." He begged, pushing his hips down onto the impaling fingers. Ciel was so close now and basic biology now drove him to reach his release. "Seba-p-please," he begged, desperate now for the orgasmic high. "Cum, I-I nee-need to cum." Ciel whined loudly as fingers slipped out of him and the warm mouth left its post on his dick.

"Of course." Sebastian breathed, garnet eyes glowing in the darkness as he quickly removed the last article of clothing on his hips that was keeping their bodies apart. "Anything, my lord." He complied softly, grabbing ahold of his own rigid member and giving it a few quick strokes before positioning the fat tip against the lubed entrance. A sharp breath was sucked through his teeth as he pushed himself into the heat of Ciel's body once more.

They had done this so many times now and in such number of positions and places that Sebastian had lost count. However, it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly they fit together and not just in body, but in heart and mind as well. In the first few seconds that their bodies joined to become one, the man experienced what he could describe as a spiritual episode. There was a calm and peacefulness that flooded over him as once again he was able to share and take hold of Ciel's most intimate parts before the overwhelming animalistic urge to fuck took over.

"Mmmm, Ciel." Sebastian hummed as he slid himself completely to the hilt and wrapping his long arms around the heavily panting body beneath him. Ciel lifted his legs high around the slender hips, tilting his pelvis to allow his lover to penetrate even deeper. "God, you feel good." He groaned, burying his face into the small crook of the young man's neck as he began to thrust at a steady pace and reaching for the prized bundle of nerves that would send Ciel hurtling towards heaven.

Slick with sweat and hot with desire, their bodies rocked together in sync as words of lust and adoration filled the pauses between heavy breaths. Ciel babbled incoherently as each expert movement of Sebastian's hips drove him closer and closer to the blissful peak that was almost within reach. The pleasurable coil tightened in his stomach and suddenly the young man's body seized, his vision going blurry as euphoria exploded within him and electric currents of ecstasy was all he could comprehend.

"AH! Ah! Oh God!" Ciel panted, wrapping his legs possessively around the waist of the still thrusting hips as he drowned in the high of being made love to by the most unbelievable man he could have ever hoped to fall in love with. "Ye-aahhh." He sighed as Sebastian's body tensed and the older man grunted long and low, his own orgasm crashing on him in pleasure filled waves.

Ciel winced slightly as the hot sticky liquid filled him up and irritated the sensitive swollen walls inside. Still, he wouldn't complain seeing as how he had managed to not only cum all over himself earlier, but Sebastian's stomach as well. With a shudder and a sigh, the dancer collapsed on top of his lover's small frame, completely blanketing Ciel with his comforting warmth. The two lay there, a mess of tangled limbs and slowing breaths as each came down from the pleasurable high produced by their lovemaking.

"Hahhhhh," Sebastian finally sighed, rolling off and out of Ciel onto his back and coming to rest on a fluffy pillow. The young man winced at the feeling of the softened cock exiting his body; ignoring the uncomfortable wet squishyness which followed. "Come here, you." Sebastian commanded softly, pulling Ciel close to his chest and placing a light kiss onto the sweaty slate locks.

More than happy to comply, he cuddled into the strong muscles, exhaustion quickly coaxing his blue eyes shut. Sebastian chuckled quietly at how sleep always seemed to envelope his delicate blue butterfly so soon after their passionate couplings. Long fingers reached up to gently stroke the back of the slender neck, making Ciel hum with delight at the ticklish sensations.

"Sleep well." The dancer mumbled, lids sliding closed as he settled into the slumber which was now beckoning him as well. "I love you, my beautiful boy." He breathed before a light snore rolled past his lips.

"You too." Ciel muttered, a quiet yawn muffling his response as the prominent beat of the man's heart beneath his ear lulled him into unconsciousness. The last thought on his mind before sweet slumber took hold was how thankful he was for everything and how perfect and wonderful his life was now.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetingzzzzzz Candy Skullzzzzzz!

I'm very thankful for the lovely responses, it means a lot and I promise I'll reach out to my reviewers as soon as I can.

I'm introducing new characters into the story in honor of the upcoming third season of Kuroshitsuji nosebleed

I can't BELIEVE they're airing my fave arc of the entire manga!

ACK! Palpatations!

Things are getting a little chaotic now for the Phantomhive/Michaelis families and as you know, I do love the drama and the angst, it's gonna get real my peoples, I swerzzzzz.

READ ENJOY REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW!

And be a peach, check out my other story, Promises, m'k?

Thank you AnimeCujo for editing and picking me off the street in the city when I passed out, you are the Mikasa to my Eren. OXOXOX

* * *

Two weeks into Lizzie's stay with Ciel and his family, a call came forth for Sebastian to begin preparations for a massive tour through New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, and Las Vegas. The tour promised great publicity, an opportunity for the younger dancers to kick start their careers and a hefty paycheck in the end. Sebastian had balked at first at the idea of leaving Ciel and their children for three months, however, Ciel promised his husband that they would catch some vacation time with him in LA and Skype every night before the children went to bed. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up and Ciel wanted to support Sebastian as much as he could.

"So he's leaving in a week?" Lizzie pulled her scarf tighter around her neck as she made her way into the lobby of the apartment building. Her arms were filled with bags of groceries as were Ciel's while lily scampered between them holding her stuffed Bitter Rabbit tightly to her chest. January was bitter and unrelenting with its snowstorms and her creamy cheeks were stained bright red from the crisp early evening air. The trio had gone out for groceries and were just now returning.

"Yea, I was pretty surprised when he told me." Ciel admitted, fishing for his keys out of his coat pocket. "His company is really well known so I'm glad they were requested but, I mean, three months on tour," he sighed heavily. "We've never been apart for that long." The lingering sadness in his voice was thick and seemed to catch in his voice." But I told him we would see him every other week." He smiled bravely in a vain attempt to hide the discontent he felt.

Lizzie sighed. "I wish I could stay with you guys longer, at least keep you and the babies company."

"Auntie, why can't you stay?" Lily pulled at her Godmother's coat sleeve, giving her an earnest look. "You can sleep with daddy so he won't be lonely!" A second of shocked silence was broken almost immediately by the burst of laughter from the adults.

"Oh sweetie, you make Auntie smile so much!" Lizzie gasped, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "I don't think it would be OK for me to sleep in the same bed with daddy!" They were now in the main foyer of the warehouse turned luxury apartments where a lone tall marble-esque desk with black lacquered counter stood guarding the numerous private elevators.

Lizzie felt her skin erupt in goose bumps the moment her eyes met with those of the security guard called Snake. "Um, can you take the rest of the bags upstairs?" She turned to Ciel and frowned at her smirking cousin. "What? What's with that face?"

"Going to say 'hi' to your cute little admirer over there?" Ciel whispered in a sing song voice.

"I'm just being friendly." She retorted. "What's wrong with being friendly?"

"You're being obvious."

"No, I'm not!" She hissed, smacking him in the arm and shoving the grocery bags towards the grinning man. "I just like to look at his snakes!"

"Better not let Sebastian hear that from you." Ciel chortled, collecting the paper bags in his arms. "He'll accuse you of being a pervert."

"What's a pervert, daddy?" Lily blinked, looking up at the red faced pair.

"Nothing! Nothing, Lily! It's adult stuff, don't worry about it!" Ciel ushered his child towards the elevator. "We'll see you upstairs, Lizard!" He called over his shoulder, throwing Snake a nod as he passed by the reception desk. Snake acknowledged it with a quiet one of his own and returned to watching the security screens behind his desk.

Feeling a bit brave, Lizzie sauntered up to the desk and rested her arms on the counter, lightly drumming the surface with her fingertips. She was aware that her talent for being subtle in her ways of flirting were being pushed aside, but she knew that Snake was going to be a hard nut to crack open.

Aside from his fair complexion, light peridot eyes and shimmering pale sun washed hair, it was his meek and mouse like demeanor that drew her attention to him. He was tall and trim, neat and precise with barely a smile to show except if one was first given to him and yet she found him undeniably adorable. In addition, his reptile companions made him even more unique and quirky.

The slight drumming sound caught the young man's attention as he looked up and immediately blushed at the sight of a grinning Lizzie.

"Hi!" She chirped. "You remember me, right?"

Snake almost fell over from where he stood, truth be told, he could not thinking about the stunning golden haired beauty since the day she had first whirled into the building like a chorus of sunshine and diamonds.

"Ah . . . I think . . . so." He responded in a voice so low she could barely hear him. "Says Oscar."

Lizzie cocked her head. "Where is . . . ?" She asked as twin beady pink eyes stared at her. A lightning quick flickering tongue darted in and out from behind Snake's left hair, hidden partially beneath his shaggy platinum blond hair.

"Right here." He mumbled, anxiously shifting from one leg to another. "Says Emily."

"Emily?" Lizzie glanced down and found herself staring at yet another pair of beady eyes, this time they were black as night encompassed by a sleek ebony colored snake slithering gracefully from Snake's jacket. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "She's so pretty!" Clapping her hands in excitement. "Lily told me about the peppermint snake, but I don't think she's ever met Emily!"

"Your niece is always kind to me, says Oscar." Snake looked down shyly at his hands and blushed. "But we had no idea how lovely her aunt is as well, says Emily." He looked as if he wanted to melt into the large black and gold trimmed security desk out of sheer embarrassment over his own bluntness.

The peppermint corn snake wrapped snugly around his slim neck blinked its pink eyes inquisitively at Lizzie. From his inside jacket pocket, an intrepid black rat snake poked its small head out, forked tongue flicking in and out tasting the air with curiosity.

"Oh! How cute!" Lizzie squealed, clasping her face with her hands. "They seem to be so close with you!"

"I enjoy his company, says Oscar." Snake chuckled nervously, his light eyes daring to glance up at the sparkling smile of the young woman he had become enamored with the moment he laid eyes on her.

At 27 years old Snake had mastered the art of snake charming, a talent he learned through his father and mother. His parents had owned a pet shop when they lived in some small town Midwest during the early traveling years through America, his father had purchased several exotic snakes along the way and had decided to take snake handling lessons from local Indian Tribes. They were known as "Carnies", people who worked in traveling carnivals. His father was a mechanic and snake charmer and his mother was a trapeze artist, both skilled and yet vagabond spirits with no real direction in life except for raising their only son and child.

It was an interesting way to grow up, like a family of gypsies, picking up and leaving in the middle of the night, owning a small business or two here and there, jumping in the car and moving to a new town, a new school, a new life every couple of months. The carnivals were mostly during the warm seasons and they were never a permanent way of making money. Snake didn't think it was such a bad way to grow up except he never could make lasting friendships, unless they were with his snakes.

The only thing of value his parents had left him after they had perished in a terrible car accident when he was 19 were the snakes. They were his constant companions. Moving to New York was the best decision he had ever made, becoming a security/doorman afforded him some time to also wash dishes at a local restaurant for extra cash. It was an honest and meager life, but he was content as long as he had his cherished serpentine comrades by his side.

"Do you have more?" Snake snapped up his head, driven clear from his thoughts by the melodic sound of Lizzie's voice. He was shocked to discover that she was gently stroking Emily's head while Oscar attempted to slither down his chest towards her hand.

"AH, yes! Yes I do!" He replied excitedly. "But they only allow me two visitors at a time!" It pleased him immensely how attentive the beauty was towards his reptilian friends. "There's Wordsworth, and Webster, let's see, um, oh! Oscar has a brother named Wilde and Goethe and Bronte just had babies, Dan and Keats!" His green eyes burned bright with enthusiasm as he counted off his prized serpents one by one.

Lizzie stared wide eyed at him. "Are any of them poisonous?" She breathed with awe.

"Oh no! The only one you can truly consider a bit on the dangerous side is Goethe, he's a python, says Oscar." Snake shrugged, tugging Emily back into his jacket. "But he's sweet and very good natured, says Emily."

Lizzie smiled prettily and twisted a curl between two fingers. "You aren't quite comfortable speaking with people, are you?" She said coyly, fluttering her long thick lashes at the fidgeting man. "That's why the snakes speak for you, right?"

"N-No! That's not really." He sputtered suddenly. A look of terror crossed his face and Oscar slithered back into the crook of his pale neck, nuzzling the trembling man as if to soothe him. "He's just used to us speaking, says Oscar!"

"I'm sorry!" Lizzie reached out and grasped his shaking hand across the top of the desk. "I didn't mean to upset you! It's just so adorable how shy you are! I actually find it very cute!"

As if on cue, both snakes halted and poked their heads out towards Lizzie, this was new, they determined.

"Really?" Snake coughed as his eyes flitted nervously from their conjoined hands to her angelic face. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been graced with the presence of someone so celestial. "People usually find him weird, says Emily."

"Well, tell Emily that I'm not just any people." She sniffed, throwing him a pout for good measure. "I'm around enough self-centered egomaniacs to understand that the value of a good person lies very much beneath the surface. And you're not wired; you're more quirky and unique. That's better than boring and normal, right?"

Snake lowered his eyes and blushed again, was this a dream? He wondered.

"I suppose." He mumbled.

"Says who?"

Looking up at the warmth and friendliness of Lizzie Midford's face could have sent him straight to his death without a moment's regret; Snake shook his head in confusion, "Says me?" He replied hesitantly.

Lizzie laughed. "Exactly!"

The heat from his burning cheeks nearly made him dizzy, but amidst the nervousness and anxiety he was suffering from, he could feel the delicious drops of jubilation swiftly trickling into his chest. He rarely spoke to anyone, let alone someone so superior in every aspect of physical and social life.

"I love tea."

Snake blinked owlishly at the simple statement. "You do?" He asked, confused by the random statement. "I've never had tea." He admitted.

"Never, what?" She cried, startling the snakes back into their hiding places amid the folds of his clothing and hair. "How is that possible?"

"Does Snapple count?" His voice had become suddenly very small. "Asks Oscar."

"No, it doesn't!" She giggled. "Would you like to go to the Plaza with me for a high tea?"

"The Plaza?" Snake twisted the buttons on his uniform, was this what one would call a date? He wondered, or was this just a friendly invitation? His lack of social experience left him questioning every interaction he had with other people, it often left him frustrated and confused. "C-Can we come?" He stammered. "Asks Emily."

Snakes at The Plaza Hotel during high tea. "I suppose." She watched the slithering duo poke their heads out once more as if they understood the invitation. "But keep them well hidden, they might frighten some people."

"You're not?" Snake darted his eyes away, "afraid of us, asks Oscar."

"Why should I be afraid?" The young woman pulled out her cell phone and waved it at Snake. "May I have your number?" It was a bold move for her, so used to being pursued by overzealous men, but Lizzie figured that life was short and some risks were probably worth taking.

I'm leaving in a few weeks to go back home, she told herself, may as well have some fun while I'm here.

"O-Ok!" Snake coughed. "Does this mean you will call me?"

Lizzie stared at him dumbfounded.

Wow, she thought, this is going to be interesting.

* * *

"I have an exorbitant amount of socks, but hardly any undershirts." Sebastian fretted over his open luggage which was perched atop of his bed. Ciel watched from the corner of his eye as he folded laundry on his side. "Remind me, love, tomorrow I'll be shopping for some whites and a new belt."

Ciel nodded. "You can always buy clothing wherever you go, it's no big deal."

"I'd rather not waste money if I already have the essentials." Sebastian replied, smiling at his husband, "and I'd much prefer buying you and the children presents."

Ciel chuckled. "Spoiling us rotten as usual." Handing over a pile of folded shirts. "You know, I'm really going to miss you." He said quietly, looking down at the shirts and nibbling on his lower lip. He couldn't face him feeling this way, it tore at him to think that Sebastian would feel guilty over leaving. It was a chance to elevate his dance company to the next level of notoriety and he certainly didn't want to dampen the excitement his husband was feeling.

Large hands grabbed Ciel's arms "Come 'ere." Sebastian growled, pulling him across the bed and into his waiting arms. Ciel looped his legs around Sebastian's slim hips and wrapped his arms around his waist. Holding him close, he could feel the reassuring beat of the dancer's heart and a warmth seemed to run like a current throughout his body.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He admitted sheepishly, hiding his face within Sebastian's chest. "But I understand it's important so that means it's important to me as well."

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay." Sebastian responded softly, inhaling the sweet scent of Ciel's freshly washed hair. "You're far more important than the studio."

"No! I want you to pursue your dream! If I made you stay, that would make me selfish and inconsiderate!" Ciel looked up quickly, shaking his head. "I know you place me and the kids above everything else, you always have, but you can't sacrifice your dreams and those of your dancers just because I'm going to miss you!"

"Then smile for me." Sebastian lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ciel's, gliding the tip of his tongue smoothly along the silken surface of the young man's lower lip. He could taste something sugary sweet, with hints of cinnamon, against his beloved's breath and it made him yearn for him even more. "How can I leave when you look so troubled?"

"Ok, I'm sorry." Ciel sighed, returning the kiss with a more demure peck against his lips. "Three months will go by in a flash, right?"

The ringing of the house phone startled the men, it was past 10 pm and they rarely took calls so late as to not wake Lily and Mykhal.

"Who's calling at this hour?" Ciel wondered aloud, detangling himself from Sebastian and sliding off of the bed.

"Probably your father checking to see if we've fed the children." Sebastian yawned as he stretched his long arms above his head, wincing from the sound of popping bones in his back. "Do give him my regards."

"Idiot." Ciel muttered as he reached for the phone. The ringing suddenly stopped as it appeared that someone had already picked up the call.

"I think Lizzie got it." Ciel shrugged, turning back to his husband and eyeing the unpacked luggage and clothing strewn across the bed. "If you're looking for action tonight, you better clean this mess up." He warned, waving at the bed.

Snatching up the articles of clothing, Sebastian winked at Ciel. "I'll shag you atop an entire wardrobe." He snorted. "And you would let me, my beautiful willing victim."

"Says who?"

"Do not challenge me, love." He warned. "You understand what deviance I am capable of."

"Ciel!" The sound of the strained voice coming from their bedroom doorway halted the lively and seductive banter immediately.

Ciel felt his chest thrum with immediate anxiety, his dark eyes moving slowly to see Lizzie standing ashen faced with the cordless phone gripped in her right hand. Her left hand clutched the front of her pajama top as her lips trembled while attempting to form words.

"C-Ciel." She whispered.

In a flash Sebastian was at her side gripping her shoulders. "Liz, what is it? Take a deep breath and tell us!" He spoke calmly, yet his voice bore an edge of fear. "Who rang up, Liz? Who called and why?"

Ciel knew the look on her face, it was the same look she would have when she was impossibly frightened, he had seen it far too many times during his years of battling cancer.

"Lizzie?" He choked out in a hoarse whisper, his body stood frozen by the bed as if he were rooted to the ground. "Who called?"

"Your . . ." Her eyes brimmed with tears, the shock barely contained in her demeanor and voice. "Y-Your dad . . ."

"What about my dad?!" Ciel yelled. He ran up to Lizzie, pushing Sebastian out of his way and roughly shaking her. "What happened?! Who called?!"

"He had a heart attack!" She broke down sobbing, dropping the phone with a loud clatter against the wood floor and flinging her arms around his neck. "Aunt Angelina called! He had a massive heart attack, Ciel! He's in critical condition. Oh God!"

The world seemed to slow into a painful whirlpool of emotions. Muffled sounds and darkness was all Ciel could hear and see. He was aware of Sebastian and Lizzie calling his name, pleading with him to respond to them, but he was paralyzed with the horrific reality of the situation at hand.

His father, his hero, suffered a massive heart attack.

His father might die.

Dying.

"Where is he now?" Sebastian eased a motionless Ciel onto the bed and began frantically searching for clothes. They were both in sweats and undershirts and with the brutal chilled night air, he knew if Ciel wasn't clothed properly that his asthma was kick into full force.

"At Mount Sinai." Lizzie hurried to the dresser and began pulling out a pair of socks. "Here take these for him. I'll stay here with the kids, ok? You both get there as soon as possible! Aunt Rachel is there with my mom and dad so she's not alone but please get there now!" She urged them.

"Is Dr. Spears there?" Scooting down on his knees, Sebastian pulled the socks onto Ciel's feet and slipped sneakers on him, tying the laces at lightning speed.

Lizzie nodded her head, "Yes, he just got out of the office and Vanessa happened to be with him when Angelina called him on his cell to tell him what was going on."

"Did he just go in? When the bloody hell did this happen?" Sweat beaded on his forehead, the dull throb of his pulse sounded like drums pounding in his head. This was all too reminiscent to the heartbreaking phone call he had received in the middle of the night so many years ago when his mother died suddenly in her sleep. It felt as if the nightmare was starting all over again.

"Aunt Angie said that he wasn't feeling too well around the late afternoon and collapsed about an hour ago before he got to bed." Lizzie hurriedly explained, she grabbed Ciel's hand and sat down next to him. "Ciel, snap out of it! Please, say something!" She begged, rubbing his hands vigorously. It was no use; Ciel appeared to be catatonic, completely shell shocked. His eyes stared dully at the void in front of him while his slightly parted lips trembled.

Dying, it echoed in his mind, my dad is dying.

"Baby, come on, let's go." Sebastian ordered his lover gently, pulling him up to a standing position and leading him out of the bedroom. "The sooner we leg it, the sooner you see your father."

Ciel moved obediently, yet he was mechanical in his movements. All effort was purely based on following Sebastian's directives, his mind too overwrought with the terror he had just been served.

"Sebastian!" He gasped, clutching the tall man's arms and pulling him to face him. Sebastian felt his heart wrench itself from its place; his most precious person was falling apart right in front of him.

The ocean eyes were awash with tears, although one was completely blind, a side effect from the intensive chemotherapy treatments, Sebastian often forgot. He loved staring into them, their depth of emotion was unfathomable and their exquisite beauty only matched the soul housed within them. What was before him now was wretched suffering and fear so intense it was palpable.

"I'm right here, baby." He whispered into his ear, stroking Ciel's damp cheek with his fingertips. "Let's get going so we can see your father."

"Sebastian, Sebastian . . . he can't leave me!" Ciel closed his eyes and wept silently, face streaked with new tears. "He can't leave me!"

Gathering the shaking form in his arms, Sebastian hugged him tightly. "No one is going anywhere." He swore, tightening his grip on the young man. "No one is going anywhere, I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Ciel sobbed, shaking his head. "How can you promise me that?"

"I'm sure." Sebastian reassured him, leading him to the front door where Lizzie was holding out their coats for them. "One hundred percent."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Greetingzzzzzzzz!

Thanks for the feedback! Just sitting here figuring out how much dysfunction I can add to Ciel's life lol Ah, I am cruel but I am not without my reasons!

This is obviously going to be a lengthy piece of work so I am very appreciative of the reviews and the love, trust me there shall be much more drama coming up!

And for those of you with personal connections to the story, let me hear from you! Your personal stories move me in ways I cannot even describe.

Sooooo read, review and all that good stuff, make sure you check up on AnimeCujo's fic *Revelations*, you know how yummy it is! Expecially with all of that smexy action going on...drooooool...

* * *

The Intensive Care Unit at Mt. Sinai hospital was abuzz with activity as nurses entered and exited their stations carrying various medical supplies, paperwork, and charts. Doctors flowed in out and of rooms keeping tabs on their patients and checking to make sure they were stabilized. It was a hive of organized and yet frenzied movement, typical for the severity of the cases in ICU.

Rachel stared at the handsome violet eyed doctor in front of her, she could hear everything he was telling her; however, she fought to keep a steady composure lest she break down and lose herself to fear and grief.

"Most heart attacks are caused by a blood clot that blocks one of the coronary arteries. The coronary arteries bring blood and oxygen to the heart. If the blood flow is blocked, the heart is starved of oxygen and heart cells die." Rachel stood still as a stone statue, her wide blue eyes glazed over in shock and terror as Dr. Soma Kadar explained calmly the science behind her husband's sudden heart attack.

As head of the Hematology Department, Dr. Kadar had established a meaningful relationship with the Phantomhive family. He had personally handled Ciel's blood work towards the end of his fight with cancer, ultimately discovering the miracle of zero cancerous cells within the young man's bloodstream and bones. Dr. Kadar looked upon the family as the symbols of hope and strength, even now with Vincent entering the hospital under such dire circumstances, he refused to believe that the man who had sired the resilient Ciel, would succumb to a heart attack.

"Your husband's prognosis will be determined by his reaction to our treatments." He informed her gently, carefully watching the expressionless face for any signs of understanding. "I promise you, Dr. Spears and I have complete faith in the cardiology unit. Dr. Bluer is our newest addition to the Mt. Sinai staff; however, he is top notch and an extremely capable man."

"Has Dr. Bluer consulted with her yet?" Dr. Spears asked, appearing while holding two cups of coffee. "Here, Rachel, please have this." He took her hand and placed the cup in it. "It will be some time before you will be able to see Vincent, it would be best to keep your wits about you." He advised.

"He's still inside the examination room running diagnostics on his heart condition." Soma glanced down at his watch. "Vincent is very lucky to have gotten here in the early stages of the myocardial infarction; chances are they will be able to perform an angioplasty."

"What is that?" Rachel asked, her tone hushed and fearful.

"Angioplasty is a procedure to open narrowed or blocked blood vessels that supply blood to the heart." Dr. Spears placed his hand on her shoulder and began leading her to a row of seats by the nurses' station. "Here, sit down."

"A stent is often the first choice of treatment." Soma sat next to the pale woman as she took a sip of her steaming beverage. "It should be done within 90 minutes after you get to the hospital and usually no later than 12 hours after a heart attack. Which means that your husband stands a good chance of responding positively to that procedure."

"A stent?" She inquired. "I'm sorry if I sound ignorant, but what is that?"

Dr. Spears smiled. "No need to apologize. Medical jargon is strictly for those in the field."

"A stent is a small, metal mesh tube that opens up, or expands, inside a coronary artery." Soma continued. "It is often placed after or during angioplasty and helps to prevent the artery from closing up again."

"William," Rachel swallowed hard, the lump in her throat causing her voice to sound thick and uneasy. "Is he . . . is my husband going to die?" Her face scrunched up in an effort to fight the ensuing waves of tears streaming down her face.

For years she kept up a strong front, handling every aspect of Ciel's illness without the support of her spouse. It was only during the past couple of years that Vincent had finally found his courage and became, once again, the man she had first met and married. A man of commitment and strength, a man who loved his family with every fiber of his being and protected them with every inch of his heart and soul.

Now here they were, teetering on the precipice, uncertainty and death looming over them like a terrible shadow.

"I will not allow him to die."

Rachel snapped her head up at the statement spoken with clarity and confidence. Flanked by doctors Spears and Soma, she suddenly noticed a tall man in a white lab coat standing over her. His short cropped  hair and straight angled bangs were the color of spun silk navy blue and his eyes were  twin spheres of grey skate. His striking looks gave him a youthful and surreal appearance against the backdrop of the dull medical facility. He had a kind beautiful face coupled with a long lean frame and dazzling smile.

How was he possibly a doctor? She thought numbly.

"Dr. Bluer." He introduced himself, crouching down to meet her at eye level. He slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it in a reassuring manner as if to comfort her. "Lawrence Bluer, I am your husband's cardiologist and surgeon."

"Oh! My name is Rachel!" She clasped his hand tightly, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. "How is he?!"

"Vincent is currently hooked up to a heart monitor; my health care team is looking at how his heart is beating. An intravenous line has been placed into one of his veins. I've ordered him to receive nitroglycerin and morphine to help reduce chest plus, other medicines which prevent blood clots. I am happy to report that no abnormal heartbeats, such as arrhythmias, have been detected." Dr. Bluer patted her lap. "I've run an EKG plus an echocardiogram and it has yielded some information you may find both positive and negative."

"Negative." Rachel demanded firmly. "Tell me the negative first."

"Vincent suffered a classic heart attack with symptoms ranging from indigestion to chest pain resonating from his chest down his left arm." Dr. Bluer stood up and beckoned for Rachel to follow him. Doctors Spears and Kadar rose from their seats as well. "A substance called plaque, created by high amounts of combination of cholesterol and triglycerides build up in the walls of your coronary arteries. This is leads to condition called atherosclerosis."

"If some of this hardened plaque breaks off from the walls, it forms a blood clot which can block artery and in turn, cause a heart attack." He explained. "Also, a slow buildup of plaque may narrow one of the coronary arteries so that it is almost blocked; leading to the same outcome."

"What we aim to do within the first three hours after the occurrence of a heart attack is alleviate any existing and preexisting blood clots by administering anticoagulants, or blood thinners. This is called thrombolytic therapy." As he spoke in a voice so calm and informative, Dr. Spears, Dr. Kadar and Rachel followed him down the hall towards a room marked for patients. They were mesmerized by the young doctor who never faltered nor hesitated in his explanations, like mice following the Pied Piper.

"Are we to assume that he did not indeed have a massive heart attack?" Spears ventured, eyeing Rachel's pinched face full of worry. "Is that the extent of the negative news?"

"Yes! Vincent shows very little tissue death in his heart." Dr. Bluer tapped lightly on the door and entered, ushering the threesome in before he himself entered the room. "In fact, Vincent will remain here under my care for about three days and be discharged with a prescription and a new lifestyle plan."

The room was bright white with one bed in the center, Vincent lay prone, sleeping quietly and hooked to a plethora of beeping and humming machines. The oxygen mask over his mouth hissed lowly, feeding him precious air so his heart wouldn't have to work so hard.

"Vincent!" Rachel wept into her hands, covering her face while her shoulder shook. "Oh God!"

Dr. Spears placed his arm around her waist and drew her in for a hug. He was not one to show his emotions so clearly, however, he looked upon Rachel as a precious person in his life. The woman who gave birth and raised Ciel, his most adored friend.

"The good news is, Vincent will live." Dr. Bluer smiled, "He will live a life worth living."

The sound of the door opening drew the group's attention away from Vincent.

"Dad!" Ciel stood at the threshold, his hand tightly grasping the doorknob as if he were using it to keep him from falling.

His dark eyes were wide and stricken, his face ashen and chest heaving from rushing to the hospital. In his desperation to get to the hospital as quickly as he could, he had left Sebastian behind to park the car while he rushed upstairs.

"Ciel!" Rachel cried, running to her son and throwing her arms around his neck. "Daddy's going to be fine! He's going to be fine!" She sobbed into his chest, balling her fists against him. "He's going to live!"

"Dad's ok?" Ciel held his mother and looked directly at Dr. Spears. "Will-" he began.

"Dr. Bluer is better equipped to answer your questions." Dr. Spears cut in, gesturing to the physician. "Ciel, this is your father's cardiologist, Dr. Lawrence Bluer."

"Your father has been stabilized and is currently receiving medical treatment." Dr. Bluer walked towards Ciel and stuck out his hand. "Please call me Lawrence, I look forward to working with Vincent and your family."

Ciel released his now calm mother and shook the outstretched hand, it was warm and surprisingly gentle yet firm. "Ciel Michaelis, pleased to meet you."

Dr. Bluer frowned. "Michaelis?"

Ciel blushed. "Michaelis is my married name, my husband's name to be more accurate."

Although he and Sebastian were married for seven years now, he still felt a twinge of embarrassment when he would explain that he had a husband. Most of the time he was met with smiles and business as usual, yet there were times when a look of judgment or disgust would be thrown his way. He understood that prejudice and homophobia still existed in the world, but that knowledge didn't always help ease his anxiety.

"Ah, I see." Dr. Bluer leaned forward and winked at Ciel. "Lucky man he is." He chuckled. Ciel's face erupted in an even hotter blush as he felt his mother shaking now with laughter.

"Oh Ciel," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Still blushing like a newlywed."

"My apologies." Dr. Bluer picked up a chart hanging from the end of the hospital bed and began thumbing through the various papers. "I was only trying to bring a bit of levity to this situation."

"Watching Ciel at a loss of words is hugely entertaining!" Dr. Kadar laughed. "But I believe it is time for me to leave and begin my evening rotations with my staff."

"Affirmative." Dr. Spears gave Rachel a peck on her forehead. "Vanessa has been keeping your sister and sister-in-law company in the waiting room. I must send her home, it has been a long day for her."

"Of course, please thank her for staying with them!" Rachel turned to Ciel. "Where is Sebastian?"

"He's probably coming now, he dropped me off at the ER entrance." Ciel sighed, his heart was still beating quickly. "I was afraid I wouldn't make it . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence as relief gave way to the stress of being frightened beyond imagination and lowered his head as he wept silently. "I was scared he'd be gone before I could say goodbye!" He sobbed.

Rachel cupped his tear streaked face, lovingly rubbing wet cheeks. "Your father is going to pull through, and do you know why?" She tilted his head up so that she could look him straight in the face. "Because he is a fighter, just like you and just like you he will live through this, ok?"

"Your mother is right, Mr. Michaelis." Dr. Bluer affirmed. "Your father is going to require a good amount of rest and a lifestyle change, however, his chances for survival are exceptionally high and he has proven himself to be quite resilient."

Ciel breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, thank you so much." He replied, giving his mother a tight hug. "We'll get him through this."

Lawrence Bluer watched the mother and son interaction and smiled inwardly. It was such a rare find, a loving and supportive relationship between a parent and their grown child. He found them completely endearing; especially Ciel.

Ciel was by far the most breathtaking man he had ever laid eyes on.

Brushing the momentary indulgent thoughts away, the cardiologist coughed. "I believe it is time for everyone to go home, attempt a good night's sleep, and follow up with me bright and early tomorrow morning." Nodding to Rachel, he motioned towards the door. "My secretary is in room 310A, please stop there before you leave tonight to be penned in. I would like to see you around 9 am."

"Of course. Thank you, Dr. Bluer!" She shook his hand gratefully. "You are truly a Godsend!"

"Yes, thank you Dr. Bluer." Ciel chimed in, shaking the man's hand as well.

"Will you be accompanying your mother in the morning?" Bluer cocked an eyebrow, looking expectantly at Ciel. "Your father will be awake by then."

"Yes! I definitely will!" Ciel promised. "Again, thank you."

"It is my pleasure," he smiled at the young man, "Mr. Michaelis."

"Please, just call me Ciel." He could feel color rising to his cheeks under the gentle stare of those clear pale eyes, it was actually strange for him to react this way with anyone other than Sebastian.

"Ciel," Bluer echoed. "Heaven, am I right?" Gesturing towards his own eyes, he nodded appreciatively. "Very appropriate in your case."

"Y-Yeah," he looked away and cleared his throat. "Come on, mom, Sebastian and I will drive you home."

"Thank you, dear." Rachel hugged her son. "But Tanaka is waiting with the car, you boys get home to the children, I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ciel sighed, releasing his mother and turning to Dr. Spears. "Thanks for being here, as usual you always come through."

William chuckled. "As usual, anything for you, Ciel."

A rapping at the door pulled their attention away from each other and a shock of black hair poked through the opened door. "Ciel?" Sebastian looked in and immediately entered the room gathering Rachel into his arms. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "How's Vincent?" He asked, glancing towards the hospital bed.

"He's going to be ok." She breathed. "Thank God, but he will be staying here for at least three days. Dr. Bluer will be taking care of him."

"Dr. Lawrence Bluer," the handsome man introduced himself, extending his hand towards Sebastian. "I had the immense pleasure of meeting your husband."

"Clearly." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and smiled stiffly. "He is my constant pleasure."

"Okay people, it's late and we need to get home!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm and pulled him towards the door. "Come on babe, I'm coming in the morning with mom."

"But I have rehearsals at 9." Sebastian whipped his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled hurriedly through his calendar. "I suppose we can ask Lizzie to stay with the kids."

"Do you really think I can worry about your rehearsals right now?" Ciel hissed, squeezing Sebastian's arm tightly. "Are you kidding me?"

"Ciel, love, I didn't mean-"

"Could you be anymore insensitive?" Ciel shot back.

"Ciel, don't be angry with him!" Rachel spoke calmly to her heated son. "I know this was highly stressful, but I'm sure Lizzie will be able to watch them."

"That's not the point!" Ciel felt the fury crawling up his body, settling heavily in his chest. "Forget it, I'm exhausted, let's go home." He walked quickly over to his prone father and leaned down, a soft kiss placed delicately against his cool head.

Vincent's breathing was steady and even though his face was obscured by the oxygen mask, he was still as dashing as he ever was. Just when they had achieved a few years of true father/son bonding, just when they had finally gotten to the point where they were friends, where Ciel could trust him with everything and feel one hundred percent supported, this had to happen.

Chance and circumstance playing a cruel trick on his beloved father.

"You better come back to me, dad." Ciel whispered into his ear. "I came back, you can too." He felt hot tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, their stinging presence blurring his vision as he fought back the sobs threatening to overtake him. The weight of a large hand resting against the small of his back cleared up his sight and he straightened up to find Sebastian flanking his side.

"Forgive me for my erroneous words." He begged lowly, shame littered all over his face. "I am useless with these situations, I'm sorry."

Ciel shook his head and the burden of anger swiftly melted away, here was the love of his life by his side, begging to be forgiven after Ciel had unnecessarily attacked him. "It's not your fault," He admitted, clutching Sebastian's hand. "I'm sorry for jumping ugly all over you, this is just . . .unbelievable."

"It is, but I will be here, as always, with you." He reminded his petite husband. "And your father will survive this, I know he will."

Ciel sighed. "He has to, babe. He's the only dad I've got."

* * *

Alois stared dumbly at the house phone resting in his hand, had he heard right? He thought, looking at the time on the wall clock in his kitchen. Setting the cordless phone down on his kitchen table he took a sip of water from the large glass in his other hand and let out a long breath.

Ciel's dad suffered a heart attack.

Dear God, his mind screamed, why does this have to happen to them?

"Who was on the phone just now, love?" Claude entered the kitchen clothed only in his deep purple robe and slippers, it was past midnight and the ringing call had awakened both men. Alois had picked up the phone next to his bed and scurried to the kitchen the moment he heard Ciel's strained voice.

"It was Ciel." His voice steady but wavering a bit, aqua eyes rolled up to meet the golden gaze staring at him. "Vincent had a heart attack tonight."

Claude's jaw dropped. "Bloody Hell!" He yelled, sitting down next to Alois. "Is he alright? I mean, is he . . ." he feared going any further with his question.

"He's alive, and apparently he's going to be ok." Alois rubbed his face tiredly. "But holy shit, this is fucking horrible!"

"Poor Rachel." Claude sighed, his heart ached for the kind woman he had grown to love over the years as his own family member. "As if she hasn't dealt with enough in her life."

"Yeah, I know." Alois looped his fingers through Claude's hand and tugged gently "Listen, Ciel's going to be helping his mom out with his dad and Lizzie is going back to England in two weeks. They just asked me to be like their 'manny' until Vincent is out of rehabilitation."

Claude looked at him utterly perplexed. "A what?"

"A manny! A male nanny!" Alois gave him a look of exasperation. "You've never heard of that?"

"It is literally, the strangest term I've heard thus far." He admitted.

"Ok, you're one to talk." Alois snorted. "But since I've got nothing going on for now, it might be fun being with Mikey and Lily every day."

"Do remember to feed them, bathe them and actually watch them."

"Excuse me?" The blonde huffed.

Claude chuckled. "Left to your own whims, I do believe you would play video games all day with them."

"True." Alois hummed. "But this is an everyday thing so I would definitely be on top of the daily routine stuff."

"That's my dishy lad." Claude pulled Alois closer to him, their chairs screeching along the tiled floor earning a surprised yelp from the young man. "Your mate is feeling right frightened and you without hesitation, step in to help the lad out." He kissed the tiny knuckles of Alois' hands and smiled. "I'm right proud of you."

"S-Stop that!" Alois blushed hard, pulling his hands away, his cheeks warm and vibrant. "He's my best friend and the kids are our family! How could I not help!"

Claude watched his little love fidget in his seat under his loving gaze. It wasn't hard to make Alois come undone, he was still a child in so many ways. But the Englishman loved that about him, with all of his past struggles and traumas, there was nothing the impish sunshine haired photographer couldn't face, including personal tragedy.

Alois was a beacon of life and hope for Claude, he was sure that if it weren't for the young man, he would still be wandering through life lonely to his very core.

"My beloved highness." He purred, stroking the silken mop of butter tinted hair. "We will help them through their hard times and although I shall be leaving soon for the tour, I know you will pull Ciel out of this shambolic state because you are that spectacular."

Alois watched the adoration in his lover's eyes and he knew that at that moment, he could accomplish anything.

"But, wait." Alois frowned. "Do you think Sebastian is actually going to leave for the tour after this?"

Claude sat back and pondered the situation. "I just assumed if Vincent was stable, why should Sebastian halt the project?" Claude shrugged. "In all honesty, without Sebastian, the tour does not happen; we've already signed contracts."

"Wow, I didn't think of that!" Alois scratched his head. "I bet Ciel is hella pissed about that."

"There are situations completely out of our hands, love." Claude stood up and beckoned Alois to follow him out of the kitchen. "Come to bed, we have loads of planning to do and it's late."

"Ok." Alois mumbled, following his lover obediently towards their bedroom. "It still sucks though."

"Yes," Claude signed, encircling his arm around Alois's lithe waist. "But if could be far worse, far far worse."

How? Alois wondered silently to himself. How?


	7. Chapter 7

_Greetingzzzzzzz!_

So I'm here reading up again on the Kuro Circus Arc (best fucking arc EVAH) and I'm falling for Snake lol He's soooooo yummy and different and all distant and vulnerable and shit. Too much, right? Still, no one compares to Sebby!

I did get some people telling me that Ciel is a magnet for doctors lol I can't help it, but there's always a twist to my stories so keep reading, my lovely Candy Skullzzzz, you may be in for a bit of a surprise!

As always, I love your feedback...FEED MEEEEEEE!

Thanks AnimeCujo, I got a female woody from the preview you sent me of the next Revelations chapter.

* * *

The morning came bright and brisk, a golden yellow sun shone brilliantly against the glass buildings of Ciel's neighborhood Lizzie felt a pang of regret, knowing she would be leaving her beloved New York City for the equally bustling and urban life of London in just a matter of a few short weeks. She would be meeting Mina later for dinner once Ciel came home from visiting his father and Sebastian had quite a bit of packing still left to do so she offered to take the children out for brunch in order to keep them busy.

When Ciel had come back home from the hospital he had filled her in with his father's condition, although it was a tremendous relief knowing he would be fine, it still affected her deeply.

Anything was possible, positive or negative, in this life, she had thought to herself.

Heading back to the condo, Lizzie held her cousins' hands, two skipping kids flanking the beautiful young woman, as they made their way into the lobby. The buzzing of her cell phone caught her attention.

"Stay still, Mikey." She warned, letting go of his hand to grab the device out of her purse. "Don't go running away!"

It was a text from Ciel letting her know that the appointment with Dr. Bluer went well. Vincent would be home before the end of the week.

"Will Pop Pop be ok?" Lily tugged at Lizzie's hand, her eyes wide with concern.

Lizzie looked up from her phone and gave Lily a reassuring smile. "Yes, baby, Daddy just texted me and said that Pop Pop will be out of the hospital in just a couple of days."

"Is his ticker better?" Mykhal asked loudly, hopping up and down next to her.

"Almost, but he has to take better care of himself." Lizzie took possession of the little boy's hand and led them towards the reception desk where she caught sight of Snake. She could feel the blood rising to her cheeks as she neared the young man; he too had a bright red blush burning his pale cheeks.

"Oi! You both got red faces!" Mykhal cackled, pointing at the flustered man. "Daddy looks like that when Pop smacks his bum!"

"Mikey!" Lizzie cried, horrified at the little boy's blunt outburst, she seriously could not take him anywhere. "Watch your mouth!"

"Good morning, Ms. Midford." Snake mumbled, his eyes glued to his hands on the desk. "Says Emily." The glossy skin of the gentle black rat snake appeared from behind his neck. With a flickering forked tongue, the reptile slinked down the front of his chest and rose her head as if to greet the trio

"Oh, please, I keep telling you to call me Lizzie!" Green eyes took in the finely sculpted face and peridot eyes, he was quite cute and almost pretty by her standards, but he was tall and appeared strong. How was she going to get him out of his shell? She wondered.

Snake coughed nervously "Oscar has a question." He stated seriously,. As if on cue, the small head of the red and white striped snake popped out from inside his jacket. Mykhal and Lily squealed with delight, reaching over the counter to pet the friendly snakes.

"Hm?" Lizzie quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Does he, now?" She asked playfully, ignoring the soft snickering of the five year olds by her side.

"Would you like to go see a movie?" He asked, his eyes locking onto hers. He understood how much of a risk he was taking, after all, he was nothing more than an ex carnie now turned doorman with snakes hanging from his neck. Why would someone of such a high degree like Elizabeth Midford want to spend time with him?

But he also understood the pain of regret.

There wasn't much that could shock Lizzie, but being asked out on a date by the shy young man who used his pet snakes as his go between for conversations certainly took her by surprise. She had assumed that it would be up to her to get him to come out from behind the desk, will wonders ever cease?

"I would love to!" She grinned widely, earning a look of surprise from Snake. "You have my number, text me when and where, ok?"

Snake nodded quickly, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Ok." He replied. The pair of snakes retreated back into their hiding places, rubbing their heads against his cheeks as if to say "Good job, master!" Lizzie waved goodbye and dragged her giggling charges with her.

"Did he ask you on a date?" Mykhal whispered loudly as the trio headed towards the elevators.

"Yes, he did." Lizzie giggled, throwing a wink at the impish little boy. The doors opened with the sound of a low ding and they stepped in, "Wasn't that the cutest thing?" She gushed happily.

"I thought Oscar asked you on a date?" Lily frowned, pressing the button for their floor.

Lizzie stopped smiling, "Uh, well . . . "

* * *

Three days after Vincent had been admitted to the hospital, Sebastian was contacted by the International Modern Dance Association to inform him that a rescheduling meeting had been conducted earlier in the week and the council had decided on adding earlier rehearsal dates for the dance companies. Sebastian had been furious with the update, this meant he would be leaving three weeks earlier than planned!

But a contract was a contract, Ciel understood that and putting on a brave face, urged Sebastian not to make a tremendous fuss over it. They knew it was only temporary. Suitcases were frantically packed, hotel accommodations were made and flights were hurriedly switched. For Sebastian, was a manic two days of scurrying about, planning, and attempting to spend quality time with his husband and kids. For Ciel, it was bittersweet, he was torn between feeling proud and hopeful for his lover and feeling resentment and pain over his three and a half month departure.

"I will return to you, always." Sebastian had whispered on to Ciel's lips as held him tightly in his arms while they lay naked and panting, intertwined limbs and bed sheets damp with their love making.

Before he knew it, Sebastian was gone.

Ciel felt the emptiness of the room like a heavy burden against his chest. Sebastian always seemed to fill up the spaces of life with his gregarious personality and over the top humor, there was never a dull moment when the charming Englishman was around. Lying in bed, alone and silent, made him feel very small and insignificant.

He missed him already, and his plane had only departed an hour ago.

Thank God for Mykhal and Lily, he thought, sending prayers of gratitude to the heavens for his precious twins. They overflowed his heart and kept him from spiraling into despair over being separated from his beloved husband.

Three and a half months without Sebastian.

It was enough to make him cry.

Ciel closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his comforter, the smell of lavender rose softly from the sheets and an image of his lover, naked and shimmering with sweat, flashed through his mind.

"No!" He groaned aloud, his crotch suddenly producing a delicious heat. "I can't think about this now!" Forcing the tantalizing visual from his mind, he opted to think back carefully upon a more demure, yet heartfelt, memory. One that would not cause him groin pain and frustration.

"Think!" He whispered.

The faces of Mykhal and Lily popped in his head and he smiled inwardly, the flower of his heart blossoming gaily. He started to recall the night they both decided to have children, the most crucial and joyful moment in their lives. A haziness began to overcome him as he slipped into a lucid state of dreaming and reminiscing.

**_Six years ago..._ **

Ciel Phantomhive was irritated.

Very irritated.

At 8:30pm he had just finished a phone conversation with his mother, Rachel, and it had ended with a statement that had left him pondering his direction in life.

"When you are a parent, you never cease to worry, or love, your child." She had stated matter of factly.

Most of the conversation had centered around Ciel's most recent medical checkup with his family doctor, William Spears. Every year, since he had gone under full remission from a deadly cancer that had nearly claimed his life, Dr. Spears undertook the important task of checking Ciel's blood work and basic health.

That particular morning the tests yielded positive results and thumbs up for the young man. Ciel had finally come to accept his excellent health, after once believing that death loomed over his head every time he went to the doctor's office, and had forgoed calling his mother to let her on his promising prognosis.

Rachel called that night in a tizzy.

"I cannot believe you neglected to inform your family of your test results!" She fumed, her voice tight with disappointment. "Why would you do that?" I was rare for the normally composed and ever patient woman to lose her temper with her adored son. Ciel felt burden of guilt weight against his chest, honestly speaking, he simply overlooked calling her.

"Mom, please, I'm a grown man!" Ciel sighed, leaning back against the pillows on his bed. "And a married man too!" He added. The couple had just celebrated their first anniversary earlier that month.

"What does that have to do with anything!" She raised her voice suddenly. "Does that make you any less my son?!"

"Mom-"

"When you are a parent, you never cease to worry, or love, your child."

Ciel ultimately apologized to his mother, jokingly citing temporary insanity for his inconsiderate behavior in worrying her. Rachel was pleased with his prognosis, gave her love and blew a kiss over the phone before hanging up.

Which brings us back to a very irritated Ciel.

The bedroom door swung open as Sebastian padded into the room pulling his t-shirt off and tossing it onto chaise lounge the corner. His rippling muscles shone creamy smooth as the glowing low lit lamps bathed him in an almost amber white sheen. He glanced at his sulking husband and furrowed his brows, usually he would strip down before bed and earn an admiring wink and a word or two about how "hot and sexy" he looked, but all he received was a silent stare and pouting arms crossed frowning mess on the bed.

"You are lying in bed, dithering about, instead of fondling my crowns." He announced boldly, climbing over the foot of the bed and slinking on all fours towards the young man. "I'm feeling randy tonight." He slid a hand up one of Ciel's pale legs and attempted to slip his fingers between his thighs and under the hem of his boxers.

"Fondle your own crowns." Ciel snapped, slapping the molesting appendage away. "I'm not in the mood."

Sebastian looked at the glowering man and shook his head. "Budge up, you cheeky brat." He ordered, scooting over to Ciel's side and throwing an arm around his stiff backed spouse's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Ciel slumped forward and rubbed his eyes with his fingertips, how could he possibly express the feelings he had been harboring for months now? Hearing his mother fret over him on the phone triggered the recurring thoughts that seemed to haunt him both day and night.

"I really want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind for quite a while now . . . " he began, lowering his hands and looking up at a clearly confused Sebastian. "It has to do with us, you and me and . . ." he chewed on his lower lip nervously, his eyes flitting between his hands and Sebastian's face. "Our marriage."

Sebastian felt a knot form in his stomach, panic set in as he fought away every negative thought suddenly bombarding his mind. With a thudding heart he decided to salvage his pride and went with what he considered was his best course of action.

"Stop nattering!" He demanded while hurriedly pulling Ciel's thin shirt over the shocked man's head. "I'm itching to get my hands on you!" Before Ciel could protest, he found his neck being hungrily attacked by Sebastian's mouth. Sharp teeth bit into the pale flesh while a snake like tongue flicked over the tiny dents left in the aftermath, his hot breath fanning over the trembling flesh.

Ciel closed his eyes as waves of pleasure ran through him. "This is important!" He breathed out, gritting his teeth and pushing Sebastian away from him.

"I am literally so hard that it hurts!" Sebastian moaned, his garnet eyes pleading for mercy. "What's more important than that?"

Ciel gulped, he could not give into the desperation in Sebastian's face "I'm serious!" He said while attempting to cover up his bare chest with the bed sheets.

"Erectile Dysfunction is a serious matter!"

Ciel rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. "That's not what erectile dysfunction is!" He retorted. "In fact, you suffer from the exact opposite!"

Refusing to give up, Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand, and shoved it onto his hardened member. "If I don't get off, my erection will most likely malfunction." He insisted, rubbing the small hand against his crotch. Ciel's eyes went wide causing Sebastian to purr with pleasure. "Now how would you like to be the bloke responsible for breaking my cock?" He pouted.

"Sebastian-" Ciel wrenched his hand away. "Please-"

"Ciel-" He drew his husband closer to his chest, placing soft kisses all over his face.

"Sebastian!" Ciel protested, the kisses felt so warm and comforting, but he knew he had to talk to this man!

"My beautiful boy." He cooed, nipping at a soft ear lobe.

"Please, wait-"

"My ocean eyed love." He whispered as his free hand passed under the elastic hem of Ciel's boxers and rested gently against his awakening cock. "My blue butterfly-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried, a fine sweat breaking out on his face as he felt fingers curling around his dick. "I WANT KIDS!" He screeched.

The manhandling came to an abrupt stop.

"Pardon?" Sebastian stared at Ciel, his mouth hung agape.

"I-I want . . . I want to have kids, with you of course." Ciel stuttered, his anxiety level had begun to rise as he carefully watched the reactions on Sebastian's face.

He was scared, frightened of what this moment meant for the both of them. The memory of his mother's words, about how a parent felt towards their child had echoed feelings of wanting his own children. He yearned to bring a life into this world, to impart a young one with his own lessons, his own knowledge, his own values and beliefs. To fret, to worry, too love, to adore, to protect, to fight for another human being born of your same flesh and blood, was something he coveted when watching other families.

He wanted children.

Sebastian nodded his head and gave Ciel a skeptical look. "Blimey . . . you do realize biologically speaking . . ."

"Of course I realize that, you idiot!" Ciel scowled, smacking the chuckling man on the arm.

"But you want children, with me?" He asked, smiling widely.

"If not you, then who else?" Ciel rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder and took a deep breath. "I know this is way out of the clear blue and you're probably freaking out right now but-"

"When?" Sebastian interrupted, kissing the crown of Ciel's head.

"Well, I mean, obviously not right now but," Ciel tilted his head up to face Sebastian. "I'd like to at least start planning, right?

"How many?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

"How many what?"

Doubling over in laughter, Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly "What? Are you daft?" He snorted. "How many children would you like?"

"Ah, ok, I didn't really think about it!" Dark blue eyes flashed their annoyance at being made fun of. "But . . . not just one. I don't have any siblings and even though I had Lizzie, I always wanted my own brother or sister, ya know?" Ciel reasoned out loud.

"I want a boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes, I want a boy; after that a girl." Sebastian stated simply.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Boys are simpler in their needs," he explained. "If I have only girls I will literally be boxing horny lads left and right to keep them from plundering my little princesses."

"You have issues, you thought of all of this just now?" Ciel teased playfully.

"Och, no! When I asked you to marry me, I asked you for more than your life with me." Sebastian reminded him. "I asked you to have a family with me. Do you recall?"

"Yes, I actually do."

"Ever since we exchanged our vows I've been contemplating the life of a father." Sebastian revealed, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Really?" Ciel smiled, pleased with what he was hearing, perhaps he had worried needlessly after all.

Sebastian gave his lover a slow amorous kiss, relishing in the sweetness of his tulip soft lips; he could never imagine a life without this pillar of quiet pride and strength. Planning their future together meant solidifying their promises of commitment to one another. "Raising little 'ums with my best mate." He whispered, his mouth pressing gently against Ciel's. "What better life could I possibly wish for?"

"Yeah, exactly. That's what I keep thinking every day! Having kids with you, it's something I've been wanting since the day we got married." Ciel explained happily.

His cheeks were aflame and he beamed brightly as realization of what was bound to happen began to unfold like a garden of flowers basking in the light of a most perfect spring day. His excitement was palpable, tolling off of his skin in waves of euphoria and Sebastian reveled in the energy of his beloved joy. It was almost hypnotic.

"Names."

Ciel blinked. "Hm? What?" He asked.

"Names, what would we name them?" Sebastian inquired.

"Our children?"

"No, you silly git, our farm animals!"

"Um, ok." Ciel pondered for a moment before huffing impatiently. "Shouldn't we have them first? And speaking of which, how do we have them?"

"Whatever happens, promise me you will work hard to retain your trim figure."

"You ass, obviously I can't carry children!" Ciel scoffed, smacking the dancer lightly on the arm.

"I'm only joshing, you can barely carry a cantaloupe, how could you possibly carry a child?" The dancer teased.

"Sebastian!"

"How do you fancy Michael?" He hummed.

"Michael? After your father?"

"Yes, but spelled M-y-k-h-a-l."

"I like it, but make his middle name Vincent." Ciel added, wanting some family representation of his own.

Sebastian agreed. "Of course, and a girl," he continued, "a little girl would be brilliant."

Ciel chuckled. "I'm not sure you could handle a little girl"

"Why ever not?"

"Imagine her as a teenager, dating . . ." The young man grimaced ,giving him a knowing look.

Sebastian crossed his arms and returned Ciel's look with a defiant one of his own "Our daughter will be the first female president who was a nun." He announced seriously.

"Keep dreaming." Ciel snorted.

"Do you like Rachel, after your mother?" Sebastian offered, ever the diplomat. "It's a lovely name."

"Actually, my own mother was never really wild about her name." Ciel revealed to a surprised Sebastian. "She always liked her sister's name much better."

"Truly?"

"Yeah, but I really like your mom's name!"

"Ah, another Lilith in the world!" Sebastian tilted his head back against the pillow and clutched his chest with his hand in mock pain. "My ticker literally just stopped!"

"Rose."

"Rose?"

"I like Rose." A memory came rushing back to Ciel as he recalled the black haired beauty with the almond shaped eyes and red pea coat. The then five year old precocious child who fed pigeons bread crumbs and had fed Sebastian words of wisdom during Ciel's most troubling times in the hospital. "I always think back to how well mannered, beautiful, and smart little Rose from the park was. I wouldn't mind a little girl like that."

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what they would look like, if it were possible to have them combine their DNA. He could imagine them with either a shock of obsidian blue hair , or shimmering raven black. Eyes of jeweled rubies, crimson red, or large sapphire orbs, clear and dark as the ocean.

"Let's make this happen." Sebastian's honey tinged voice broke through Ciel's day dreaming. " Somewhere in this world are two spectacular souls bespoken for us."

"We're really going to do this?" Ciel could feel the air around them crackle with grand expectations. "This is really going to happen?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

Making the sign of the cross over his heart with his pointer finger, Sebastian smiled. "I swear."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"I'm so happy!" Ciel cried, bouncing up onto his knees and throwing his entire body atop Sebastian, who in turn laughed loudly, hugging his diminutive love. "We're going to be dads!" Ciel showered his face with a multitude of kisses while talking at lightning speed. "This is seriously happening! Wait! I have to call my mom! And Aunt Angie! She'll have plenty of contacts in the OB GYN department! We could do surrogate, I mean, adoption is a noble cause-"

"Superman was adopted." Sebastian offered, he was lying on his back enjoying the view of a half clothed Ciel straddling his hips above him.

"Right! So that's an option, and who could be Godparents? I think we should definitely ask Lizzie, I mean, she is my cousin and closest relative, but then there's Mina, I want to be fair so if we have two kids they each can be a Godmother-"

"Ciel . . ."

"And Alois could be one of the Godfathers, how about Claude? He is like your brother, closest thing, right? Yeah that would-"

"Ciel . . ."

"I bet we can baptize them at Saint Patrick's Cathedral!"

"Ciel!" Sebastian yelled, slapping an open hand over Ciel's flapping mouth. "Why don't we catch a breath and perhaps indulge ourselves in a little make believe."

Removing the offending hand from his face, Ciel looked down at his husband, did he hear him right? "Make believe?" He scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"Let's play pretend. Pretend that we are about to procreate our new babies." A leering grin spread quickly across Sebastian's face, his hands tickling the hem of Ciel's underwear.

"Procreate?"

"I want to make love to my husband, " Sitting up on the bed, Sebastian ran his teeth across Ciel's jawline, nipping and kissing along the fine expanse of his neck. "My blushing, sweet hearted boy. I want to pretend that as I enter you and fill you with my seed, that a life will grow inside of you and bring forth our children."

A hot cherry blush erupted from the base of his neck all the way up to the tips of his ears. "W-What? Quit it, you're embarrassing me!" He stammered, burying his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

"I want to see your bright blue eyes and pink lips on the faces of our children." Sebastian spoke softly, encircling his arms around the petite frame and feeling the adoration for the endearing young man swell within his chest. "I want to see that stubborn proud will and compassionate heart in our babies. Let me have you now, and pretend we can defy all laws of nature."

"Sebastian . . ." Ciel choked, the trickle of tears began their descent from his tightly shut eyes. "Stop-"

"However it may come, we will have our children." Ciel opened his eyes and locked eyes with the man he had created a life with, and was now planning on creating new lives. "And we will live a long and beautiful life." Sebastian continued, stroking Ciel's hair with his fingers. "You, me, and our babies." Sebastian held him close and chuckled. "How wonderfully odd, to say our family."

"Yes, it's wonderful and strange at the same time." Ciel replied. "Our family." He loved the sound, words like music pouring from his lips.

Sebastian smiled lovingly at the use of the term. "Our family."

Closing his eyes to the memory, Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's pillow and inhaled deeply the rich scent of his absent spouse. His chest ached.

When they had first held their newborn babies in their arms, the feelings of compassion and love nearly toppled both men over. How wondrous it was to gather up a tiny life against your body knowing that everything you did and decided to do would directly influence and inspire every aspect of their lives! Swearing to place the babies first and foremost in their lives, the couple had begun a journey into parenthood that extended way beyond their expectations. It was pure happiness, one they both had never known before.

But he also understood that it had been ages since they both had made time for each other. Between Sebastian's demanding studio schedule, the children and Ciel's work with his cancer research and charity organization, they barely spent a moment alone together.

"When you come back to me, we're going to spend more time together, just you and me." Ciel whispered into the pillow, his tears dampening the soft cream pillow case. "I'm going to love you even more than I do now." He swore silently.

* * *

LAX Airport, Los Angeles, CA.

Sebastian cursed his luck, scanning the teeming terminal filled with thousands of travelers all headed in various directions, he still did not see any sign that a driver from the Westone Dance Company was there to pick him up.

The dance tour had partnered up his company with one of equal caliber from England, much to his delight and they were scheduled to meet at noon that same afternoon. Since Claude had to finish up some training for one of the groups in their studio, he had stayed behind, opting to catch a flight a week later than Sebastian. Now here he was, alone and wondering where the hell was the chauffeur.

Checking his phone, he felt instantly irritated; it was already eleven o'clock.

"Fuck all kinds of duck!" He cursed, quickly pocketing his phone. Having never been to California left him with a lost feeling, especially since he was traveling alone.

Alone.

He desperately missed his young husband, of course he missed his children as well, but the thought of leaving Ciel behind to take care of the household hurt him deeply. Although the chance to expand the dance studio and garner much deserved international recognition fueled the whole idea of taking on the tour, he still regretted having to leave his family. The saddened eyes of his devilish son and demure daughter brought pangs of guilt stabbing at his heart.

"I've never heard that phrase uttered in the States!" The sound of a Manchester accent floated into Sebastian's ear and suddenly he felt back home again. "Sebastian Michaelis, I presume?"

Turning around he came face to face with, as best he could describe it, the prettiest face he had seen since leaving Ciel in New York.

A young man, who looked no more than 20 years old, stood before him with a wide smile. His hair was a golden crown of loose curls framing a delicate peaches and cream face set with cat like blue eyes and a pouty tulip pink mouth. His wasn't very tall, but his lean and wiry frame gave away the fact that he had to be a dancer. Even in his hipster outfit, tight fire engine red jeans, fitted white v-neck T-shirt and a pair of black and white checkered converse sneakers, he boasted a confidant and stately posture.

"Pardon me," He extended his hand. "Maurice Cole, lead dancer of the Weston Company."

"Cole?" Sebastian shook his hand, giving him an appreciative look "Were you by chance in last year's production of A Midsummer's Night's Dream?"

"Yes, I was." Maurice blushed, shyly rubbing the back of his neck. "It was my first solo performance as Puck." He scoffed, waving away the recognition. "I'm not very experienced so it's nothing to talk about!"

"Bullocks! It was brilliant!" Sebastian shook his head. "For someone your age, I was blown away! You're a talented bloke, my troupe is chomping on the bit to work with you!"

Maurice's face turned bright red. "Bloody Hell, keep nattering like that and I'll be buying you dinner tonight!" He glanced past Sebastian at his luggage and pointed towards the carts. "Fancy we need one of those, let's chivvy up and get you to the hotel before we're late for our meeting!"

"Ah, so you're my ride?" Sebastian grabbed some bags and began walking towards the cart. "I appreciate you coming for me, I'm a foreigner to LA so I'm a bit out of sorts here."

"Leave it to me, I'm your mate here!" Maurice chirped as he hoisted a bag over his shoulder. "Are you from London?"he asked, eyeing the tall handsome man, "Some of the lads in my crew live in the South side."

"Affirmative," Sebastian laughed. "And you hail from Manchester, correct?"

"Too right." The younger dancer pointed to the end of the terminal. "My ride is parked out that way, let's get a leg up. After the meeting I'm set to give you a tour of one of our venues."

"Excellent." Sebastian felt the excitement of the moment hit him, he was on his way to creating a new episode in his life, an intrepid endeavor with promises of success and notoriety. The only setback was that he truly wished Ciel and their children were with him to join in the experience.

"Are you ready, Sebastian?" Maurice looked over his shoulder and winked. "The adventure has just begun!"


	8. Chapter 8

 

Greeringzzzzzz!

Sorry for the long delay! It's been kind of crazy for me and I started feeling like my stories were garbage and worthless so I threw a pity party, got drunk on my own lack of confidence and then suffered a massive hangover of "Suck it up and stop being lame"

So here is another chapter for you beautiful people!

Thank you AnimeCujo for gently stroking my ego oxox

* * *

"Did Pop call yet?" Mykhal stood in his father's small office and peered over the edge of the oak desk watching Ciel pour over important papers. He knew his daddy worked mostly from home and he shouldn't bother him, but Lily was out with Aunt Lizzie and he had no one else to play with.

Ciel looked up from his desk, piles of folders and papers had accumulated around him and there were several charities waiting to hear from him in regards to fundraising. The apartment had been filled with the echoes of his fingers tapping away on his laptop for the last two hours and his son was already at his wits end with boredom.

"I'm sorry Mikey, but no, he hasn't called." Ciel gave his son a warm smile and rose from his chair to envelope the little boy in his arms for a tight hug. "But he will soon, he's probably just very busy right now."

"Busy like you?" The scamp whispered, rubbing his little nose into his father's hair.

"I'm so sorry, little guy." Ciel sighed, placing a kiss on Mykhals cheek. "But I do have a treat for you!"

"A treat?" Mykhal pulled back and eyed Ciel with suspicion. "I'm not going to the dentist, am I?" He growled menacingly and before Ciel could answer, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go see who it is." Ciel winked at his son as he gently pushed him out of the room. Upon opening the door, Mykhal's eyes went wide with pure joy.

"Aunt Miiiiiina!" The bellowing child raced passed his father and jumped into the waiting arms of the raven haired beauty. Mina stepped back to brace herself from being glomped by the overzealous boy; his joy bubbling over as he hugged his most favored relative tightly.

"Did you see my new painting? Did you? Did you? It's on the wall in my room! I did it just for you!" He pointed towards his bedroom, eyes glowing with excitement. "I did it just for you!" He cried happily.

Mina laughed merrily, she was immensely pleased. "Oh, Lovey! How sweet! Show me!" Mykhal jumped from her arms and grabbed her hand, pulling her along as he scampered to his room.

Ciel watched the two figures disappear down the hallway. Sighing deeply, he reached into his pocket and quickly texted Lizzie to take her time with Lily at the American Girl Doll Store. Although Claude was Mykhal's most favored relative, when Mina was in town everyone else fell to the wayside. The spitfire woman delighted in the little boy's mischief and dastardly deeds, most times egging him on when it came to torturing Sebastian.

She loved his devilish smile and smart mouth for the child reminded her of her own young self. Aside from that, his coloring was reminiscent of her deceased father, a warm golden olive shade strikingly paired with his crimson eyes and jet black hair.

The scamp held her heart firmly in his elegantly long fingers, twirling her about whenever his whims took over. They both enjoyed a good laugh, especially at the expense of Sebastian, but more importantly, Mina had discovered that her dear little Godson was a budding artist.

"Oh! Mikey, it's brilliant!" She gasped, clutching the front of her shirt, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the bold colors and subject messily painted on a 20 x 20 cotton canvas. Mykhal beamed, proudly standing next to the painting he had created days ago in anticipation of his dear Mina's visit. Vibrant shades of red and purple mixed with deep hues of dark umber and sienna lit up the canvas; it was a Monet inspired landscape detailing an autumn scene. Crisp black trees decorated in lush forest greens and yellow ochre created a feast on the eyes. Mina was truly impressed.

"You are a talented lad!" She gushed, whipping out her cell phone and setting it up to take a picture. "Uncle Claw is going to love this!"

"Oh! Take a pic and send it to Pop Pop!" Mykhal hopped up and down, loudly stomping his feet. "Maybe it'll make him feel better!"

"You are a precious lad!" Mina bent down and kissed him roughly on the cheek. "I could nosh on your cheeks all day!"

"Ew!" He scrunched up his face and furiously wiped his face with the back of his hand. "You're gross!"

"You and Lily think everything is gross." She huffed.

"Hey, Mina! I'm heading over to the rehab place. My dad has an appointment in half an hour." Ciel poked his head into the bedroom and motioned for the girl to come to the doorway.

"Can you keep Mikey with you until at least 7pm?" He whispered lowly to her, glancing at the child currently attempting to stand on his head in the middle of the bedroom. "I'm going to be with my mom and dad for two hours, but I want to take mom out to dinner once he's settled into bed with his medication. Tanaka said he'll keep an eye on him."

"That's a lovely thing to do, Ciel, giving your mum a break and all." Mina smiled warmly, cupping the heart shaped face in her hands and leaning in to give him a quick peck on the bridge of his nose. "I'll do better and sleep over with Lizzie tonight, this way you've not to worry about coming home too late."

"Really?" Ciel looked again at his son who had now moved on to trying to walk on his hands across the room with a plastic sword gritted firmly between his teeth. "Are you sure?" He sighed, "He's a handful, you know."

"Och! I'll belt him good if this lad tries to one up his Godmother!" She cackled, playfully swatting Ciel on his arm. "We'll be fine, don't worry!"

"Good luck with that." Ciel tilted his head to the side and gave his sister in law a questioning look. "Has Lizzie told you about her sudden interest in my doorman?"

"Yes! I was literally going to ask her if she was ever going to get over that bloke from the Escada office!" Mina shrugged, perching herself on the edge of Mykhal's bed. and gave Ciel a wry smile. "She took to dating some dishy lad from another fashion house, but I never fancied his attitude, he acted a bit too posh for my tastes."

Ciel frowned and crossed his arms, leaning against a tall oak wardrobe while keeping an eye on his son. "She never told me about that."

"I know," she sighed. "They dated for almost a year, but he never wanted anything more than good times. I believe she wanted much more than that." Looking down at her delicately thin hands, Mina chuckled without humor. "It was the year I barely saw nor spoke to her, she was always with him trying desperately to have something meaningful." She lifted her head to look at Ciel, "just like what you and Bass have."

It was hard to imagine his beloved cousin suffering from loneliness and unrequited love. For someone so full of life and passion, it was obvious that Lizzie was lonely. An ache formed in Ciel's heart, he loved lizzie like the sister he never had and he knew that all she ever wanted was happiness and she truly deserved it. The idea that Lizzie had spent a year of her life pining away for someone who did not appreciate her worth truly pissed him off.

"But what could she possibly want from someone here in New York while she's just two weeks away from going back to London?" Ciel chewed on his lower lip, contemplating the possible reasons.

"Perhaps she just needs a little fun." Mina stood up and smoothed out the front of her black pants, she wore a deep scarlet red lace and silk top, it played with the deep crimson hues of her oddly colored eyes. They reminded Ciel of his absent spouse and the twin feelings of warmth and agony. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

The ringing of the house phone abruptly halted their conversation. "Give me a sec." Ciel exited the room and hurriedly grabbed the cordless phone from the hallway side table. "Hello?"

"Ciel?" A smooth voice poured effortlessly from the earpiece. "This is Laurence."

"I-Is there something wrong?" A cool shiver ran through the young man's body. "Is my dad OK?"

"What? oh! Forgive me! Your father is fine, just fine!" The doctor spoke quickly. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you!"

"No, it's ok, I'm just a little hypersensitive these days." Ciel breathed out, relief rolling over him now. "What can I help you with?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Mina sticking her head out from the bedroom doorway, a curious smirk on her pretty face.

"Bass?" She mouthed, throwing a wink at her brother-in-law.

Ciel shook his head and mouth back. "Dad's doctor."

"Oh!" She nodded, waving him off. "Gotcha." And she disappeared back into the bedroom, leaving Ciel to continue his private conversation.

"Ciel?" The smooth voice in the receiver asked.

Suddenly realizing that he had been ignoring Dr. Bluer, he nearly dropped the phone in a panic. "Sorry! My sister-in-law was just speaking to me, um, what were you saying?" Why was he so nervous? He wondered, noticing his slight shake in his voice, was it because of his father?

"I was saying that I had a conversation with your mother just a moment ago about your father's progress." The cheerful tone quickly eased a bit of Ciel's anxiety. "And I'm pleased to say that he will be able to continue his rehabilitation at home."

"Seriously?" The young man breathed out, it felt as if the dull ache of dread had just been eased off of his chest. "I can't even tell you how happy I am right now!" He rubbed his eyes as he felt the sting of tears threaten to overflow. The amount of relief coursing through his body left him almost euphoric, his beloved father was going to be home and he was going to live. "My mom must be over the moon right now." He chuckled.

"She is, and it sounds as if you are as well." The doctor laughed. "Your mother wishes to remain here longer to fill out his paperwork and procure an at home nurse plus rehabilitation schedule with their local physical therapists."

"Sounds good" Ciel hummed. "I'm coming to the hospital to pick her up later for dinner so this works out fine."

"Dinner? Have you spoken to your mother in the last hour?"

Ciel frowned. "No, why do you ask?"

"She just told me that she wanted to have dinner with your father." Bluer paused. "I realize it's none of my business, however, your father made a comment on how he would like to have some time with her alone."

"Really?" Ciel fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. "He said that?"

"He made a small comment to me during one of his check ups today, about how he was tired of being surrounded by medical staff and wanted some alone time with his wife." Ciel heard the concern within the doctor's melodious voice. "A patient's recovery does not rest solely upon the medical care and skill of his doctors. Personal strength, mental stability and healthy perspective are valuable tools in our industry, Ciel."

"Keeping your father content and hopeful is my highest priority." He continued. "I made sure his therapy ended a bit earlier today in order for your mother to have a proper dinner with her husband, you do understand, correct?"

It was such a simple situation, but it held so much meaning for the blue eyed man. His parents drawing strength from one another in order for the preservation of life to continue. Love was indeed a force to be reckoned with.

"Well, far be it for me to encroach on their alone time." He snorted, a warm blush raising upon the apples of his cheeks. "I'll visit my dad tomorrow morning before he's discharged and my mom and I can always reschedule dinner."

"Do you like sushi?"

Ciel blinked. "Ah, yes, I do . . . "

"Perfect, there's a fantastic Sushi bar called Sakura near the hospital and I'm meeting several friends from the wound care center as well." Bluer informed him. "They're a lively group, I thought you would probably like an evening to de-stress."

"That's really nice of you to invite me out," Ciel scratched the back of his head, looking back down the hallway towards the sounds of Mina and Mykhal giggling hysterically. "But it's not necessary, I really don't want to intrude on your good times."

"Good times?" Bluer snorted good naturedly. "Come, I insist! Tonight is my last free night before I take over evening rounds for the next three weeks!"

Ciel laughed. "Won't I just remind you all of work?"

"Yes, but in a good way. You'll remind us of our success stories!"

Ciel smiled. "Yeah, my Dad really pulled through, thanks to you."

"I was talking more about you."

"Yeah, right, me the miracle story." Ciel joked, rolling his eyes. "I rose from the grave." He moaned sarcastically.

"Your story is amazing, Ciel, nothing short of a miracle." The doctor's voice became softer, almost as if shadowed in pure awe. "But on paper it's bland after you finally meet the entire family. I mean, your parents are pillars of strength and the support group you have surrounding you is inspiring. I hate that your father became a patient, but I feel very lucky that he became my patient."

With everything their family had gone through over the span of almost two decades, Ciel understood that for every storm a rainbow would soon follow. It gave him a sense of great accomplishment and peace to witness the positive effects his illness plus his family's struggles had on others. There were so many special people in his life who had stepped in to help, to save, to love him that he was almost glad that he had suffered from cancer. As odd and strangely morbid an idea that was; he knew that everything under God's great being, happened for a reason.

Right now, as the lively banter ensued between he and the cardiologist; he could not help but look forward to the possibility of another friendship in the making.

"So we're on, 7pm?" Bluer asked hopefully.

Ciel gripped the phone and nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you guys there."

* * *

Los Angeles was buzzing.

The promise of what was billed as "The Hottest Collection of Dancers on Stage" had art and culture critics going crazy over the opening of "Ballet Millennia". The performances were going to bring the world of ballet to a whole new modern level and garner a new and younger fan base. Sebastian had scoffed at the idea at first; however, promoting his dancers plus accepting the honor of being requested for the job outweighed his initial reaction.

He had been gone from home for over three weeks and now that rehearsals were almost finished, some final alterations to costumes and stage designs were on track for completion.

Claude would be arriving towards the end of the week and Sebastian looked forward to being side by side with his brother again; it would surely help him cope with how much he missed Ciel and the children.

Yet, having Maurice Cole around as his dance partner and new friend certainly helped to ease his anxieties. Not only were they both raised in England, they both shared many of the same interests and likes. Cole turned out to be quite fun, always up for hitting the bars for a warm stout and watching the soccer games airing live from their home towns. Sebastian enjoyed his company and was glad for the comradeship they were developing.

I think Ciel would really like him, he thought to himself.

Now he was currently attending another meeting geared towards wrapping up the preliminary stages of the production.

"Rehearsals have gone smoothly, I am mightily impressed." Sebastian leaned back into his chair in the small office of master class wardrobe designer, Nina Hopkins. In his hands he held her rather large sketch book, eyeing the newest designs for his troupe. Her work was nationally renowned for it's originality and cutting edge flair; not one to conform, Nina was always a step ahead with the times when it came to creating costumes for dance productions.

Sebastian hummed with admiration at his colleagues skillful artwork. "But more so with your work, these designs are stunning." He looked up and smiled at the beaming and bespeckled woman behind the oval shaped desk piled high with more sketches, swatches of multicolored fabrics and cameras. "Although, I am quite sure you hear that often."

Nina laughed gaily, waving a perfectly manicure hand at him. "Don't be silly! Compliments never get old!"

"Tomorrow will be the last rehearsal with the new materials, correct?" Sebastian stood up from his chair and handed the pad back to her.

"Yes, I'm happy you like my work, it affects performance if the dancers aren't comfortable with what they're wearing." She flipped to the last page in the book and presented it to him, tapping her finger on the design. "This will be your final show outfit."

The skillfully drawn picture depicted Sebastian's tall, lean and yet chiseled body clothed in a form fitting black and midnight blue body suit coupled with an ebony sheer bolero jacket and deep blue mask. "I'm adding some more shimmery material to accentuate the blues within the black undertones, what do you think?"

Sebastian stepped back and studied the drawing carefully. Something stirred deep inside, something painfully beautifully and achingly wonderful all at once; he knew it was the blue, the deep dark blue reminding him of where his heart rested.

Ciel's eyes; the sketch reminded him of his ocean eyed love.

"Yes." He whispered, dark red eyes glued to the colors. "It will do perfectly."

"Excellent!" She cried. She jumped out of her seat and came around from behind her desk to throw her arms around the surprised dancer. "This production is going to launch our careers beyond the States!"

"Cor Blimey!" Sebastian chuckled, returning her hug with a tight squeeze. "Don't crack my ribs before my performance!" A knock on the door drew their attention away from one another.

"Enter!" Nina sang out as she released Sebastian from her arms and twirled around back to her chair. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement as images of her designs circulating the dance world whirled about her head.

Maurice entered the room, hair pulled back in a cute ponytail and smiling bright. He was practically walking sunshine with his buttery golden hair and crystal clear blue eyes, it was difficult not to turn your head in order to gaze at the loveliness of the petite and graceful young man. Sebastian noticed as well, whenever they went out together, that all eyes were on Maurice and his sensually innocent gait; it was almost beguiling.

"Have you finished up here?" Maurice wore a tight Rolling Stones T-shirt and ripped at the knees dark blue jeans. Sebastian held back a chuckle as the thought of the delicate man wearing a rocker's outfit amused him.

"Yes, I've got another meeting with my troupe at one." Sebastian grabbed his own black leather jacket from the coat rack and waved at Nina. "Good bye, love. I'll ring you up in the morning."

"Sounds good!" Nina chirped.

As they exited the office and made their way down the corridor towards the elevators, Maurice began to inform Sebastian on the schedule for the shows.

"We've been lined up for double performances the first week." Upon reaching the elevators, Maurice quickly pressed the button. "So this will be the last week we have any respite before the lunacy begins."

"I hear you, mate." Sebastian sighed, stepping in. "This has to be quite possibly, one of the most exciting points in my life but it's only 10 am and I'm already exhausted."

Nodding in agreement, Maurice checked the time on his cell "Care for a nosh before your meeting? We have a couple of hours to kill."

"I literally was thinking the same." The dark hair man laughed slapping a large hand on the younger's small shoulder. "As little as you are, you have a devil's appetite."

"It's because I'm young and still growing!" Maurice scowled, wriggling out of Sebastian's hand "And I'm not little! Bloody Hell, you have a heavy hand!"

"Speaking of little," Sebastian pulled out his cellphone from his jacket pocket. " I need to call my little 'ums and Ciel."

"Wait, don't call!" Maurice blurted out suddenly.

The doors opened to a bustling lobby of the Del Rey building where thousands of business people, clients, artists, etc passed through. Sebastian gave his younger peer a questioning look as they stepped out into the throng of scurrying people. "Why ever not?" He asked.

"Well, you're in a lively mood right now." Maurice shrugged, looking down at his shoes. "And if you call them right now, you'll be bogged down with missing them. At least call afterwards so that you're in the right frame of mind to conduct your meeting!"

"I am perfectly capable of remaining focused on the task at hand regardless of the state of my emotions." Sebastian scoffed. "It makes no difference to me."

"Bullocks! Yesterday you were in a pissy mood after calling home and then you went straight into rehearsals and almost sent your partners flying into the walls!" Maurice shook his head disapprovingly. "It's understandable to miss your family, but it truly is affecting your work."

"I was in a pissy mood because . . ." Sebastian trailed off as he thought back to the conversation with Ciel.

He had called him just when Mykhal was busily ripping the apartment apart and Lily was whining from not being able to find her favorite dress. Cile, in turn, had been short with him, snapping at him for calling so early in the morning when he was trying to get their children out the door and to their kindergarten classes.

"Next time pay attention to the time." Ciel spoke curtly before hanging up.

Although his husband was correct in the department of bad timing, but was the attitude really necessary?

"Private matters aside," Maurice broke in. "I just hate seeing you twisted before having to face a full day's work. You are a perfectionist, not some dithering fool, so save the personal items after work hours."

Exiting the building, Sebastian looked at the man-child walking besides him. The hot California sun blazed down upon the action packed city and the air crackled with the energy of a million dreams and desires coursing through its inhabitants.

How was it that this sun soaked boy knew enough to dole out sound advice to a grown and experienced man? He wondered.

"Precocious brat." He chuckled, reaching out to playfully ruffle Maurice's hair. "I'll call them tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Greetingzzzzzzz  
How are my Kuroshitsuji loving pervs???? 

I'm all super excited for the third season cuz it's my favorite arc in the entire manga series!!!!!  
I mean, that scene when Ciel vomits and Sebastian's like *say my name" and holding his chin up and Ciel is gripping his butler's arms and I was like "KISS GODDAMNS!!!!!!"

I HAS ISSUES

Anygay, read and REVIEW!!!!!!!

Thanks AnimeCujo you sexy frigging beast oxoxox

\----------------------  
"If you guys need anything, or if there's some type, wait, any type, of emergency just call my cell and then Will, his number is on that paper along with the number for Poison Control!" Ciel scurried about the kitchen, checking his phone every other minute for the time. 

It was an amusing sight for Mina and Lizzie, sitting on the high stools next to the marble top island and watching the young man readying himself to go out to dinner. His hair was constantly being swept back away from his face as he frantically searched for his wallet. Every drawer in the kitchen had been yanked open and slammed shut; the girls snickered behind their hands at Ciel's harried state. 

"Has anyone seen my wallet?" He hollered, finally stopping in the middle of the kitchen and placing his hands on his hips in a defeated pose. "I couldn't have lost it!" He whined, frustrated beyond belief.

"You mean the wallet right here on the counter?" Lizzie pointed out sweetly, raising an eyebrow at her cousin. "I know you have a visual impairment, but I saw you take it out of your pocket and place it right there!"

"Are you serious?" Ciel groaned, snatching the wallet off the counter and looking through its contents before quickly pocketing it. "Thanks, I'm going to be late if I don't leave within five minutes."

"I never see you this scatterbrained when you and Sebby are going out to dinner." Mina piped up, giving Ciel a curious look as she nudged Lizzie's knee with her own. "Does my brother know you're going out on a date with your pop's doctor?"

"Oh my, sounds like a soap opera!" Lizzie whistled, mockingly fanning herself. "Scandalous!" The women erupted in giggles, nearly toppling each other off their chairs.

"Cut it out, idiots." Ciel grumbled. "And for your information, my wonderful hubby hasn't called his family yet and it's almost 7 pm!"

"Be fair, Ciel, he is working." Lizzie pointed out.

"It takes, but a minute to call." Mina countered.

Lizzie glared at her friend and spoke through a gritted and plastic smile. "I'm trying to diffuse his anger!"

Mina scowled. "When Ciel's pissy, nothing helps!" She shot back.

"I'm right here guys!" Ciel exclaimed loudly, looking at the shocked girls with exasperation. "It's not a big deal, really, and I'm going out because I never ever get to go out with other adults and just chill. If Sebastian calls the house just tell him to text or call me cell, ok?"

"Yes, we get it." Lizzie hopped off of the stool and walked over to her cousin. "Have a good time and be careful." She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You deserve a break."

"Have some hot sake for me!" Mina cried. "And don't fret about the children, Liz and I have got this down packed!"

"Thanks, love you both." Waving goodbye, he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his jacket from the hallway coat closet.

"Mikey! Lily! Come and give Daddy goodnight kisses!" He called out.

The low rumbling of their tiny feet brought a soft smile to his face, he loved the way the twins would run to him open armed with faces beaming and full of smiles. He knelt down to his knees and felt the warmth of adoration envelope his heart as the children bounded towards him.

"Daddy! Where are you going?!" Lily cried, bouncing into her father's arm. She was already in her lavender nightgown; the sweet scent of baby lotion and powder spilled fluidly from her tiny body. Ciel cradled his daughter and reached out to Mykhal with his free arm. 

"Can we come with you?" The scarlet eyed boy begged, looping his arms around Ciel's neck and hugging tightly. "I want to go out too!"

"Daddy is going out with some new friends, but I won't be home late, ok?" He kissed them on their cheeks and held them snug in his arms, their small bodies fit so perfectly in his arms and the sudden realization that one day they would be too big to be held this way by him hurt him terribly. They were his beloved treasures and he needed them almost as much as they needed him.

"I miss Pop." Lily whimpered, burying her head in Ciel's shoulder.

"Me too." Mykhal whispered in his father's ear.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Ciel listened to the mouse like breathing of his children and sighed deeply, their heartbeats thudding fast and strong against his own chest. 

"Me too." He admitted, tightening his hold on the pair. "Me too."  
\------------------  
Peering up at the sign "Sakura" Ciel drew in a deep breath and looked at his cell phone, he was ten minutes late.

"I hate being late." He muttered, quickly putting his phone back in his coat pocket. It unnerved him that Sebastian had still not called him.

Because of his crazy and fluctuating schedule, Sebastian had insisted that unless there be a dire emergency, Ciel would have to wait for his calls. At first Ciel balked at the idea, especially since this included the children calling him as well, but Sebastian insisted upon it. 

For the past month he had faithfully called Ciel and the kids every single morning and right before bedtime, every other day he would Skype them as well. The system had been a bit shaky the past week the closer the dates for the show came, but Ciel had just purchased airline tickets to catch Sebastian's opening show and spend a few days with him and their family and so the young father had decided to take a positive approach and look forward to reuniting with his husband.

"Daydreaming at night?" A smooth voice whispered close to his seemed to pour out of the thin air. Ciel blinked and whirled around to find Lawrence Bluer standing behind him, hands in his coat pockets and wearing a smile on his face. 

"I-I wasn't day dreaming!" Ciel stammered. "I was just wondering how long it was going to take get inside the restaurant!" The line for Sakura was half a block long.

"Pffft, no worries." Bluer smirked, grabbing Ciel's arm and walking directly towards the front door where two bouncers stood checking driver IDs and reservations. 

"What are you doing?!" Ciel panicked. 

There was no way they could bypass a line that long! He thought anxiously.

"Hey! G'Evenin' Dr. Bluer!" One of the large bouncers greeted the tall doctor with a hearty handshake. "How you been? Got a table if you like or a private lounge area, you're pick!"

Am I hearing right? Ciel thought, staring owlishly at the men as they chatted amiably with one another. 

"Private lounge area, please." Bluer nodded and placed his hand against Ciel's back, leading him into the bustling restaurant. "Come on, kiddo I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Yeah, you can say that." Ciel laughed, completely amazed by what had just transpired. As they passed the long line, Ciel could feel the burning heat of the would be patrons glowering at them for getting in so easily while they shivered outside in the bitter cold night.

Once inside, a lovely young Japanese hostess greeted them at the entrance dressed in a stunning deep blue and lavender crane inspired kimono, her exquisite black hair spilled inky and smooth over her shoulders. Ciel could not help but think how nice she looked walking next to Bluer as she led them to their table. 

Inhaling the exotic and aromatic air of the elegant establishment; Ciel admired the breathtaking decor. The walls appeared to have been painted in red and gold metallic hues against a rice paper background and lit by traditional Shoji paper and hardwood framed lanterns. 

The duo passed the front sushi bar section and walked through heavy deep red crushed velvet curtains into a dimly lit room with private couches and tables surrounded by beige and black framed sliding doors. It was quite authentic and simply amazing to behold and Ciel loved every second of it. 

Upon reaching their dining area, Bluer motioned for Ciel to take a seat and then promptly ordered a bottle of hot sake.

"I've never been here, it's really nice." Ciel whistled, he eased back into the lush upholstery and hummed with pleasure.

"The decor is upscale, but it's the food and their house hot sake that keeps Sakura hopping." Bluer informed him, pleased with Ciel's reaction. "I'm really happy you like it."

A sudden thought popped into Ciel's head. "How come we didn't have to wait in line to be seated?" He inquired.

The grey eyed doctor laughed and smoothed down the front of his indigo hued button down shirt. "Perks of the job, the manager and the owner both had family members in my ward two years ago and I happened to be their physician."

Ciel shook his head. "Talk about great connections."

"Good thing they survived their procedures." 

They both shared a laugh and started a conversation about their respective careers as the sake began to come in, hot and heavy with the smooth taste of fermented rice wine. 

"I would bring Sebastian here but he's not a fan of sushi." Ciel smacked his lips, savoring the delicious winter drink. "I've tried to talk him into trying some pieces, but he thinks it's gross."

"Not a fan? That's a shame. And this coming from a man who probably enjoys that greasy concoction known as Fish and Chips!" Bluer laughed, taking another sip of sake.

Ciel threw his head back and laughed. "Exactly! Ugh when he makes it, it stinks up the whole apartment!"

"My ex and I used to frequent this place last year." The quiet statement coming from the doctor startled Ciel. Blue eyes took on the sight of the handsome slate haired man looking down at his clear glass of liquor as if searching for a response. There was a hint of bitterness and a drop of anger in his voice. "She always wanted to sit in the front tables for everyone to see." He added ruefully, slowly swirling the sake around the bottom of the near empty cup.

"Your ex?" Ciel ventured carefully, he turned towards Bluer and gave him his full attention. He could sense this was something still bothering the man.

"Yes, the lady formerly known as my fiancé." He sighed, looking up at Ciel with a smirk. "Thank God I didn't bite that bullet!"

"You were going to get married?" Ciel was surprised; to think that anyone would let Bluer go was beyond his comprehension. "If you don't mind me being nosy, what happened?"

Setting the glass down on the table, Bluer gave Ciel a knowing look. "Let's just say we differed in our reasons for marriage, I believe in marrying out of love and she believed in marrying out of love for money and social position." 

"Ouch."

"Tell me about it." Ciel could hear the burden of the older man's past thread itself into his words; it must have been a hardship to come to the conclusion that he had been used. "All she wanted was to be able to say that she was married to a renowned doctor." Bluer looked away and snorted, "It was as if I were the trophy husband to be."

"I'm sorry." Ciel mumbled, he wanted to say more but he was at a loss as to how to respond to such an obviously sensitive subject. Yet, it moved him that his new friend would open up so easily to him a past experience that had caused him so much pain. 

"Don't be, I'm not." He waved a hand dismissively at Ciel, facing him once again "Breaking up with her freed me from a lifetime of misery and pain."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "No one should suffer a bad marriage; it's not something I'd ever accept."

A wicked grin spread slowly across the doctor's face. "So am I to assume that you are currently enjoying a sexually satisfying and emotionally healthy partnership with Sebastian?" His brilliant smile revealed a row of perfectly aligned white teeth. Ciel could not tear his gaze away from Bluer's face until he felt his cheeks burning from sudden shyness.

"WHA-what?" He sputtered, horrified at his own reaction.

"Look at you!" Bluer cackled, pointing at his mortified companion. "Blushing like a teenage girl!"

"No I'm not!" He protested.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Bluer quickly composed himself "Sorry, sorry! I couldn't help it!" He laughed, signaling Ciel with his hand to continue his story. 

"Well as a matter-of-fact I do have a good marriage." Ciel pouted. He was mildly annoyed at Bluer's teasing of him, but he set it aside. "In fact, I have an excellent marriage!"

"Alright, alright, no need to brag!"

"Just stating a fact." Ciel spoke pointedly. "It's not perfect but close to it."

"Show off, with that smug as Hell look on your face! So, how did you meet him?" Bluer edged playfully.

Ciel cocked an eyebrow and gave his companion an amused look. "You really want to hear my smug story?"

"Why not? I'm a romantic, these types of stories help fill the lonely and pathetic void that is my current love life."

"Wow, ok, that is pathetic, but sure, you asked for it." Ciel warned.

"More sake?" Bluer offered, reaching for the bottle on the table.

"Absolutely!" Ciel happily accepted the delicious drink, took a quick sip and settled back into the plush couch. "Ok, So when I was twenty I had been going three years into remission and life was getting back to, I guess, normal as normal could get. Will, Dr. Spears, was still doing maintenance on me and one weekend in October I get the news that once again, I was facing cancer."

"That must have been a shock, three years and you probably expected to make full recovery." The physician stated, obsidian eyes serious with empathy.

"Yeah, well, shock and fear was more like it. Anyway, I had planned on meeting my cousin, Lizzie, for tea at a teahouse in the city an-"

"Teahouse? Which one?"

"Lady Mendel's." Ciel hummed.

Excitement alighted Bluer's eyes. "Really? I go there with my mother for her birthday every year!"

"I never would have taken you for a tea guy, like I see you more as a coffee connoisseur." Ciel laughed. "Like an eight cups a day coffee addict!".

"Most doctors are, we live off of caffeine and nicotine, but my mother is of Japanese descent and so you can say that tea is highly favored in my family." Bluer winked.

"You're part Japanese?" This was a surprise, Ciel thought. 

"One quarter on my mother's side, but both of my parents are English, yet they raised me here in America for most of my life."

"Hence the lack of an accent?" Ciel probed, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's there at times, especially when I'm with my family, but for the most part I just sound like your average everyday Yankee."

"You are far from average."

The doctor's face glowed from the generous words coming from Ciel. "Well, that's a nice compliment, thank you, but I was rude to interrupt you in the middle of your story, please continue." Waving a hand at the young man.

"What? Oh, right! Ok, where was I?" Ciel picked up again.

"The teahouse."

"Yes! Well, I was waiting and I started thinking about having to face cancer again and of course I throw myself into a world class panic attack-"

"Right there in the teahouse?" Bluer asked.

"No, right in the middle of the block in front of the place! I couldn't move from that spot and I was scared that Lizzie would see me in the middle of the attack and find out that I had cancer again!" Ciel breathed, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind.

"You didn't want to tell her?"

"No, I really didn't want to make her, or my family, suffer any more than they already had." Ciel added simply.

"But you were suffering, I'm sure they were supportive of you throughout the entire ordeal."

"They were! Absolutely, for the most part, I had my family by my side."

"For the most part?" Bluer frowned at the admission.

"Story for another day. Long story."

"I get it, please, go on."

"So there I was, getting tremors and practically panting anxiety when out of the blue, Sebastian comes out of nowhere and talks me through the attack!"

"Like Batman swooping out of the darkness and saving you from a gang of thieves, eh?" Bluer joked lightly.

"Yeah, I guess he could be looked at as The Dark Knight." Ciel grinned brightly at the comparison.

"That's cool, it would be nice to meet someone like that, problem is in my line of work I rarely ever get to meet anyone of great interest."

"Are you kidding me? You're surrounded by doctors!"

"People in my same line of business with the same complaints, the same challenges, the exact same dreams and desires. Ah, Ciel, you've no idea how boring my life is!" The doctor moaned.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Except now. You and your family are the most interesting part of my days at the hospital."

"How so?" Ciel asked with genuine curiosity.

"Between your father's stories about his company, your mother's experiences with charities and her family plus adding you in the mix has helped make my life a bit livelier."

"I think you're giving me too much credit." 

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. I'm glad we met, it's not easy for me to make friends outside of work, but you're a great listener and you're fun to be around. I hope we get to do this again very soon." Bluer acknowledged sincerely.

Before Ciel could respond, the doctor sat up and began waving his hands in the air. "Over here boys!" He called out in a jovial tone. 

From the curtain entryway a trio of men walked in, all whom appeared to be around the same age as the doctor. A bevy of women practically swooned and swarmed around them, gawking openly with little constraint. 

The tallest man of the group sported short slicked back light blonde hair and looked as if he were built like a football quarterback. His wide and toned torso housed in a form fitting deep green long sleeved sweatshirt and dark blue jeans, brought appreciative stares from the patrons and he carried himself with great confidence and bravado. 

"Sup Blue! What's up, man?" His voice boomed above the lively chatter of the restaurant. He slapped a large hand on Bluer's shoulder and roughly shook his hand. "Good to see ya!" He beamed.

"Drinking already without us?" The second man was much smaller in stature and build and had piercing violet tinted eyes. His shoulder length straight black hair gave way to a bleached blonde streak on the left side of his head. 

Ciel was taken aback by the extreme pallor and seriousness of the young man's skin and the dark eye liner and black nail polish he sported. Dressed completely in black, a skull T-shirt with large baggy cargo pants with a chain hanging from one of the side pockets, he appeared more like a Goth rock star than an emergency room doctor.

As the two settled onto the couches another voice broke through the crowd. "Look at you getting your sake on! Let's order food like now, I'm starving!" The third man was dressed in bright red scrubs, his long shoulder length blonde hair and crimson eyes made him, by far, the prettiest man Ciel had ever seen. 

With a dainty nose mischievous smile and finely angled face, this doctor bordered on being a femme fatale. He sat gracefully next to Blue and brought his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Now that we're all finally here, who's the delicate kitten you've got there?" He purred, throwing a wink at a red faced Ciel.

Bluer chuckled. "Everyone this is Ciel, his father is one of my patients. Ciel," he gave him an apologetic smile and waved at the grinning trio. "The members of this motley crew are doctors Herman Greenhill, Greg Violet, and Ed Redman. "

Ciel offered them a friendly wave. " You're all in Wound Care?" He asked politely. "I bet you've got some really exciting stories to tell!" 

Redman reached out to help himself to Bluer's sake. "Yes! We do our business on the front lines!" 

"Doing battle every day in the ER." Greenhill nodded proudly.

"They call us grunts, but without this crew, no one lives long enough to get upstairs to Mr. High and Mighty over here." Violet snorted, rolling his purplish eyes at Bluer.

"Bullshit." He grunted, snatching his cup of sake from Redman.

"Aw, be fair, Redman!" Greenhill cried. "The Elite of Mt. Sinai don't usually give us props except for Blue Man."

Ciel cracked a smile. "Blue Man?" He snickered playfully. "Aren't you too old for a nickname?"

"Oh god, let's not..."

Redman shrugged his shoulders and patted Ciel on the knee then pointed at the fuming Bluer. "He's friendly now, but at work he's all serious and gloomy."

"Rarely smiles." Violet sighed. "Pity, he has such a handsome face."

"But the nurses and female doctors love him!" Greenhill roared, slapping his knee as he laughed loudly. "You gotta see these chicks go crazy over him!"

"They sure as Hell do" Redman frowned unhappily, crossing his arms in frustration. "I can't get any play when he comes down to our base. They trip over each other trying to get to Blue Man!"

"Yeah, but he lacks game, gentlemen, he lacks game." Violet drawled, signaling for a waitress to come over.

Suddenly Ciel's interest peaked. "Game?" He echoed, glancing at Bluer who was now blushing furiously. "What game?"

"I'm regretting inviting you idiots to dinner." The embarrassed doctor growled lowly, rubbing his face with his hands.

Greenhill leaned forward, eager to share gossip with Ciel. "Last week, one of the nurses-"

"The one with the nice ass?" Redman interrupted. "I'm hoping to hit that really soon."

"No, that's Anna, I'm talking about the one with the long legs and she's got that hot tattoo of the rose on her ankle!"

Violet chuckled. "Like that's original."

"Right right! That's Claire, she looks like a shorter version of Angelina Jolie!"

"Man, she is hot!" Redman exclaimed.

"She was all over Blue Man, I mean, I could smell the pheromones down the hallway."

Violet scrunched up his nose "That's classy." He spoke disdainfully.

"But he wasn't biting!" Greenhill sighed in defeat. "She was pissed! Wouldn't speak to any of us after that!"

"I don't mix business with pleasure, it's not my style." Bluer cleared up.

"Would you gentlemen like to order?" The waitress asked, sliding up to the rowdy table of men.

"Hello beautiful," Redman purred seductively, earning a demure grin from the young lady. "we would love a round of hot sake."

"A glass of plum wine for me." Violet piped in.

The group of man, except for Ciel, all rolled their eyes and groaned loudly. "La dee da, Greg." Greenhill sang loudly. "Gotta get all fancy and shit!"

"Don't hate on my refined tastes, peasant." The Goth doctor sniffed.

"Let's order food now!" Redman waved a menu in Bluer's face. "Come on Blue Man, you're the expert here!"

Ciel glanced at his friend and knitted his brows. Expert? He wondered.

"Sumimasen! O-susume wa arimasu ka?" Bluer spoke effortlessly in Japanese, the words tumbling fluidly from his tongue. Ciel had never heard such a beautiful sound in a native language, like warbling birds on a crisp summer's morning, the peace and quiet coupled with the musical quality of twittering sounds mingling in the air.

The waitress smiled and bowed politely. "Hai! Nigiri no Boto!"

"Sore wa oishii kikoeru!" Bluer responded happily. "Arigatou." Another quick bow and the waitress hurried off to fill the order. 

Redman poured the last bit of sake and downed the drink in one shot. "Show off." He grunted, flicking Bluer's ear with his fingers. "Ah-Ree-Gah-Toe my ass!"

The men erupted in laughter while Ciel stared at Bluer with admiration. "I'm impressed, you really sound authentic!" He spoke with awe. "How did you learn to speak Japanese?"

"Nah, it's no big deal, My mother taught me and I'm fluent in Spanish and Italian as well, but I grew up with over achieving parents so I didn't have much of a choice." Bluer stated matter-of-factly.

"That's amazing." Ciel breathed. 

Sitting amongst the eclectic collection of doctors, the young man suddenly felt very small, almost miniscule in stature and accomplishment when compared to the gregarious company. They were entertaining, charming, confident, good looking and successful in their fields. They actively changed and affected the lives of people every single day, Ciel glanced at each smiling face, noting their ease with one another, they all are truly happy with who they are and how they interact with the world, he thought.

"Are you ok?" Bluer tugged at Ciel's sleeve and gave him a concerned look. "You look like you're spacing out." He spoke lowly. The three men had started chatting with a group of pretty girls in the next set of couches, their attentions were momentarily occupied.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just not used to being around such, animated people." Ciel responded in a hushed tone, leaning slightly towards the doctor.

"That's a polite word for them." He chuckled.

"No! They're great! My best friend, Alois, is far more wild, but it's been a long time since I've hung out with people my age who are this free spirited." The young man admitted shyly.

"Free spirited? You sound like an old soul!"

Ciel cocked his head thoughtfully. "I guess being married and a parent will do that to you." He said reflectively.

"But you're still Ciel, right? You still have a life outside of those responsibilities."

"I tend to overlook that part of me, but that's fine, I love my life so I have no regrets."

Bluer placed his hand over Ciel's diminutive hand, his long fingers encircling it and squeezing it gently. "Careful there, too much a sacrifice makes a stone of the heart, Ciel Phantomhive. Just some words of wisdom to consider." His voice was laced with concern.

The feel of his large hand enveloping his own brought reassurance to the young man, he wasn't sure what had started to gnaw at his inner self, but he welcomed the security behind Bluer's words. "Are these words based on your own prior experiences?" He asked.

Nodding his head, Bluer paused to think about his response, when he finally spoke, his eyes were trained steadily on Ciel's. "You can say that, living day to day under some misguided notion that I could never have it all made me almost settle for someone who didn't meet my expectations. When I think about how I saw my life stretched out before me as one desperate attempt of trying to be something I wasn't, it made me lose hope in everything."

These were sagacious words, lessons in life one could only learn from stepping through the fire. Ciel could read the hurt and struggle behind those grey eyes, eyes that seemed to perfectly match his own Did they both reflect the same challenges; grappling with obstacles larger than their own lives. Were they mirrors of misfortune and triumph? The need to learn more about the amicable physician who pretty much saved his father's life was strong and unrelenting, the need to understand himself and open up to new adventures was calling desperately out to him.

"What made you change?" Ciel blurted out. "What finally got you to see the light?"

A smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Story for another day, long story." He whispered into Ciel's ear, his nose brushing cautiously against Ciel's pale cheek.   
Ciel looked at the doctor and felt his skin erupt in goosebumps from the brief contact.  
"Gotcha." He replied hoarsely.


	10. Chapter 10

Greetingzzzzzzz!

Got some drama for my lovely readers!

Thanks for your support and reviews, it's always appreciated oxox

And special thanks to my lovey dovey AnimeCujo for cowriting the chapter with me!

Read Review Favorite and Follow!

After Ciel had left for an evening out with Bluer, Lizzie and Mina surprised the children with allowing them to choose whatever type of dinner they wanted. Lily squeaked that she wanted a frosted cupcake and a bowl of strawberries.

"You are your father's daughter." Lizzie chuckled, twirling the soft grey black hair of the angelic child in her fingers.

And Mykhal demanded a plate full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"You little terrorist, always picking the messiest food!" Mina rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully on his behind.

"I'll kick your bum all over this place if you get any jelly on my outfit!" Picking the squirming child in her arms, she gave him a dozen kisses all over his scrunched up face and sat him down at the island in the kitchen.

The children ate happily, chattering about their friends, kindergarten, and how they missed their father Their bright faces were alight with pleasure, munching happily with their favored "aunts" in the comfort of their home. It was close to bedtime and a decadent meal with thee two women pleased them immensely.

Lizzie watched her Goddaughter chewing on strawberry and felt a twinge of concern when the little girl placed the half eaten berry on her plate and crinkled her nose.

"What's wrong Lily?" She asked."Did the strawberry taste bad?" She picked up the small morsel and gave it a quick sniff.

"May I be excused?" Lily looked down her half eaten cupcake and moaned. "My tummy hurts!" She whined, rubbing her belly.

"Too many sweets in one day!" Mina sighed, picking up the wisp of a girl in her arms. "I'll bring you to bed, it's time to rest up, love." She nuzzled Lily's neck and peppered her cheeks with kisses while the child giggled despite her aching stomach.

"Let me have some of that!" Lizzie stood up from her set and kissed her little cousin goodnight and turned her attention back to Mykhal; she could not help, but to stare at the little boy in front of her. His eyes watched Lily leaving the room, even while chomping away at his dinner, the deep scarlet orbs never steering away from his sister until she left the kitchen.

"He most definitely takes after Sebastian." She watched in awe as the ebony haired boy downed three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and washed down the sticky dinner with a tall glass of ice cold milk. Mina walked back into the kitchen and went straight to the sink. "I'll clear these up." She stated, turning on the faucet.

Slamming the plastic cup down, Mykhal licked his milky mustache off and promptly let loose a loud belch.

"You're welcome!" He laughed loudly, holding his sides so not to fall off the tall stool.

"Mind your manners, scamp!" Mina scolded from the sink, busily rinsing dishes and placing them into the dishwasher. "Your daddy would have a fit if he heard you!"

"Better out of the attic than out of the basement!" Mykhal cackled, swinging his arms above his head in excitement. "Can I go to my room and play now?" He asked hopefully.

Lizzie picked up his messy plate and sighed, brushing stray crumbs off the countertop. "First go to the bathroom and wash your face and hands, brush your teeth and comb that mop you call hair!"

"Bloody Hell" He grumbled, hopping off his seat and rubbing his eyes. "I'm too tired, Lizard!"

"Stop carrying on or you go straight to bed." Mina pointed a soapy finger at the scowling child, "If you're too tired to wash up then you're too tired to play!"

"Fine!" Mykhal stomped away, making sure each foot landed perfectly flat and heavy against the hardwood floors. The noise reverberated throughout the house.

"Is he a bit bratty tonight?" Lizzie wondered out loud, glancing at Mina. "He seemed cranky, don't you think?"

"He's probably upset about Lily, you know how protective he is with his sister." Mina dried her hands with a small kitchen towel and smiled. "Bass used to cause a row whenever Claude had to go back to his house after spending the night or the weekend with us. He was always worried that something would happen to him if he went back home."

"But something did happen." Lizzie looked away. "Just not to him."

"Yes, it was terrible." Mina sighed. She had taken out a kettle from the bottom cupboard and began filling it with water. "To this day you know I cannot ever forget Hannah."

Lizzie watched her friend grimace at the unpleasant memory, the murder of Claude's younger sister at the hands of their father's blind and drunken rage. It was a trauma Claude had endured for many years and a nightmare Sebastian and Mina could never forget. Claude had ended up living with the Michaelis clan and they raised him as one of their own brood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take you back there." Lizzie spoke in a sad voice, she hated seeing her feisty friend suddenly unsettled.

"Think nothing of it, I'm right fine." Mina chirped, she placed the kettle on the stove and turned the knob to heat up the water. "So, on to brighter topics, such as the dishy lad downstairs with the serpents wrapped around his neck!" She turned and gave her friend a wicked smile. "Have you shagged him yet?"

"Sha-Shagged?" Lizzie's eyes widened as her mouth flappd open and shut like a fish out of water gasping for its life. "I hardly know him!"

"Oh stuff it! We're not elementary students!" Mina tsked, fetching some teabags from a canister near the stove. "It's blatant how much you fancy this lad, how far have you gotten?"

Lizzie sat heavily on the stool and buried her face in her hands. "You are so embarrassing!" She moaned. "I thought you knew me better than that!"

"It's been two months since that arshole from Escada stopped chatting you up, it's time to move on to bigger and better things!"

"He's a doorman, Minnie."

Mina grabbed two mugs from another cupboard and found a jar of honey next to the sugar canister. "Bigger and better doesn't always mean more money and elite status."

"He also lives in New York and I live in London!" Lizzie looked up from her hands and gave the scarlet eyed girl a quizzical look. "And why are you so Hell bent on me hooking up with a perfect stranger?"

"He's not that much of a stranger!" Mina shot back, pouring the hot water into the two mugs. "I had a lovely conversation with him this morning."

"You what?!" Lizzie straightened up her back and looked at her friend in utter disbelief, "Mina, what did you do?"

"When I came to visit today I came around a bit early to chew the fat with him." Mina brought over the steaming tea and set the mugs out for her and Lizzie. The air became infused in the aromatic floral scent of Earl Grey, Ciel's favorite. "And I found out loads of information." She winked at the shocked young woman, deftly blowing air into her mug, "He's an interesting character."

Lizzie cocked her eyebrow. "How so?" She asked, interest obviously piqued.

"Let's see, he thinks you are the bees knees, perfection on two shapely legs! " she gushed, a lively spark in her eyes gave away her excitement, "You're a fit bird in his eyes and it's not beneath me to say, he's easy on the eyes." Mina sipped her tea and smiled, "Those light golden eyes, that silky hair, pretty face and shy demeanor. I think he's exactly what you need right now."

"Need for what?" Lizzie huffed, crossing her arms. "What exactly do you think i need?"

"You need to put some spice in your life and forget about that dodgy bastard who doesn't deserve your efforts." Mina pointed out sternly. "Start paying mind to a lad who shows interest in you!"

Lizzie sighed deeply. "Minnie, I think I like him, I mean, I really like him but I'm leaving for London with you in one week. What am I supposed to do?"

Leaning forward, Mina took Lizzie's hand into her own and squeezed gently. The warmth of their interlocked fingers was comforting for Lizzie, she never felt alone when Mina was around.

"What do you do? You wake up tomorrow morning, make yourself pretty as usual, walk downstairs, give your good morning to him and offer him a cup of tea or coffee. Then you sit with him, ask him to lunch, and Bob's your uncle!"

Lizzie burst out laughing, tugging playfully at the dainty fingers laced within her own. "You always make me laugh with that Bob thing!" She giggled.

"Silly, you should be used to it by now." Mina smiled. "So stop faffing around and take a chance."

Take a chance? Lizzie thought, a chance.

"Ok," she whispered, lifting her friend's hands to her lips and setting a soft kiss upon them. "I'll do it."

"And that, my friends, was the last time I tried giving a vaginal examination without first checking the patient's chart!" Greenhill took another gulp of his Sapporo beer and laughed. "I never expected to come face to face with some guy's dick!"

"You are stupid, Jesus! This is New York City!" Violet snickered, he had his glass of wine in his hand and was taking great care not to spill it as his body shook with laughter. "We get hundreds of trannies in the ER, you can't assume who's a male and who's a female just by looking at them!"

Ciel joined in the laughter and reached for his small cup of sake. Dinner had been spectacular and they forgone dessert for more drinks so by the time the table was cleared, the young man was in a fuzzy buzz. To Ciel, the evening couldn't have gone better, after filling up on salmon rolls, onigiri, sashimi pieces, and crab rolls all presented in a table sized glowing wooden boat tray, the group had shared numerous amazing and quite humorous stories about the triumphs and pitfalls of the emergency room.

Ciel had been more of a listener than a talker, taking in the company with much eagerness. He could not remember the last time he had had this much fun, free and unencumbered.

"Aw fuck!" Redman whipped out a buzzing pager from his back pocket. "We're all being called back!"

"Seriously?" Violet groaned. "But we've been drinking and we're not on call!"

"It says major accident on one of the bridges, all hands on deck!" Redman threw down a wad of bills on the table. "This should cover my share."

"Heres mine." Greenhill adde to the pile,."And I've got Violet, I owe him from last time."

Bluer waved them off. "My treat tonight, boys."

"No way, uh uh." Violet jumped up from his seat and fumbled for his wallet out of his pocket.

"It's fine, you all can get me next time, go on, work is waiting." Bluer insisted, pushing the money away from his side of the table. "Let me know if I'm needed, ok?"

"You're the fucking man, Blue!" Greenhill shouted as they headed out of the restaurant. "Thanks, bro!"

Ciel watched them leave, his face tingled and his feet felt heavy. "I'll split the bill with you." He looked over at Bluer who was placing his credit card on the bill,."It's a large sum, right?"

"This is nothing for me." Bluer grinned, signaling the waitress to come over. "I'm not trying to sound like an egotistical prick, but I'm a trust fund baby who actually enjoys working so let's just say my life is pretty comfortable."

Ciel looked at him with surprise. "Trust fund baby?"

"Yes, my parents are top notch physicians in their respective fields and made sure I would live a comfortable life; however, lazing around with money to burn is not my idea of a fulfilling life." The doctor stretched his arms above his head and laughed. "I don't need to work, Ciel, but I love to work. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." Ciel nodded. "You have a purpose in life; you live a purposeful life."

Bluer lowered his arms. "Exactly!" He exclaimed, slapping a hand on Ciel's shoulder, "You understand! I am so tired of people telling me to quit cardiology and enjoy my life, travel the world, have numerous lovers and just spend money, but I can't!"

"That sounds like an empty self indulgent life." Ciel whispered, his hands began to tremble slightly. "A complete waste."

"I'm really happy right now." Bluer sighed, squeezing Ciel's shoulder. "You get me. Not a lot of people do." He admitted sadly.

Ciel slowly placed his hand on top of Bluer's and gave it a slight tug. "Um, Lawrence?" He mumbled, his eyes were glassy and caused the doctor to inch closer to Ciel.

"You, ok?" He spoke lowly, pressing his large hand against the swell of Ciel's cheek. It was cool against his touch, supple and smooth. Tilting Ciel's face upwards, Bluer examined his eyes and watched, utterly fascinated, at the tulip pink perfection of the younger man's slightly parted lips. "What is it, Ciel?" He asked softly, looping his arm around the delicate curve of Ciel's slight waist.

Gulping audibly, his eyes fluttered closed. "I-I think I drank too much sake." And with that Ciel bent over and promptly vomited under the table.

Bluer stared at the panting mess in front of him and chuckled. "Yeah, I think you have."

"I don't understand how such a little boy can cause such big messes!" Lizzie grumbled loudly.

After Mykhal had finally changed into his pajamas, she had threatened to take away each and every sword he owned lest he went to share Lily's bed for the night. His room was in what she would term as "a state of emergency". Toys were littered everywhere, his bed was rumpled and unmade, and there seemed to be some alien substance smeared on the walls which Mina was currently trying to scrub off with hot soapy water and a dish rag.

"His room is in ruins! Blimey!" The raven haired woman hissed as she scrubbed harder. "Is that peanut butter on the walls?!"

Lizzie threw some toy cars into a toy box ."Ciel should have a head full of grey hair."

"The lad is rambunctious, but," Mina sniffed the cloth and gasped. "Christ Almighty! It is peanut butter!"

"Keep your voice down. " Lizzie shushed. "They're finally asleep!"

"They better be!" Mina rinsed the cloth out in a bucket full of dirty water near her feet. "It's 9:30! Oi, when is Ciel planning on coming home?"

Lizzie frowned. "He didn't say. I'm a little worried, he's never out this late."

"I'm sure he's having a good time hanging with those blokes from the hospital. They probably took him out drinking after dinner."

"Ciel doesn't drink." She snorted.

Mina stopped cleaning and turned to look at her friend. "Doesn't he now? Last I heard he was a full grown man entitled to some fun now and then."

"I'm not saying he shouldn't have fun!" Lizzie protested, nearly tripping on a pile of miniature robots and planes. "I'm just saying that it's not his style."

The sound of the front door being opened caught their attention.

"See?" Lizzie snidely gestured towards the door. "I told you-"

"Mamaaaaaaaa, oooooo ooooo oooooooooooo! Didn't mean to make you cryyyyyyyyyy but if I'm not back again tomorrow. Carry ooooooooon. Carryyyyy oooooooooon!"

"Ok Freddy, pipe down, your kids are probably asleep-"

"Will you do the FANDANGO!?"

"No fandango for you tonight, and I think no more sake. Ever."

The apartment echoed with the sound of Ciel's warbling voice shrilly singing out of tune and the deep controlled voice of another man. The shuffling noises of feet, coats being dropped on the floor, jingling keys and muffled giggles had the two women staring wide eyed at one another, their mouths agape.

"No way!" Lizzie out of the room and almost stumbling over a box of Legos.

"Not possible! Not possible!" Mina followed Lizzie, rushing out of the room and almost colliding headlong into a very obviously inebriated Ciel being carried bridal style by Dr. Bluer. His hair was a disheveled mess and while he attempted to keep his wobbly head upright, he gave his sister-in-law and cousin a weak wave of the hand and a lopsided grin before he passed out.

"Ciel!" She cried, throwing her hands up to her face in complete horror. "What the BLOODY HELL?!"

"Ah, you must be Mina." The handsome doctor smiled amiably at the surprised girl. "We haven't met, but Ciel speaks highly of you. Well, when he's not drinking himself into a semi-comatose state." He smiled apologetically.

"He's bladdered! Cor Blimey! He's legless!" Mina sputtered, lunging forward to feel Ciel's forehead with the back of her hand. "Are you daft?" She snarled at the doctor. "How do you let him get half pissed like this?"

"I assure you, as a doctor, he's only mildly inebriated." Bluer chuckled, moving past the seething woman. "I watched his intake of alcohol and Ciel has practically no tolerance-"

"No blooming likely since he doesn't ever drink!" She yelled, flailing her arms about at the pair.

"I thought you said that Ciel was an adult who could take care of himself?" Lizzie spoke coolly at her friend.

Mina whirled about and bared her teeth at her. "I'm not pleased at the fact that my brother's husband has come home in the arms of some other bloke, pissed and singing like some bloody fool!"

"It's not his fault and I'm just a friend!" Bluer shifted Ciel in his arms and grunted. "Where can I place him? He's actually heavier than he looks!"

"Let's put him to bed." Lizzie pointed towards the direction of the master bedroom. "Mina, please get a large glass of water for Ciel, he's going to need it."

Mina narrowed her eyes at the fidgeting man. "Right." She growled, sending Bluer a menacing look. "I'll be right back." She warned the doctor, snapping a black finger tipped finger in his face. The elfin woman was trembling with rage, her lips twisted in a vicious snarl. "Don't think I'm buying any bullshit excuses from you"

"I gave no excuses." Grey eyes flashed with anger. "Nor do I feel the need to do so."

Hoping to defuse the situation, Lizzie calmly led Bluer to the bed and threw back the covers. "Minnie, get the water." She ordered sternly, patting the bed. "Come, play him down." Mina clicked her teeth with annoyance, turned on her heels and stomped out of the room.

A sour and pungent smell wafted into the air causing Lizzie to wrinkle her nose in disgust. "Did . . . did he get sick?" She asked quietly, watching how carefully the man laid Ciel onto the bed, slipping his shoes off before allowing his feet to touch the mattress. She saw the concern in Bluer's face and it unnerved her.

"Yes, and I think we need to take his shirt off." He pointed to a spot on Ciel's chest. "Looks like there's vomit right there." He hooked his finger under the hem of Ciel's shirt. but Lizzie reached out and delivered a sharp smack to the doctor's hand. With a yelp, he retracted them immediately, dumbfounded by her action.

"I'll take care of that." Lizzie spoke curtly, stepping between Bluer and Ciel. "But thank you for seeing him home safely."

She had met the doctor once while visiting her uncle in the hospital and she had found him to be exceptionally genial and professional. Aunt Rachel spoke highly of him and it had pleased her immensely that her normally shy and reserved cousin would branch out to make new friends. However, the entire scene bothered her.

If Sebastian were home, she thought, would this have happened?

"Please, Elizabeth, don't take this the wrong way." Bluer looked down at his feet and took a deep breath, realizing instantly the fierce and protective nature of the woman standing before him. "I have nothing, but great respect for Ciel and his family and never, ever, would I attempt anything erroneous with this friendship. Please believe me, this was just a bunch of guys hanging out and getting a little wasted."

"You know he doesn't ever do this." She countered, giving him a stony look. "If his husband were here-"

"If his husband were here, Ciel wouldn't be allowed to go out and have fun?" Grey eyes bore into emerald, to him this was unacceptable. "I don't want to believe that Sebastian is that type of spouse."

"He's not!" Lizzie snapped. "I meant that Ciel is happy being home with the kids, spending time with his husband and doing charity work. This isn't his speed!"

"Who says? You?" Bluer crossed his arms and looked at her defiantly. "His marriage is none of my business, but I enjoy his company and I'd like us to continue being friends and I think it's a shame that the one time he goes against the grain, he is automatically in the wrong!"

"Wait a second-!"

"Granted, I should have asked him if he was a social or regular drinker, but I decided to treat him like the grown man he is. So here he is, after a night out with a bunch of new friends, drunk and singing Queen songs in the middle of the night and you know what? He'll wake up with a wicked hangover and some great memories all the while continuing being a good dad and husband!" Bluer sucked in a breath, surprised at his own sudden bravery in light of the seething woman ."Please don't give him a hard time, okay?"

Before Lizzie could counter attack, the rapid knocking on the bedroom door tore their attention away from Ciel.

"Lizzie!" Came the desperate whisper from behind the door.

Bluer and Lizzie bolted for the door and opened it to find Mina standing with panic gripping her face. In one hand she held a tumbler filled with ice water and in the other.. . . .

"Oh, no." Lizzie felt the blood drain from her face.

"Impeccable timing." Bluer muttered, scratching the back of his neck with bemusement.

In Mina's hand she held Ciel's cell phone buzzing, the screen blazing bright with the name of the only person who could make this evening get any worse: SEBASTIAN.

"Why are you taking a 5am flight? I mean, that's so annoying!" Claude looked up from his desk in the master bedroom he shared with Alois.

Before leaving for LA he had decided to pay every bill three months in advance and procure home deliveries of meals for Alois during his time of absence. Tapping away on the laptop for the last hour, he had decided that his stress levels would be lessened considerably if he knew that his lover was well taken care of and would not be setting the entire luxury apartment on fire.

But, of course, Alois was going to add to the stress by riding him about his flight time.

"Love, why are you irritated with me?" Claude calmly shut his laptop down and rested his chin on his interlocked hands. "We spoke of this. I have to meet Sebastian for a meeting before noon tomorrow." His back ached from hours of working at the desk; the thought of packing his onboard bag and waking up at 3:30 am grating his nerves terribly.

"But I probably won't even be awake!" Alois whined.

He was stretched out on their bed in a loose white T-shirt and briefs, his milky white legs resting upright against the headboard allowing Claude a prime view of his toned and sleek thighs. A stirring rumbled deep within the golden eyed male and he gritted his teeth in frustration, there was still last minute packing to do, he reminded himself.

"Alois, lower your legs or I swear I shall pillage your bum." He hissed, retrieving his plane tickets from a folder and shoving them into a briefcase next to the desk.

Stop looking at him! His sense of reasoning pleaded.

Alois twisted his head to the side and glared at his man. "Pillage?" He slid his bare feet down the wrought iron headboard and rolled over onto his stomach. A mischievous grin spread across his pretty face. Propping himself up on his elbows, he swung his legs playfully from side to side.

"Are you threatening me, baby?" He purred, wiggling his pert behind for good show. "Did you know that when you put on your big boy voice, it makes my hole hungry, like real hungry for that Big Fat Dick." He drawled the last three words slowly while grinding his crotch lewdly against the surface of the bed.

Claude removed his glasses and placed them carefully on top of the desk, a smirk resting on his face as he gave his childlike partner a lascivious look. All sense of reason had been obliterated in one swift moment. "I'm not joking, I swear to you that I am literally going to rape you if you continue whoring yourself out like that."

"You're full of shit." Alois mocked, slipping his index finger into his mouth and sucking on the digit sensually.

"You'll be sucking on something far bigger than that." Claude spoke huskily. Rising out of his chair, he began to unbutton his shirt. "Take off that shirt, I want to see all of you."

Before Alois could reply, Claude abruptly strode over to the side of the bed, the smirk never left his face as he calmly removed his shirt. Alois stared at the rippled abdomen and muscular torso of his lover, his skin was a lovely shade of ivory cream with nary a blemish. To say he was near perfection was no exaggeration, especially compared to Alois' own marred skin.

His back was a jigsaw map of raised burn and laceration scars from an accident when he was a child. An accident that had claimed the life of his parents and beloved younger brother, Luka.

As a photographer, his life was built around capturing the raw beauty of nature and mankind and yet he literally carried the ugliness of his traumatic past on his back. He hated the feel of the raised skin against his fingers whenever he took a bath or shower, it reminded him all too often of the pain and tragedy of losing his home and family to a destructive fire.

And yet, Claude could never keep his hands off of him, especially when they made love.

"Take off the bloody shirt, your underpants, scoot to the edge of the bed and spread your legs for me."

Alois shivered at the lecherous commands that poured forth out of the sensuous mouth of the most enticing man he had ever met.

"Fuck yeah." He breathed, flipping over onto his back and whipping off his shirt. The loose briefs came off not a second later after he had positioned himself at the edge of the mattress. "You want my legs spread, like this?" He smiled with feigned coyness, placing his hands behind each thigh and opening his legs wide, forming an M. "Is this enough, baby?"

"Yes, quite lovely view I've got here." Claude knelt down before him and trailed his fingertips, featherlight, down the young man's inner thighs, causing a shiver to radiate throughout his body.

"That feels good." Alois whispered, his shuddering voice stabbing Claude straight in his groin. The man closed his eyes and inhaled the musky scent of arousal. "Please lick me." He quietly begged, his hands coming to rest on his bottom and he pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his perfect tulip pink hole. "I-I want you to lick me!"

"You dirty little imp." Claude cooed, his long fingers tracing the puckered ring, teasing the opening by pressing his tips against the outer rim. "Impatient and spoiled, what should I do to someone for such churlish behavior?"

Alois sucked in a deep breath. "I fucking love it when you use big words I don't understand!"

Claude's hot breath fanned over the twin mounds of peachy flesh as spread them further, kneeling next to the bed to be eye level with the twitching pink hole glossy with precum. Amber eyes watched hungrily, the animalistic urge to completely devour Alois nearly overwhelming him. "I want to hear you beg me to taste you." He demanded.

"Eat me!" Alois cried, scooting his bottom desperately towards his lover's face. "Please! Please! Lick me! Eat my hole! Stick your tongue in it and suck me! Please!"

Claude lifted his face to revel in the erotic neediness in his lover's expression, but was instead shocked and shaken to his very core.

There were fresh tears brimming in Alois' eyes.

"Love, wha-what's wrong?" He stood up quickly from the floor and blanketed the suddenly sobbing young man with his body. Encircling his arms around the trembling boy, Claude rocked him gently from side to side, uttering soothing words into his ears. "Baby, my sweet sweet boy," he whispered. "Why are you crying? Was it something I said or did?" He asked worriedly.

"N-No!" Alois sputtered, wiping his wet cheeks with the back of his hands, "I-I just don't want you to go!" He wept plaintively. "Y-You always make me feel so good, so b-beautiful a-and I'm just going to m-miss you!" He buried his face in Claude's chest and launched into another round of new tears. "Why do you have to leave me?" He wailed.

"Blimey, we spoke of this when I was offered the opportunity! You agreed to it, remember?" Claude sighed deeply and squeezed him tightly. "You can visit me soon and I will ring you up daily, aside from that you know there is nothing on this earth I want more than to be with you, but I could not let Sebastian alone in this endeavor." He kissed Alois on the crown of his head and inhaled the honey sweet scent of the man he could not get enough of. "As I recall, you are to become Ciel's "manny" once Lizzie and Mina go back to London."

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with missing you?" Alois mumbled, refusing to look up.

"I suppose becoming a caretaker shall require much of your time and attention," Claude nudged his nose into the blonde's mop top hair. "I promise you, your days will not be spent in idle play. Taking care of little 'ums is a tremendous deed and you will find that these coming weeks will come and go in the blink of an eye."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do."

Alois pressed his hands against Claude's chest, silently asking him to release him from his bear like hug. Big sky blue eyes gazed widely at the handsome man. "But I'm still going to miss you."

"And I too, will miss you." Sliding down back towards the floor, Claude kneeled once again in front of Alois' exposed crotch. "But if you do not allow me to feast upon this delectable fare, I will leave for LA empty hearted and horny, now, whatever did I do to you to deserve such cruelty?"

"Go ahead, take me." Throwing his head back and arching his back, Alois spread his legs and hooked them over Claude's shoulders. "Give me everything! I want it! God, I want it!" He begged.

Claude grasped the creamy thighs and inhaled the sweet musky scent of sex and flesh, his mouth salivated with lust. "Yes, your highness."

A slow grin spread across his face as Alois panted overhead with anticipation of what was to come. The blonde was a right mess and he had not even touched him yet.

"Now then, let's make this quick. I still have plenty of packing to do." The man purred before leaning in and licking his lips.

The moment his tongue pressed flat against the hole, Alois cried out in unadulterated pleasure, body shaking at how Claude knew every erotic point on him. The man dragged his tongue slowly up under Alois' tight sac, slipping one into his mouth and gently suckling on it.

"Yesssss." Alois hissed, his fingers digging into the covers on the bed.

Claude released him with a small pop, lavving up his two finger while stroking Alois' rigid cock. Burying his face in the soft nest of pale blonde hair, the Englishman nibbled on the sensitive flesh.

This was his, all of it, the delicate youthful man squirming and writhing in exquisite pleasure, the balance of purity and deviance, the contented feeling of security with in a relationship based on love and trust. There was no one else in the world who could shine brighter than his waifish love.

With fingers considerably wet, he took to prepping the panting man, inserting two fingers in his hole and promptly scissoring them. A chorus of moans and heavy breathing followed as he dug into the clenching muscle, rubbing the moist inner sides.

"Look at you, dirty scamp, swallowing my fingers like that." He grunted, nipping the blushing head of Alois' cock and passing a cat like tongue roughly over the swollen surface. "Greedy bugger." He chuckled before engulfing the reddened organ whole.

A sharp cry followed by an arching back was all Alois could do at the feeling of that warm cavern taking him in. Slim fingers threaded into the Claude's dark hair, pulling and scratching as that sinful tongue worked its magic in ways that only the devil himself could have taught. His pale thighs trembled near the dancer's ears as strong hands crept up to brutally grab the supple muscle of the blonde's ass.

"Cl-Claude, oh God!" Alois moaned, eyes screwed tightly shut and mouth agape as his lover sucked and slurped him like a man starving in the desert. Those long beautiful fingers pumped in and out of his body, probing and relaxing him on the inside so that he could take what Claude had to offer with as little discomfort as possible. "Yes, ahhhmmmnnn." Suddenly, it all stopped.

Digits removed themselves from the prepared hole and hungry lips slipped the throbbing we action from their hold. Aqua eyes flew wide open at the sudden loss of contact, chest heaving as he tried to form the words to ask what was going on. In an instant, the young man was flipped onto his stomach, knees underneath him as he pushed himself up on the bed.

"Baby! I love it when you're rough!" He cried gleefully, grinning as he wiggled his bottom in the air and spread his stance wider. "Come on! Spank me! Leave a mark that will be here till you get ba-" He froze, face falling at the feeling of a warm palm pressing gently between his shoulder blades and Claude immediately sensed the change in mood.

The mattress dipped with the extra weight as he positioned his body between the young man's thighs. Alois could feel the hot wanting flesh being pressed into his backside; skin to skin as the man was fully disrobed now as well. The blonde's breathing hitched and he licked his lips nervously as that hand began to slowly make its way down his back, tenderly and lovingly. Feeling every bump of bone and every bulge of muscle and every rough patch of scarred skin.

"Lovely." Claude murmured, ignoring his desire to just take his lover hard and fast in favor of something more intimate. Leaning in, he folded his long form over the smaller one, blanketing Alois with his body until his face rested next to a small ear. "You are absolutely the most fetching thing I have ever had the pleasure of bringing into my bed." He whispered, Alois shivering at the compliment.

"You are beautiful. Every single inch, every single hair; perfection." Claude continued, gently biting the ridge of the blonde's ear. Alois whimpered, the overwhelming emotions inside making his body shake. "Cold, baby?" He asked, feeling the quake of his lover against his chest. "Well, let me warm you up." He smirked, rolling the blonde onto his back with one simple move.

Alois collapsed onto the comforter, the blonde hair splaying out and creating a halo of flaxen strands. Claude smiled warmly at the wanton look on the usually gregarious young man's face, those icy blue eyes filled with love and adoration and a hint of sadness. Leaning in, the dancer placed a soft kiss onto the plump lips.

"I still have to pack, but I never leave my affairs unattended to before a trip." He breathed, Alois groaning as he wrapped his legs around the toned waist and gripped the broad shoulders over him. Gold locked with blue as their foreheads rested together. "Get ready, I am going to make three months worth of love to you tonight." Alois mewled at the promise, pulling Claude down for the first of many passionate kisses that evening.

In the morning, the blonde didn't wake up, didn't even stir as the golden eyed man got ready to leave. Just before walking out of the apartment, Claude made his way over to the mess of fair hair poking out from the covers. Gently brushing them back, he placed a soft kiss to the smooth forward, smiling at the way Alois grumbled in his sleep and tried to swat him away in his unconscious state.

With a one last look, Claude surveyed their condo, a heavy sigh leaving him as he argued with himself as to whether or not he should take one last look at the love of his life still slumbering in the bed. A glance at the clock showed that he had run out of time and with suitcase in hand, he walked out. The door lock clicked loudly in the quiet apartment, Alois happily asleep and dreaming of the man he desperately loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the latest update! Been having a swell time rewriting Simply Meant to Be, sorry I'm not updating as quickly as I should but rest assured I'm not doing any of that hiatus shit or dropping this story, or Promises for that matter. I am trying to get these chapters out quicker so thank you all those who are reading and reviewing, you have my love, adoration and appreciation!

Thanks to my luvah, AnimeCujo for listening to me cry and get all stoopid when we drank our wine and read our yaoi lol

I hope your reading her fic Revelations, it's delish.

Kisses bitches! MUAH!

* * *

Mina was hardly afraid of anything.

At 3 years of age she had thrown herself into the pond at the local park after watching Sebastian and Claude swim effortlessly all afternoon. Apart from the screaming mass of mothers nearly passing out from fright and her brothers having to fish her out of the murky deep end, she rather enjoyed the experience and was swimming with ease after only an hour.

At the age of 5 she withstood the grief of losing her father to a self-inflicted gunshot wound to his head. There were nights of sleeplessness as she laid in bed with her stricken mother, stroking her hair and whispering hopeful condolences in her childish voice while quietly nursing her own despair.

At the age of 13 she knocked out Benny Collins, the neighborhood bully, after he mocked her brothers as being "queers". Benny lost two front teeth and his reputation as the toughest kid on the block.

Mina Michaelis was a force of brute nature, all housed up in a petite and elfin like frame complete with dainty features, scarlet eyes and glossy black hair. No, there wasn't much the stunning young woman was afraid of.

Until now.

"Flipping flippity shit for fucks sake! Lizzie, its Sebastian!" She hissed loudly, eyes wide with terror as she shoved Ciel's cell phone into her best friend's face. "Answer it!" She commanded through gritted teeth.

"Y-You answer it!" Lizzie pushed the phone back to Mina. "It's your brother calling!"

"Christ Kill me!" She cursed lowly. "It's your cousin's tight ass I'm trying to spare!"

"It's your possessive brother who's going to lose his mind if he finds out!" She shot back.

"I know! I know!" Taking a deep breath before pressing the call/receive on the screen; Mina silently prayed that they could all somehow escape Sebastian's wrath unscathed.

Except for Bluer, she thought with menace, he could use a good boxing.

But what could she, or should she, say to her brother who was currently on the other side of the States working on a major dance project? Was it right to lie about Ciel's drunken state? But what if he was to later find out? And why lie? It wasn't as if anyone had committed some terrible crime, right? Her thoughts raced as she prepared to speak to the one person she knew had no self-control when it came to Ciel.

"Are you going to answer the phone or just stare at it?" Bluer chuckled, crossing his arms and giving the petrified woman a bemused look. "Or would you like me to talk to him?" He held out an open palm, wiggling his fingers as if challenging her to hand him the phone.

"Sod off!" She barked irritably, flipping him her middle finger.

"Evening Minnie! Did I wake you? You sound cranky." Sebastian greeted his sister cheerfully.

Lying relaxed and comfortably on the couch in his hotel room, Sebastian cradled the phone on his shoulder as he flipped through pages of costume designs for his production. "If you weren't helping with the children, I'd tell you to drive off the road with that snarky attitude." He teased.

"Oh, ha, 'ello Bass! Sorry about that, I just, ah, stubbed my toe on a chair!" Mina glanced hard at Bluer who was snickering behind his hand while Lizzie gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. "So, how's LA? Och, you sound tired! Have you been working overtime?" She closed her eyes and prayed he couldn't hear the anxiety built up in her voice.

"LA is hot but quite exciting, and I'm a bit tired, but no great shakes, how are you feeling?" He noticed the slight shakiness in his sister's voice and placed the portfolio down on the floor next to him. Sitting upright, he listened carefully for any signs of stress from the young woman. "You sound a bit harried."

"Never better!" She squeaked nervously, perhaps she could get off easy with just telling him that Ciel was already asleep after a long day with his father at their family home.

"Is all truly well?"

"Everything is fine! Really wonderful! Mikey and Lily are splendid!" She chirped, eyeing the tousled mess of blue black hair and pale face of her inebriated brother in law sprawled on the bed. "They behave so well and we're having a smashing time!"

Sebastian was pleased, leaning back on the couch he smiled. "Excellent! I'm sorry I missed my little 'ums, but it makes it better knowing that you and Lizzie are around for company."

"Yes, we are certainly around, ha ha." Mina gave Lizzie a wink and a thumbs up.

Exhaling with relief, Lizzie began feeling Ciel's forehead and smoothing out his hair. She was concerned that he would be sick again, but it seemed as if he had fallen into a thankfully deep slumber.

"So, where's Ciel?"

Mina froze and lowered her thumbs-up slowly. "Hm?"

"Ciel, where is he?" Sebastian asked. Missing his husband was a difficult emotion to deal with and he was itching to hear the melodic sweet voice of his beloved. "He can't be asleep! I told him I would be calling!"

"Oh, well, yes, he's here . . . but . . ." The dark haired girl began to frantically wave at Lizzie, silently begging her to come up with a good excuse. "Ciel's ah, asleep, be-because he was tired!"

Lizzie face palmed herself.

"Oh my, that's original." Bluer replied sarcastically. Turning to Lizzie he motioned at Mina, "she's not a lawyer or an actress, right? Be a shame for her to never find work with that lack of talent"

"Asleep?" Sebastian's voice was steeped in disappointment. "But I haven't spoken to him all day!"

Suddenly and without warning, Ciel bolted upright in bed, face blanched and void of all color, grabbing the front of his shirt. His eyes were watery and his mouth went agape, then flapping open and shut like a fish out of water. Lizzie yelped in surprise while Mina nearly dropped the phone from fright.

"I-I I'm gonna throw up!" He cried, scrambling wildly out of his bed. His flailing arms knocking over the glass of water by his bed and sending it shattering all over the floor. The noise echoed loudly throughout the room, incorhent and frenzied babbling from Ciel and tinkling glass.

"Ciel!" Bluer called out calmly. "Come here, I'll take you." Lifting the struggling man, Bluer held him princess style and strode into the master bathroom where a few seconds later the sounds of liquid splattering against the tiled floor and finally into the toilet resonated sickenly in the air.

Mina stood aghast at the scene which had unfolded before her in a matter of less than a minute. The floor next to the nightstand was one huge puddle of water and shards of glass. The smell of regurgitated raw fish and alcohol was permeating and pungent, and Lizzie was already out of the room checking to make sure Mikey and Lily were still asleep and undisturbed by the mini pandemonium.

Staring at the phone in her hand, Mina could hear Sebastian's frantic voice. She knew there was no way she could lie about anything now.

"Mina? Mina! Hello?! What the bloody hell was that?" He yelled in a panic upon hearing the commotion he had jumped up from the couch and was now pacing the floor. "It sounded like a damned bomb went off in the house! Are my babies alright? Is Ciel alright? Answer me!" He demanded.

"The children are fine, Um . . . Ciel . . . not quite . . ." she whimpered.

Dread slammed into Sebastian. "What? Is he ill? Where is he?" He asked, his voice hoarse with worry.

"I'm never ever ever drinking agaaaaaaaiiiiiin!" Mina whirled around to see Ciel clutching Bluer in a tight hug while both men were crouched on the floor next to the toilet. "Just please please PLEASE make this go awaaaaaay!" He wailed.

"Cor Blimey! Why is he havering on like that?! Mina, is he sick or not!?" Sebastian yelled desperately.

Sighing deeply, Mina had decided that enough was enough. Trouble wasn't coming, it had already arrived. "Bassy, he's pissed." She stated simply.

"Pissed?" Sebastian huffed. "Who got him angry? Did Mikey cause a row today? I swear that boy can make anyone ill-"

"No you stupid git! You've been living in the damned States too long!" She yelled. "Your mate's bladdered!"

Silence came over the phone as the older male attempted to process the unbelievable news his little sister had just delivered to him. "Wait, what?" He laughed humorlessly. "No, that's not possible, Ciel's never been drunk in his life!"

"Would you like to come home and mop the floor of the bathroom where he vomited a serving of Sake and sushi?" She grunted. "Stinks like a bloody fishmonger!" Wrinkling her nose at the sour stench.

"Sake? Sushi?"

"He's a ripe mess!" she admitted.

"What the bloody fucking Hell is going on over there?!" Sebastian growled menacingly, his voice had suddenly gone to an eerie calmness, sending a cold shiver up Mina's spine. "How could you get him drunk, Mina?"

"For your information it wasn't me!" She protested angrily. "I've nothing to do with this nonsense!"

"Do tell, my husband went out on a bender by himself?" He snapped.

"No, he actually didn't . . ." Her heartbeat quickened. This was exactly what she did not want to deal with.

Sebastian's face contorted into a confused expression "So he didn't get half pissed?"

"No, you nitwit!" She was beyond losing her patience, if Sebastian was going to throttle her when he came back to New York, she may as well go the full mile and tell him everything. "He went out with another bloke and got loaded!"

The cell phone became deadly silent.

"Mina." The voice was even calmer than before. Too calm. Almost like a whisper delivered right before a guillotine slices your head off.

Oh shite, she thought worriedly. "B-Bass, I'm sorry, it sounds far worse than it really is." She defended weakly.

"MINA!" He bellowed. "PUT HIM ON THE PHONE NOW!"

"Sebastian! Calm down!" She begged, minding the volume of her voice. Lizzie had poked her head through the doorway and signaled that Lily and Mikey were still asleep, but she did not want to risk causing any more noise at this point. "He can't speak to you right now!"

"Mina, put him on the phone, NOW!" He roared, gripping the phone so tightly that his fingers were bone white.

"No can do, love. He's in a sad state, moaning and whining like someone fed him a bowl of rotten meat. Poor bloke's going to be knackered in the mornin-"

"Who the FUCK took him out." He hissed. "Tell me the truth or I'll wring your bleeding neck-!"

"Ha! First of all, Claude won't let you wring my neck you blatant fool!" Mina's hand shook as she fought to compose herself. She hated arguing with her brother, but even now she knew if she didn't quell his need to know what had happened, things were going to get out of hand. "Some posh looking fellow, a doctor, I think his name is Bluer."

Stopping in mid pace, Sebastian felt his blood pressure skyrocket. It was bad enough that his husband, who never drank in excess and certainly never to the point of becoming sick, was drunk. No, that he could handle, but not the fact that Ciel would go out with someone who was clearly interested in him while Sebastian wasn't even around infuriated the dancer.

"He went out with that dodgy bastard and came home SHITFACED?" Sebastian thundered. "If that wanker bastard touched Ciel I will literally rip his fucking di-"

"Calm down! Nothing happened between them!" Mina yelled. Rubbing her forehead with her fingertips, she carefully walked around the broken glass and sat at the edge of the bed. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. "I'm just so mad at Ciel, what with his delicate health and all, to go out and be so damned irresponsible!"

Sebastian slowly sat down again on the couch and felt his anger quickly dissipate at the thought of Ciel being sick. "Is he alright?"

Mina looked up and watched Bluer holding a languid Ciel up and leaning him against the sink as he splashed cold water on his face.

"He'll be good once he falls asleep." She sighed. "But I'd like to thrash him in the morning for worrying us like this."

"Ciel is not to blame." He replied curtly. "I place full blame on that doctor."

She caught her breath. "Are you daft?! He's a grown man, and a father to boot!"

"He is the most trusting and kind hearted person I know, Mina. If he went out with that smarmy bloke, it was because Ciel had only good intentions and wanted to get along." Sebastian spoke quietly, a gentleness overcoming the heated tone he had previously exhibited. "The lad can have a glass or two of wine, but that is his limit. Something must have been bothering him, I know him, Mina. I know him like the back of my hand."

"I wasn't trying to slag him off, you know." She grumbled, frowning at Bluer who was walking a disheveled and giggling Ciel back to the bed. "I love him like a brother-"

"But seeing him come home sloshed and with another man sent you in a rage, yes, you and I are one and the same." Sebastian let out a long breath. "But I trust him, Minnie, with my own life, I trust him implicitly and if you could just take care of him and make sure he drinks loads of water then he will survive the beastly hangover waiting for him in the morning."

Mina groaned loudly. "Oi! I haven't had to do that since last year when Lizzie drank three black and tan pints in less than an hour!"

"The children weren't awake, were they?" He asked seriously. "This is not something they should witness."

"God no! He came home well after their bedtime!" She assured him.

He growled into the phone. "The more you speak, Minnie, the more I want to hop on a jet and head straight to New York."

"Don't be an arshole! How reckless would it be for you to up and abandon your dance project because your husband is passed out drunk in bed!"

"It's not him, it's that doctor!" Crimson eyes flashed furiously as an image of Ciel sitting with another man at a bar appeared before him. "He gave him the eye, I saw it, the fucking eye in the hospital while Vincent was lying in bed recovering from a blooming heart attack!"

Mina frowned and looked at Bluer. "Well, he didn't rape your beloved boy, that I'm quite sure of tha-"

"How the bloody hell would you know?!"

"Woman's intuition." She shrugged.

Bluer mouthed. "You're all crazy." at Mina as he tucked the now limp young man into bad.

"I should have never left. I should have either turned down the job or taken all three with me." Sebastian cradled his head in one hand, his temples were pounding from stress. "Three months is too long-"

"Compared to a lifetime together, it's nothing!" Mina stood up from the bed and tugged at Bluer's sleeve, motioning him to leave the room. "I'll make sure he calls you once he's up."

"When Ciel wakes up, make sure to feed him plenty of bread and water and have him call me as soon as possible."

"Blimey, he's going to be mortified!" Mina chuckled.

"Small price to pay, he's lucky I'm a reasonable man." Sebastian huffed.

"Pfffft, right, goodnight, love you." She blew a kiss into the phone and pressed call end.

"I'll clean the glass and spillage." Bluer offered, scratching the back of his head and looking at the exhausted young woman apologetically. "Lizzie already started mopping up the vomit, but I'll help her with that-"

"No need." Mina held up her hand and shook her head. "What would make things better is if you would take your leave, now!"

"Fine, if you insist." Bluer sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets in an almost defeated pose. "But I'm letting you know right now, I'm Ciel's friend and I'm going to be around." Leaning forward slightly until his eyes were leveled with hers, a smirk settled on his face "So get used to me." He whispered before straightening up and taking long purposeful strides out of the room.

Mina stood with her fists clenched, clutching Ciel's cell phone tightly, until she heard the front door click close. All tension and unrest seemed to pour out of her body and she collapsed on the bed, hugging Ciel's legs. "You stupid stupid man." She grumbled.

Across the hallway in one of the two large sized and modernly decorated guest rooms, Lizzie had decided to finally lay down after making sure that Mikey and Lily were still sound asleep. She too had waited impatiently for the front door to open and close, hoping to never have to deal with Bluer gain. Knowing full well that her cousin was largely at fault did not hamper her feelings of anger toward the young and renowned doctor.

Curled up in the queen sized bed, Lizzie sighed deeply into the pillow and closed her aching eyes. She was bone tired from a full day with the children and tonight's dramatic episode in Ciel's bedroom, not to mention her concerns over going back to England with Mina. A new fashion project awaited her return, as well as, her friends and several weddings she needed to attend. Going back to London was a given, however, her hesitation was due in part to her uncle's heart attack and a certain door man who had caught her attention.

Leaving Snake behind sent a dull throb through her heart, just when she was getting to know him, the month's time had slipped by. The golden haired woman was at a loss as to what to do. How do you turn your back on fate? She wondered, what if this was an opportunity for a new relationship unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"Dammit." She muttered, burying her pretty face further into the plush pillow. She knew that she would have to help her cousin recuperate from what could be the world's worst hangover known to mankind plus Snake was most likely only going to work the day shift and would be gone by 2 o'clock.

"I have to see him!" She whispered to herself, clutching the pillow with both hands. "I have to!"

* * *

Sebastian stared at the cell phone resting on the palm of his trembling hand. It had taken every ounce of strength in his body to not fall apart on the phone with Mina. The entire experience had left him completely shell shocked. How could this happen? He thought to himself as he lay back down onto the couch.

A tremendous feeling of nausea swept through his body; the dizzying thoughts of Ciel laughing, talking, drinking with another man had his mind spinning. It was no secret how fiercely possessive he was of his diminutive lover it bordered on obsession, but he was clear headed enough to trust his husband under any circumstances. Yet, he could feel the rage and hurt boiling up within him.

Of course he trusted his husband, he told himself. But he couldn't fight off the guilt that was laying into him like tiny knives cutting deep into his heart and conscience. Three months without raising the children, three months without waking up every morning with Ciel by his side, three long months of loneliness for all of them. Leaving his beloved man and his precious children in the name of his career had him immediately second guessing his actions.

A soft knock on the door of his room shook him free of his depressing thoughts. He lifted his head up from the couch, "who's there?" He called out.

"It's Reecie!" A soft voice replied.

The dark haired man rubbed his face quickly with both hands and hopped up from his seat. He really was in no mood to speak to Maurice, however, it couldn't hurt to at least be around a friend while he was feeling so down on himself. Bright blue eyes lit up when he opened the door then they quickly darkened upon closer inspection of the tall man.

"Oi! What's got you bothered mate?" Maurice frowned and quickly grabbed Sebastian's arm squeezing it gently. "Has something happened?"

Sebastian shrugged and motioned for him to take a seat in his room. "I'm in no mood to talk about it right now." He replied quietly. "Any reason you're knocking me up now?"

"It's no big deal, just had a bit of a row with my lover that's all." The younger man sighed and took a seat on the couch. His face was ruddy and pale, as if he hadn't eaten all day, but spent most of it crying. "You would think coming out to LA to work on this project was a fool's errand from the point of view of that stupid bastard I've decided to fall in love with." He complained in a shaky voice, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

"He called me today to tell me that if I didn't have my tight ass plane coming straight home I could forget about ever being with him again!" His head bowed and Sebastian noticed droplets of fresh tears falling onto the petite man's lap. "Can you believe that shit?"

"Unbelievable." Sebastian huffed, "How did you respond?"

"I literally begged him not to do this to me!" He cried, lifting his damp face up to look at his dance partner, his eyes awashed with despair. "And he laughed! Just laughed and called me a drama queen!"

Sebastian watched amazed and stunned at what had happened to the man in front of him. The Maurice he knew was transformed from a confidant and exuberant spark of life to a wretched and broken hearted wreck.

"I cannot fathom how that lowlife git could speak to you in those terms!" Sebastian spat angrily, crossing his arms and frowning. "Selfish bastard!"

"I know!" Maurice wept into his hands, "and the worst part is I still love him!"

"You need a night's rest and then you will wake with a clear head." Sebastian advised gently, taking a seat next to the distraught man. "Go back to your room and go straight to bed, then chat him up in the morning. Sometimes we get all bothered and then we realize how stupid we were being." Placing his hand on Maurice's head, he playfully ruffled his fine hair. "If that bloke knows what he's got, he'll come calling with apologies."

"You think so?" Maurice sniffed, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hands."I've got my cell here hoping he'll call back, so you really think he will?"

"Yes, I really do."

Breaking into a wide smile, Maurice threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and squeezed hard. "Thank you!" He whispered into the man's ear, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before drawing back and looking at him. "I didn't know who else would listen to me rail on about this. You're a good soul, an excellent man!" He gushed."Ciel has no idea how lucky he is having you!"

Sebastian felt a hot blush immediately paint his cheeks. "Oi, quit it!" He chuckled."No need for that!"

"But, can I stay here tonight?" Maurice inquired, hopefully looking around and patting the couch. "I-I really don't want to be alone, a-and, if you don't mind terribly, I can sleep on this couch."

Nodding his head, Sebastian rose up and retrieved a blanket from the coat closet shelf. "Here ya go, mate, think nothing of it." He smiled. "We boys need to stick together, right?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

Greetingzzzzzzz!

So I was hungover the other day and I was realizing how one doesn't mind hugging a toilet and vomiting bile while it splashes back up into your face.....

I HATE HANGOVERS.

Anywhore...Enjoy this chapter! Read and Review and thanks for the support!!!!

BTW, DemonQueen243 Big freaking THANK YOU for being my 100th review on this Fic! Fuck yeah!

AnimeCujo, you are my boo, I love you, betch oxoxoxo

* * *

 

Do reptiles attend a tea party?

Lizzie smiled at her own thought as she spread an ivory colored linen napkin across her lap and smoothed out the creases.

Sitting prettily atop a swivel back chair behind the reception desk in the lobby of Ciel's building, the young woman watched her companion with great interest. Seated across from her, with their knees almost touching, was Snake making a valiant effort to hide his blushing face.

With his head bowed slightly and platinum hair falling messily about his face, Lizzie could tell that he was handling his shyness as best he could. Truthfully, she found the entire scene unbearably cute.

His hands were clasped tightly together on his napkin covered lap while he chewed nervously on his lower lip. A hint of gold would peer through his wispy bangs as he stole glances at the beaming woman seated right before him.

There were two China Rose Chintz porcelain tea cups on scalloped gold rimmed saucers set before them paired with silver plated sugar spoons, a matching sugar and creamer set as well as a tall stately matching teapot with a lid. It was an elegant display, each piece beautifully hand painted with warm pink and Penelope blue roses, trimmed with ivy green leaves and accented with gold.

It was Ciel's set, a gift from his late mother in law straight from England. The poor young man was petrified over touching the priceless set; his eyes had almost rolled out of his head when she had started setting up their tea date on his desk.

It couldn't really be helped, she thought as she pulled out a small plastic canister of honey from a shopping bag on the desk, she did "ambush him" him by surprising him with an impromptu "breakfast tea party". It was still too early in the weekend for the busy morning pedestrian traffic and so the silent halls and warm daybreak sunlight made the lobby appear almost dreamlike and serene.

As if they were the only two people left in the world.

Except, of course, for Oscar and Emily.

 The black rat snake and peppermint corn snake had taken an instant liking to their master's new friend. Curious black and pink eyes took in the scene as they slithered out from Snake's collar and watched with amusement as Lizzie prepared two cups of tea using tea bags from Harrods's of London and German rock sugar. Next came a thermos filled to the top with piping hot water.

"How dark would you like your tea?" She asked, holding the open thermos over his tea cup.

"How dark should it be?" He asked quietly, "says Emily."

"It all depends on your own personal taste." Lizzie tilted her head to the side and gave Snake a reassuring smile. "I'll gladly make it to suit you."

"Medium would be nice." He smiled, enjoying the warmth of his gracious hostess. "with some cream, says Oscar."

"Of course." Lizzie busily added the cream and dropped a scoop of the rock sugar into the steaming cup, "This is a flavored Mate Chai blend from Brazil. It's stronger and far more flavorful than regular coffee so it's perfect for our breakfast date!"

The rich aromatic spicy blend of fruit and cinnamon coupled with black and green tea leaves immediately filled the air. Snake felt his mouth instantly water at the delectable aromas; even his reptilian friends began flicking their tongues excitedly tasting the air as they stretched out towards the cups of tea.

"I-It smells amazing!" Snake exclaimed, nodding his thanks as Lizzie handed him his cup. "Thank you, says Emily."

"You're welcome!" She chirped happily, pleased with her selection. "Living in England has turned me into an even bigger tea fanatic than I ever was before!"

Snake halted, the cup barely a centimeter from his lips. "You're going back soon, aren't you?" His eyes locked onto hers, a sudden seriousness washed over his face. Lowering the cup back onto its saucer, the young man placed it back on the desk. "You will be going back home, right?" He mumbled.

Lizzie stared at him, she was startled because at that moment she realized that Snake was speaking to her.

Not Oscar.

Not Emily.

Just Snake. Sweet, honest, unique and suddenly saddened, Snake.

"Y-Yes, I will be going back home soon." She sighed, averting her eyes away from his piercing stare. "In two days," she added quietly. It was not a subject she had wanted to broach so early on during their tea time; although it needed to be said, the thought of leaving Snake behind pained her greatly.

Snake felt a knot form in his stomach as he fought the urge to stand up and run straight to the back offices. He could hide, call in sick and neglect coming into work until she left.

Yes, he told himself, he wouldn't have to see her anymore. He wouldn't have to say goodbye. Goodbyes always meant that you never saw each other again, it was a permanent word, a hollow and despairing word that made nor fulfilled any promises.

"Why did you come here?" he asked calmly. Even with the impending absence of the only person he had ever become enamored with, he realized that there were some things you couldn't run from. "Why did you make me tea?"

"Why?" Bright green eyes widened as Lizzie brought herself to face the sullen looking man. "Because, well, because I wanted to!" She huffed, "Because I've never met anyone like you and I was hoping that perhaps if we did this, you would like me enough to . . . to . . ." her words held onto to the air, dangling precariously over an edge she was too afraid to jump over.

For once in her life, Lizzie felt her courage slip away.

"To wait for you?" Snake asked hopefully, cocking his head to the side. "To want to see you again and maybe write to you, call you, and be friends with you?" He marveled at the sudden heated look rising up from the base of Lizzies swan like neck to the tips of her ears, her lips formed a thin line as she began to sputter a protest.

"W-Wai-Waiting?!" She managed to spit out. "I could never ask that-!"

"Why not?" Snake rolled his chair closer to her until their knees finally bumped into one another. "Don't you like me?" He questioned, his voice was hesitant but he was full of resolve. It was now or never.

"I-I think, yes, I-Oh!" Lizzie gasped, caught completely off guard by the feeling of Emily sliding up her arm and deftly looping around her thin neck.

Snake made a motion to grab his overly friendly pet, but was soon thwarted by Oscar who in turn looped around his left arm and encircled himself around Lizzie's right arm. Both snakes were quite long and agile and before the pair of human's could react, Emily and Oscar had linked their bodies together, abruptly bringing Lizzie and Snake's faces only an inch apart from each other.

In an instant, they found their lips hovering over one another, breaths intermingling and cheeks flushed bright red.

"I-I want to laugh and scold them at the same time!" Lizzie giggled nervously, she was careful not to move too quickly for fear she would harm the snakes. Cocking a shapely eyebrow at the red faced man, she gave him a pointed look. "Did you train them to do this?" She teased in an accusatory tone.

"N-No!" Snake cried, trying hard to balance himself on the edge of his chair, "B-But is it terrible that I'm not angry at them?" A wide grin spread across his face as he inhaled the sweetness of Lizzie's perfume.

They both succumbed to laughter as the pair of snakes flicked their tongues and tasted the air once again, thoroughly enjoying the flavors being poured forth by the herbal teas.

"Promise me you'll come back." Snake whispered gently, leaning forward until the tips of their noses met.

The lure of the young woman's creamy complexion seemed to leave him in a heady daze. He had never seen eyes so emerald and deep, as if they held numerous secrets that only he could understand.

"Promise me and I will wait for you." He stated firmly.

Lizzie felt her heart racing, pounding wonderfully against her chest. A few strands of his hair swept against her cheek and she swore she would faint from the loveliness of it all.

"Promise me you'll wait for me," Lizzie breathed, her eyelids fluttering closed as the silken feel of his lips began to press against her own. "Promise me and I will come back."

* * *

 

Mina stomped heavily into Ciel's bedroom with a bottle of Gatorade in one hand, a larger bottle of water tucked under her arm and a bottle of ibuprofen in the other hand. After giving the crumpled heap of limbs and bed sheets intertwined in the middle of the king sized bed a look of utter disdain, the petite lady clacked her tongue in disapproval and made her way towards the Roman blinds on the other side of the bed.

Tossing one of the bottles onto the bed, she grabbed ahold of the strings and pulled the blinds up, abruptly bathing the room in a bright golden early morning light.

"Get up, you stupid git!" She commanded loudly, kicking the side of the bed with her booted foot.  Irritated by the lack of response, she kicked the bed again with more force. Ciel was sprawled out under the sheets completely dead to the world. "Time to treat the hangover!" She sang out, shaking the bottle of pills as if it were a baby's rattle.

She knew she was being particularly harsh to the hungover man, but she was from the school of thought that the best way to take off a bandage was to rip it off in one swift move.

A sliver of blue appeared under a pair of mildly swollen eyelids followed by a long, drawn out moan pained moan.

"I know it feels like Hell, but if you want to get better, we need to hydrate you." She informed him in a gentler voice, easing herself into a sitting position on his bed. Low groans began to rise slowly from under the covers. "Come on, best that you get up now." She ordered, attempting to pull the sheets away from his curled up frame.

Ciel blinked several times as he emerged unsteadily from the blankets. His messy hair stuck out in about five different directions and his skin was paler than usual, almost sickly white, giving him a deathly appearance.

"Good God, you look like shit!" Mina exclaimed, setting down the bottle of pills and water on the night stand. "Here, drink some of this to replace your electrolytes."

Without a word, the disheveled young man grabbed the bottle of red liquid and began gulping down the contents. After nearly finishing half of it, he clutched his chest and belched loudly. Mina crinkled her nose at the fishy smell.

"You rat arsed twit!" She growled, fanning the air in front of her face.

Ciel smacked his lips. "My head, shit, my head feels like it's going to split open!" He croaked, grimacing at the aftertaste of his burp. "Can I have some medicine?" He asked, holding out a trembling hand.

Mina nodded, popping open the pill bottle and dropping two gel tablets into his waiting palm. "How's your stomach, love?" She asked, eyeing the way he was rubbing his abdomen with his other hand.

Ciel swallowed the pills and downed it with more Gatorade. "Ugh, it's gurgling and it freaking burns like Hell!" He whimpered, bending over slightly as a wave of nausea hit him. "I-I don't think I have anything left in me to throw up."

Shaking her head, Mina patted his thigh. "It appears like you'll be emptying out of the basement today. Last night it all came out the attic!"

"Fuck, what the hell happened last night?" Ciel looked down at himself and noticed that he was only wearing his boxers and a t shirt. "How, how did I get out of my clothes?" Confused and feeling light headed, Ciel looked at Mina and frowned. "I don't remember anything!"

"You vomited all over the bathroom and your own self so I had to strip you!" The dark eyed girl replied straight away. Taking the almost empty bottle out of his hand, she replaced it with the cool bottle of water. "Here, finish this one up."

Ciel screwed his eyes shut and rubbed the middle of his forehead with his fingertips, a thunderous headache was beginning to develop. "Oh God, no . . ." he moaned.

"Crying and carrying on like a little bitch, you should be ashamed havering on like that!" She scolded him, slapping his hand down. "You gave Lizzie and me a good scare!"

Ciel gulped down some water and waved his hand at his sister-in-law "Please, Mina, no more . . ." he begged.

"Don't even!" She snarled, wagging a reprimanding finger in his face. "Your husband's going to have a dicky fit when he gives you a bell soon!"

Blue eyes snapped open as the realization of what she had said hit him. "Mina, he knows?" He gasped.

"He called you last night." She informed him, the grave look on her face sent a shiver down his spine. "You were in no state to speak to him."

Ciel gulped. "H-How angry was he?" He asked weakly.

"I think he was more shocked and worried than really angry."

"Seriously?"

Mina smacked the side of his arm. "No!" She yelled, eyes blazing bright red. "He went blooming aggro on me and you! I haven't seen him that enraged in years, almost had his feet up to his eyebrows!"

"I don't even know what you're saying, but I know none of it is good." He sniffed, covering his face with his hands as shame burned deeply into his face. "How am I going to explain this to him?"

"I'm leaving for London in two days, Ali said he would take over watching Lily and Mikey." Mina stood up and crossed her arms, "but to be honest I'm much more concerned over how you're faring without my brother around."

Problems?

"What do you mean?" Ciel looked up and gave her a questioning look. "What problems?"

"Every day for the past month it's been blatant that you and Bass are having problems."

Sighing deeply, Ciel took another swallow from the bottle of water. "I-It's not really like that, Mina. I'm practically a single parent here, and I really miss him, but on top of it all . . . I feel completely useless."

"What the bloody Hell are you nattering about?" She tsked.

"Sebastian is accomplished, people look up to him, they depend on him, right? " He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on the. He could feel an ache form in his stomach and now he wasn't quite sure if it was from the alcohol or what he was feeling deep down within his own conscience. "Me? I'm just some stay at home Mr. Mom charity-fund raising-trust-fund-baby!"

Sitting back down next to Ciel, Mina squeezed his shoulder. "Being a mother is a purposeful and honorable position in life!"

"That's just it! I'm not a MOM! I'm a MAN!" He replied loudly, shaking her hand off of his shoulder.

"What do you take me for? Some gormless nitwit?" She snapped back, "Of course you're a man! But more importantly, you're a man with two healthy and wonderful children and isn't that enough to make you feel valuable?"

"Being a father has brought me nothing, but happiness and yeah, fulfillment." Ciel took another sip of water and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "I wouldn't trade parenthood for anything else in this world. But in this relationship, I'm . . .really not . . . a man." His voice became quiet, a look of defeat evident on his face as he stared down at the bottle resting on his lap.

"Mina, aside from my family and friends I can count on one hand, how much of a difference am I making? Compared to Sebastian who is a dad, has a career he himself created, countless friends and accomplishments, I rate close to nothing."

"Need I remind you of the countless lives you are saving by raising money for cancer research?" Mina took note of her brother-in-law's dejected expression.

For the past seven years she had admired the strength and courage Ciel seemed to thrive on. He was to her, the most capable, honest, genuine and kindest person in the world. How could he think so little of himself?

"The countless families that have soldiered on because they look up to you?" She grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her as she spoke earnestly from the heart. "With a disability, with a history of facing death, with all of these tragedies you have endured you continue to give your entire self for the sake of others!"

"I-I just don't feel like I'm making much of an impact on life in general. And outside of this apartment, I really don't go anywhere or do anything." He admitted in a mouse like voice.

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you stepped out with that doctor last night?"

Ciel pursed his lips and gave her an imploring look. "Don't be mad at me, please, but it honestly felt nice knowing someone new wanted to hang out with me."

"I get it, it's not all entirely sensical, but you must figure out why you feel so empty at times." The bed creaked softly as she moved forward and wrapped Ciel in a tight hug. "And find better ways of dealing with that emptiness." She whispered in his ear, placing a demure kiss against his cheek. "I never want to see you that sick again. You truly scared me." She admitted, burying her face into his hair.

Ciel finally understood the root of her anger. The last time Mina had seen him retching and sickly was when he was battling cancer. There was no need to conjure up horrific images from the past and he loved his sister in law even more for being so affected by his foolishness.

"I'm sorry, Mina." He apologized, returning the embrace. "I'm sorry I scared you."

The bottle of pills on the nightstand began to rattle. Releasing her brother-in-law, Mina grabbed the bottle and saw the cell phone that had been under it vibrating. It was a Skype call.

"Oh, Jesus," Mina gasped, holding up the phone to Ciel, "he's calling."

"Sebastian?!" Ciel rapidly smoothed his hair down and wiped his face frantically with the front of his shirt. "I'm not ready!" He yelped.

"Impeccable timing." She shrugged, shoving the phone into his hands, Mina slapped him on the back. "Come on, mate! Time to face husband!"

Smiling wickedly she strolled out of the room "Oi! Mikey and Lily! Aunt Minnie's got breakfast on the table for you!"

Taking a very deep, and shaky breath, Ciel pressed the button and felt his heart sink as he looked upon the fresh faced man before him. He could tell that Sebastian had set up his laptop in the living room of the hotel suite he was staying in.

In the background the entryway to a kitchen could be seen and the top of the couch was right behind Sebastian. The dark haired man was shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms as he sipped a cup of tea.

Ciel felt his chest constrict. He missed him so much it hurt.

"Good morning, love!" Sebastian chirped, setting down his tea and folding his arms across his chest. "Is it safe to assume you're done honking last night's dinner?" He chuckled.

Ciel knitted his brows. "Honking?"

"Throwing up."

"Oh! Ah, yes," Ciel felt a hot blush paint his face. "I think I've lost about ten pounds in the process." He laughed feebly.

"Do you mind explaining yourself or would you rather my mind run amuck with unpleasant thoughts?" Sebastian spoke in a clipped tone, the smile had vanished. "Last night was quite a scene from what I heard."

"Please, Sebastian, it's bad enough I feel like shit, don't make this any harder." Ciel begged. He could feel the corner of his eyes fill up with tears, the humiliation of what had occurred was really too much to bear.

"You did this, not me." He retorted.

"Are you angry with me?"

"I'm . . ." Sebastian hesitated, rubbing his chin with his fingertips, thinking carefully of how and what he was going to say. "Let me say this properly. I am . . . perturbed."

"Perturbed?" Ciel blinked. "What do you mean?"

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Sebastian leaned closer towards the screen, his eyes dark and serious. "You have never allowed yourself to lose control when out with me." He spoke in a hushed tone, devoid of any gentleness. "In all these years I have never known you to walk on the wilder side but lo and behold, here comes Dr. Bluer and you couldn't wait to let your hair down with him!"

"It's not like that at all!" Ciel protested, gripping the phone tightly. "It was a last minute invite! There was nothing else behind it!"

"You do realize he fancies you." He snorted. "He made that quite clear to me the first time I met him."

"What?" Ciel blinked away his tears and felt annoyance slowly creeping up within himself. "Is that the only reason anyone would want to be my friend?"

"Christ Kill me, you are so unbelievably gullible!" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He made it quite blatant! Why else would he ask you out for a drink?"

Ciel was dumbstruck, never before in all their years together had Sebastian ever been so cold and curt with his remarks. What truly set Ciel off, however, was the remark about Bluer.

"I went out and met up with a bunch of doctors for dinner and drinks, we had a great time, I made new friends, what the hell is wrong with that?" He responded angrily.

"Mind the fact that you're my husband and you allowed yourself to become shit faced without me!" Sebastian's face was tight with fury. "No one, and I mean no one, should ever see you in that state except me! And let us not forget how delicate your health is! You could have ended up in the hospital!" He snapped.

Ciel pressed his lips together and fought the urge to break down; he knew his actions last night were irresponsible and juvenile. How could he worry the people he loved so much? And how could he possibly blame his husband for being upset over him getting drunk with another man who could be interested in him?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cried, fresh tears finally releasing themselves, trailing down his cheeks as he choked out his apologies. "I-I just missed you so much and you're out there doing so many amazing things while I'm here just getting by day in and day out! Please, understand that I just wanted to do something different, I swear nothing happened, I swear there was nothing underhanded going on, you know I love you and only-"

Before he could finish, a flash of golden blonde rose like a miniature sun from the couch behind Sebastian.

"Ciel?" Sebastian frowned. "What's wrong?"

Ciel watched horrified as a pair of shapely creamy arms stretched out into the air, followed by the face of what could possibly be described as an earthbound angel. Twin sky blue eyes looked directly at Ciel and for a moment they froze as if assessing the situation. In the next second, the innocent looking face smiled and winked mockingly at the befuddled young male.

"What the fuck?" Ciel whispered.

"G'morning Sebs." Maurice yawned loudly, hopping up from the couch and padding gracefully towards the man who by now was frozen in his place.

He too was shirtless, however, all he wore was a pair of loose fitting boy shorts that hung wantonly on his unblemished pelvis. Leaning towards Sebastian's back, Maurice placed his hand on the dancer's shoulder and slipped it down his sinewy arm before pointing at a second cup next to Sebastian's.

"Is that cup of tea for me?" He asked sweetly, blatantly ignoring the wide eyed mess of a man on the laptop screen.

Sebastian jolted in his seat and gave Maurice a nervous smile. "Ah, 'ello Reece, yes, that one's yours." He mumbled quickly, pointing to the screen. "This here is-"

"Oh! I'm sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt your convo!" Maurice waved apologetically, Standing straight up, Ciel could now see the cat like frame of the young man.

"I'll take my cup inside. Mind if I use your shower, mate?" He spoke freely and with a comfortable ease, playfully ruffling Sebastian's hair. "I'm all sweaty after yesterday."

"G-Go right ahead . . ." Sebastian stammered, watching Maurice trot out of the room and into the bathroom. He waited until the lock on the door had sounded before turning back slowly to face what he knew would be an irate Ciel. "Now, Ciel, I know what this looks like-" He ventured slowly.

"Sebastian."

"Easy there, that's one of the head dancers-"

"Sebastian."

"He slept on the couch-"

"Sebastian."

"I know this looks bad-"

"Who The FUCK Was THAT?" Ciel screamed, nearly launching the phone across the room. His face was beet red and he gritted his teeth as pure rage coursed through his body.

"That's Maurice Cole!" Sebastian explained calmly, he had never seen Ciel this worked up since the day they had nearly broken up in his dance studio so many years ago. "He's my mate and he stayed here after having a fight with his boyfriend-"

"He's fucking gay?" Ciel hissed. "You let a gay man sleep half naked in your hotel room?!"

"Ciel, this is nothing, I swear-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Ciel wiped his tears from his face and fixed his husband with a deathly stare. "You want to sit there across the damned United States, lecture me on going out for drinks with the man who pretty much saved my father's life, while some underage half naked BITCH slept in your hotel room!"

This was bad. Sebastian thought. "Ciel, love, calm do-!"

"Bullshit!" Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Ciel hoisted himself up and swallowed hard the bile that threatened to come up from his burning stomach. Holding the phone closer to his face, he clenched his jaw and allowed his full fury to pour out.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to calm down! Is this why you're in LA? Huh? Is this why you left your children for three months? Is this why you left me? Hm? To pick up dirty little WHORE twinks and then flaunt them in my Goddamned face?!"

"This is a huge misunderstanding!" Sebastian defended angrily. "I've done nothing wrong to you nor to our children!"

"The only thing I misunderstood was how much you valued our marriage you cheating piece of shit!" He wept, bowing his head as he lost control over his emotions.

"I-I've had enough!" He sobbed, shaking his head furiously. "I-I'm not doing this with you right now!"

The accusation shot through the air and slapped Sebastian across the face. He sat back, shocked at the downward spiral he and his husband were tumbling into.

"I am not cheating on you!" He shouted, as enraged as he was it was the hurt over being called unfaithful that cut the deepest. Everything displayed before Ciel looked unjustifiable and wrong so he couldn't even blame the young man for jumping to conclusions. What he wanted most now was to get it across to Ciel that nothing illicit had happened between Maurice and him.

"I love only you!" His voice shook with fear, anxiety gripping his chest. Kneeling down to the floor, he leaned closer to the screen of the lap top and held the sides of the screen with both hands as if to steady his own trembling body. "You are my one and only beautiful boy." He swore.

"Fuck you!" Ciel shot back before hanging up.


	13. Chapter 13

Greetingzzzzzzz

Early update cuz I lovezzzzzz you delicious readers! There's loads of personal tribulations going on in this chapter so think of it as a little Eek into my tortured fucked up soul......ENJOY! 

and thank you for the reviews and feedback and pms!

AnimeCujo, I am the Levi to your Erwin, the Takaba to you Asami, the Taki to your Klaus.....

 

The days that followed after the tumultuous argument between Ciel and Sebastian seemed like a blur to the young man as he struggled to maintain a normal day to day routine with his children, his family, and friends. His outward appearance appeared calm, composed and focused, much unlike his inward feelings which were fraught with anger and hurt.

After hanging up on his husband, Ciel had decided that enough was enough; he would not sit idly by while the world around him moved forward in development and progress. The self-doubt which had been stealthily plaguing him had risen from its shadowy hideaway and made itself known. Ciel felt empty and disjointed with his life and lack of abilities; in the face of what had occurred between him and Sebastian he realized that too much of his own self-worth was based on his relationship with the dancer.

Mina and Lizzie listened, horrified and shocked, to his retelling of what had gone down between the lovers.

"Unbelievable!" Lizzie growled, balling up her small fists on her lap. She was seated on his bed next to Mina while Ciel rummaged around his drawers looking for a clean shirt after he had taken a much needed hot shower. "What the Hell was he thinking?"

Mina sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, but maybe you both need this time apart to get your heads clear."

"He's been gone for over a month, his head is clearly with someone else!" Ciel seethed, flinging articles of clothing on the floor as he furiously tore through his wardrobe, "The nerve! The balls he has telling me that I was out of line while he had that guy in his room!"

"He didn't cheat on you, Ciel." Mina stated firmly. If anyone, aside from Ciel, knew Sebastian inside and out it would be his little sister.

Before Sebastian had met Ciel, the handsome man was a world class Casanova. Although he never brought his lovers home back in London, nor did he remain in relationships long enough to have them stay over at his apartment in the States, Sebastian was never unfaithful. Intimate relations were brief and straightforward, never obscure in their depth and meaning. If he enjoyed a man's company, he told them so; however, when he took a liking to another person he was also honest about his feelings and respected his partners. If you couldn't hang with being one of his lovers, you became a close friend, nothing more and nothing less. Mina knew this because Sebastian shared his life openly with his sister which was why she had a difficult time believing that her brother would stoop so low as to cheat on his beloved boy.

"Ciel, why would he Skype you in the living room in plain view of a potential lover?" She questioned seriously, Crossing one leg over the other, the scarlet eyed girl shrugged nonchalantly. "Does it make sense? Of course not! He would have shagged him rotten and hidden him or better yet, sent him on his merry way right after he had a proper rogering!"

"Jesus, you make it sound dirtier than it did before." Ciel gnashed his teeth and threw another shirt onto the ground.

"If that's the case then Sebastian had the world's worst judgment call," Lizzie stood up from the bed and walked over to Ciel as he struggled to pull on his shirt. She could tell he was dizzy and feeling sick again, his face was ashen. "Please go back to bed and sleep off the rest of last night." She begged, smoothing his hair away from his face and placing a soothing hand against his cheek, "You need rest; I'm already done packing to go back home so I'll stay with the kids today."

"She's right, I have to finish packing but I can come back in the evening with Alois and cook dinner." Mina hopped off the bed and joined Lizzie in rubbing Ciel's trembling arms, "What good will it be if you become too ill to care for your own children?"

Ciel nodded his head, feeling the malaise sinking steadily into his stomach. Being petted like a wounded puppy gave him both the feeling of helplessness and comfort. There was no way he would be able to hold his own with the twins in the state he was in and it made him even more angry with himself. But the root of his despair was the image of Maurice Cole slinking half naked towards Sebastian and sliding his hand down his arm. It enraged him, the sight of some other person touching that supple tight skin that belonged exclusively to him and him alone. No one should ever know the delectable feel of Sebastian body except for Ciel.

"I-I hope you're right, Lizzie." Ciel tearfully sputtered, letting his head hang as new tear began dripping down his face. "I m-miss him so much! That b-bitch was touching him-!"

"Shush, now stop it!" Mina grabbed him by both arms and gave him a quick shake, "It's obvious that man whore did that on purpose so don't you dare give him the satisfaction of breaking your union with Bass!"

"He's a home wrecker!" Lizzie hissed, leaning in closer to her cousin, "And I bet this isn't the first time he's done something like this!"

"I think you should take action, appropriate measures. But first..." Mina tapped Ciel lightly on the tip of his nose with her finger, "You must finish up another bottle of water and head straight to bed."

"O-Ok" he mumbled, thankful for the twin voices of reason standing before him. How was he going to survive without them? "I'll take a nap, but I'm not speaking to him!" He quickly added.

"Nor should you." Mina gave him an approving look, "Let my brother stew in some well-deserved fear. He wants to go cocking about like a fool, then show him what life might be like without hearing your lovely voice for a few days!"

"He'll call, of course, to talk to the children." Lizzie took Ciel's hand and led him like a small child to the bed. "But if he asks for you, either me, Mina, or Ali will tell him that you're not to talking just yet."

"And when you feel right, you decide when to speak to him." Mina drew the covers back and patted the bed, beckoning Ciel to lie down. "I know my brother, he's a good man but sometimes it takes a fierce scare to open his eyes."

"That's the truth." Ciel said wryly, nestling into the bed, he felt waves of light headedness roll over him. "Ugh, I need sleep." Turning to face the window, he pointed to the blinds, "Can one of you draw the blinds? It's too bright in here."

Mina padded towards the window treatments and rolled the cloth blinds down, effectively blanketing the room in darkness. For a brief moment, both women shuddered simultaneously as the stared at the motionless form of Ciel bathed in darkness. He looked defenseless, weak, and utterly defeated.

He looked as if he were in an eternal sleep.

* * *

 

Before the blink of an eye, Mina and Lizzie had gone back to London.

Snake felt the loss far more than he let on, stoically minding the lobby of the luxury residential building with his reptilian companions in tow. But the lost gaze he would have as he stared off into space made him appear detached and almost mournful.

Ciel had taken to having friendly chats with the doorman, finding him surprisingly interesting and unique to say the least. Lizzie had given him some brief information about her "relationship" with Snake so Ciel made it a point to attempt a connection with the strangely fascinating ex-carnival performer.

Once the girls had left for Europe, Alois became the "manny" for the twins thus giving his best friend the opportunity to get back into the workforce. Ciel decided it was time to devote himself more into the Saint Jude's Children's Cancer Foundation, an organization he had committed himself to chairing as part of his charity and fundraising work. Even though it was a huge endeavor, the satisfaction he received from giving much needed funding towards the research and hospital that gave him a fighting chance at life was invaluable.

It was precisely a week after the argument, and days after Alois had started looking after Lily and Mykhal, that Sebastian had finally felt like he'd had enough of the silent treatment from his irate spouse. Every day he called the house in the morning and at night, spending as much time as he could chatting with his beloved children and always towards the end he would ask for Ciel. Alois had spoken to Sebastian about the precarious situation and had asked him over and over again to leave Ciel be.

"You know he's stubborn, he just needs a little time." He whispered one night into the laptop screen, mindful that the children in the next room would not hear their conversation. "This is so much more than just what happened between you two!"

"It's been too long!" Sebastian said in a heated tone for his patience was wearing thin. "Talk some sense into him! I can't focus on my work and the premiere is coming up!"

"Is that all you can say? Your premier?" Alois was annoyed by Sebastian's complaint. "You're lucky Ciel didn't hop on a plane to LA and knock you both out!"

"If this project fails I will still have my studio and my future." Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes burning red with anger. "However, the loads of professional newcomers whose careers and livelihoods are contingent upon the success of the show are the ones I worry about! Regardless of what anyone thinks, I love Ciel and I love my family, but I made a commitment to those who do not have the financial stability I possess!"

"Then you better find a way to fix things with Ciel." Alois warned, "Before someone else does."

Switching off the laptop, Alois let out a huff, this was bad. He thought, worrying his lower lip with his teeth. How could these two reconcile if Ciel refused to speak to Sebastian?

"Hey, you hungry?" Alois peeked into Ciel's office to find the blue haired man busily tapping away on his MAC. "I'm making milkshakes for the kids." He smiled, walking over to the desk and plopping down on an armchair.

"No, thanks." Ciel mumbled, eyes fixed on the screen. Papers and folders were scattered around him. "I have a yearly tax report to complete before the board meeting next week and I really want to get it done."

"Aw come on! You know all my milkshakes bring the boys to the yard!" Alois cackled, pleased with his own joke.

"How long have you been waiting to use that cheesy line?" Ciel snorted, looking up from the screen. "Are the kids done with speaking to their father?" He asked in a curt tone.

"Yeah, but are you done being a bitch?"

Blue eyes widened in shock. "Wha-What?!" Ciel gasped, he couldn't believe what he just heard come out so easily from his best friend's mouth. "Are you serious? Did you just-"

"Yes, I did, and?" Alois stood up abruptly from his chair and crossed his arms, staring defiantly at Ciel who was utterly dumbstruck. "I get it, that trifling ho', Maurice, is after your man. And honestly, I can't blame him, dude, your husband is hot!"

"Stop, you need to stop!"

"Uh uh, nope, you need to hear this raw." Taking a deep breath, Alois continued. "You both have some deep seeded issues going on and you guys never communicated to each other about them. So, Sebastian leaves and you get hairy one night with a bunch of dudes while he lets some douchebag sleepover his room in his panties. You BOTH fucked up! And now you guys aren't speaking! Do you think that no one else looks at that stud but you? Hell! I love, no I fucking adore and worship Claude, but I'll admit that I sometimes check Sebastian's ass out too."

"Alois!" Ciel cried, his face bright red with embarrassment. "Are you serious?!"

"He's eye candy! It's not my fault!" Alois shot back, pointing a finger at Ciel. "And you have to expect that there are people out there who are going to try and suck on his big fat lollipop!"

"Oh, my God!" Ciel leaned back in his chair and covered his face with both hands. This was beyond humiliating and shocking all at once. "I can't believe you're telling me this." He groaned into the palms.

"All I'm saying is that Sebastian didn't do anything because he is devoted to you." The young friend insisted, scratching the back of his head with his hand. "And you love him so please just talk to him; keep an open mind and talk to him."

"And I didn't want to mention this." He continued, hesitating until Ciel lowered his hands to look at him. "The kids seem nervous and upset every time Sebastian asks to speak to you, I mean, come on! Now they're feeling the tension and it's affecting them big time. End this shit already and talk to him!"

Ciel opened his mouth to speak but stopped; the mention of his children jarred him. How could he have not noticed their discomfort and unhappiness? He thought frantically.

"Are you saying that Mikey and Lily know that we're fighting?" He whispered fearfully, clenching his jaw as his heart thudded painfully.

"Kids see and understand a lot more than we give them credit for." Alois spoke softly. "Put away that damned Phantomhive pride and talk to him."

"You're right.I can't do this to my babies!" Ciel slammed his fist onto the desk and arose from his chair, he was determined to make things right by letting go of the anger he had been feeding off of since that night. "I'm calling him right now!" He announced boldly.

"Yes!" Alois cheered, smiling broadly at his friend. "And then we can book a flight to LA, visit Claude and your stupid husband and I'll kick that chicken head's skinny ass-"

"Stop, you really need to stop."

"Fine!" He pouted, following Ciel out of the room. Dragging his feet along the floorboards, he appeared like a large child who was being told to go to bed. "But I really miss my Claude! Can't we all book a trip to see at least one of the shows?" He whined, earning a glare from his friend.

"We'll see," Ciel grabbed his cell from the hallway side table and began scanning the screen. "First let's make sure I don't get divorced." He felt a knot form in his stomach at the thought of breaking his family apart.

How many years did he endure watching his mother and father drift apart, torn away from their bond as a result of not communicating with one another? Thankfully, the end result was an intact marriage stronger than it ever was before, but it took nearly losing Ciel to cancer for Rachel and Vincent to nearly fall apart.

That's not the case here, he told himself with relief, lifting the phone to his ear.

* * *

 

The Phantomhive estate, nestled comfortably within the lush suburban surroundings of the upscale town of Purchase, New York appeared to have been lifted directly from the emerald green hillsides of Victorian England. The spacious and awe inspiring manor was once Ciel's home, but now it served as the family gathering spot and permanent home of Rachel and Vincent.

After an early morning visit from his physical therapist, Vincent was exhausted and yet elated. He had decided that third chances in life were most likely the last ones Lady Luck afforded most humans and so it was his responsibility to make the most of that gift. He was fortunate enough to be able to win back the love of both his wife and only son, not to mention the fact that God had spared his only child's life.

The heart attack had been mild in comparison to what could have been; a life bound to a wheelchair, brain damage, a pacemaker, even death.

Passing his hand through his thick greying brown hair, Vincent closed his eyes slowly and whispered a quick prayer of thanks for his life, his family, the ability to still think clearly and the mental capability to make his own decisions. He stretched his legs out from the recliner he was sitting on and pulled a quilted blanket over his body.

The den he loved to relax in, to entertain his introspective thoughts and on occasion play a game or three of chess with Ciel, was his safe haven. Whenever he had to reflect upon a major decision or face a challenging obstacle, he would often retire to the large and warmly amber lit room with the crackling fireplace. His mind was replete with numerous ideas; there was so much to do and so much to prepare for since the new task he had in mind would require the cooperation of his son.

"Vincent?"

Opening his eyes to the sound of his wife's voice, Vincent smiled at the concerned look on her face as she stepped cautiously into his den. "Yes, darling?"

"Therapy has been over for half an hour, aren't you hungry yet?" She swept into the room carrying a silver tray filled with various bowls of food. "I have apple cinnamon oatmeal, some fresh fruit salad, and your medication." She spoke quietly, setting the fare down on a snack tray set up next to him. "And I was given the green light to allow you a small serving of chocolate pudding." She winked.

"Allowed?" He chuckled, patting his wife's arm and tugging playfully at her sleeve. "Am I allowed outside for recess as well?" He teased.

"In all seriousness, the therapist said you were doing extremely well." Grinning widely, she leaned over and placed a loving kiss against his forehead. "And I'm so happy that I'm willing to forgive you."

Vincent froze, his face contorted in a questioning stare. What was this woman getting at? He wondered.

"Forgive?" He echoed, clearly confused. "For what? What did I do?"

Standing straight up and resting both hands on her waist, Rachel scowled. "Forgiven for making a work appointment with Klaus without telling me." She replied sternly. "He, of course, came early before I was to leave to visit Ciel and the children."

Busted, Vincent thought miserably.

"Dr. Bluer made it very clear that you were not to deal with any work related visitations until he pronounced you one hundred percent!" She snapped, irritated by her husband's sneakiness. It was bad enough that he had overworked himself to the point of neglecting his health, now he was going to undo everything! "And to think you tried to sneak that huge German past me!" She scolded."I told him to have tea and wait for you in the family room but I made it very obvious how upset I am with you!"

"This is not work related!" He insisted, grabbing both of her hands and pulling the shocked woman onto his lap. Rachel yelped at the sudden action and struggled to release herself from his embrace.

"Vincent!" She cried, slapping his hands. "I am your wife not some young mistress! Do not manhandle me like this!"

"No, you are far better." He purred, holding her closer to his chest as he stroked her long hair. How he loved the feel of her petite body against his own! "You are compassionate, strong, understanding . . . forgiving." He added slyly.

"Flattery is a cheap form of defense." She huffed, glaring at his wandering hands as they slinked their way up her back and around her thighs. "You are going to become sick again! Why must you meet with Klaus today?"

"This is about my future with the company." He revealed point blank, halting his movements so that Rachel could hear him and listen properly. "I want to retire, Rachel."

She twisted around on his lap in order to face him, she wanted to look into his hands and read the truth behind them. "What did you just say?" She asked softly, clasping his hands with her own. "You-you want to retire?"

Nodding his head, Vincent took a deep breath and gave her a reassuring smile. "We have more money than most people should have, it is the legacy of our name which I am most concerned about. I would like the Phantomhive name to continue."

Rachel cast her eyes down and shook her head. "It bothers you that Ciel did not give the children our name."

"Yes, yes it does." Vincent sighed. "Especially since he is our only child."

"But what does this have to do with the company?" Rachel frowned. "Or Ciel for that matter?"

Squeezing her hands, Vincent rested his head against the Rachel's shoulder. "I want Ciel to take over the company."

"What?" Rachel sucked in a quick breath in disbelief. How would Ciel who never majored in economics or business, take the helm of one of the world's most successful and powerful companies? The very idea of Ciel taking a pivotal position, one that only knew Vincent as its director, astounded her to the point where she had to struggle with her own words. "You-you must be joking!" She exclaimed. "Ciel has no idea how-"

"I've watched him run the accounts and budgets for the charities, organize fiscal meetings, delegate groups with numerous responsibilities and mastermind large and profitable events for years now." He responded calmly. "The boy has my blood in him, he was born to take my place. If it isn't Ciel, I will sell the company." His eyes became clouded over with such moroseness that even Rachel felt pangs of sympathy for her husband.

How it must torture him, she told herself as her heart constricted with sadness, to face a future where eventually his lineage will dissipate into dusty history.

"Aside from that," he continued slowly, mapping out his thoughts carefully. "It may be none of my business, but Ciel is losing himself. I know my boy, and as wonderful as a husband and father he may be, I feel as if it is my duty to save him from being unhappy with himself."

"I've noticed these small moments with him." She admitted quietly. "Sometimes he becomes solemn, distant even, when we talk about his plans for the future or when he mentions Sebastian's work and accomplishments."

"I will help save Ciel." Vincent gripped his wife tighter, "and he will save our family's name."

He had worked so hard, to the point where he almost sacrificed his family and ultimately himself for this company. This one man provided them with a lifestyle known only to an elite few; however, it did in the end save Ciel from death. If there was a chance to give back for all the years of hard work and dedication, perhaps now was the time.

Rachel slid her small hands up to cup Vincent's face and held it with care, watching the earnestness of his decision settle indefinitely within his eyes. She loved this man and whatever he needed to do, she would stand by his side and support whatever he stood for.

"When you speak to Klaus, tell him I am on board." She whispered onto his lips before pressing their mouths together and embracing her beloved man.


	14. Chapter 14

Greetingzzzzzzz! !!!!

Long delayed updates suck and so do i, my deepest apologies.

Thank you for sticking by my stories, I promise I'll update more frequently.

Thank you to my German for helping me get through this life, I adore you AnimeCujo.

* * *

There was nothing lonelier than the moonlight stretched across a darkened room and a king sized bed with only one person wrapped tightly within its sheets and duvet. The echo of the low ticking antique clock on the opposite side of Ciel's bedroom seemed to fill the cool air with its sad droning voice. Every second which passed bit into the young man's heart, cruelly mocking his current situation.

It's was 3 am and the world felt dead.

He had succumbed to Alois' urging to call Sebastian, to finally put an end to his own stubbornness and have an open and honest talk with his husband. The strain caused by Sebastian's absence and both of their careless actions was beginning to tear apart their small family. How delicate was marriage! It was a precarious balancing act of willfulness and pride against humility and self-sacrifice. Perfection was not the end goal of their union, but acceptance and fulfillment certainly were.

Ciel had told himself that he would be true with his feelings as he dialed the number into his phone; he would be patient and remind himself of how much he and Sebastian had gone through together.

How fragile were the foundations of love and unity, precious life being the threads binding them together. He knew it was necessary, for the sake of their children, to ease the tension and rectify the conflict before it became a destructive and out of control force, but pride was a double edged sword for Ciel. Pride was what had built his own inner strength whenever he came close to giving up and pride was his downfall when he could not bring himself to admit defeat.

He wouldn't give up his man for anything nor to anyone, he had told himself as he listened to the ringing on the other end, anxiously waiting for Sebastian to answer his phone.

"'Ello?" A much younger and cheerful voice chirped into the receiver.

Ciel blinked and glanced at the screen; confused. Perhaps he had dialed the wrong number? He thought, hurriedly looking at the caller id.

No, he frowned, gripping the phone just a bit tighter, he had the right number.

Then realization hit him. I know that voice!

Ciel could feel his entire body freeze up, his jaw clenched and rigid while s stomach twisted into a sick know. Slowly bringing the phone back up to his ear, he took a deep shaky breath and willed himself to speak. "Who . . . is this?" He demanded stupidly. He knew full well who it was but he fought to remain cool and composed as a heated feeling crept up his neck.

"This is Maurice!" The voice was far too happy, far too enthusiastic for Ciel's liking. "Who's this?"

"Why the Hell are you answering my husband's cell?" Ciel shouted, his own outrage had completely taken over and pride was unceremoniously kicked out of the room. "Where is he?"

He could hear in the background the clamoring of people and music, laughter and cheering, the clinking of glasses and the roar of a TV blaring. Where was Sebastian? He thought frantically. At a bar? A restaurant? A club?

"Easy there, mate!" Maurice cackled. "Sebby's in the loo and he asked me to answer his phone! No need for the attitude!"

"Bullshit!" Ciel spat, incensed at the haughty tone behind Maurice's voice. "Put him on the phone right now!"

"Oi! Such  language!" The dancer huffed, clearly annoyed. "To think that dirty mouth of yours touches those beautiful lips! Don't see how he stands for this behavior from you!"

Ciel grimaced, he could not believe how he was acting. How could he present himself in such a lowly way? He thought miserably to himself. Taking a deep breath, Ciel closed his eyes and forced himself to sound more mature, more in control and less irate. He hated the conceit behind Maurice's words; however, it was shameful how he was speaking.

"I do not appreciate another man answering my husband's cell." He spoke quietly, counting down his rage in his head. "I find it disrespectful and rude-."

"I believe the one being disrespectful and rude is you." Maurice interrupted. "Perhaps you should have a little bit more faith in your lover and not act so base with his co-worker."

"Our relationship is none of your concern." Ciel replied coolly. "Let us clear something up, he is my legal husband and father to our children so mind your business. And I've already wasted enough time speaking to you, tell Sebastian to call me back."

A low chuckle slid into Ciel's ear like a sly snake, "Marriage is nothing but a bunch of paperwork." Maurice snickered. "And children aren't glue, do you get what I mean?"

Ciel's eyes widened. "E-excuse me?" He sputtered in disbelief.

"He may be your husband, but right now . . .", a short pause had Ciel hanging on to the empty air between them, the shock of the conversation making the room spin dizzily in front of him. "He's with me every second, every minute of the day . . . and night."

Ciel could not recall what happened next except for Alois' voice somewhere breaking through the fogged memory of that moment pleading with him to stop smashing the phone against the wall. A deep cracked indentation into the charcoal grey painted wall near the foyer was proof of the blind rage the blue eyed man had surrendered to as he wildly swung his phone repeatedly into the hard surface.

Gnashing his teeth in an animalistic rage, Ciel stared frantically at his best friend who was yelling just mere inches away from his twisted face, wrestling with the screaming man as he fought hard to calm him down.

"Ciel!" Alois brought back his open palm and smashed it hard against his friend's cheek, catching him on his blind side and sending waves of shock and pain like an electric bolt through Ciel's head. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" He thundered, grappling the thin shoulders and shaking him hard.

"The kids!" He shoved his mouth against Ciel's ear and whispered harshly, squeezing his shoulders until Ciel winced in pain. "You stupid idiot! They're watching!" He hissed. "Jesus Christ! They're right there!"

Panting loudly, he slowly turned around and felt his heart drop into his stomach, a sickening beat thumped throughout his body as the frightened faces of his two precious angels stared back at him. It was obvious from their glassy eyed looks that they were scared beyond belief. Mikey held his sobbing sibling in his arms protectively, smoothing her ebon hair with his hand as he himself sniffed quietly, huge tears streaming down his face.

Recalling their tears and whimpered pleadings for him to stop crying, Ciel buried his face deep into his pillow and felt hot tears once again collect at the corners of his eyes. It had taken a good hour for the children to calm down and finally fall asleep in their own beds, but not before Alois had given Ciel a piece of his mind.

The blond mop top stood trembling with rage over him, who had retired to his room exhausted and spent and lit into the Phantomhive heir as if he were a delinquent child.

"If you can't control your temper then at least try to beat this into your stupid head!" He raged, sky blue eyes bright with anger. "You are a father first, and then a husband!" Pacing back and forth and shaking his head in disbelief, Alois was completely stunned. "How could you allow that bitch to play with your head? You're a grown ass man! Take care of your shit like A GROWN ASS MAN!"

Alois was right, Ciel rubbed his wet cheek against the smooth surface of the pillow. It still stung from the heavy slap, but he accepted the stinging pain as his punishment. How could he have over reacted like that? He scolded himself, how could he have lost control in front of his children like that?

Sleep evaded him and the cold quiet night wore on like a funeral dirge, darkness enveloping his emotions as he thought about the fact that Sebastian never called him back.

What had started out as a possible misunderstanding had erupted into an all-out disaster.

* * *

Rachel  knew something was wrong.

After spending more than a decade caring for Ciel during "The Dark Times" (a term Ciel had come up with to describe his battle with cancer) she had created an almost sixth sense when it came to her precious only child. When Ciel was at his best, she could possibly lift buildings and save the world, but when he suffered, she too felt as if death was beckoning to her with an outstretched bony hand.

At 10 am, sitting in her kitchen and sharing cups of coffee with her husband, she felt as if she were sitting in her grave.

"Something's wrong with Ciel." She stated abruptly, gripping her mug tightly with both hands. Still clothed in her cotton pale blue robe and slippers, she appeared tired and disheveled. The night had not given her any proper sleep and she had stayed up restless and uneasy.

Vincent looked up from his newspaper and gave his wife a critical look. "Ciel? I think the person who is not doing well appears to be you." Reaching out to her, he pressed his palm against her forehead. "No fever, but you look worn out. Are you stressed?"

Rachel pulled back from his touch. "I said something is wrong with Ciel, not me!" She snapped. "I feel it, I just know he's not doing well." Her face was etched with worry. "I'm going to see him today before his budget meeting with the foundation."

"Good, and once you see him maybe it should put your mind at rest." Vincent smiled, patting her hand. "I have plans to see him for dinner tonight." He added, an excited look sparkled in his eyes. "Zen put my paperwork together as part of my presentation to him about inheriting the company!"

Rachel frowned. "Zen? You put that child in charge of something so important?"

"Child? Don't speak of Klaus' niece like that!" Vincent scolded. "She's completely capable and an excellent worker!"

"Who so happens to be completely stunning." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Please be mindful of your weak heart."

Vincent sat back in his chair and gave the sulking woman a bemused smirk. "Is my beautiful wife . . . jealous?" Drumming his fingers against the table surface, he marveled at the situation. "You must be joking, Rachel, there is no one I would rather have in my arms than you."

"Sweet talker." She scoffed.

"After coming so close to being tossed out of your life," he spoke seriously, leaning forward so their eyes could meet. "Do you honestly believe me so to be stupid enough to let you slip out of my hands?"

Rachel gazed into the eyes deep with kindness and adoration. There was not a hint of hesitation in his words of devotion; she knew he was hers and hers alone. Still, it did perk up her mood listening to his confessions. One was never too old to feed off of a little flattery.

"Remember that." She grinned, throwing a wink at her husband as she stood up from her chair. "Now, I'm going to wash up and get dressed. Ciel needs me."

"Ah, Superwoman to the rescue!" Vincent laughed, sipping his cup of coffee. "Tell him I'll be at the apartment around 7:30."

"I will, hopefully today will be a good day for him." She sighed. "There is so much ahead of him to think about."

* * *

"Ice cream!"

"Cupcake!"

"No! Ice cream!"

"It's too bloody cold for ice cream!"

"We had cupcakes last time!"

"Bloody Hell, CUPCAKES!!!!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Enough!" Alois whirled around and stared at the bickering twins.

They were taking a short walk down to their favorite sweet shoppe after a full day of Kindergarten.  He had cooked an early dinner of macaroni and cheese, which Alois prepared from the box much to the delight of the children. Ciel made everything from scratch, but ever since Alois became their "manny" the house became filled with unknown delights such as instant pudding, chicken nuggets from the frozen food section, and microwavable popcorn.

He had tossed out the tofu squares and soy bean veggie sticks in favor of sloppy joes and hot dogs. Of course he didn't over do the processed foods, but he felt it was his duty to encourage a well-balanced diet of healthy food intermingled with a scoop of junk.

After their dinner, the treat was to go to the shoppe and sit there while their daddy worked on some last minute details for his foundation's budget. Ciel had been with his mother for most of the day and would be out with his father tonight. Although it was all for work, Alois had begun to worry that with Sebastian's lengthy absence and Ciel's new workaholic schedule, the kids would begin to act out over the sudden change in their lives.

He could see it in their quiet moments as well as moments like now when a simple trip to the store turned into an argument between the normally close pair.

"Why are you both arguing like that?" Alois demanded, wagging his finger at the seething duo. "If you don't quit it, I'm going to buy myself a cupcake and a bowl of ice cream and eat them in front of you guys!" He threatened.

"Oi! That's really mean of you Aunt Ali!" Mikey growled, placing his fists on his waist and staring defiantly at the wide eyed man.

"What did you just call me?" Alois questioned, a thin eyebrow arching.

Lily pulled her brother back behind her and smiled sweetly at her uncle. "No! He meant Uncle! Uncle Ali!" She defended in a soft voice. "And we won't fight anymore, promise!"

"Hmph." Alois glared at the handsome little boy sniggering behind his sister. "You better behave yourself, Daddy will get you guys some hairy big boned nanny from Sweden and she'll beat you every chance she gets."

Truth be told, Alois loved taking care of his precious niece and nephew. Gone were the lonely mornings of waking up depressed over Claude's absence; now he woke up bright and early in order to prepare Mikey and Lily their breakfasts and lunches and walk them to their school around the corner. He was popular among the moms there, laughing and chatting with them while waving goodbye to the kids.

The young man delighted in cleaning up their rooms, doing their laundry, and grocery shopping. He wondered how life was ever interesting before he began caring for Mikey and Lily.

Looking down at the blue eyed girl and scarlet eyed boy, he knew it would hurt him deeply if he could not care for them anymore. They brought purpose into his aimless life; a life which consisted of Claude and the occasional photo shoot. His heart swelled with love, fed graciously by the twin's innocent smiles as they peered up at their golden haired uncle.

Dropping to his knees, he gathered them up quickly in his arms. Barely noticing the ice cold ground burning into his legs, inhaling the powdery sweetness of his beloved children and kissed them both on their cheeks.

"How about half a cupcake and a small bowl of ice cream each." He offered indulgently, nuzzling his nose into their hair.

Welcoming squeals pealed through the air earning smiles from passing pedestrians on the busy New York street.

Right there, at that exact moment, Alois Trancy felt the stirrings of something grand and unrelenting; something so strong it almost stole his breath.

He wanted children.

He wanted his own children, not that the Michaelis twins were not enough, but he understood that eventually Sebastian would return and whatever issues his best friend was having within his marriage, it would eventually be rectified.

Eventually, Alois would return to being just their uncle.

He wanted more, he wanted to wake up in the morning and pick up his own baby from the crib and laid him or her down in the snug space between him and Claude . . .

Claude. If anything was going to be an obstacle, it would be him.

"Uncle?" Lily pulled back and scrunched up her small face. "Can we go home?" Alois snapped out of his thoughts and looked dumbfounded at the child who just seconds before was happily excited over going to the sweet shoppe.

Mikey looked at his sister, worry suddenly overtaking him. "What's wrong?"

"My-my tummy hurts!" She whimpered, clutching the front of her coat with her mittened hand.

Alois hoisted the weeping child in his arms and grabbed her brother's hand. "You probably are too much mac and cheese." He sighed, hugging her closer to his chest. "Let's get you home. Sorry Mikey, I'll get you a treat later." He apologized,  squeezing his hand gently.

"I don't mind!" He cried, tugging at his sister's  foot, with his free hand. "Lily's  gonna be fine, right?" His voice was filled with concern, eyes bright with new tears ready to spill.

Alois opened his mouth, ready to assure them both that all would be well until a loud belch rumbled from Lily's mouth.

And that was the only warning he received before she promptly vomited all over him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Greetingzzzzzzz

As crazy busy as I've been, I decide to go ahead and be part of the Ciel and William Spears fanfiction project lol. I'm actually enjoying writing a two part one shot entitled "Prepare Yourself". Please check it out and do be so kind to check out the other fanfiction stories involved in that project, I'm so blessed to know and be friends with such great fellow writers!

Many thanks to AnimeCujo for her love and support. Her story "Revelations" is kicking ass all over the place!

Well, enough of my personal shit, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 

When Ciel was around the age of 10, shortly after he had been told that he would be seeing Dr. Spears more frequently in order to "clean his blood", his mother had given him a small silver cased camera as a gift to cheer up the understandingly frightened young child. They would take long walks through Central Park with his hand tucked firmly into her own and marvel at the beauty of the natural world snuggly set in the middle of a vast metropolis.  Those days of sightseeing, bird watching and novice photography helped to ease both of their fears as his hospital visits and treatments became more frequent.

Ciel smiled to himself as he walked arm in arm with his elegant mother down a cobblestone path. It was just after 5 pm and they had decided to talk about their cancer foundation budget while taking a leisurely stroll through the popular city park. Alois had taken charge of the twins, serving them an early dinner and promising a quick trip to their favorite sweet shoppe.

The past few weeks had been torturous for Ciel and he rarely saw his beloved children. In true Phantomhive form, the young father had immersed himself into work in order to wrestle with his marital issues. Dr. Bluer kept in constant contact with him, everyday there was a text or an email from the prominent cardiologist and although their conversations were usually centered around his father's health, Ciel found the amiable physician both reassuring and intriguing.

Was it wrong for him to find comfort in their friendship? Ciel wondered, nibbling on his lower lip. It both bothered and yet excited him whenever he knew he was going to speak to Bluer, shouldn't he feel this way towards Sebastian?

The early evening air was cold; a few patches of snow still covered the grounds, but the sun was just going down behind the trees and buildings and the dark orange glow of the sunset was quite beautiful. Ciel glanced at his chattering mother and felt a wave of warmth circulate throughout his chest. He always felt safe when she was by his side.

Rachel wore a soft beige long wool coat with a bone white scarf wrapped around her slender neck. Her pale blonde hair was up in a tight bun and her eyes were bright with excitement as she spoke about how the funds had thankfully exceeded everyone's expectations. As she continued to speak, Ciel admired the strength emanating from his mother's aura; for as long as he could remember, she was his pillar, his rock, his anchor when life threatened to send his into the bowels of despair.

"Ciel, what's wrong?" Rachel halted in her steps, tugging gently at her son's arm. She felt a heaviness in the air between them. "You've been far too quiet recently and I just know something is going on." Her eyes searched his drawn face and found signs of distress Ciel could not hide.

He had stopped wearing his eye patch ever since the children became old enough to grab onto it and snap the patch back against his face, as a result, Rachel could clearly see the weariness in his large blue eyes. They were red and lined with dark circles, and  his cheeks were more pronounced than usual as if he had lost weight.

"You've always been able to tell me anything, anything at all. I may not be able to help, but I can listen, perhaps give some insight. But please, let me in, Ciel." She urged in a gentle voice.

Ciel sighed, taking note of the puffs of white smoke tumbling from his mouth. It was so cold, but lately it seemed as if the entire world were cold and barren. What once were days filled with the heady beauty of love and passion, were now lonely nights of bitter resentment and pain. But how could he lay such a heavy burden upon his mother?

"I'm just overworked, really, just tired and overworked." Plastering on a feigned smile, Ciel chuckled. "Being a single working dad isn't easy, I've got only one good eye to work with." Stepping away from his mother, he quickly whipped out his cell and whistled lowly, "I bet Alois is done with the kids, you know he's been giving them processed food lately, right?" Looking up at Rachel, he forced a tight smile that never reached his eyes. "I told him to make Kale chips and he gives them Cheese doodles!"

"I'm not a fool, Ciel." Rachel scowled, crossing her arms defiantly. "What are you keeping from me?" The steely blue eyes Ciel could never back away from bore heavily into him, searching for an answer he did not want to give.

Ciel looked down at his shoes, unable to withstand her gaze "Mom, it's no big deal-" he mumbled.

"What's going on between you and Sebastian?" She interrupted. "I know something has happened, please let me help you."

An ache began to form within the center of his chest, rumbling heavily as it clawed its way up to his throat, knotting itself into a tight ball of devastation and despair. The desperate urge for release nipped at his heels and as the air blew wisps of snowflakes from the leafless trees, Ciel knew he could not escape his mother's need to ease his troubles.

"I-I'm having problems with Sebastian." He whispered hoarsely, shoving his mittened hands deeper into his dark blue trench pockets. "Mom, I-I don't think it's going to be ok." Glancing up at his mother, Ciel felt the soft waterfall of tears against his cheeks, it felt as if someone was scraping ice cold razors down the sides of his face.

Again he was back to his childhood days, those dark days full of the terrifying unknown world of impending death, back to that dreaded feeling standing on a bed of sand where nothing was solid and consistent, nothing was promised and secure.

"Is it the distance?" Rachel took note of the pained expression on his face. "Darling, when couples have been together as long as you and Sebastian have been a little bit of detachment does happen." She tenderly wiped his cheek and offered a sympathetic look "It's completely normal."

"No, mom, this isn't like that."

Rachel stepped back and crinkled her face in confusion, "What could it possibly-?"

"I think he's being . . . ," Ciel cut in, the words almost choking him, causing him to shut his eyes and shake his head furiously. "I think he's being unfaithful." He forced out.

"Ciel!" Rachel gasped, staring wide eyed at her weeping son. "What, wait, what are you saying?" The words were almost alien to her; impossible and unacceptable. "Unfaithful?" She echoed, this was too unexpected.

"We've been fighting, lately, just stupid arguments here and there," Ciel wiped his face with his hands and looked at his mother. "And he's been working with this young dancer who's obviously gay and very good looking-"

"Ciel."

"And he's a nasty obnoxious little shit who slept over Sebastian's hotel room-"

"Ciel."

"Mom! I'm telling you he's cheating on me!" Ciel cried, gritting his teeth in anger. "Mom, the kids! They're going to break! My babies are going to break and they're never going to be the same! I love them! I love Mikey and Lily just the way they are right now, but if he leaves me, if he breaks our family apart, they will never be the same! Why is he doing this?!" Ciel covered his face with his hands and shook violently as he wrenched every secret fear from the outer dark corners of his mind and heart. "He left me, he left the kids, he left our family to live a life he couldn't have here!"

"Ciel!" Rachel snapped and gripped her son's arm tightly. "Are you sure he is cheating on you?" She questioned, a heated look enveloping her face. "Think of the man you are married to and tell me that you are sure of this! Could it be a misunderstanding on your part? Could it be a mistake? For the many years you both have endured so much together, do you truly believe he is capable of betraying you and the children ?"

Ciel's mouth went agape. "Are you defending him?!" He accused. "Are you seriously sticking up for him?"

"Ciel, think of the man you married." Rachel spoke calmly, each word rolling out carefully as she fought the urge to break down herself. To see your only beloved child heartbroken was enough to send any mother into insanity. "Think of the man you love, what should you do if you believe Sebastian is being unfaithful?"

Ciel frowned. "I should talk to him, but mom, I tried!" He insisted. "I tried and he hasn't called me back!"

"This is your marriage, your family, your life." She said firmly, gently brushing his hair which had fallen messily around his eyes. "Why are you not on a plane headed to LA right now?"

"What?" Ciel stepped back and stared at his mother incredulously. "I have work! The kids have school!"

"Your family is far more important." Rachel reminded him. "Whatever is going on with Sebastian, it will all come out, the truth will have its day, but you cannot stay here suffering with doubt! Ciel, I know you want to do so much more with your life, but your family must always come first."

"And what about Sebastian?" He shot back, eyes ablaze with bitterness. "I suppose he can chase any dream and any piece of ass he wants."

"I did not raise you to speak like that." Rachel retorted, annoyed at her son's brash choice of words, "but if he is doing what you believe he is doing, trust me, he will know what true Hell is when I get through with him!"

"But honestly, Ciel, I cannot see him loving anyone else, but you."  Pulling him into her arms, she wrapped him in a tight embrace and held him, wanting so badly to quell the misery and hurt her beautiful boy was drowning in. Every shuddering sob she felt from him broke her heart over and over again.

"Above all, you cannot let pride lead your heart." She whispered into his ear, "remember love is the higher law, it is what will lead you to make the right choices."

"What if he really is cheating on me?" Ciel grunted into his mother's hair, feeling childlike her arms just as in the days when he was facing a possible early death. As if his mother were a harbor, a nest of some sorts, protective and supportive. "What if this is it for us? What do I do?"

Rachel hesitated, thinking carefully of what advice she could impart, what words of assurance she could give her young son that would help relieve the obvious suffering. "You are a survivor," she stated firmly, fixing him with a thoughtful gaze. "There is nothing you cannot overcome. And need I remind you of the support you have between your family and friends? Patting his back reassuringly, Rachel smiled sweetly. "And of course we tell your father and Uncle Klaus."

Ciel drew back from her embrace and stared wide-eyed at his grinning mother. "Are you serious? His body would never be found!"

"No one hurts my son." The nefarious tone in his mother's voice sent shivers up Ciel's spine, her mouth a toothy and malevolent grin which promised only terrible outcomes. "And if my grandchildren were to cry, well, let us just say, I am capable of actions one must never discuss outside of our family."

Before Ciel could utter another word, the buzzing of his cell in his coat pocket shook him out the unbelieving state he was in. "H-hold that, very disturbing thought, mom." He spoke nervously. He looked at the screen and frowned. "Why is Alois calling me?" He wondered aloud.

"Perhaps the children?" Rachel pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. "It is much chillier than before, I hope he isn't still out with them."

"I'm sure he's not." Ciel tapped the screen. "Hey Ali, what's up?"

* * *

" . . . and the girls are all over me, crazy about my hair, but I can't pay them mind, ya know? " Ronald Knox nudged Claude in his ribs with his elbow as they did their warm up stretches side by side in the studio where rehearsals for the evening's shows were underway.

The young and very popular dancer  had accompanied Claude to LA, being he was one of The Danse Macabre's top performers. Honestly, Claude did not mind the gregarious man, most of the time he found him very entertaining, but he had a habit of being quite talkative during practice sessions.

"I tell these chicks, Hey! I've got a man waiting for me at home! A doctor!" He laughed hard, slapping Claude on his back and causing the amber eyed male to nearly stumble forward. "Man, I am so freaking lucky." He sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Oh! Look what he sent me, just because he missed me!"

Thrusting his wrist into Claude's already reddening face, the large hardware adorning his dainty limb nearly scratched Claude's cheek. "It's a Tag Heuer! Isn't it awesome?!" He exclaimed.

"Will you please remove that metal clunk from my face, you stupid git!" Claude growled menacingly. He waved the arm away and clicked his teeth. "I was wondering why you wouldn't remove that infernal clock from your wrist. How are you able to dance? It looks to weigh more than you!"

Knox shrugged. "I love it, so that's all that matters." He hummed gaily to himself as they resumed their warm ups.

Both were seated on the floor with outstretched legs, their arms reaching for their toes and pulling delicately at their tight hamstrings. Proper stretching made it less likely for injuries during practices and performance, so they usually spent an hour and a half on stretching exercises alone.

"Psssst, Faustus." Knox whispered under his breath. "I got a question."

"Bloody Hell." Claude muttered, looking sideways at him, he was clearly aggravated. "What is it?"

Pursing his lips in the direction across the room, Knox gave a questioning look. "Is there something up between Sebastian and Maurice?"

Claude felt his stomach turn as he followed the young man's gaze to where Sebastian was standing by the mirrors helping Maurice's back. The blonde sprite was bent over as the older male rubbed the taut muscles along his spine. Truth be told, this was not uncommon among dancers, but watching Sebastian lay his hand on someone other than Ciel did not sit well with Claude.

Especially if that someone was Maurice Cole.

Claude was very aware of Knox's suspicions, the man was prone to easy jealousy and was no fan of Ciel at all. For the past couple of years, Ronald had openly resented Spears's tight relationship with Ciel, and honestly, Claude couldn't really blame him.

The doctor made it very clear how much he doted upon Ciel and the children; if ever there was a need for his services whether emotional or medical, Spears was first in line to help. Knox could not help, but feel like a second class citizen whenever Ciel was around and so leaving for a three month dance project was a difficult decision, but it was his only way of proving his worth to the gifted oncologist

"Piss off." Claude swatted the younger dancer across the back of his head with the back of his hand. "Mind yourself and keep to your own business."

"Ow! Fuck you and your fucking large hand!" Knox cursed, rubbing the stinging spot on his head. "I was just asking! I'm not the only one wondering!"

And to Claude's chagrin, he could not answer back because God forgive him, he was wondering as well.

* * *

His face . . .

Rachel hadn't seen true fear on Ciel's face in almost a decade, not since the day he was admitted back into the hospital and told that his cancer was advancing.

Not since she watched him slip into a medically induced coma.

Not since he had almost died.

But there it was, that face, the pinched and blanched expression of horror gripping the finely framed beautiful facade of her beloved son. His dark blue eyes went wide, their vision set on some nightmarish image as the chattering voice on the other end of the line frantically fed him information.

"Ciel." Rachel called to him as calmly as she could, her nerves suddenly on high alert. "Ciel, what is it?"

"I-I'll meet you there." He spoke forcibly into the phone as if there was no air left in his lungs.

Pressing the screen once more, he pocketed the phone and grabbed his mother's hand, yanking her towards the direction of the park's exit path.

"We have to go, we have to go right now!" He  shouted over his shoulder as he began to jog down the path with his confused mother in tow.

"Ciel! Wait! Ciel! What happened!" Rachel cried, wrenching her hand free from Ciel's iron clad grasp. "Stop! Tell me what happened!"

Ciel halted in his steps and whirled around. "Lily's in the hospital! I don't have time to explain! She's sick and in the hospital! We have to go! We have to go!" Once again grabbing her arm, he pulled her to his side and began running.

"Vanessa is at the hospital with Alois and Mikey, she called us a car through Uber so it's waiting for us at the exit!" He spoke rapidly, his voice controlled but quivering with restrained hysteria. Large puffs of white air billowed from his mouth as he rambled on. "They took her to Mt. Sinai, William is there with them!"

Rachel swallowed a large gulp of cold air and fought to keep up with Ciel's stride. "Is it her stomach again?!" She gasped, holding on for dear life to his arm.

"Yes! She threw up and passed out!" Ciel felt the terror creeping up from his gut, but now was not the time to lose control. "We're almost at the exit, mom, call dad the minute we get in the car!" Rounding the path they finally reached the exit gates and the parked black Lincoln town car awaiting them.

They rushed into the vehicle and within minutes were speeding down the busy streets of New York City. Rachel called Vincent and explained the situation with the little information she had.

"Vincent, please, stay calm." She implored the man who had begun yelling over the phone over the lack of information he was given. "Your heart-"

"To Hell with my heart!" He roared. "My granddaughter is in the hospital! I will be there in 15 minutes and make sure Dr. Spears has every damned specialist in pediatrics available at our disposal or I will fire the entire board of Goddamned directors!"

Ciel rubbed his forehead with his fingertips in a vain attempt at relieving the thunderous headache already wrapped around his skull. "Tell Dad that I need him calm or he won't be allowed to see her." He ordered his mother, taking his cell phone out. "I'm calling Sebastian."

Rachel nodded. "Vincent, be calm, I will see you soon." She whispered into the phone and hung up.

The blurred city lights and buildings whipped past the tinted windows of the town car, it all seemed horribly surreal to Ciel as he lifted the phone to his ear.

Ringing

Ringing

Ringing

"Voicemail." Ciel muttered, tapping the screen. "I can't leave him a message that his daughter is in the hospital!" He flung the cell onto the floor with frustration. "I don't have time to chase him right now!"

* * *

"Oi! Reecie! Is my cell ringing?" Sebastian looked up from the copies of dance patterns on the floor of the studio, he was surrounded by five other performers discussing the current act they were rehearsing. "I thought I heard it buzz."

Maurice who was busily stretching his legs by the bench where Sebastian's bag and cell lay atop, straightened up and peered at the screen. "Looks like your hubby called." He glanced at Sebastian and smiled. "Let's finish up our rehearsal before you start with your lovey dovey chats, right?"

A low chuckle reverberated among the other dancers Sebastian eased himself from the floor and walked over to the snickering young man.

"Lovey dovey?" He snorted, grabbing the phone and pressing the screen. "More like skulls and crossbones lately." He sighed, a sadness came over his face as he called back Ciel. "Perhaps he's forgiven me." He said hopefully.

"Bullocks, you've done nothing wrong! You deserve better." Maurice sniffed, walking away from the tall dancer. "If you were mine, I'd speak loads better to you."

Sebastian was taken aback by the confession. "What?" Quickly hanging up and reaching out to grab Maurice's arm. "What did you say?" He whispered lowly, not wanting the other troupe members to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm joshing with you!" Maurice pulled his arm free and laughed, pushing Sebastian away from him. "Come on, mate! Stop taking everything so damned seriously! See? This is why you shouldn't take personal chats during working hours!" His eyes flitted to the right and caught the murderous glare of Claude.

Since day one, Claude had taken an instant dislike to the young gifted dancer and although he swore not to become involved in the private businesses of others, Claude hated the way Maurice took advantage of Sebastian's good nature. His recent call from Alois had almost sent him barging into his best friend's hotel room and boxing him a good one.

Maurice winked at the bespectacled man, who in turn, silently mouthed one word to him . . .

"Arsehole"

"I-I need to call Ciel." Sebastian brushed by a stunned Maurice and headed for the door. "Take a 20 minute break!" He called out to the dancers. "I'll return momentarily."

The hallways were bustling with activity as numerous studios were currently holding court to several rehearsals. Directors, performers, agents, and personal assistants hustled back and forth between offices and studios as preparations for more shows occurred.

It was a controlled yet chaotic environment filled with electric energy and excitement. Sebastian reveled in that type of surrounding, it was intoxicating being in the epicenter of the storm.

But he missed the calm waters of his New York City life. As indulged as he was in the glory and attention he was receiving from the enormous dance troupe, audience, and producers, he still preferred the quaint life of love, marriage and fatherhood awaiting him back home.

Home, how the word both fed him and yet left him feeling depleted when he thought about what awaited him thousands of miles across America. The lithe arms and petite frame of his achingly beautiful husband and the cherubic faces of his angels, his beloved Mikey and Lily.

It truly grieved him that he had left them behind to pursue a dream and opportunity not easily earned in his career path.

"I miss you so much." He whispered, dialing Ciel's number on his screen. "Please please don't be angry." Holding his breath as he listened to the ringing on the phone, he looked at all of the passing faces in the hallway as he leaned against the wall and wondered if anyone could possibly understand his longing for home.

* * *

Ciel jumped in his seat when the bright glow of his phone screen suddenly lit up the carpeted floor of the car. Bending over to look at the cell he had tossed in anger and felt a rush of mixed emotions, resentment and relief strangely intermingled in his heart.

"Sebastian!" He breathed, quickly snatching up the furiously buzzing device.

Rachel bit her lip and prayed that both fathers would keep level headed enough in order to promptly deal with the serious situation they were facing.

As difficult as it was to admit,  Rachel saw the gritty remnants of her own relationship with Vincent during "The Dark Times". Those empty and bitterly painful years of strained silence and repression between her and the man she could not bear to be apart from. She prayed for Ciel and Sebastian, she prayed for understanding and clarity because love was not as patient as she had once thought it was and to watch it die between two special people was too tortuous to watch.

Lily needed her fathers; she needed her family intact.

"Sebastian!" Ciel breathed slowly through his nose, a fine sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Ciel!" A wide grin broke across Sebastian's  face upon hearing his lover's voice. Despite the tension existing between them, it was so incredibly wonderful to hear his name uttered by Ciel. "You've no idea how much I've missed you!"

"Sebastian, come home." Ciel glanced out the car window and caught sight of the hospital; they were slowing down in front of the emergency room entrance. "Come home immediately, Lily is very sick." Although he spoke clearly, there was an obvious tremor in his voice. "It's the stomach ache, she threw up and passed out-"

Sebastian felt every drop of blood drain from his upper body down to his feet. "Wha-what?! Where is she?!" He shouted into the phone, the once noisy hallway fell into a stunned silence, all pairs of eyes locked onto a visibly horrified Sebastian.

"She was with Alois and he took her straight to Mt. Sinai!" Ciel hopped out of the car and ran towards the front entrance. "I'm going in now! Do whatever you have to do to get here as soon as you can!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Greetingzzzzzz!_

_As promised after a long delay, and after posting three chapters in two weeks for "Promises", we are back to the drama!_

_I hope you enjoy this one, lots of hairy stuff going down and some old characters from the past come back to say hello!_

_Thanks AnimeCujo for being my girl, I love you!_

_Her delicious and exciting story "Revelations" is coming to a close; don't miss out on this unbelievable and epic adventure! The smutt is to die for!_

_Seriously, this shit is for realzzzzzz oxoxoxox_

* * *

Captain Ash Landers squinted through his silver tinted Delafield Navigators sunglasses, an early birthday gift from his sister, Angela, and pushed them up further as the early afternoon California sun burned bright through his office window.

It was an ordinary day for him at the Santa Monica Municipal Airport; flights were being scheduled for the following month and transport orders were lying scattered across his desk as he attempted to find ways to work less and get paid more. He prided himself on being the most sought after pilot among the smaller private jet team, even going as far as considering himself far superior to the more veteran pilots working the larger cargos, but he never vocalized those thoughts to his co-workers, why should he be a prick about it? He had reasoned.

Glancing at his watch, he realized that an hour had gone by and he still hadn't figured out his schedule yet, nor his crew's. No matter how many times he scrutinized the calendar dates, avail abilities, and transport requests, the information remained blurred in his mind.

"Damn it." He muttered, chewing on his pen. The schedule had to get done before 6pm and submitted for review. "What's got me twisted here?"

A gnawing feeling in his stomach told him that something was up, most likely in regards to one of his siblings.

Being the oldest of the trio of Landers, Ash had always taken responsibility for his younger brother and sister. Pluto, the middle child, had always been wayward and mischievous, but Ash made sure he finished school and entered into a lucrative limousine business. The silver haired driver now owned a successful private car company in New York. The baby, Angela, was always the quiet reserved child; shy and yet proud. The apple of their eyes, the two brothers doted on their much younger sister, spoiling her as much as they could as they grew up.

It was no surprise that almost losing her to cancer nearly killed them.

When she had first been diagnosed with advanced stage 2 breast cancer, the two men insisted on moving back home with her in order to help her with treatments and recuperation. They both had good salaries; however, the medical costs were staggering. Even their parents could not keep up in order to help the then student nurse pay off her bills. Health insurance was sketchy, at best, covering only a minimum of payments so relying on each other was their safest bet.

In the end, their family sold their childhood home and moved into a small apartment in the city. For two years the Landers stretched their money so thin you could almost see right through it. So desperate were they to not deny Angela the treatment she needed, Ash and Pluto worked three jobs, tirelessly maintaining the home and family.

But miracles did occur for their family.

Her oncologist happened to be Dr. William T. Spears who so happened to be in contact with a cancer support foundation led by Rachel Phantomhive. The foundation was set up in response to the Phantomhives own personal struggle with leukemia. Dr. Spears referred Angela's case to the foundation, and after a short review, the organization funded the rest of her treatments. It was a charitable action far beyond anything the Landers could have ever dreamed of. Hope wrapped up in compassion and generosity, a gift of unending degrees.

Angela had lost a breast, and if not for her brothers forcing her to live, she would have lost her will to survive. They told her that life was not negotiable; she was never leaving them if they had any say. Thankfully, she fought the good fight, entered into maintain e treatments, finished nursing school, and slowly started helping her family rebuild the lives they had sacrificed in order to keep her in this mortal realm.

No one faulted her, no one regretted any decisions. How could they? Their beautiful violet eyed sister was alive, breathing, laughing, healing, and existing with joy in her heart. There was no price too high in saving Angela.

Ash and Pluto would have danced with the Devil himself if it meant curing her.

Years later, Angela would ironically become a nurse within the oncology department at Mount Sinai hospital working under Dr. Spears. What was even more ironic, or fated, was the fact that she would become the nurse who helped to treat, care for, and inspire, Rachel Phantomhive's son who was again battling leukemia.

It was an amazing story of lives crossing paths; paying it forward.

The shrill ringing of his office phone jarred him out of his deep thoughts. Blinking rapidly, Ash shook his head and picked up the phone. "Ash Landers." He sighed, too tired to deal with pleasantries.

"Ash! It's me." Angela's voice greeted him.

A feeling of dread slowly crept into his stomach "Angel Eyes!" He chirped, swallowing the anxiety in his throat. "How's my baby sis?" This was worrisome; she never called him during his working hours. It was 3 pm LA time and that meant it was 6 o'clock in New York. Angela was in the middle of her own shift.

"Good, good, but I called because I have a pretty major request." She spoke rapidly with a nervous edge to her tone.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly. "You're telling me that you're good but you sound like you're about to cry!"

"Ash . . . it's Ciel . . ." The catch in her voice was painfully audible.

Ash' face blanched, "Christ, no way-!" He breathed.

"No! God No!" She cried. "Not directly him! Listen, you know his little girl, Lily, right?"

Relieved, Ash slumped back in his seat and removed his sunglasses in order to rub his eyes. "Yeah . . ."

"She's been admitted into my hospital for an emergency appendectomy and Ciel is here, but Sebastian is working in LA right now. I don't know your schedule and believe me I know I'm asking you for the moon and the stars but are you available to fly Sebastian out to New York within the next hour?"

The paperwork on his desk suddenly stared at him with wide animalistic eyes. "Ah, man, Angie . . . " He paused, trying to work out an answer for his sister, "that's . . . that's a big deal . . ."

"Please, Ash, please!" She begged.

"You know I can't swing the bill for this one-"

"His father in law said he would pay you."

Shaking his head, Ash stood up and began pacing back and forth behind his desk. "I don't need payment, just fuel will do and some calls to Westchester Airport for clearing and scheduling. He's gotta be ready to leave within this hour, no delays. Plus you need to call Pluto so that he can do airport pickup and head them straight to the city." He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, working it all out in his head as to how to help out. "Listen, I will do anything for you, the moon, the stars, even the frigging sun, ok? Just don't say please, you make me feel bad."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad! Don't you think I've asked enough of you and Pluto already?"

"So? Did we ever complain?" He retorted. "Did we ever tell you no?"

"No! No, I didn't mean that! But aren't you both getting tired of me?" The sadness in her voice was clear, the years of sacrifice never truly left her memory. She felt beholden to her family and it pained her to ask anything from them. "Between the cancer, the surgery, and the favors I ask for my friends and myself-"

"You've only asked when it was absolutely necessary." He cut her off swiftly. "You don't take advantage and you don't ever expect more than what we can do or give. Me and Pluto, we already know you're like a guardian angel for these people you help out, how are we going to say no?"

"Thank you, so much! You are the most amazing brother!" Angela gushed, relieved that her brother would and could help bring Sebastian home. "I don't know what I would do without you both." She admitted.

"You'd be useless." He replied dryly.

She laughed. "So funny. Ok, I'll text you the information and Sebastian's cell number so that you can tell him when and where to meet you."

"Will do." Ash caught sight of the sunglasses she had given him lying on the desk amongst the pile of work that would now have to wait. His sister was far more important to him than anything else in the world, when she needed him, he would come running. "Hey, love you, sis." He muttered shyly.

A light hearted chuckle sifted sweetly through the phone, thousands of miles apart and yet the bonds of family remained inseparable and resilient.

"Love you too."

* * *

"Snakes?" Dr. Lawrence Bluer stood befuddled and amazed before the security desk of The Stratford condominium building and attempted to grasp the absurdity of the striking young man with twin snakes encircling his long thin neck.

"Well, I've heard of snakes on a plane, but not at a front desk!" He nervously joked, attempting to get the young man to crack a smile.

Snake stared at him blankly, his eyes stone cold and unmoving.

"Um, ok, do you remember me?" Bluer questioned, reaching into his pocket for his wallet and producing his driver's license as ID. "I came here with Ciel Phantomhive a few weeks ago, I've been here again after that, but the other security personnel was here in your place."

Snake did not reply, nor did he take the ID held out before him.

"Is there a problem?" The doctor frowned, lowering his outstretched hand and placing the ID back in his wallet. "I'm supposed to be meeting Ciel here for dinner and he's not answering his cell. Do you know where he is?"

The truth was, Snake knew that Ciel was currently at the hospital with a serious family emergency. He felt it was not his place to tell just anyone the private business of the Phantomhive family, it was his job to protect them. What goaded him into being even more obstinate with the bespectacled physician was the fact that he did not like him one bit.

He did not enjoy watching Bluer practically carry a drunken Ciel back upstairs to his apartment after Sebastian had left for LA. That night he had stood silent behind his desk, observing the way Bluer gently handled the young man. In his proper opinion, it was not an appropriate way to act towards a married man.

Since then, the other security personnel manning the desk during Snake's days off had reported to him that a handsome dark haired man was visiting Ciel more often. It had to be Dr. Bluer, Snake had deduced unhappily.

"Mr. _Michaelis_ is not here." Snake coolly informed him, purposely emphasizing Ciel's married name, "says Emily."

"Says who?" Bluer raised an eyebrow as the red and white striped female snake hissed and wrapped herself slowly around Snake's neck.

"Mr. Michaelis is not here." He repeated icily.

Before he could respond, Bluer's phone buzzed. "Excuse me." He mumbled, pressing the screen and turning away from the strange sight. "Hello?"

"Yo! Blue man! It's Greenhill, you busy?"

Bluer eyed the glowering man behind the desk before giving his attention back to the ER doctor on the phone. "Not exactly," he snorted, "what's up?"

"I'm doing rounds today and your boy, Ciel is here with his family!" He reported excitedly. "Dude, they came in through the ER!"

"Wha-what?!?" Bluer exclaimed, eyes wide with panic. "What's happening?!? What's he doing there?! Is he alright?!"

"It's not Ciel, it's his daughter, Lily."

Bluer whirled around and glared murderously at Snake. "You knew." He mouthed silently, pointing an accusatory finger at the calm man. Snake merely shrugged, stroking the candy striped snake gingerly.

"Hey! Are you listening?!"

Choosing to disregard the strange security man, Bluer decided to prioritize. "Yeah, I'm heading there now!" He shouted into the phone, turning on his heel and running out of the building to get to his parked car. "Fill me in with her prognosis, was it an accident?" He panted as he jogged down the snow lined block.

"No, she's suffering from something abdominal. I wasn't her physician, but Violet checked the kid in. She was unconscious upon arrival. Sorry, that's all I've got." He apologized.

Bluer fumbled for his automatic starter and revved up cobalt hued Mini Coop before he reached the driver side door. Jumping into the two door sports car, he connected to his Bluetooth and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat. "I'll be there in ten minutes, make sure you keep me posted and find out if Ciel is ok. He's probably losing his mind right now!" He barked.

"I gotcha."

Maneuvering the vehicle through traffic, Bluer felt his pulse racing; blood thrumming through his body. He had wanted so badly to see Ciel for dinner. Tonight he had planned on confessing to Ciel a deep dark secret he had been withholding since the day he met the blue eyed man.

He had fallen in love with him.

Deeply in love.

For the gifted cardiologist, people who interested him were few and far between. Growing up wealthy, educated, and treasured, there was never a moment in his life in which he settled for anything beneath his tastes or status. Even his disastrous engagement was cut short because he found his fiancé to be more vapid than vibrant. He knew he could have anything and anyone he wanted and the moment when he locked eyes with the ethereal beauty of Ciel Phantomhive, he knew he had to have him. Even going as far as refusing to address him by his married surname.

The whole idea of him being married to the English ruffian made him want to laugh aloud. It was ridiculous, almost amusing how Ciel could have been enamored by someone so brash and blunt. Ciel deserved so much more. How could anyone leave their husband and children behind for three whole months all in the name of furthering their career? It left him bewildered at the entire situation, if Ciel were his husband he would never dream of abandoning him for such a lengthy amount of time, it was completely absurd!

Bluer felt his heart swelling as he reminisced of their dinners, their late night conversations, the jokes shared and private fears validated. The past month had been amazing, just days and days of discovering more and more how deeply he was falling for the slate haired man.

"I'm coming, Ciel." He whispered, turning the wheel and focusing on getting through the rush hour traffic. "I'm going to be there for you, no matter what."

* * *

"This is a nightmare!"

Lizzie rushed through the rooms in her London flat, struggling to remain composed as she cradled her house phone between her shoulder and her ear while searching for her passport and car keys. Snake had called her to check up on her flight information, but most importantly, to make sure she did not lose her mind to fear.

Alois had made the rounds of phone calls, alerting only a handful of people of what was happening with Lily. Mina was currently in Spain for a short tour with her orchestra and could not head out to New York for another two days, Vanessa was already on hand at the hospital with Dr. Spears barking orders at her, and Snake was included in the calls because in his infinite intuitive wisdom, Alois had figured that if anyone was going to help Lizzie stay level-headed, it would be the reptile loving doorman.

"I've got a flight scheduled in two hours, it's the best I could do." Lizzie wept into the phone. "I wish I'd never left!"

Snake sighed. "It's nothing you could have helped," he soothed, "at least you're able to come home."

"My poor baby!" She wailed bitterly, throwing articles of clothing into her carry-on luggage. "I want to be with her right now!"

"She's in the best hospital in all of New York." He could feel Oscar rubbing his head against his chin, seeking to comfort his worried master. The snakes always understood how he was feeling. "I spoke to Alois and he said that Dr. Spears was on hand making sure she had the best doctors and the best care."

"He better!" She snapped angrily.

"Please try to remain calm, and be safe on your travel home." Snake advised quietly. "Would you like me to pick you up at the airport? We can head straight for the hospital."

Lizzie halted in her actions. "You would do that?" She asked, dumbstruck by his offer. "You would do that for me?"

"W-Why wouldn't I?" He replied awkwardly, heat rising to his cheeks as he fiddled with the phone cord. He was still at the front desk; Emily and Oscar napping like twin coils on his lap. "Isn't that something I should do for you? . . . says Oscar." He mumbled.

Lizzie rubbed her eyes tiredly, realizing that he had slipped into "normal" speech. Snake only did this when he wasn't  feeling safe and secure. "No, I mean, it's so sweet of you." She gently explained, snatching up her passport from the entry way table and fanning her damp face with it. "I'm just a complete mess right now and you being this supportive is just . . . amazing."

Snake jumped in his seat, disturbing his sleepy friends and earning an annoyed hiss from Oscar. He hadn't expected words so full of gratitude to come so easily from the beauty he was falling rapidly for. So unaccustomed was he to this type of reaction, that he found himself in a complete loss for words.

"Snake? Hey, are you still on the line?"

"Ah, Y-yes! Yes I am!" He squeaked, gripping the phone he almost dropped tightly. "Th-there's no need to thank me! Just let me know what time to pick you up!"

"Ok, I will." Lizzie paused, feeling a strangely at peace even in the midst of this dire situation. "I'm really thankful for you."

"Ah, um, me too . . . says Emily."

* * *

The emergency room of Mt. Sinai was buzzing with activity at every turn. One only had to sit down in the main lobby outside of the entrance and witness the numerous doctors, nurses, and EMT staff running from point A to point wherever. Patients were lined up in the waiting room and in the lobby while receptionists scurried about, trying to piece together paperwork, enter data and contact insurance companies.

Rachel watched it all with detachment, feeling the pressure of fear crushing her heart as every minute passed. Lily had been immediately admitted into the ER and carted off to radiology for X-rays. Blood work had been taken and it was determined that she was severely dehydrated.

She looked down at her lap and stared lovingly at the sleeping face of her grandson who was lying down with feet outstretched across two attached chairs. Mykhal had fallen to sleep after the excitement of rushing to the hospital; he had entered the ER in an uproar, throwing a screaming fit over his sister's condition. The nurses had made a tremendous effort in calming the furious boy, but it was no use, he was inconsolable. Finally, upon the arrival of his grandmother, did Mykhal settle down in her arms and fell fast asleep.

The minute Lily had passed out after vomiting on the sidewalk, Alois had called an ambulance and had all three rushed to Mt. Sinai; it was a terribly frightening experience for the little boy and the adult in charge of caring for both of them. Rachel sighed, wondering how Alois had not passed out from panic and kept a level head between his unconscious niece and his bellowing nephew.

"Dehydration? How's that possible?" Alois looked at Ciel, his face paled ghostly white. "I swear I've been giving her everything she needed!"

"Capri Sun does not count as a form of nutritious hydration." Dr. Spears scolded, knitting his brows at the cowering blond.

"He gives her water as well." Rachel defended, smacking the doctor on the arm. "Ali had been most dependable and trustworthy as their caretaker these past few weeks."

"The onset of such severe dehydration is certainly not normal." Spears continued, flipping through her medical chart. "This has nothing to do with how you've been caring for her." He pointed out to Alois. "Rest assure, you've been giving them excellent care."

Alois let out a long breath, relieved to know that he had not harmed the little girl unknowingly.

"Then what's wrong with my daughter?!" Ciel cried.

He had been standing quietly in the corner of the waiting room, fretting silently while his mind ran wild with nightmarish thoughts. How did his mother survive ten years of hospital visits, emergencies, tests, operations, transfusions, near death experiences and close calls to her only child? At that very moment, Ciel could have thrown himself out of the window and sent himself shattering onto the concrete below, all out of the madness and fear he was facing with Lily.

"In another 20 minutes the labs will have some of her bloodwork back." Spears walked over to the trembling man and rested a hand on his thin shoulder. "I am going to radiology right now to examine her X-rays, we will know more the." He offered a gentle and rare smile. "I promise you, she will be fine."

"Ciel, darling, you know Lily is in capable hands." Rachel assured, gently stroking Mykhal's messy mop of hair. "Have faith, pray, and believe that she will conquer whatever is ailing her."

"Perhaps it would be best to take Mykhal upstairs to my office and lay him down on the couch." Spears advised, squeezing Ciel's shoulder, "and you, as well, should stay with him."

"I am not leaving the ER while Lily is still here!" Ciel scowled, wrenching his shoulder out of Spears' grasp.

Spears folded his arms and fixed Ciel with a hard gaze. "My office is one floor above the pediatrics center where she will be transferred to in less than half an hour. You standing here with that death mask look on your face helps no one, including Lily, plus your son will be Lucifer reborn if he were to awaken without his father next to him. Be a good young man, listen to me and take that child upstairs, _now_."

Even after being married and a father for seven years, Dr. Spears still held some power over the man he snatched away from death so long ago.

"Fine." Ciel acquiesced, frowning irritably at the physician. "But the minute she goes to pediatrics, the second something changes, I am back downstairs, understand?"

"Of course, of course." Spears smiled, turning towards Rachel. "Your husband will be here soon, I presume?"

"Rachel nodded. "Yes, he should be here in ten minutes."

"Good, keep him out of my hair." Spears commanded, stranding past them. "He is incorrigible. One male Phantomhive is quite enough to handle."

Ciel sighed and sat with a low "oomph" next to his mother. The beeping of machines and tapping of shoes and squeaking of sneakers against the linoleum tiled floors was like a chaotic song. For Rachel, it brought memories of despair and hope, for Ciel it was pain and unknown battles to be faced, for Alois it was alien and troubling.

"Come here little guy." Ciel whispered, gathering up his son in his arms. The boy was warm and smelled of sugar and detergent. Ciel buried his nose in his neck and inhaled deeply.

"You used a new detergent." He looked up and smiled at Alois. "I like it."

Alois blushed. "Yeah, it's lavender scented, the kids picked it out at the supermarket." He shrugged sheepishly.

Ciel hugged his child tightly and kissed him on the crown of his head. "I love you so much, my little demon." He cooed, hoisting him up with a grunt. "Wow, you're getting heavy!" He laughed.

"Ali and I will stay here until your father arrives." Rachel tugged at her sons sleeve and patted Mykhal's backside. "Take a moment to collect yourself upstairs and make him comfortable, ok?"

"Sebastian and Claude should be coming in about five hours or so." Alois checked his phone. "I spoke to Claude and he said they would be catching a private jet."

"No doubt Angela had something to do with that." Ciel smiled, rocking his body slowly from side to side. "Thank God for connections."

"Has Sebastian called again?" Rachel asked.

Ciel shook his head. "Not since he boarded the flight, I told him if anything came up I would contact him, but I wasn't in the mood to speak to him at length."

"Ciel." Rachel gave him a disapproving look. "At a time like this-?"

"Mom, don't start."

"He keeps texting you." Alois mumbled. "He's worried sick."

"Fine! I'll call him when I get Mikey settled!" He growled.

Rachel and Alois exchanged worried glances as they watched Ciel grow more and more agitated. They both were of the same mindset, place all issues aside and deal with the situation at hand as a team. Wasn't that married couples did when their children were in danger or sick or in need of help?

"Watch her, call for me for anything." Ciel instructed curtly, leaving the ER with Mykhal snug in his arms.

Holding his son closely against his chest, Ciel made his way upstairs to Dr. Spears' office, located in the oncology wing. It was a trip down memory lane, none of which brought up any true feelings of welcomed nostalgia. Yet, a stirring of emotion bubbled up within him as he stepped out of the elevator and glimpsed at the area where he had been seated in a wheelchair, saying goodbye to Dr. Spears before being finally released from the hospital one last time.

The hallway leading towards the office had been repainted from a light gray to a warmer tinge of beige with pastel blue accented accents and white framed paintings and drawings created by the young patients in the pediatrics unit. Ciel's large blue eyes swept curiously along the wall, taking in the brightly colored imagination of children fighting a magnificent and deadly battle against cancer. Stopping to admire a flowers and balloon sketch, his heart thudded painfully as he remembered his own struggles, as well as those whose lives had ended much too soon.

"Well, hello there handsome boys."

"Hello there beautiful." Ciel responded, grinning at the tall grey eyed woman standing next to him. "Got any candy?" He asked hopefully. It was a childish request, an echo from his past yearning to be safe and protected by the tall and strong willed woman who never said no to any of his requests.

"For you, anything." She smiled, reaching into her pants pocket and producing three wrapped Hi Chews. "You always liked these, right?" Smiling prettily, she stuffed them into his coat pocket.

The prickling of hot tears suddenly overwhelmed him. "Vanessa!" He gasped before collapsing in her arms.

He wept quietly so as not to disturb the snoring boy in his arms. Spears' long time secretary was no stranger to the emotional turmoil of parents and children, but Vanessa Astor could never turn away from the young patient she had grown close with since his days in their ward.

"It's ok, honeydew, I've got you." She spoke softly into his hair, her arms embracing them in a reassuring hug. "No matter what, Dr. Spears is going to make sure Lily gets the best treatment and physicians. And you know I'm not going to let you go through this alone." She added.

"I-I know, but . . . I'm scared! I'm fucking scared!" He wept into her shoulder.

"I'd be worried if you weren't." She admitted, carefully leading him with child in tow, towards the office. "But let's get Mikey comfortable, I've got some tea brewing and the minute I hear from Spears, I'll come get you."

Ciel nodded, following her numbly, sniffling as he fought to compose himself. It was amazing how Mykhal had not woken up yet. The entire scene must have been traumatizing, he thought miserably.

They entered the small office and positioned Mykhal on the couch, tucking him in with a thick fleece throw and a pillow under his head. The office was a bit warm but cozy, the scent of vanilla wafted pleasantly throughout the air. Ciel sat in a chair next to the couch and chewed on his candy, clenching his hands into fists over and over again.

"I'm getting the tea now." Vanessa placed a quick kiss against Ciel's forehead and ruffled his hair. "Try to remain calm and keep your head on straight. If I know anything about you, my friend, it's that you are the resident expert in facing a crisis and beating it."

"Right," was all he could say in return, unable to meet her eyes simply because at that moment he could not believe in her words of praise. There was nothing about him that felt strong nor able in helping Lily, in fact, he felt utterly helpless.

The door closed with a click leaving Ciel alone with his snoozing son. The mouse like breathing was rhythmic, almost soothing. The boy who would pounce on any insect if it frightened Lily, chased away all imaginary bogeymen and monsters in the closet while his sister cried a fountain of tears in bed. The rambunctious child who ate anything on his plate, but would pick out steamed squash and baby carrots because they were Lily's favorite veggies; this wildly impish smaller replica of Sebastian was lost in a slumber land, safely cocooned from the harsh reality of his sibling suffering from some unknown ailment downstairs.

"My little girl." Ciel buried his face in his hands and wept soundlessly.

The bright blue eyes of his mini twin flashed before him filled with clarity and happiness. She never stopped smiling, never stopped giggling and dancing gaily throughout the house. She was the dark sunshine, eyes of the sky, hair of the deep inky night. A dark angel of sweet luminosity, there was no little girl prettier nor sweeter than his precious Lily Rose.

Life could not and would not continue without her.

The clicking of the doorknob jarred him from his grim thoughts.

Lifting his tear stained face from his hands, Ciel rose wearily from the chair. "Hey Vanessa, have you heard fr-?"

His eyes widened at the man standing before him holding two mugs filled with steaming fragrant tea.

"What are you doing here?" He gasped.


	17. Chapter 17

_Greetingzzzzzzz!_

_Another major update!_

_Thanks for the responses and reviews!_

_Hmmmm what's going to happen to our favorite couple? Or better yet . . . what should happen?_

_Remember, not everything is what it seems to be!_

_Thanks AnimeCujo for being my love and my muse!!!!!_

* * *

 

Vanessa hurried as she prepared cups of Earl Grey tea for herself and Ciel in the small break area of the Oncology Unit. Not wanting to leave her friend alone for too long, she carefully dipped the tea bags into the piping hot water and measured out enough honey and sugar to satisfy Ciel's sweet tooth. She knew he would rather have fresh tea leaves.

"But beggars can't be choosers." The brunette sighed, placing the sticky spoon into the sink.

"By beggars, you mean Ciel?"

Vanessa froze. "I believe you're in the wrong unit," she turned slowly and placed her hands on her hips, "Dr. Bluer." She greeted warmly.

Leaning against the door frame of the doorway with his hands in his pockets, Laurence Bluer smiled amiably. "Maybe I've lost my way? Seems to be the case for me lately." He chuckled.

"How is my favorite heart doctor?" Vanessa dropped her hands and rushed to the tall man, enveloping him in a tight hug. "My mom asked how you've been doing."

"I hope you told her I've been busy and doing exceptionally well."

In this small world, miracles happened every day and connections were actually a lot closer than most people realized. Two years earlier, Vanessa's mother, young and spry at the age of 65, suffered an abdominal aortic aneurysm which had ruptured during a checkup with her cardiologist who so happened to be Dr. Bluer. Spears had recommended the young prodigy to Vanessa when her mother moved up to New York from North Carolina in order to be closer to her daughter.

The emergency surgery was risky, with a high rate of death even amongst the best of conditions, yet Edith Astor survived the life threatening procedure and was currently thriving, all thanks to Bluer.

"She keeps asking why you haven't married me yet!" She exclaimed, holding her hands up in mock defeat. "I keep telling her that you don't go for the common people."

"That is complete garbage" He quipped, "I love common people!" Playfully winking at her while ducking a well-aimed swat from her hand.

"How nice!" She smirked, resuming her task at preparing the mugs of tea. "I'm going to guess that you're up here for a patient checkup? I'm sorry I wasn't at my desk at the moment."

Bluer coughed lightly, loosening his tie at the neck. "Actually . . . no."

Cocking an eyebrow and pointing to herself. Vanessa gave him a questioning look. "You're here to see me?"

"As lovely as visiting you is, I am ashamed to say that I am not here to see you, per say." He blushed, averting his eyes shyly. "Is . . . is Ciel here?"

Forming a small 'O' with her lips, Vanessa nodded her head. "Ok, yes, he is here." She gave him a pointed look and crossed her arms. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I couldn't find him downstairs in the ER, and frankly speaking, that blond friend of his is quite rude and refused to talk to me!" Bluer grumbled, showing his annoyance clearly on his face. "But I overheard the security at the front desk talking about the unbelievably beautiful man headed upstairs to oncology with a small boy in his arms and I figured it had to be Ciel."

"Ah, you're like a regular Sherlock Holmes!" Vanessa snorted, shaking her head at the silliness her friend Alois was exhibiting. "And don't mind Ali, he's very curt when he's stressed."

Truth was, she had no idea of the behind the scenes turmoil happening within Ciel's marriage. It was a painful subject he would share with no one, but his mother and Alois. Even Mina and Lizzie were ignorant to the full extent of how desperate the situation had become. To almost everyone in their circle, the pair was only having withdrawal symptoms from each other; to Alois and Rachel, the marriage was on the verge of a deadly overdose.

Bluer motioned towards the tea cups, "Are those for you and Ciel?"

Vanessa nodded. "It's commoners' tea, nothing of the kind you and Lord Ciel are accustomed to, but I did my best." She chuckled.

"I'll make my own cup and join, if I may?"

Eyeing the empty canister of tea bags, Vanessa waved her hand dismissively. "To be honest, I'm more of a coffee person. Why don't you take these over to Spears' office and keep him company!"

Bluer felt his heart jump at the opportunity. "Are you sure?" He asked carefully so as not to seem too eager.

"Of course! I really shouldn't keep appointments waiting, the evening bookings for treatments have started and I know I'm giving some patients a late start. Let me handle business first before William chops my head off and fires me!"

Bluer reached for the cups and playfully nudged her arm with his elbow. "You do realize that man would crumble without his top soldier by his side." He stated, "You're the backbone of this office."

"Please, he can find anyone to fit into my shoes." She retorted, although inwardly pleased by the praise.

A passing male  intern, rolling a cart with medical supplies, popped his head into the break room. "That's because no one has feet that big!" He proclaimed loudly, followed by a chorus of laughter from several nurses near the room.

"Shut your trap, Phipps!" Vanessa barked, handing Bluer the cups. "Step on somebody's foot once, just once, and they never let you forget it!" She snarled. "He only came out with one broken toe!"

Bluer shuffled his feet quickly to the side as Vanessa exited the break room, "I'll make sure to remember that." He noted lowly.

* * *

"Everything is going to shit over here!"

Spears rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, lifting his glasses a bit to press the area between his eyes in a vain effort to ward off the thunderous headache he was about to get. Ronald called him right after Ciel had gone upstairs to his office, and from the sound of his voice, things were in an uproar back in LA.

"When you say, 'Going to shit', what exactly do you mean?" He inquired.

"I mean that we have opening night tomorrow at the Imperial Theatre, a sold out show! And now our main performer is gone!" Ronald's voice was alit with over excitement and despair, this was a huge chance for the Danse Macabre Company to make it big outside of New York and now it seemed as if that chance was going down the toilet.

"Do family emergencies mean nothing to you?" Spears spoke evenly, he was in no mood for his lover's seemingly insensitive attitude. "Sebastian's child is admitted here, does that not call for him to come back to New York?"

"Of course I understand! But I don't know what they're planning on doing and I'm pretty sure they're not stalling the opening! Babe, it's not just about me! This could destroy Sebastian and Claude's company if the show isn't a success because he had to leave. I mean, he's the top performer, right next to Claude and that little shit, Maurice."

The doctor crinkled his nose in disgust. "Maurice? That insufferable twink Alois was complaining to me about?"

"Oh yeah, Claude hates that kid! Actually, everyone hates him except for Sebastian. I'm telling you right now, that bitch puts on some amazing act in front of Sebastian."

"An act?" Peering over his shoulder to make sure Rachel and Alois could not hear him, Spears spoke lowly into his cell. "What kind of act?"

"Oh, ah, let's see. He pretends to be fighting with a boyfriend that doesn't exist and then runs crying to Sebastian about it-"

"How do you know?"

"Well, you know Alan? The tall dancer from Australia? He used to date Maurice a year ago and told me that whenever Maurice wanted to fuck around behind his back, he would cry to other guys about Alan getting rough with him! Can you believe that? So when Alan broke up with him, people in other dance troupes would talk about poor Maurice getting messed up by his boyfriends and blah blah blah. He's a fucking scheming liar. The only reason he gets away with everything is because he's like an amazing dancer and he's freaking beautiful, like flawless beautiful! God I hate him!"

Spears pursed his lips, contemplating on what this could possibly mean for Ciel and Sebastian. He could tell that Ciel had been stressed and unhappy for the last month and a half, the young man barely mentioned Sebastian anymore in front of him. But what he had noticed more was how much time Ciel had been spending with Dr. Bluer. It never occurred to Spears that perhaps Ciel was capable of being unfaithful, it was an unfathomable idea, the very thought of Ciel cheating on Sebastian never crossed his mind. But he knew when his former patient was emotionally unstable, he could tell when his beloved friend was on the verge of losing control.

When it came to Ciel, Spears never missed a beat.

"Try to keep calm and do your very best. If anyone is going to shine, it will be you." Spears spoke honestly, feeling his cheeks redden slightly from his open admission to his lover.

"Really?" Ronald breathed. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, do I ever speak untruths?"

The clicking of heels behind him drew his immediate attention. Spinning around, Spears came face to face with Dr. Kodomo from pediatrics.

It wasn't the fact that she was dressed in scrubs, nor the fact that she was holding Lily's medical chart in one hand and a pen in the other that had Spears hanging up the phone without even saying goodbye.

It was the pinched expression on her face filled with anxiousness and urgency.

"We need to get Lilith Michaelis into surgery right now!" She ordered, handing the chart and pen over to Dr. Spears. "I'm heading to prep and sterilize, have her parents sign these release and consent forms immediately. I don't even have time to talk to them so debrief them for me and you are welcomed to join me in the operating room."

Flipping the chart open, Spears scanned the papers and results quickly. Blood work had been completed, scans had been studied and reviewed; the X-rays were inclusive.

"Unbelievable."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Ciel stared in disbelief at Bluer who had entered the room with tea in his hands and an apologetic grin.

"I'm so sorry for just dropping by uninvited and unannounced," Bluer pushed the door shut with his foot and set the cups down on the coffee table in the middle of the room. "When you weren't at your apartment for our dinner date, I became worried and ultimately found my way here." He took a seat on the couch, careful not disturb the still slumbering Mykhal.

"Found your way-Oh my God!" Ciel slapped his hand over his forehead at the sudden realization. "I was supposed to meet with you tonight!"

"Please, it's understood that something far more serious took you away!" A pair of graceful hands reached out and clasped Ciel's, fingers entwining with one another and squeezed gently. "Are you ok? How's Lily?" Bluer asked with concern.

"I-I don't know what I am, but I really don't care," Ciel bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes as the feeling of worry and fear began to well up inside of him. "Lily is undergoing some tests so we still don't know why she passed out or why she's in so much pain."

"How many times have you already been told that she is in the best hospital, under the best care, the best doctors, and she will be fine?"

Ciel looked up quickly. "More times than I can count!"

Bluer nodded thoughtfully. "How has it made you feel thus far?"

"Honestly? It hasn't helped one bit." He muttered bitterly, screwing his eyes shut. "It doesn't fucking help at all."

"In that case, I won't say anything."

Without warning, he took a firm hold of Ciel's hands, and pulled the younger man towards him, enveloping him in his arms. Ciel's eyes shot wide open at the sudden action, surprised at the position he was now in. They were both at the edge of their seats, Ciel's face pressed against the cardiologist's shoulder. The warmth of their bodies intermingled, sending shivers up Ciel's spine as he slowly looped his arms around Bluer's waist, hugging him in return.

"Thank you." Ciel breathed, tears freely trailing down his face.

For someone who had faced death countless times, words of assurance were meaningless. All he could do was wait and pray for some inevitable outcome to happen. No one could reach the darkness of his despair, the hopeless and helpless roots of fear. What grief could ever compare to the possible loss of your own child? It was unimaginable, a nightmare of cosmic proportions.

"I can't lose her." He croaked, pressing his fingers into Bluer's back. "I-I can't lose her."

Bluer drew back, Ciel's face in his large hands, and visually feasted on the porcelain face of his secret love. His chest tightened painfully. "Whatever it is, fight it anyway you can." He whispered.

Their eyes locked for a moment, variant blues mingling and awash with tears and determination. Ciel felt a strange stirring within his heart, aside from the dread which had snaked its way through his entire being, there was a crackling of some type of desire beauty the surface. He worried his bottom lip, fighting to shove that feeling aside, hoping it was nothing more than loneliness exacerbated by the dire situation his family was facing.

No, he told himself, no, this isn't right.

"Wait-" he started before his lips were gingerly assaulted by those of Dr. Bluer. 

His breath was stolen, swept away by the silken lips of the handsome man who would speak to him in the elegant tones of foreign languages, engulfed by the man who could not pass a day without calling him several times and dropping by 'just to see him'. The sensation of being lovingly devoured was intoxicating, lips, teeth, tongue, languidly tasting and suckling. Their heated breaths poured like liquid from one mouth to another.

In that kiss of thievery lay an unknown passion Ciel had longed for, since the days before Sebastian had become almost lost to him. When had he begun to feel so inferior to the man he had fallen in love with so long ago? When did he start to feel left behind?

What am I doing? Ciel gripped Bluer's arms and felt the doctors hands tighten and forcibly coax his body to pitch forward and settle easily onto his lap. His thin legs straddled Bluer's thighs, their crotches pressed suggestively against each other.

"N-no!" Ciel gasped, pushing his body away from Bluer. Upon releasing his hold on the physician, Ciel lost his balance and would have toppled backwards onto the floor if Bluer had not caught him by the arms and wrenched him back onto his lap.

"Please! Stop!" Ciel pleaded as Bluer cupped his face and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. "I-I can't do this!" He glanced at his sleeping child, and felt a deep shame rumbling in his heart. "My son is right there." He implored.

"I-I'm sorry." Bluer quickly guided a shocked Ciel back into his chair. "I did mean to hurt you or force you, I swear and if I disrespected you then please forgive me!" Bluer's eyes were filled with panic as he rambled on. "This is, by far, the worst timing on my part, you're here suffering and scared and I pretty much sexually harass you in this office with your son here. Jesus Christ, I'm complete shit!" He buried his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. "Please forgive me-!"

"You kissed me." Ciel raised his hand to his face and brushed his fingertips against his own reddened lips. "You really kissed me."

"Again, I deeply apologize for taking advantage of you." Bluer whipped off his glasses and passed a shaking hand over his damp face, the repercussions of what he had done were now crossing his mind.

What if Ciel never wanted to see him again? What if their friendship was over?

"Why did you kiss me?"

Bluer slid his glasses back on and gaped at the stone faced man sitting across from him. "Why?" He echoed, confused by the strange reaction. "I-I, um, well, it's quite simple. I mean, I kissed you simply because, well . . .," he paused, the words catching in his throat as he awkwardly expressed his feelings. "I-I seem to have, fallen in love with you." He looked at Ciel imploringly, silently begging him to believe in his clumsy confession.

"In love, with me?" Ciel stood up abruptly, fists clenched at his sides. "I'm sorry, but I think you should leave right now." He ordered sternly.

"No, I am not leaving!"

"I can't do this with you right now! My daughter-!"

"I am still your friend! While you are going through this crisis I will be right here by your side!"

"There are plenty of people by my side-!"

"But not the one you really want, right?"

Bluer's words struck a nerve and he knew it the minute he saw Ciel's face twist painfully from the raw truth. The one person he wanted to hold on to, the one person he needed for support and reassurance, was absent. 

"Tha-that is none of your business!" Ciel gritted his teeth, eyes flashing with hurt and rage. "There is a reason he is not here and it has nothing to do with you!"

Bluer stood slowly, his long lean body towering over the petite form shaking with fury before him. "You are correct, it has nothing to do with me." He agreed, his voice shook slightly as he attempted to salvage his relationship with Ciel. "But I am here, by your side, whether you want me or not, I will not leave you until you see this through with Lily. You are that important to me as a friend, and as someone I treasure and love with all of my heart."

A tentative hand slid cautiously up Ciel's arms, the thin shirt he wore bunched up slightly, but Bluer could feel how fragile and thin the younger man had become since they had first met. Telltale signs of stress were finely etched on Ciel's drawn face, it was so clear that he was terribly conflicted, lonely, and unsure of his own standing in the world. All Bluer wanted to do was to erase the self-doubt and worries from Ciel's world; all he wanted from him was acceptance.

"I-I love my husband." Dark eyes lifted themselves up to fix a steely gaze at the bespectacled man; yet, Bluer could see there was hesitation behind them, "however he feels towards me, I'm not sure of anymore and right now, I really couldn't care less. Not with my daughter suffering because I am a father first and a man second."

"I understand-"

"No, you don't." Ciel cut him off, shrugging his arm free from Bluer's touch. "Even if I had any feelings for you whatsoever, they would be secondary, regardless of the situation."

"Wait," the doctor snatched Ciel's hands and brought it up to his own chest, squeezing it gently. "Are there any feelings? Any at all?" He asked hopefully.

Before Ciel could respond, Dr. Spears burst into the room followed by Vanessa who wore a harried expression on her face. While the doctor carried a chart with him, Vanessa came in with a large yellow envelope marked 'Labs'.

Bluer immediately dropped Ciel's hand and stepped aside to give room for Spears to approach.

"Ciel! We do not have much time so I will be to the point, exact and specific whilst you listen patiently and sign forms!" Spears spoke rapidly and yet exhibited a controlled state of calm which forced Ciel to snap into attention before he could crumble from sheer panic.

"What is Lily's diagnosis?" Ciel asked, reaching for the forms and pen Vanessa had placed on the doctor's desk.

Spears flipped the papers of the chart, sounding off the information received from the examinations. "It appears Lily has been suffering from an inflammation of the appendix, also known as appendicitis. Obviously, this requires prompt surgery to remove the appendix. The issue we have at hand is that it is inflamed and will eventually burst. Her bloodwork revealed infection, which tells us that the appendix is already perforated."

Ciel's face paled, his hand trembling to the point that he dropped the pen onto the carpeted floor. "What does that mean?" He questioned haltingly.

Pushing his glasses up, Spears snapped the chart closed. "Unfortunately, it means that the appendix is spilling infectious materials into the abdominal cavity, which would explain the swelling and pain Lily is experiencing. This can lead to peritonitis, a serious inflammation of the abdominal cavity's lining."

"And then what?"

The doctors exchanged knowing looks, the truth was necessary, however unpleasant it would be. "Without surgery and proper treatment, that can be fatal. But if it is treated quickly with strong antibiotics, Lily will recover within several days." .

"The surgeons are already prepped and ready to go once you've signed these forms." Vanessa instructed, sliding the papers closer to Ciel who was leaning against the desk for support. She could tell his legs had almost given out when Spears mentioned the word 'fatal', but Lily was not in the red zone, not unless the appendix completely burst thus spilling toxins into her bloodstream and poisoning her entire system. "The sooner you sign, the sooner they may begin." She reminded.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" Ciel cried, snatching the pen off of the floor and frantically scribbling his signature where've re Vanessa pointed. "Do what you must! I trust you, William! Make sure you do everything you can!" He pleaded, shoving the papers into Vanessa's arms. "Help my Lily!"

Spears gave a quick nod, spun around on his heels and began heading out of the office. Stopping short at the doorway, and almost causing Vanessa to crash into his back, he peered over his shoulder at the slumbering body of Mykhal. "Ciel, surgery and treatment will take no less than four hours, wake Mykhal up and send him home with Alois."

Ciel turned to look at his son. "Yes, of course."

"I will also suggest you remain in my office and relax, there is nothing more for you to do. Lily has already been prepped for surgery because of the urgency of the matter. I promise you, you will see her soon as she is cleared from the OR."

Bluer cleared his throat, "I will stay and keep him company."

"Do what you want." Spears left the office with his secretary.

The sounds of nurses and patients briefly wafted into the room until they were silenced with the closing of the door. Only silence hung heavy as the two men stood awkwardly facing each other.

"She's going to be ok, these types of procedures are extremely common." Bluer combed his hair back with one hand while fishing his cell phone out of his pocket with the other. "Tonight is going to be quite lengthy, but I think ordering food from one of the local cafes might be a good idea."

"I'm calling my mother." Ciel ignored Bluer and picked up the office phone.

After several rings she answered and the pair began detailing the plans for the rest of the evening. His father was already downstairs yelling at every administrator about the type of care he expected for his granddaughter to which Rachel had threatened to have him sedated against his will if he did not cease acting like a belligerent fool.

"This is not good for his blood pressure." She fretted. "I don't want to leave, but if I can get him to your apartment, he may calm down for a couple of hours, eat dinner, and then we can head back here once Lily is out of recovery."

"I think that is a very good idea." Ciel rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Can you tell Alois to come upstairs and grab Mikey for me?"

"Of course."

Ciel hung up. "Well, I better get this little demon up." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his stiff neck. "There's going to be Hell to pay once his sleep is disturbed."

Bluer sat down next to the boy and patted the tousled mane. "He's a handful, but quite possibly the liveliest child I've ever met." He chuckled.

"Yeah, a smaller version of his father." Ciel smiled as he walked over and kneeled down beside the serenely snoring boy.

Watching with wonderment over the strikingly beautiful boy with his olive skin and raven black hair, Ciel felt a pang of heartache. Mykhal had his father's face, every time Ciel looked upon him, he saw Sebastian reflected back. Although their coloring was not quite the same, the scarlet tinted eyes flashed with the same fire and energy.

"He's so precious to me." Ciel whispered, resting his head against Mykhal's back. He loved the feeling of his rhythmic breathing, the rise and fall of his body with every breath he inhaled and exhaled. The low thumping of his young heartbeat, quick and full of vitality; the song of life rushing wild and free through his veins. "I love him so much."

"They are lucky kids." Bluer poked Ciel on the shoulder. "They have an incredible dad."

Ciel offered a small smile. "You mean, incredible _dads_." He corrected, placing his hand on top of Bluer's knee. "Thank you."

"OI, DADDY GET OFFA ME!"

Ciel jumped back and hit his back against the coffee table with a loud 'Oof!', causing the tea mugs to tip over and spill the lukewarm beverages across the top and onto the carpet. The awakened boy bolted upright, his hair a shock of inky spiked strands sticking in ten different directions. Crimson eyes, still bleary with sleep, slitted dangerously as Mykhal turned slowly to glare at the bewildered doctor seated near his feet. If anyone looked more like a black furred Tasmanian devil, it would have to be Mykhal Michaelis, baring uncommonly long canines at the frightened doctor.

"The Hell are you doing here?!" He roared, wildly kicking his booted feet at the man. "Where's my sister, you stupid git!?"

"Mykhal Vincent Michaelis! You stop that right now!" Ciel demanded, scrambling to stand up while trying to mop up the mess from the coffee table with tissues he had snatched from Spears' desk. "Lily is downstairs getting better! Calm down!"

Mykhal stopped flailing and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. "Lily's gonna be fine?" His voice had suddenly gone weak with worry, red eyes now wide and owlish. "Daddy, I want to see Lily!" He whined.

"The doctors have to fix an ouchie Lily has in her stomach." Ciel explained, keeping his tone upbeat and nonchalant. "In a couple of hours we can see her all better!"

"But in the meantime," he continued, removing the blanket from around Mykhal's body and folding it, "you are going home to eat dinner with Uncle Ali-"

"No."

Bluer and Ciel stared dumbstruck at the growling child.

"Now Mikey-" his father ventured.

"I said NO!" He bellowed, raising his fists in the air and bringing them down hard onto to the cushions of the couch. "I'm not leaving until I SEE LILY!"

"Now, see here-"

"NO!"

"Mikey-"

"NO!NO!NO!"

"Mykhal!"

"BLOODY HELL NOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Good God!" Ciel slapped his hands against his face and rubbed his cheeks furiously. "You are going to send me to an early grave." He seethed at the glowering boy. "I swear I'm going to-"

"Where's my Pop?" Mykhal demanded.

Bluer observed the tight look on Ciel's face as the blue haired man fought to remain composed at the question. Watching from the sidelines, it was difficult to remain silent and unaffected by the shouting match between child and parent.

Fumbling through his pockets, Bluer sprouted a handful of wrapped candies. "Mikey, look I've got your favorite candy right here!" He offered the bundle of sweets to the red faced boy. "See? There's toffee and caramel and some chocolate bites!"

Mykhal held out his diminutive hands and watched as the sugary treats were placed into them. "Lily really likes the chocolate bites." He muttered, nibbling on his lips, a habit he seemed to have acquired from Ciel. "I'm gonna save 'em for her."

"Splendid idea." Bluer laughed, petting the messy crown. "I like how you speak up and demand for things you want but at the same time, you're a generous little man, especially when it comes to your sister."

Ciel could not believe the heavy blush painted across Mykhal's cheeks. His son, who never sought after praise and attention from those outside of his family, was instantly pleased.

"Well, she's my sister! 'Course I hafta look out for her!" He smirked, unwrapping a candy and popping it into his mouth. "It's what men do, right Daddy?"

Ciel swallowed the knot in his throat. "Yes, Mikey, that's right."

"Let us order in dinner, it's rather late and the three of us can dine here together, perhaps take another short nap, so that we may be refreshed when Lily is in recovery." Bluer gestured for Ciel to take a seat. "Alois should go to your apartment with your parents as well, everyone has been on edge after all."

Ciel nodded, quietly following the advice of Bluer. It made sense, and the fact that the cardiologist was able to calm his son's monstrous tantrum made him more open to going along with his suggestions.

"Alright, it's a plan."

* * *

"The phone number you are trying to reach is out of range. Please try again later."

Ciel sucked his teeth in frustration and tossed his cell phone onto Spears' desk. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he looked down at his lap and wondered how long he had been sitting in the now uncomfortable office chair. Three and a half hours had already passed and Lily was currently receiving antibiotics and a form of dialysis in order to cleanse her system. She would be released into recovery in about an hour and a half.

So far, so good. He thought, studying the differing shades of blue in his jeans.

Alois had called earlier from his apartment to report that his father had complained of heartburn to which Bluer had advised taking an antacid and much needed rest. Rachel and Alois would come back to the hospital in an hour and once Lily was given the clear, they would finally take Mykhal back home for the rest of the night.

Ciel was exhausted beyond measure.

He had tried several times to contact Sebastian, but the signals were not connecting. It didn't really matter, his flight was scheduled to come in soon. Unsure of what it would be like to finally see him after his long absence, Ciel shuddered at the conversation they would need to have once they both returned home.

"He's fallen back to sleep."

Ciel looked up from staring at his lap and blinked. "I'm sorry . . .what?"

Bluer was seated on the couch, in his arms he cradled the snoozing little boy. "I was telling him a story about my childhood in Japan and I'm afraid I may have bored him into dreamland." He chuckled.

Ciel snickered. "That may well have happened." He rested his head against his propped up hand and watched as Bluer gently rocked his son who was wrapped once again in the blanket. "I can't believe how tired he was." He mused.

"You look like you're about to pass out yourself." The doctor pointed out. "Would you like me to rock you to sleep in my arms?" He teased.

Ciel laughed. "I'm too big to be rocked to sleep." He paused, his eyes never leaving Bluer's face. "But you can tell me about Japan."

"I'd love to." Lifting himself from the couch, Bluer gingerly laid Mykhal down across the couch and tucked him in securely. "Until I was 12 I lived in the Azabu area in Tokyo. It's pretty well known for its music and art scene and extremely famous and wealthy residents, but I loved my neighbors and I loved the beauty of the scenery."

"The residential parts are lined with Sakura trees and during the flower viewing season in April, I used to take long walks with my grandmother and watch the petals come down like pink rain every time a breeze sifted through the trees."

"Sounds amazing," Ciel marveled at the beautiful image of being showered by cherry blossoms. "But why did your parents leave Japan?"

Bluer leaned back on the cushions of the couch and scratched his chin as he pondered the question. "Why? I suppose my parents wanted me to receive an American education, properly learn English and become well-traveled. I also lived in England for three years before going to America. Kensington was my home before we moved to New York"

"Was that difficult for you?" Ciel asked, "I mean, that's so much change at such a young age."

"At times yes, it was hard making friends at first." Bluer admitted, "But I went back every summer to Japan and England and so I never lost my friendships. The best part was being able to attend different schools, experience cultural rituals and traditions, plus learn about how the rest of the world lives"

"You've been to so many places, accomplished so many goals, and I . . ." Ciel sighed deeply, shrugging his shoulders. "I've yet to make a difference."

"You're wrong." Bluer responded flatly. "You're unbelievably wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Aside from being a wonderful father, you have created a network of support for cancer patients and their families, do you understand how incredible that alone is?" Bluer scooted to the edge of the couch and clasped his hands together. "I want you to understand why I fell in love with you."

"Please, can we not begin this conversation again?" Ciel begged, turning his face away.

"Look at me." Bluer reached out and took hold of Ciel chin between his pointer finger and thumb. "Look at me," he repeated, tilting the delicate heart shaped face up. They both shared the same uniquely colored slate grey hair, glistening and smooth, stark in its depth against their ivory pale skin. Bluer could have stared at him forever, admiring the finery of someone so elegantly pieced together.

Ciel braced himself to face the doctor; his eyes brimming with tears. "Please don't do this to me." He whispered hoarsely.

"I fell in love with your spirit, your generous heart, that beautiful laughter, and your courage." Bluer released Ciel's chin and slipped his hand into the silken strands of silver blue hair. "I love your strength and I love your weakness, it is all so very human and beautiful. I want to kiss you, hold you, make love to you, regardless of what sacrifices I may have to make."

"No, this doesn't make any sense-"

"It really doesn't have to; love is sometimes unreasonable."

"I already have someone I love." Ciel placed his hand over Bluer's. This hand he held now in his own had saved his father's life, how could he ever hate this man? How could he ever love him? Conflicted feelings warred within his heart and his conscience. "I may not be happy right now, but I'm not so fickle that I can just turn off my feelings for him."

Lacing his fingers into Ciel's, Bluer reveled in the sensation of their pulses throbbing together. "If you allow me one chance, one opportunity to prove to you, I know I can make you happier than Sebastian ever could." He swore.

Ciel broke down, his head bowed as he allowed his tears to flow freely. He was afraid of what he was faced with, the possibility of his heart betraying the man he loved more than anything. Broken hearted and worn thin from the near death scare he had with Lily, Ciel's thoughts were a jumbled mess.

"I'm scared." He admitted in a quivering voice, his wet eyes screwed shut as he spoke. "I'm scared of how you're making me feel."

Bluer leaned in closer, his lips pressing against Ciel's forehead. "How am I making you feel?" He whispered.

"Get your fucking hands off him."

Both men froze, the deep voice, thick with rage and malice, stabbed the air like a razor sharp knife.

And the English accent sent a chill down Ciel's back.

"Sebastian!" He cried before pushing Bluer back onto the couch and jumping out of his chair.

At the doorway stood his husband, looming menacingly in a long black wool coat, his fists balled up at his sides and his jaw clenching tightly. But it was the sight of Sebastian's garnet eyes, beastly and blazing, which warned him that Bluer's life and physical being were now in danger.

"What. The. Fuck. Were. You. Doing?" He hissed through gritted teeth as Ciel approached him slowly.

Ciel felt as if he cornering a wild animal.

"Sebastian, it's not what you think." Ciel stood in front of him unguarded and let out a long sigh at the ridiculous clichéd statement he had just uttered,. "And why didn't you call me when you got into New York?"

"I did not ring you up because all I wanted was to get here as soon as possible to see my daughter since YOU NEVER FUCKING CALLED ME!" He roared.

"I did call! Your cell service never connected!" Ciel shouted back, throwing his arms up. "And for your information, Lily had her appendix taken out! She's almost out of surgery and she's going to recover just fine!"

"She's in surgery?" His eyes lost their flashing rage and were replaced by worry. "My little girl is in surgery? Christ kill me! And the doctor said she'll be fine?"

Ciel nodded. "She's undergoing a common procedure, nothing high risk at this point" He reassured him.

Sebastian strode past Ciel and stared at Bluer who had been quietly seated, watching the entire exchange. "OI! You!" He pointed a finger at the doctor. "Don't ever lay a hand on my husband, again or I'll fucking kill you." He threatened.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried. "What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?!" Sebastian whirled around and grabbed Ciel roughly by his arm, harshly pulling the smaller man towards him. "I come back home and while our son is sleeping on that couch right there, you're being pawed at by some dodgy bastard hell bent on shagging you!"

"I beg your pardon." Bluer interjected smartly. "I'm not a dodgy bastard."

"You son of a-!" Sebastian thundered, lunging at the smirking doctor, but before he could reach him,  Ciel grabbed the irate man's coat and pulled him away from the couch.

"Enough!" He commanded, shoving Sebastian against Spears' desk, sending pens, papers, and a paperweight tumbling over the edge. "Are you seriously going to have a fight in the hospital with our son in the room and our daughter in surgery?!"

"I haven't seen you in over a month." Sebastian snapped, clutching Ciel's arm again and squeezing it tightly until the young man winced. "You refused to speak to me for weeks! And I come back here in a state of panic only to walk in on your pleasant moment with the one person I told you I did not want you around!"

"Exactly, you've been gone while I'm here with the kids, and this is how you greet me?" Ciel gritted his teeth as he felt shards of pain vibrate up his ensnared arm. "Is this how you say hello to the man you claim to love?"

Sebastian lessened his grip but still held on. "Is this how you act when I'm not around?" He hissed, pressing his body against Ciel's trembling form. "Is this how you are when I'm not here with you?" He accused.

"No," Ciel breathed, the heat of his lover's body emanated in waves of desire, the familiar scent of his beloved arrested him entirely. "When you're not here with me I'm lost, just totally lo-"

"OI! Bassy! Where are you?"

Ciel felt himself gutted instantly, the sound of the new voice entering the room almost made him retch. Turning slowly, he watched in horror as a head of sunshine blond paired with cornflower blue eyes waltzed into the room on a pair of spindly thin legs.

Spider-like and purposeful.

 " _Maurice_."


	18. Chapter 18

_Greetingzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_

_Thank you for the AMAZING FEEDBACK! I promise I will respond to everyone's review soon as I can!_

_After this chapter I will update two more "Promises" chapters and then "Rugged Hearts" so rest assured these stories are going strong, but again, I truly appreciate the support and responses._

_So, what will happen to our favorite couple and the lovely Lily? The drama is never ending in my world of fantasy lol._

_Speaking of ending, "Revelations" is wrapping up and frankly speaking, my fucking heart is broken. It's an epic story, beautifully written, a masterpiece, a giant among ants . . ._

_Show some love to AnimeCujo!!!!_

_Enjoy <3_

* * *

"What the fuck were you thinking?!?"

Claude laid prone and unmoving on his bed, staring at the ceiling of his LA hotel room. There was a tiny thread-like crack that stretched across the white plaster like a thin lightning bolt. He wondered why it wasn't fixed, small cracks usually led to bigger cracks until, unattended to, the crack became a chunk of plaster falling and possibly killing an unknowing guest.

Why couldn't a chunk of plaster fall right now and crush him to death? He grieved inwardly.

"Alois, love, there is no need for you to screech over the phone." He groaned, rubbing the side of his temple with his fingertips. "I've a splitting headache and your voice, melodic as it is, is a knife running through my brain."

"Like I give two shits right now!" He shouted. "Why would you stay in LA and send that bitch, Maurice, here with Sebastian?! He has no right to be here! It's not his family! It's your family! It's your niece! I'm suffering here too, and why aren't you here supporting me?!?"

"The story remains the same, Sebastian and I are equal in ability. It was demanded that I step in and take his place for the next two weeks, or until he returns. Maurice has a brilliant understudy who was ready to take his place-"

"But why is that bitch even here in THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE?!" Alois yelled.

"He insisted on accompanying Sebastian because he was worried over having him travel alone in a state of panic." Claude sat up, grunting at the soreness of his muscles. It had been a very long and grueling day, practice started promptly at 6 am and dress rehearsals weren't over until 7 pm. The show was opening tomorrow night at a new theater and stress levels were running high among the dance companies. "Frankly speaking, the other dancers were more than happy to have him leave."

"Well, I'm not happy he's arrived! I get back to the hospital and there he is with Sebastian, smiling like he's got a big fat cock up his ass."

"How droll," Claude muttered. "Since when do you fault someone smiling because there's a big fat cock up their ass?"  

"I don't like him, he's been messing with Ciel's head these past few weeks and on top of that, I can smell the slut right off of him!"

"No throwing stones, love. It doesn't become you at all."

"Fuck off, I'm not a slut."

"All joshing aside, I am dreadfully sorry that I am not with you." The amber eyed male apologize. "This was an impossible situation, but I am deeply aggrieved for Lily, however safe she may be now, I would have rather been in New York than here."

"Right." Alois retorted. "I'm sure you would."

Claude was taken aback by the sarcastic response. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that you always put your career first before this family!"

"This family? Alois, that is complete rubbish!" He defended.

"We have a crisis over here and where are you? Putting on your spandex in LA!"

"In all fairness, I do not wear spandex."

"That's not the damn point!" Alois fumed. "You know what this means, right? This is very telling Claude Faustus!"

Good God, he used my full name, Claude shuddered.

"This means that one day our kids are going to need you and you're not going to be around!"

Blinking several times as if to clarify a blurry situation, Claude looked at the phone in his hand and wondered if he had heard correctly. "Pardon?"

"You heard me! What if Channing has the chicken pox at school and I can't pick him up, but neither can you because you're too busy fucking touring Europe or something! Or, or maybe Sienna is at a play date at the park but wanders off lost and alone and I'm having a nervous breakdown, but Oh No! You're too busy on Broadway dancing your ass off onstage with the Kinky Boots crew! Or what if-!"

"Cor Blimey! Who in blazes are Channing and Sienna?!"  Claude cried, shaking his head in disbelief over the crazed rantings of his lover, "and you wouldn't be happy if I starred in Kinky Boots? It's an award winning-"

"Channing and Sienna are our kids you idiot!" He spat. "The Kindergarten moms helped me pick their names out!"

Silence was soon followed by deep chuckling as Claude rolled over onto his side and held himself as he continued laughing over the silliness of it all.

The amused reaction from his lover infuriated Alois. "It's not funny you dipshit! Stop laughing or I'm hanging up!" He threatened.

"I'm sorry! Alright, alright, I'm fine now!" Claude sniffed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. "This is just the first time I'm learning about our children, or shall I say, our imaginary illegitimate offsprings?"

"I want kids."

The suddenness of change in Alois' tone jolted Claude out of his momentary revelry. Sitting back up again, he cleared his throat and prayed he could get through this dreaded conversation in one piece. "Alois, we've spoken about this before, numerous times even."

"Yeah, I know, but-"

"And I made it crystal clear," he interjected, "that I absolutely do not want children."

"But-!"

"Not with you, not with anyone." He continued sternly. "I love you, only you. I cannot give my time nor energies towards anyone, but you, our extended families, and my career. You told me plenty of times that you understood, am I correct?"

"Yes, but-!"

"And upon you agreeing, we moved on to our lives together, it has been over seven years and all is peachy keen. Now, why would you go on nattering about this topic, knowing full well how I feel?" Satisfied with his explanation, Claude laid down against the bed, crossed one leg over the other, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's just it, it's all about how you feel. It's always been about how you feel." Alois mumbled. "You don't ever ask me about my feelings, you don't even fucking care."

"Really now, Imp, that's not-"

"Unlike you, I don't have a limit on how much I can love. Clearly you have a stopping point and now I'm wondering if one day you're going to decide that I'm asking for too much and I should just be happy with what you decide to give me!"

Claude frowned. "What are you havering about? When have I ever given you that idea?!"

"Telling me that you, YOU, don't want kids, knowing that I want kids and not giving a shit about my biological clock ticking away!"

Claude rolled his eyes. "Did you literally just claim that you have a biological clock?" He snickered.

"It's fucking ticking!!"

"You need a vagina for that, you nitwit!" Claude flew off of the bed and began pacing the floor, his blood pressure was to its breaking point. As patient as he was with the roller coaster moods Alois often displayed, this was far beyond reason. "If you refuse to make proper sense, I will literally cease in this conversation! You must be blinking mad!"

"Yeah I'm pissed off! You bet your tea bagging ass I'm pissed off!"

"Refrain from using our sexual practices as an insult towards me."

"I didn't mean it that way!" Alois roared. "And stop taking this as a joke! I'm not kidding around, I'm so mad at you! It's bad enough you decide to stay in LA and that you allowed Sebastian to bring that Ho' bag with him, but the fact that you take on this "Lord Claude" attitude with me, that your word is final and that's it, and I have to shut my mouth, bury my feelings and follow your orders is total bullshit!"

"I want kids," he continued pleadingly, "I want my own babies to take care of and raise, I want them with you because I love you. Isn't that enough? Can't you give me what I want?"

Claude stopped in the middle of the room, tilted his head up and imagined large hunks of plaster raining down on his head.

"Alois, love, you can barely take care of yourself. How do you expect to raise children?" He asked quietly.

"Wha-what did you say?".

"You look to Lily and Mikey as playmates, as little versions of yourself. Parenting is far more difficult and less fun than you can imagine. Consorting over coffee with the mums after dropping off the children at Kindergarten classes is only a fraction of what a parent must do. One cannot simply pick up and flutter away into new adventures when there are children waiting to be taken care of and-"

"Wait, wait, hold up." Alois interrupted. "Are you saying that I can't be a good parent?"

Claude rubbed his temple again, the rumbling headache was beginning to emerge. "I'm only stating facts, Alois. It would end up on my lap, every bit of responsibility, if we were to have a child."

"You . . . you really think that . . . about me." Alois' voice had become sullen. "So that's how you really see me."

"But you are magnificent in so many other wa-!"

"I'm done with you." Alois stated with finality. "It's over."

Claude opened his mouth to speak, but the words seems to shrivel up and die before they could reach his lips. He stood stunned and motionless, gripping the phone tightly.

"Done?" He forced out, his mouth had gone dry. "Over?"

"I'm done, with you, with all of this we have." Alois' voice quivered, each word came haltingly over the phone. "I-I can't be with anyone who sees me like that because that's not who I am. You're so busy with your own life that you totally overlooked me and the person I've become."

"Ali-!"

"No, you don't have the right to call me that!" He choked miserably. "I'm an adult! I've been doing so many great things and you don't even fucking notice! I'm going to have kids, on my own! I'm going to be an amazing dad and I don't need your ignorant ass to help me! Stay where you are, Hell, I don't fucking care if you never come back! But if you do, don't expect to find me waiting for you!"

"You are overreacting! Christ kill me! Do you even hear yourself?!" Claude seethed. "Are you even aware of what you just threatened?"

"If you were fucking paying attention to anything I said you would realize that I wasn't threatening!" He raged. "I'm leaving you! It's over between us! Keep the fucking apartment! I'm moving out and that's final!"

The phone went dead, only the dull sound of the dial tone filled Claude's mind as he fought to process what had just happened.

Alois . . .

"I'm done. It's over."

"No!" Claude shouted, frantically redialing Alois' number. "No! He didn't just do that! He didn't just do that!"

Holding the phone to his ear, his face blanched at the message.

"The number you are trying to reach is not in service."

"Goddamnit! No!" He shouted angrily, hurling the phone across the room where it smashed to pieces against the wall. "No! He can't leave me! He can't fucking leave me!"

Always the voice of reason, composed and stoic, Claude never lost control under any situation. Having had such a traumatic childhood between his own dysfunctional family and the heartache of Sebastian's family, Claude had built a little wall around his heart. Since the death of his little sister Hannah at the hands of his drunk enough father plus the suicide of Sebastian's father, Claude never desired to have his own family. All he could muster up was a deep love for Alois.

Wasn't that enough? He asked himself.

Taking in a trembling breath, Claude crumpled to the floor and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

If looks could kill, Dr. Spears' office would be a crime scene far too graphic for even a seasoned law enforcement veteran to endure.

Four glaring pairs of eyes seemed to burn with Hell fire.

"Ah, Cheerio, mate!" Maurice beamed, holding out his hand to Ciel. "Pleased to meetcha! Am I to assume that your daughter's surgery was a blinding success?"  

Ciel made no motion towards the outstretched hand, opting instead to fix a cool gaze at the grinning man. "My daughter's health is none of your business." He stated firmly.

"Ciel, don't be rude." Sebastian scolded.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Ciel barked, snapping his finger in Sebastian's face. "Why the fuck is that thing here?"

"I beg your pardon?" Maurice huffed.

"Stay out of their conversation." Bluer stood up from the couch and gave the young dancer a disapproving look. "You should not be here."

"And who the fuck are you?" Maurice shot back, placing his hands on his hips and delivering his own defiant look at the doctor. "Ciel's lover?"

Sebastian shot a look at Bluer, his face turning beet red. "Go ahead," he hissed, "make a fucking smart remark." He warned.

"Answer me, Sebastian." Ciel grabbed a fistful of Sebastian's coast collar and pulled him closer to his face. "Why did you bring him? And where's Claude?"

Wrenching himself free from Ciel's hold, Sebastian began unbuttoning his coat. "Claude had to stay and take my place as lead dancer, Maurice here accompanied me so I would not be alone on the flight."

"You needed someone to hold your hand on a flight?" Ciel shook his head in disgust. "What are you, a child?"

"He was in a state of panic, worrying himself to the point of a breakdown because you barely offered him any peace!" Maurice cut in. "I came as a friend, nothing more, nothing less." Eyeing Bluer who remained planted near the edge of the couch, Maurice cocked his head towards him. "It appears that the one who should be questioned, is you and your boy over there."

"What?!" Ciel cried

"A bit chummy of him, hanging out here, alone with you, while your son sleeps peacefully-"

Before Maurice could finish his thought, Ciel pushed Sebastian aside and in two long steps, landed an open handed smack clean across the blonde dancer's face. His head snapped back and to the side as the attack cracked sharp, like a whip, leaving Maurice stunned for a second before the searing pain finally registered. Ciel panted heavily, his hand burning from the contact, as he watched with satisfaction the aftermath of his ferocious assault.

"Ciel!" Sebastian scrambled to his husband, grabbing the petite man before he could do further harm. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Let me-let me go! I'm not done with him!" Flailing his arms wildly, Ciel kicked and wrestled, trying to free himself from Sebastian's vice like grip. "I'm going to rip him apart!"

"My face! You hit me!" Maurice wailed, tears streaming down his now swollen cheek. He held a trembling hand over the cherry red mark which was splotched across more than half his face.."You bitch! Why did you hit me?!" He wept bitterly.

"He hit you because you have a big mouth and it's filled with nothing, but ill intentioned words." Bluer walked over to Maurice who shrank from him. "Calm down, I'm a doctor, let me see your cheek."

"Don't you touch me!" Maurice fumed.

Let me go-Ow!" Ciel cried, his arms were being squeezed by Sebastian's large hands. "You're hurting me!"

"Stop acting like a five year old having a dicky fit and I'll release you!" Sebastian forcibly spun Ciel around and grabbed his jaw. "Are you done?!" He demanded.

"Yes! Now let me go!"

Sebastian nodded and released his hold on his husband. "I'm sorry I hurt you." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"As if that two pound Twinkie could do anything to me." Ciel scoffed, smoothing down his disheveled shirt. "He's lucky I didn't punch him."

"You're lucky my lawyer is back in England!" Maurice spat, distancing himself further from Bluer. "You're all a crazy lot! Don't any of you come near me!"

"Except Bass, you're the only friend I've got here." He added quietly.

"So he's your friend now?" Ciel slitted his eyes menacingly at his husband. "Isn't that sweet?"

"What do you call that doctor over there then? Hm?" Sebastian folded his arms over his chest and stared Ciel down. "I came in to you getting a kiss on your forehead, what the Hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"You can do whatever you want" Ciel sniffed. "I did nothing wrong."

"He's in the clear." Bluer turned to face Sebastian. "It's my fault, really."

"See?" Maurice pointed out excitedly. "I knew something happened between the two of them!"

"Shut your mouth!" Ciel barked. "Before I smack that too!"

"Don't bother, you might catch an STD." Bluer snickered.

"You've got nerve talking, coming on to my spouse when I'm not here." Sebastian snarled, taking a menacing step towards the grey eyed man, he was itching to wrap his hands around the doctor's neck. "I turn my back and you're right there ready to pilfer what doesn't belong to you. I've a mind to box you right now."

Bluer regarded him with a contemptuous snort. "I'd like to see you try." He challenged, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater.

"Enough!"

All bodies present turned to find an extremely annoyed looking Dr.Spears standing at the doorway of his office. His face was peaked, tired from a long day. Having just left Lily's side, he was looking forward to announcing the success of her surgery and her imminent release from recovery.

Instead he walked into what his beloved Ronald would call, a shit show.

"What are all of you doing?" He spoke through gritted teeth, rage emanating from every pore on his body. It did not take long to scrutinize the tension filled scene in progress and the doctor knew had to enact some major damage control. "This is an Oncology Unit, not a daytime soap opera!"

"You tell 'em Doc!" Alois popped his head from around Spears' side, he had followed the doctor upstairs. "We can hear you all shouting from down the hallway!"

"Oh no," Ciel groaned, combing his hand through his hair, he could feel shame burning hot against his face. "I am so sorry."

Spears pointed at Ciel and then Sebastian. "You and you, stay here." Turning his attention to Bluer and Maurice, he pointed to them as well."You and you, get out. Now." He commanded.

Nodding their heads quickly, Maurice exited the room with Bluer in tow. However, before he could leave, Bluer felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Spears beckoning him to lean in so he could whisper in his ear.

"My advice," he murmured, "based on my own past experiences with Ciel, is to give up. Doctors and that young man do not mix well in the intimacy department."

Bluer's eyes widened, he could not a way to respond so he wordlessly patted Spears' arm and left the office.

Alois examined the willowy dancer who was now leaning against the wall outside of the office.  The waiting area was aligned with chairs leading up to Vanessa's desk where she was busily tapping away at her computer and handling files and appointments for clients awaiting treatment. The pretty brunette kept turning her head, surveying the strained silence between the two men who were standing opposite of each other, arms folded and silent.

Maurice attempted a smile, but was met by a pair of murderous eyes.

"The fuck you looking at?" Alois sneered, wiggling his eyebrows at the cowering man. "Nice mark on your face, looks like a classic bitch slap."

"You would know about these things, wouldn't you?" Maurice bit back.

"I'm going to say this once because I'm in a fucked up mood right now and I refuse to waste my time with your bony ass." Alois crossed his arms and advanced slowly towards Maurice. "There's only room for one blond bombshell bitch in this city, and that spot is already mine. So if you don't want to get a matching hand print on the other side of your stupid face, you better back the fuck up, understand?"

Maurice threw back his head and emitted a high pitched laugh which reverberated throughout the hallways, a maniacal cackle full of venom and malice. Vanessa frowned at the outburst while several patients looked at the strange sight with questioning stares.

"You blinkered fool, only seeing what you want to see, eh?" Maurice chuckled, shaking his head in mock disbelief. "I'm the home wrecker, right? I come tripping along, shaking my fanny and catching Sebastian's fancy while his poor, neglected, housewife is home with the little 'ums, sounds about right, doesn't it?"

Maurice grinned, letting his tongue slide across his gleaming white teeth. "But the part you're missing is quite obvious, it's literally in front of your blooming face!" He taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Alois snapped.

"We just walked in on Ciel and the doctor being all cozy and lovey dovey with each other, alone in the office. Does that sound like a faithful husband waiting patiently, suffering in silence for their beloved to come running home to them?"

"Bullshit."

Maurice shrugged "Believe what you want."

"He's not that far off." Bluer spoke lowly from where he was seated among the patients waiting area chairs. "But it's not Ciel who's to blame, it's me."

Alois frowned at the bespectacled man. "Did you make a move on him?" He asked. "I mean, did you really do something to him?"

Bluer sighed. "I love him, that's all I can say." He shrugged.

Alois swallowed every hateful word he wanted to fling at the doctor only because he did not want to give Maurice the satisfaction of watching him lose control over his emotions. He had to keep it cool, calm and collected, and above all, he was going to support his best friend.

"Well, you're not the only doctor who's fallen for my friend." He smirked. "And you won't be the first he's rejected."

Bluer smiled, the challenge had been set and he was more than willing to accept. "Yes," he sighed, "I'm just learning that."

* * *

The door to the office clicked closed, leaving Spears, Ciel and Sebastian awkwardly standing in the middle of the small room. Ciel could not bring himself to look at Sebastian, instead deciding fiddle with the bottoms on his shirt. Sebastian studied his husband's face, noting how Ciel worried his lower lip, something he usually did when he was nervous or anxious. More than anything, he wanted to embrace Ciel, smother him with kisses and make him forget about the handsome cardiologist who was trying to woo him.

Finally, Spears spoke, "Lily is in recovery, all went well." He reported. "I expect full recovery and discharge from here in no less than three days."

Ciel let out a pent up breath. "Thank God!" He gasped, clutching his chest with his hands. "My baby girl!" He breathed. "When can I see her?"

"Within the hour."

"Good lord!" Sebastian fell back into the office chair, both hands combing through his long messy hair. "Thank you, William, thank you." He smiled appreciatively, as relief washed over his face. "Thank you for everything."

Spears nodded. "I only observed during the operation, however, you know I will do anything for your children."

"As always," Ciel grinned, "you're the best."

Unwilling to return the smile, Spears directed his eyes towards the unmoving form of Mykhal. "How long has he been sleeping?" He queried, walking over and kneeling down next to the slumbering boy.

He slid his hand over the small forehead and pressed firmly. Knitting his brows, he removed the blanket covering the small body and began loosening the collar around Mykhal's neck.

"Wow, I can't believe he's been sleeping so peacefully I completely forgot he wa there!" Ciel frowned, watching Spears examine his son. "I-Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. He knew Spears was checking Mykhal's lymph nodes under his ears and around the neck region.

Sebastian stood up slowly from the chair. "Why are you checking him?"

Spears carefully turned over the child, gingerly touching his face. His fingers trailed along his thin lips, pulling the upper portion back to reveal his gums. They appeared pinkish white. Applying a bit of pressure with the pad of his thumb, a few droplets of blood oozed out from the  top gum area.

"Have any of you noticed how pale he is?" Spears removed the stethoscope from around his neck and began listening to Mykhal's chest."Has he been listless or easily tired as of late?"

"Pale? No, he's never pale!" Ciel felt his heartbeat quicken as anxiety slowly began setting in.

"He's certainly never tired!" Sebastian was now standing directly behind the crouched doctor, his voice tight with worry. "What's going on? Why all these questions?"

"Go fetch Vanessa, now!" Spears scooped Mykhal up into his arms and made his way to the door. "He's running a high fever," he called over his shoulder, "and I believe he may be seizing!"

 


	19. Chapter 19

_Greetingzzzzzzzzz!_

_So it's been a crazy week, I attended a friend's wake today and tomorrow will be the funeral._

_I am thankful that when I open my eyes I see the faces I love, I see life happening all around me, I see art and magic, I see my world alive and thriving._

_And I'm going to write about many different worlds, and I'm going to live the way I want to live and love deeply with no remorse._

_Don't turn away from being yourself. It's frightening, and sometimes painful, but at least you open your eyes every day because who knows what might happen...._  

* * *

 

A month after Lilith Rose Michaelis had been welcomed into the loving arms of Ciel and Sebastian; the young parents were overjoyed upon the arrival of their newborn son, Mykhal Vincent.

It was early spring, just when the Japanese maples were gloriously blooming against the lush emerald landscape of The Phantomhive estate. Vincent had insisted upon the married couple staying with them for the spring and summer in order for their babies to spend their first few months away from the city. Sebastian had first balked at the idea; however, the large mansion provided them with enough space and privacy for the new family.

The day Mykhal came into their lives for good was engraved in Sebastian's memory. The air felt crisper than usual; a floral scent hung sweetly in the air. The pink blossoms blushed with every turn of the wind as golden early morning light sifted gently between the deep earth brown branches. The world seemed more at peace, far lovelier than any English countryside he had ever witnessed in his days of youth.

"He's quite large for being a few days old." Ciel observed, cradling the sleeping baby in his arms.

The couple sat in the south wing veranda, where the lilac and lavender gardens erupted like plush violet carpets along the stone garden path, enjoying the quiet comfort of their first moments along with the new arrival. It was their most favorite area of the estate; the perfume of nature and vibrant flora and fauna elicited celebratory feelings within their hearts.

"He's really sturdy." Ciel smiled, carefully pressing his nose against the crown of jet black hair. "A little man in the making."

Emitting a contented sigh, Sebastian sat quietly with a serving of tea and light snacks set before them on a small white wrought iron bistro table. He watched closely as Ciel nuzzled their son. The sweet sight made his heart close to bursting, his beautiful young husband being so incredibly nurturing towards their baby relieved him immensely.

How could it not? He wondered, recalling the first month with Lily being terribly difficult for Ciel.

The new father had been so scared and nervous, what with barely any prior experiences with babies, that Rachel had stepped in to help with the baby girl. Not even Sebastian's constant reassurance helped to ease Ciel's fears when handling Lily. It was only after a month that Ciel finally built up enough confidence to not constantly run to his mother for help or advice.

"I can't believe he's here, he's finally here." Ciel whispered, inhaling the soft smell of powder and cotton, his eyes alit with adoration. "Isn't he beautiful?" He asked, looking up at his husband.

Sebastian returned the smile, holding out his hands to Ciel. "Let's have him here." He chuckled, wiggling his fingers. "You're being greedy with my boy."

Feigning a look of annoyance, Ciel pouted cutely. "Fine, fine, just be easy." He cautioned, gathering up a blue blanket around the swaddled infant. "He just fell asleep not too long ago."

He rose from his chair and stepped towards Sebastian, careful not to disturb the peacefully sleeping baby. Kneeling before him, Ciel handed him the bundled child. Sebastian eased Mykhal into his arms, allowing his tiny head to rest securely in the crook of his arm.

"Ah, he is a healthy helping, right?" He crowed, pleased beyond measure. "He's got a Michaelis build!"

"Angela said that he was the longest and heaviest baby in the maternity ward." Ciel spoke indulgently, settling back into his chair. With an air of smug satisfaction, he picked up his cup of tea and took a sip. "To be honest, I was a little bit worried when we first met Victoria, I mean, she's tiny!" He laughed, "Can you believe that small woman could carry and give birth to such a big baby?"

Ciel's memory slipped back to their first meeting with the surrogate mother, Victoria Crowne,  a native Londoner who would be carrying Mykhal. At 5'2" and 90 lbs., she shared a petite stature with Ciel , yet she also bore an uncanny resemblance to Sebastian sans the rare scarlet tinted eyes. The young woman sported long thick gleaming black hair, dark blue eyes, porcelain fair skin and a wide cheerful smile. Their hopes were for the baby to look like Ciel as well. It was an incredible, indeed, for the baby to share the same exotic deep coloring of skin as his late English grandfather.

Sebastian nodded, his eyes never leaving the sleeping baby. "He's perfect, aside from looking like me, he's absolute perfection." He joked, the glow painted on his cheeks indicating his pride in the precious life he held in his arms. "Red eyes and all." He added.

"He does look like you, but his coloring is all your dad." Ciel observed, admiring Mykhal's plump cheeks and thick long lashes. "But yea, he is all you." He hummed approvingly.

Crimson eyes gazed lovingly at his petite pink nails, long fingers and unblemished olive toned skin. "My father would have loved you." He whispered, placing a light kiss against the tip of his baby's nose. "He would have loved you from here to Kingdom Come. He would have called you his little blackbird and he would have taught you how to sing and make everyone laugh for no good reason at all!" His voice held such bittersweet longing; his heart thick with the hurt of loss and yet spilling over with happiness.

A lone teardrop trickled down his pale cheek, his eyes could not be torn away from the beloved child he held in his arms. The pained expression on Sebastian's face told the whole story of how he fervently wished that the man their son was named after could be here with them now.

"I've wanted this for as long as I can recall, and I promise you I will never leave the tower." Sebastian spoke in a ragged voice filled with emotion. "I will never leave you, or your sister, or your father. I swear, I love you, and will always love you, more than my own life!"

Ciel placed the cup down slowly, his eyes softened with compassion for his beloved. The past was filled with grief as well as wonderful experiences, but wrestling between these opposing emotions was a constant battle for them both. How could he possibly understand the depth of his lover's grief? The years of tortured loneliness and duly after losing his father from a violent suicide had altered Sebastian in ways that were beyond repair.

"Sebastian." Ciel whispered, reaching across the small circular table and placing his hand tenderly against the silently weeping man's arm. "Lily and Mykhal, they too will love you more than their own lives."

"Will you?" Wet eyes looked up at Ciel, haunted by the past and hopeful for the future.

The giant leap towards parenthood was something they both did with steady minds and rugged hearts, knowing full well that the road ahead would be paved by tears and laughter, joy and misery, success and failures. It was life in its rawest sense, bringing children into the world would be rewarding, but would strip them at some point and leave them aching until something or someone pulled them from their breaking point. For Sebastian, Ciel was his light in the darkness, and there was no one else he would entrust his heart, his life and future, absolutely no one could replace his beautiful blue butterfly.

Ciel tilted his head to the side, lovingly squeezing his husbands arm. "I will always love you." He assured him. "One hundred percent."

**_Call pediatrics! Contact Dr. Mao!_ **

**_Patient is presenting first time seizure._ **

**_His temperature is 104 . . ._ **

**_I'm calling a CT scan, an EEG . . ._ **

**_Urine and blood test?_ **

**_Immediately!_ **

**_Sebastian!_ **

**_Sebastian!_ **

**_Sebastian!_ **

"Goddammit Sebastian! _Move_!" Ciel cried, clutching the sleeve of his husband's coat. "What the Hell? Move your ass!" His eyes were wide with panic; mouth clenched tightly.

Sebastian felt himself dragged along, the sleeve of his coat almost pulled clear off of him. He shook his head and felt the dreamlike haze beginning to lift as the sound of a stampede of footsteps thundering down the hallway filled his ears. In a shock induced daze, Sebastian slapped Ciel's hand off of his arm, adjusted his coat and mindlessly followed the sounds of voices and shouts.

"Wha-what's happening?" He stammered, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips, his legs moving on their own as they rounded the corner of the oncology unit. "What the fuck just happened?" He grabbed Ciel by his arm, roughly whirling him around to face him.

"Let go! He's taking Mikey!" Ciel yelled, placing his hands against Sebastian's chest and shoving him away so hard that the tall man slammed backwards into the wall.

Sebastian hit the wall so hard that several framed pictures rattled and fell to the floor; the sound of tinkling shattered glass echoed loudly throughout the unit. The constant hum of nurses, patients and doctors suddenly halted as people stared at the sight of an enraged Ciel glowering at Sebastian. The standoff between the two men, both giving each other heated glares, had one of the doctors signaling to another nurse that perhaps they needed security to come to their floor.

"Ciel! Sebastian!"  A frantic Rachel came running towards them from the elevator lobby with Vincent in tow. "What's happening?!?" She cried, her face flushed and worried. "We just saw William running with Mikey in his arms!"

"Why are they taking Mikey?!?" Vincent demanded furiously, his voice trembled as he fought to control his emotions. His head snapped from Ciel and then to Sebastian, crinkling his face in confusion. "What's going on here?"

Ciel stood still and unmoving, mouth agape, as the shock and terror he had just experienced seemed to arrest him in a frozen state. His heart thudded painfully against his chest causing him to contort his face.

"Answer me!" His father thundered.

Rachel pressed her hands against her mouth, knuckles white and stretched, tears welled up in her eyes as the realization of what was unfolding before her became clear. "Ciel! What's going on!? Why did William take Mykhal?" She begged. "For God's sake, tell us!"

"Mykhal!" Ciel cried, pointing a shaking finger at the direction where William had carted off his son. "H-he started seizing! He was s-sleeping the whole time and William noticed that my child was sei-!"

Finally overcome by his emotions, Ciel's hands flew up to cover his face as he panted heavily into his palms. His chest felt as if it were going to collapse within itself, a sure sign that after so many years, he was still prone to panic attacks.

Well, now was not the time, he berated himself, swallowing the thickness in his throat. "We have to go!" He announced loudly, rubbing his face quickly and taking a deep breath in order to compose himself. "They're headed for the radiology unit, son of a bitch didn't even wait for us!"

Vincent wiped his forehead with his hand and glanced over at Sebastian who stood mute and stunned, still leaning against the wall where Ciel had pushed him. "Sebastian?" He frowned, walking over to the silent man. "When did you get here? Why are you just standing there?"

Sebastian looked at his father in law, his face beet red with rage. "Your son thought it best to shove me like a bloody rag doll into this blasted wall." He grunted, pushing himself away from the wall. "I'm going downstairs to be with my son." He stated evenly, glaring at Ciel as he walked past him.

"What the Hell was that about?" Vincent took his wife quickly by the arm and motioned for Ciel to follow them. "I've no idea what transpired between you both, but I think we should all go down to radiology, at least that's what William shouted to the nurse."

"Alois went straight to pediatrics to stay with Lily while she is in recovery." Rachel took ahold of Ciel's hand and squeezed it gently.

She shivered at the cold dampness of his bony hand, wondering how her son became so fragile over such a short period of time. Everything felt as if the pieces of their lives were slowly becoming broken apart. Her family was suffering in every direction and all she could do was scurry about, desperately patching up every crack and hole.

All for the sake of love and family, she told herself.

They rushed downstairs, taking the elevator, and jogged hurriedly towards the radiology unit. The antiseptic smells and clinical atmosphere made all three cringe as they recalled the deadly years of Ciel's battle with leukemia. It was a distant past suddenly thrust into their faces as they attempted to remain calm while one child recovered as another suffered.

"Now is not the time, I know, I'm not a stupid man." Vincent fixed his son with a stern gaze before they reached the double doors which led to the unit. "But whatever is happening between your husband and you is completely secondary right now."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ciel hissed, irritated with his father's declaration.

"Then if you know that, why did you physically attack him?" He accused.

Ciel's jaw dropped. "Physically attacked him?! Are you high?!" He screeched.

"Must you two begin a fight now?" Rachel barked, grabbing both men before they barged through the doors. "This is about Mykhal, and nothing else!"

"Tell Dr. Phil here, not me!" Ciel spat, shaking off his mother's grasp.

"Watch how you speak to your mother!" Vincent snapped, furiously shaking a finger in his son's face. "She's only trying to help!"

"Move aside, the three of you are blocking my entry." Sebastian strode past the bickering trio, slamming his hands against the doors and rushing into the unit. Ciel tsked and followed right behind him, his father and mother in tow.

"Cocky son of a-" Vincent started, stopping himself before he could complete his insult. "I am not thrilled with him right now." He whispered angrily to his wife.

"What would you expect? Look what he has been through in the last six hours!" She whispered back, glancing at the stone face her son wore. "I do not know what happened before you and I arrived, but this is very serious!"

"I will assume it is the stress of both of their children being in the hospital." Vincent reasoned, taking a seat with Rachel in the waiting room. "I know I would be dead on the floor." He admitted.

"Please mind your health as well." Rachel rested her hand against Vincent's chest. "You know what Dr. Bluer said about your blood pressure."

The waiting room was barely occupied, just a few patients waited for their turn to be placed on a gurney and rolled out to the various imaging machines available for use. Spears had forgone the waiting area, receiving immediate clearance to bring the child to specific imaging rooms. Ciel bumped past Sebastian and went straight to the receptionist/nurse at the front desk.

A woman in her late fifties with greying blonde hair and bright green nurse's uniform was busily tapping away at her computer, entering data as she answered the phone.

"Ah, excuse me." Ciel began, tapping his fingertips anxiously against the surface of the desk. "I'm looking for Dr. Spears."

The nurse looked up with a bored expression, chewing her gum languidly. "Sign your name and take a seat." She responded flatly, resuming her work on the computer.

Ciel pressed his lips tightly together. "I'm not here for imaging or X-rays." He attempted to clarify, annoyed by the woman who seemed completely unmoved by his attitude. "I know Dr. Spears personally so would you please-"

"I don't care who you know." She retorted, pointing a pudgy finger in the direction of the waiting room seats. "Now take your little pampered self over to the waiting area and be quiet!"

Ciel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Sebastian who rushed over to the desk and violently slammed his hands hard down against the surface, his scarlet eyes blazed bright red with fury since he had reached the end of whatever patience he owned in the first place. "Now you see here, you onion eyed, gormless, nitwit," he hissed menacingly at the shocked woman. "Our son is in one of them rooms so if you fancy your job, your life, and that beastly thing you call a face, I suggest you ring up Dr. Spears, or better yet, get off your sizable arse and fetch the good doctor immediately!"

She curled her lips in disgust. "You've got nerve speaking to me-"

"You're bloody right I've got nerve!" He roared, whipping his long wool coat off and flinging it over her head, sending it crashing into the file cabinets behind her. Several patients yelped, taking their leave into the hallway and away from the scene of the uncommonly handsome and tall irate British man losing his mind. "I want my son! And I want him now!"

Vincent and Rachel opened their mouths to protest, but the sound of a door opening caught their attention.

"Either you all calm down, or else I will be forced to sedate you, and your entire family." Spears popped his head out from one of the rooms past the receptionist's desk, disapprovingly frowning at Sebastian. He then studied the frightened faces of the nurses behind the desk and sighed, audibly, shaking his head. "For goodness sakes, Ciel bring your family into this room, I will discuss what we are doing with your son, however, apologize to the nurses, they work long hours here and have no patience for rudeness."

"I? Rude?" Sebastian bristled.

"Enough, Sebastian." Ciel shot him down with a deathly glare even though he felt his body shaking uncontrollably, his hands clenching open and close while his breath came in heated gasps. "I-I'm sorry." He apologized to the nurse, nudging Sebastian in the ribs with his elbow. "Come on, let's go in."

Sebastian nodded, tipping his head to the nurse who he had verbally attacked. "My deepest apologies." He muttered. "I erred in having called you a fat cow."

"What? W-Wait! You didn't call me a fat cow!" She sputtered.

"No?" He shrugged, walking into the office with Ciel. "I must have just thought it." 

* * *

 

"Go.The. Fuck. Away." Alois glared at Maurice, who had taken to following the annoyed man into the pediatrics unit.

Knowing full well that Lily needed to awaken from her operation with a friendly face to greet her, Alois made a beeline to the recovery room in Pediatrics. His niece, and Goddaughter had endured a frightening experience and Alois would be damned if she was going to wake up alone.

Maurice, who had been left on his own, decided to follow the lanky blond, much to Alois' chagrin.

"Blimey, you're all out of sorts, eh?" Maurice grunted, crossing his arms and taking a seat in the hospital room where Lily lay, still asleep, in her bed. Her small arms were hooked up to the IV bags, and her body was swaddled in white sheets. "Are you going to throw a wobbler while you've got that lass sleeping over there?"

Alois was seated cautiously on the bed, his arm resting above Lily's head against the pillow. He had his fingers entwined within the dark waves of her thick hair, gingerly stroking her cheek with his thumbs. "You don't belong here, get out before I call security." He growled lowly, careful not to raise his voice. "This is my family, my business, not yours."

"Sebastian is my good friend and coworker, so yes, it's my business." Maurice countered.

"You're just momentary." Alois clicked his teeth with annoyance. "You dodgy little shit."

"Stone the crows! Is your lover English or something?" Maurice laughed, slapping his knee with delight. "Do tell! You just called me dodgy!"

Alois frowned. "What are you talking about? You work with my lover, you idiot!"

Maurice cocked his head and smiled. "Really? Now who would that be?" He inquired, interest piqued.

Alois looked down at Lily and felt his heart tighten. "Well, actually, he _was_ my lover." He mumbled, stroking Lily's button nose with the tip of one of his fingers. "Claude Faustus." He sighed.

A look of realization alighted on Maurice's face. "Claude?" He exclaimed gleefully, sitting straight up in his chair. "That four eyed giant who barely speaks?" He quipped.

Alois whipped his head up and bared his teeth. "Fuck you! He's beautiful and wonderful!"

"And he's an ex." Maurice chuckled, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other, a smug look rested on his face. It was obvious he was enjoying this conversation. "So what was it? Was he shagging some other bloke? Were you shagging some other bloke? Oh! Wait!" He snapped his fingers and nodded his head, "the long distance, right?"

Alois bit his lip thoughtfully, thinking through his answer for a moment. "It was, let me think. Right!" Flipping Maurice the middle finger, Alois growled lowly "None of your fucking business!"

The dancer huffed unhappily, "Cheeky monkey." He grumbled, settling back into his seat while Alois turned his attention back to Lily. Studying the sweet ministrations and whispered words of comfort, Maurice could tell that Alois was exceptionally close to Sebastian's daughter. He hadn't been surprised at how strikingly beautiful the little girl was, after all, Sebastian was possibly the most handsome man he had ever met. He admired her raven hair, China doll skin and heart shaped face, it was as if she had been handmade to perfection. Even with the operation, the child still glowed with a sort of brilliant ethereal light.

"She is a fine looking child." Maurice admired, smiling at Alois. "You seem to be quite fond of her."

"She's my niece." The blue eyed man mumbled, nuzzling her black crown, "and Godchild."

"Truly? That's brilliant."

"Ciel is my best friend, he's like a brother to me." Alois turned his head slowly and slitted his eyes coolly at the petite blond. "In fact, not that it should concern you one bit, but this is the only family I've got, which is why I'm going to protect him and his family from anyone who thinks they can just walk into their lives and turn everything inside out."

"I'm not the one turning things inside out." Maurice snickered. He held up his hands mockingly, as if he were showing himself unarmed and defenseless. "But rest assured I'll be there to pick up the pieces." He sneered.

The match was set between the almost identical duo. Assessing the smug faced dancer, Alois knew that he was now pitted against someone uniquely dangerous and stealthy in their actions. But after years of handling his own adopted dysfunctional family, known as The Trancys, he was certainly up for the challenge.

Alois rested his head against a balled up fist and smiled with deadly intent. "Not if you end up as the pieces first." He replied, lifting his free hand, he made scissoring motions in the air with his two fingers. "I don't mind cutting a bitch."

Nodding his head appreciatively, Maurice winked at Alois. "Well played." 

* * *

 

The lobby of Ciel and Sebastian's building was eerily quiet, nothing but the occasional car honking and police siren echoed in the air. It was still, peaceful and uneventful.

Snake felt as if he wanted to open his mouth widely and let out a blood curdling scream.

No one was calling him with updates on Lily.

Well, why should they? He thought miserably.

As far as anyone was concerned, he was just the doorman, and Lizzie's strange friend. Mina was currently at her wits end trying to change her schedule and catch a flight from Spain, so she wasn't there to keep him totally in the loop, and Lizzie's flight still wasn't due in for another couple of hours.

He missed her terribly, more than she probably knew.

But the biggest hurdle for Snake was finding out if she missed him just as much. Being back in England, he was sure she had plenty of admirers and potential suitors tripping over themselves to buy a piece of her time, attention, and affection. What could he possibly offer such a high class young woman?

Glancing down at his lap, Emily and Oscar peered up at their master with beady little eyes filled with curiosity.

"Snakes," he chuckled, fondly stroking his little minions with his fingers.

His front desk phone rang loudly, startling the snakes on his lap. Smiling to himself, Snake lifted his friends and placed them carefully in their small heated aquarium under his the security booth. Grabbing the phone, he cleared his throat and answered the call.

"Good evening." He greeted pleasantly.

"Snake! It's me! Lizzie!"

Snake almost dropped the phone from the light heaviness hitting him. "L-Lizzie?!" He gasped. "Wh-where are you?!" He stammered.

"I'm actually on a private plane!" She cried excitedly. "My boss' son has a private jet to his disposal and when I asked for time off, she offered his services to me! Can you believe it?!"

Snake shook his head in wonderment. "That's amazing, says Emily."

"Since I left right away I'll be back home sooner than expected! So meet me at Westchester Airport in two hours!"

"O-Ok!" Snake checked his watch. "I end my shift in an hour." He replied.

"Fantastic!" Lizzie squealed. "I just spoke with Alois, seems like Lily is going to be fine! She had appendicitis!"

A wave of relief came over the young man, he had been so worried and left out of the loop that the entire time he manned the security desk he barely greeted any of the incoming residents. "It's wonderful, says Oscar."

"Strange, I've been trying to reach my family, but no one is answering their cells." Lizzie sighed. "I suppose it's restricted service in the hospital."

Snake lifted an eyebrow, was this why no one was calling him? Perhaps he wasn't so insignificant after all? "That could be, says Emily." He agreed.

"Well, I'm just happy that Lily is going to be fine, these type of procedures are not uncommon." Lizzie paused for a few seconds and then in a shy voice, she giggled softly. "I also get to see you a lot sooner than expected."

A prickling current of heat suddenly rushed up Snake's neck, coloring his fair skin bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. He gripped the arms of his chair tightly, reminding himself that he was a grown man and not some love struck teenage boy. But it was no use, he fumbled awkwardly with his words as he attempted to appear cool and unaffected.

"Y-yes, I m-mean yeah! I s-suppose, it's n-nice to see you, now. I-I mean it's always nice t-to see you, all the time! I-I mean, not all the time, that would be t-too much, or maybe not. I-I mean-!"

Lizzie laughed gaily. "You are the most charming boy I've ever met!"

Again, the heady blush rested on his cheeks, making him feel small and yet cherished. It was so new, this feeling of having someone, anyone, looking forward to being with you.

What was so special about him? He wondered.

"Thank you." He breathed, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Before Lizzie could respond, a clicking sound came over the phone. "Oh!" She cried. "My aunt is calling on the other line! I'm going to talk to her now, just meet me at the airport, it's a small place and I only have a carry on so I will meet you at the carport! Bye!"

Snake hung up and slapped his hands over his face, he was burning with total embarrassment. "Oh Oscar! How stupid did I sound?!" He lamented, peeking at the two snakes who were staring at him from the aquarium. "Emily, did I make an idiot of myself?"

The red and white corn snake slithered gracefully from her warm enclosure and made her way up his leg, curling snugly on his lap. She glanced at him with bright pink eyes, her tongue flickering, and then rested her small head against his chest.

Snake smiled, this was Emily's "snake hug".

"I guess it wasn't too bad."


	20. Chapter 20

_Greetingzzzzzzzz!_

_Yes, yes, I know it's been a loooooong time . . ._

_My deepest apologies, I literally bit off more than I could chew. Why did I think I could write two stories and a one shot at the same time?_

_Thankfully I've learned a few tricks along the way, met up with some mental blocks, pummeled my way through them and voila! Here I am back to writing this story which I adore so much._

_Many thanks to those readers who popped by, checked in, left comments, and were wonderful in their kind remarks, I loved hearing from you all and being inspired._

_AnimCujo lit a match up my ass and made sure I didn't disappear, she's really good at keeping me in line and I love every second of it.:)_

_Now that I'm here and back on track I will be posting regularly, but do check out "Promises", it's completed . . . finally lol_

_And I am working on a vampire one shot (a lovely reader impregnated me with that delicious idea) and MAYBE a series of one-shots for "Prepare Yourself", although it seems like it just may happen (thanks VanityPride oxoxox)_

_And do go and read the brand new fic by AnimeCujo "Ninth Life", it's a Kuroshitsuji neko story. NEKO, we are talking possible FELINE THEMED SEX SCENES ADSFDHDJDKSLSLHHSKLL!!!!!!!!!_

_Faints . . ._

_Enjoy!!!!!_

* * *

What is true heartache?

Snake stared dumbly at the entrance of the giant foyer and forced a tight smile whenever the silver metal trimmed doors swung open. Residents arrived and left throughout the entire day, giving him the usual greetings and handing him a varying amount of requests. It was all part of the job, minding the store so to speak. The higher end dwellers expected their doorman/security/concierge to administer them with only the best quality service and so regardless of his current personal struggles; he still put forth a show of false smiles, polite nods and attentive gaze when required.

"I have groceries in the cab; have a porter come fetch them!"

"UPS should be delivering a package for me, please hold it until I am done at the office."

"One of the parking spots in lot A has a broken bulb, please call maintenance."

"My daughter needs a driver for tomorrow morning, ring up the service for 6 am."

"My suits are coming at 2 pm from the cleaners; deliver them up to Loft B."

Without much of a change in his expression, he merely nodded his head in compliance and went about his tasks without a word. His pale face paler than usual, his chest heavier than normal. The snakes all crawled with caution and subtle movements, flicking their forked tongues anxiously while their master trudged on through the week as if trapped in a gray cloud.

All morning the sun had shone bright and vibrant through the smoked glass French windows facing the front street, the shadows of passing pedestrians and the honking of car horns gave indication of the electric energy of a workday in the city. Moving human bodies, large mechanical beasts cutting through the streets, the music of urban life on the go was restless and exciting.

Unfortunately, Snake cared for none of it. Even with the loveliness of the setting sun sifting through the skyscrapers and the indigo night sky blanketing the noisy metropolis, Snake felt the humdrum of a broken heart and could not ease himself out of the murky darkness it had thrown him into.

It had been three days since Lizzie had called him while in flight and had made plans to meet with him at Westchester Airport. They were supposed to have met at the South Gate exit. The excitement of finally seeing the stunning blonde after two long months of separation had his heart beating madly with anticipation.

It was all supposed to have been like a romantic movie scene, the distressed damsel, worried sick over her ailing niece, rushing teary eyed into his open arms seeking comfort and assurance as he held her gently while uttering words of consolation and sweet nothings.

Well, it could have been like that, he thought miserably.

What had actually occurred was far from the idyllic reunion the soft-spoken man had dreamily played out in his head as he drove for the hour it took to get to the busy airport. His mildly dented 2001 Malibu was bought with the only savings he had when he arrived in New York and if it weren't for the desperate need for instant transportation, he would have listened to the frenzied hissing of his always diligent guard, Oscar, and not have purchased the forever creaking outdated jalopy.

The never ending money pit, he often referred to it, with its mystery leaks during rain storms and clonking whenever they rolled over a pothole. The copper rust outlining the four doors seemed to highlight his shame, like a bright red marker detailing the fact that he could not afford anything better than this.

At first he balked at picking Lizzie up in such a meager vehicle, how could he even show his face? But then he recalled her many humble and sweet smiles and his cheeks burned with instant shame, how could he think of her in such a way?

What should have tipped him off was the fact that she would not answer her cell phone. Chalking it up to a lack of a signal, Snake patiently waited for her plane to arrive.

It never came.

"I'm so . . . sorry, sir." The young attendant behind the scheduling flight counter eyed him curiously, or actually, eyed the four snakes slithering around Snake's throat. Emily, Oscar, Wilde, and Bronte clamor end for a front seat view while their nervous master attempted to find out what had happened to Lizzie's plane.

"It appears to have diverted its course . . . and um, yeah," he glanced at the snakes and tapped away at the computer in front of him. "It looks like the pilot had radioed about two hours ago for permission to change flight pattern and head to a private airfield."

"A private airfield?" Snake frowned, tucking Emily back further into his coat before she toppled out onto the counter. "Which one?"

"I am not at liberty to divulge that type of information to you."

Bowing his head, Snake slowly made his way back to his car, the bitter winter air causing all four snakes to tremble and form a knot against his chest.

"I think you all must look like what my heart feels like." He murmured sadly.

Now, three days later, the twisted heat within his chest still thudded painfully every time he thought of the golden-haired beauty who had left him stranded and alone in the middle of a bustling airport.

"Why?" He mumbled, tiredly checking his watch. It was almost time for his shift to end. "Not one call, not one." The light flick of a small tongue under his chin drew his attention. Looking down at his lap, Emily blinked her pink eyes and pressed her sleek body against his chest.

"Not now." He spoke wearily, using the tip of his pointer finger to gently stroke the crown of her diamond shaped head. "I'm not much for a hug from anyone."

So immersed in his own misery, he didn't even raise his head at the sound of the front doors swinging open. A momentary rise in street traffic noise tumbled in but immediately died down once the doors slammed shut. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and reminded himself that he had to smile, he had to serve, he had to work, no matter how depressed he felt.

"Snake!"

He hadn't caught the sound of the click clack of heels against the marble floors, nor the swish of fabric, too focused was he on his slithering companion, but the voice which rang out in the empty foyer sent the knot in his chest spiraling throughout his body like an out of control pinball.

Lifting his head slowly, he swallowed hard and wondered what could have possibly happened. No words were spoken; they were caught in his throat as he scrambled from his chair, nearly sending his reptilian friends flying in different directions. How could he think straight? Only a singular thought thundered in his head.

I have to hold her!

Cloaked in a black coat with a white shawl pulled loosely around her neck, Elizabeth Midford stood with her hands clenched at her sides, face drawn and pinched, not a hint of makeup except for what appeared to be smeared mascara underneath her dim eyes. The normally silken curls were haphazardly tousled and messy; all in all, she looked unkempt and distressed.

In a few clumsy long strides, Snake reached out to her and enveloped the trembling woman in his arms. With no clue as to why she was in such a disheveled state, he quietly embraced her, holding her close to his chest, allowing her head to fall against his shoulder as she began to sob. His mind raced with a thousand terrible possibilities, all confused and tangled as he tried to make sense of what was happening or what happened to have sent Lizzie into such a state.

"Lizzie!" His hand instinctively slid into her hair and cupped the back of her head.

He rocked her back and forth, following the rhythm of her breathing as she reached around his waist and pulled him even closer to her body, her fingers tightly gripping his back. A heavy blush nearly knocked Snake out, but he clenched his jaw and kept rubbing her back in a soothing manner with his other hand. Never, in all his young life, had he ever been held so closely by anyone other than his mother. It was an alien feeling which oddly enough, felt comfortable.

How was this possible? He wondered dumbly, burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply the scent he had longed to smell again.

Crinkling his nose, Snake flinched at the contact, there was another smell he did not associate with Lizzie and it was embedded in her skin. It smelt of antiseptic, medicine, and stale air.

"What happened?" He finally whispered into her ear. Squeezing her now shaking body gently, careful not to frighten her with his actions. "Please, tell me, what happened?"

Lizzie shook her head, sniffling loudly. "I-I d-don't even know wh-what to say!" She choked out. "I-It's a-a nightmare!" She cried.

"A nightmare?" Snake was becoming even more confused and alarmed by the tone of her voice painted with hopelessness. "What do you mean?"

"It's Mykhal!" She wailed, pulling back from Snake, staring wild-eyed and frantic. Her face alight with grief, tears streaming freely down her blanched cheeks. "It's Mykhal!"

A twisting ball of doom curled up deep within Snake's gut. "L-Lizzie..."

"Oh God!" She sobbed, crumpling in the stammering man's arms. "It's Mykal!"

* * *

Three days earlier

After the unbelievable blow up in the front desk of the imaging center between Sebastian, Ciel and the head nurse at the front desk, Spears had demanded that the entire group enter the MRI center in hopes that the intense arguing would cease once he had clued them in as to what was happening to their precious Mykhal.

"I will be taking over Mykhal's examinations in the oncology unit," Dr. Spears informed the group. "Please sign these forms so that he may be admitted immediately." He held out a clipboard with several papers attached to it, in his other hand, he held out a pen.

No one made a move; they were far too stunned to comprehend what had just occurred.

"What are you saying?" Ciel stared at William, his eyes wide with terror at the words which had just come from the doctor's mouth. "There's no way-!"

"You must have made a mistake; it has to be a mistake!" Rachel fought to remain calm, gripping her husband's hand tightly as she kept her breathing steady while feeling her heart beat at an anxious speed.

Her eyes flitted between Dr. Spears's cool and rigid facade to that of her son's which had been drained of all blood, all life, all courage, and strength. His face was aghast, mouth agape with shock as they all listened to the horrifying words Spears had just served them.

"If my instincts are mistaken, then I will gladly accept my error and apologize profusely for frightening you and your family." The tall doctor stood by a lab X-ray technician seated at the helm of the monitors and equipment center.

Sebastian, Ciel, Rachel and Vincent had crowded into the state of the art booth, watching from behind a large glass window as Mykhal Vincent Michaelis, clothed in a thin hospital gown, laid quietly upon the patient table.

An MRI was being performed on the young boy.

Nurses instructed the child to remain perfectly still as he was slid into the bore of the large machine. Once he entered the iso center, powerful magnetic fields would safely surround his body and create images of his flowing blood, arteries, nerves and so on. His normally olive toned skin was flushed and dewy with sweat and his eyes were glazed and dark rimmed. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days, but his breathing and heart rate had been stabilized after Dr. Spears had ordered medication in order to lower his temperature.

"You're jumping to conclusions!" Sebastian retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Complete rubbish to assume that my son is ill!"

"He had a fever that caused him to go into a seizure!" Ciel snapped, whirling around and giving his husband a deadly glare. "It's obvious that he is sick!"

"I meant ill as in very ill!" Sebastian bit back. "He's had high fevers before! So has Lily and mind you, did we ever have to go to such lengths as this?" He waved at the screens of the computer lab. "Christ kill me! This is unnecessary!"

"For whom? For you?" Vincent snarled. "If it's too much for you, then leave! We will stay here with Ciel and Mikey-!"

"Vincent!" Rachel tugged at his hand. "Please, don't!" She warned him.

"He is my son," Sebastian growled, stepping forward and towering over his father-in-law. "Mind your goddamned business!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel felt a surge of fury; he could not believe the disrespect behind Sebastian's words and attitude towards his father. "Enough! What the Hell are you thinking?! Listen to what you're saying!" He shouted.

The technician turned to the bickering group and frowned at Spears who remained silent. "Dr. Spears, if they're going to fight, leave them outside in the hallway," he insisted sternly. "I can't concentrate with this much noise."

"We deeply apologize, come Vincent!" Rachel opened the door and hurriedly ushered herself and her fuming husband out of the room. Although he began to protest, Rachel merely hushed him and practically shoved him out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Ciel curled his lip in disgust. "I can't believe you spoke to my father like that!" He spat.

"As usual, minding your father over me." Sebastian rolled his eyes, the annoyed state he was in was becoming more and more apparent every time Ciel spoke to him. It only served to agitate Ciel even more than he already was. Turning to look at Spears, Sebastian ignored his husband. "Mykhal is not ill," he stated firmly. "He cannot have cancer, the boy did not come from Ciel's gene pool, he came from mine and I assure you, there is no history of cancer-"

"A vast majority of childhood cancers are not genetic." Spears coolly informed him, waving off Sebastian's explanation. "As far as I am concerned, the only person in this room with any rights and credentials in the field of oncology is me." He leaned against the wall near the screens and motioned at the images glowing brightly on the screens. "Scanning Mykhal was not out of a whim; I searched for certain traits and . . . found a few." He slowly set the clipboard and pen down on the table. "I took it upon myself to investigate the matter." He stated simply.

Ciel swallowed hard; his mouth had gone dry. "Wh-What traits?" He mumbled, his fingers nervously fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. Sebastian studied Ciel's jerky movements, they gave away the panic bubbling beneath the surface and amidst all of the rage which had been built up and fed by the events of the evening, he felt the need to hold his diminutive partner.

However, to imagine that his beloved son was possibly a cancer patient? No, Sebastian shook his head; it was not and could not be possible. "This is bullshit!" He snapped.

"Don't listen to him!" Ciel clutched Spears's arms, desperation and fear collectively spinning in his head while the stoic physician tenderly removed himself from his grasp and held up a fist, signifying that he was going to count off the traits, one finger at a time.

"White gums which bleed easily when pressure was applied."

Ciel felt a lump form in his throat.

"A high fever with no infection present."

The pit of his stomach began to burn.

"Listless behavior, unreasonable exhaustion."

The room began to sway before his eyes.

Holding up the fourth finger, Spears felt compelled to pause, he was alarmed by the look on Ciel's face. "Ciel, are you alright?" He asked, concerned over the sudden dazed look in the young man's eyes. "Please take a seat before-"

"One more, one more trait!" Ciel hissed, gritting his teeth, digging his fingers into his own arms as he held himself as if he were chilled to the bone. "What's the fourth trait?!" He begged.

Sebastian felt the blood drain from his face and pool in the middle of his chest. Without a second thought, he placed a trembling hand on Ciel's shoulder, hoping to soothe his nerves as well as his own. "Sit down." He ordered gently.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ciel flinched from his touch and slapped Sebastian's hand off of him. "What's the fourth trait?!" He demanded, turning his attention once again to Spears.

Spears sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "When I pulled down his shirt upstairs to feel whether or not his lymph nodes beneath his armpits were swollen," he paused once again, dreading the outcome of his words. How many times had he done this? It never was something which eased in time, it only became more and more difficult. "I discovered a pin point like rash across his chest." He revealed lowly. "Upon arrival at the imaging center, I examined further and found more areas of the rash on his body."

Ciel did not remember hitting the floor.

* * *

Alois laid his head down near Lily's and watched the petite girl snuggle deeper into his chest. He had told the nursing staff that he would remain by the recovering child's side throughout the night and would not be leaving anytime soon. With his pretty face and flirty demeanor, he had won over the ladies, and the one male staffer who seemed to enjoy staring at him, and had been gifted with various pastries and cookies from the nurses' station.

One nurse had actually gone downstairs to the cafeteria and purchased a small bowl of hummus and pretzel crackers for him while another had gone to the hospital gift shop and bought him a bag of caramel chocolates, some magazines, and a diet soda.

The male nurse had taken the indulgence a bit further and brought over extra blankets, pillows and cloth slippers from the supply closet. Alois graced him with a wink and a smile, causing the male nurse to blush furiously before bolting out of the room. He could hear the man giggling to the other nurses and loudly whispering that the "smexy boy toy" had given him the eye.

"I still got it" Alois huffed arrogantly, twirling Lily's long hair between his fingers, smiling at the soft snores she emitted. "Can't deny the truth."

"You are a complete tart and flirt to boot," Maurice grumbled as he sat across the room, sulking since no one seemed to pay him any mind. "If I shook my bum like you, I'd have treats and fanfare as well!" He whined.

"It's cuz you've got asshole written all over your face." Alois reached over to the elevated tray table, grabbed a few wrapped chocolates and flung them at the pouting man. "Here, choke on these." He offered snidely.

Catching the pieces before they hit the floor, Maurice frowned. "I'm trying to be amiable here!" Unwrapping the candies, he greedily shoved them in his mouth. "I haven't eaten a stitch since I left LA!"

"Whatever, I could give two fucks if you starved."

Maurice looked around the room and sighed loudly. "I wonder when Bass will be coming back for me." He sniffed, wiping some smeared chocolate from the corner of his mouth.

Alois looked up in disgust. "Are you kidding me? He's here with his husband! Why would he coming for your bony ass?!"

Crossing his legs one over the other, Maurice shrugged. "I'm his friend, why would he leave me all alone in this big city after I was so kind and wonderful to accompany him back here to offer my support during his time of need!"

"You're full of shit."

"And you, sir, are nasty as a result of your breakup!"

That stung, he thought, looking away. "No, I'm not." He grunted, settling into the pillow once again. "I'm just annoyed that you're here and I really don't want to see you." He reasoned.

"Like I give two fucks what you want." Maurice shot back, grinning at his own cleverness.

Before Alois could counter attack with his own snippy remark, the door suddenly slammed open and was followed by, to his shock, a very disheveled Lizzie charging into the room. Panting heavily, her face was drenched in a fine sweat and the normally delicate spiral curls which always framed her face perfectly were frayed and pointing in a hundred different directions.

Slung over one arm was her long stylish black coat and a small carry on Louis Vuitton over her other shoulder. Out of breath and appearing panic stricken, the young woman haphazardly dropped both items on the floor and flung herself on the bed and into Alois's arms.

"Holy shit! Liz!!!" Alois screeched, earning a mouth full of blonde curls as Lizzie hugged him tightly. "Ptht!!! You're heavy!" He spat, pushing strands of hair out with his tongue. "Get offa me!"

"Oh my God! I came as fast as I could!" She wept, flinging her arm around Lily who was thankfully oblivious to the commotion as a result of the medication. "Aunt Rachel called me and told me that Mikey is sick too! What's going on, Ali?!?" She sat up and wiped her eyes of the tears that had welled up the moment she saw Lily curled up in the hospital bed.

"Liz, I have no freaking idea what's going on!" Alois admitted a look of frustration rested on his face. "We haven't heard anything for hours and I'm not leaving Lily until I see Ciel."

Lizzie nodded. "I agree." She affirmed. "I'm not leaving either."

Looking down at the elfin-like child, a pang of hurt and pity pulsed deeply in her heart.

"How's my baby girl?" Lizzie sighed, placing her hand on the child's forehead, she leaned forward and kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and her chin. "My poor little girl." She whispered. "Thank God you're OK now!"

"I'm going to be admitted for a cracked rib if you don't get off of me!" Alois grimaced, Lizzie had not yet realized that her elbow had found a secure space to rest between his rib bones. "Did you get fat in England? How many scones did you eat over there." He grumbled.

"Oi! That's mean!" Maurice gasped. "She's thin as a rail!"

Suddenly realizing that they were not alone, Lizzie quickly turned around and hopped off of the bed, much to Alois's relief. "Oh! I didn't know you had someone else in here!" She blushed, making a vain attempt at smoothing her frizzy hair with her hands. "Are you a friend of Ali's!"

"No!" Both men snapped in unison.

Quirking an eyebrow, Lizzie glanced back at Ali with questioning eyes. "I-I don't understand." She frowned, pointing at Maurice. "Who is this?"

"Cole, Maurice Cole." Smiling amiably, Maurice rose up from his chair and ambled his way towards Lizzie, stretching out his dainty hand. "A pleasure to meet such a fine lass." He purred.

"Oh, pleased to meet you! I'm Elizabeth Midford." She took purchase of Maurice's offered hand and shook it.

The coolness of his skin surprised her, but it was the almost transient texture of his fingertips which made her think of butterfly wings and spider webs. He gave off a paradoxical feeling of fragility and resilience and it unnerved her, yet left her slightly intrigued.

Maurice Cole is a thorny rose, she concluded.

"Are you related to Ali?" Maurice asked sweetly, his keen eyes surveying the sulky look on Alois' face. "You two carry on like siblings."

Alois bristled. "Don't fucking call me Ali-!"

"No! We're not really related, He's one of my best friends!" Lizzie laughed, waving away Alois's outburst. "I'm Ciel's first cousin, and Lily is my Goddaughter."

Clapping his hands, Maurice beamed. "That's brilliant! She's a beauty, just like her auntie!"

A pink blush rose prettily against Lizzie's cheeks. "Please, don't say that! I'm a hot mess right now!" She rolled her eyes, laughing gaily. "I was just so frightened over the news that I worked myself into a fit before rushing over here."

"As would be expected from family." Maurice nodded approvingly. "Yet even in a shambolic state, you managed to remain quite lovely."

"Ass kisser." Alois snorted.

"No way, I'm not at my best right now." Lizzie shrugged, ignoring the rude remark. "My emotions always show on my face and body, I just can't help it."

"Bullocks!" Maurice cried. "I would bite your arm off for those green eyes and that gorgeous top of locks you've got there!"

"Seriously? But your hair is beautiful and so silky smooth!" Reaching out, Lizzie carefully raked her fingers through the side of Maurice's head. The thick summer kissed strands tumbled between her fingertips. "Do you use Moroccan oil?"

Maurice nodded enthusiastically. "I do! After I wash my locks with coconut shampoo and conditioner, I slather on the oil, leave it under plastic wraps, blow it dry, rinse and Bob's your uncle! It's lovelier that way!" He sniffed proudly.

"I knew you had to do deep conditioning to get that shine, but the color is natural, right?"

"It is, but so is yours, correct? You just cannot splash out for color like ours."

"Oh my God! Really?" Alois stared at the chattering pair, clearly annoyed with them. "If you're going to have this stupid conversation, then have it somewhere else!"

"Ali? What's wrong?" Lizzie sat down next to her sulking friend, slipping her hand over his arm. She could feel his body trembling. Something was off with him, she could tell from his curt responses and the pinched expression on his face. "There's something aside from the kids, I can read it all over your face, tell me what's up, ok?"

"He's reeling from his break up." Maurice moaned, sauntering back to his chair and plopping down heavily as if he had been carrying a heavy weight. "The poor bloke had his heart broken today."

Lizzie gasped. "Are you for real?" She clutched Alois's hands and brought them up against her chest. "You and Claude? No way! What happened?!"

"Lizzie." Chewing nervously on his lip, Alois could feel the knot in his stomach rolling and tightening as the words he wanted to say became caught up in his heart. It was no use, the pain of ending his own relationship with the person he loved more than anyone else in the world was too disabling. "I can't talk about it now." He said lowly, flitting his eyes away from his concerned friend. "It's over, it's just over, ok? I don't want to talk about right now."

"Talking is cathartic." Maurice popped a chocolate piece he had snatched from the bed tray. "Stop fagging around and open up."

Alois bared his teeth at the grinning man. "The only fagging going on around here is your whorish ass." He seethed.

A knock on the door stole their attention from the heated exchange. They all looked at each other, a sense of dread trickling ice cold down their spines as the door opened slowly.

"I know it is late." Dr. Spears slipped noiselessly into the room and closed the door with a small clack behind him. "However, I am fulfilling a request for Ciel and Sebastian."

"Request?" Alois gripped Lizzie's hands. "What request?"

"Hello, William." Lizzie greeted the physician in a soft voice, almost afraid to lock eyes with him. "I just arrived."

Spears offered a small smile at the openly nervous woman. "I am very grateful you are here." He breathed out, in his hands he held a clipboard with a folder and he tapped his fingers on the back of the clear hard plastic surface. "Your presence will very much be needed in the coming days."

His voice sounded hollow to all of them. "N-Next coming days?" Lizzie echoed.

"What's wrong, Doc?" Alois cut in, his tone had turned steely and precise. After hours and hours and crisis management, knowing only the unknown, remaining by his sleeping Goddaughter's side, and shoving the wretched feelings of hurt and despair from letting go the man he loved, all patience and reasonability was rapidly coming to a close. "Enough pussy footing, what's wrong with Mikey! Tell us!" He demanded.

For over two decades, Dr. William T. Spears had delivered the news of life and death to thousands of patients, as well as to their families and friends. He had witnessed the jubilant expressions of second chances, good news, good reports, wonderful lab results, miracles, and success in overcoming some of the greatest challenges a human being could ever possibly face. On the other side of the coin, he had also born witness to the despair, the trauma of loss, the grief of letting go, giving up, the stubborn will finally decimated by chemotherapy, tumors, cardiac arrest, painful expiration, suffering, fear, and valiant struggles until the bitter and unfair end. It was a career laced with horror and hope, tragedy and triumph, bitters and beauty.

He had assured himself, many years ago, that he would never attach himself to a patient as he did with Ciel, nearly losing his heart and mind over the man who had once danced with death.

Too late, he told himself.

"Mykhal has been admitted to the Pediatric Oncology Unit."

* * *

Snake looked down at Lizzie, curled up on his lap on one of the couches in the community room of the building. It was usually in use during the weekend for special events and parties and so it was currently empty and dimly lit.

Just the previous Saturday, a baptismal party had been held for the newborn baby of a young tenant. Pink streamers, shimmering curled ribbons and ivory white lace table clothes were still present upon many of the round tables. It had been a stunning affair, as one of the residents had informed him, full of happiness, good wishes, and love.

How ironic, he thought numbly, stroking Lizzie's hair, that we should be here now.

After finally calming down the hysterical woman, Snake had gathered some information from her ramblings. Apparently, she had received a frantic call from the hospital about Mykhal being ill and without paying mind to her precious plans, had changed the course of her flight to arrive sooner. Snake understood her reasoning and forgave her after the next bit of news nearly sent his head spinning.

Ciel and Sebastian's five-year-old son was being admitted to the cancer ward for children.

With a fresh wave of tears pouring from his distraught friend, Snake decided to half carry her to the community room, lay her down next to him and rock her to sleep. Like a tiny caterpillar, Lizzie cocooned herself within Snake's arms and promptly fell asleep. It was apparent from the dark bags under her eyes that the two days which followed her arrival, she had rarely caught any sleep at all.

Why was this happening to them? Snake shook his head and hugged Lizzie ever so gently, afraid that he would disturb her much needed sleep. People who are good should only experience good things, he reasoned.

A tickling sensation suddenly traveled up his arm, causing him to peer over Lizzie's head at his arm. It seemed that his jacket sleeve had been pushed up and a part of his forearm lay exposed. One of Lizzie's curls had tumbled down and was grazing the surface of his skin.

His skin.

The pink scales which covered a good three-inch patch of his arm glistened in the low-lit room. They were broad and leaf-like, with fringes tinted a deeper reddish brown. The contrast between the scales and his actual alabaster toned skin was quite shocking.

If it were only the case of having a patch of scales in that one area, Snake would have probably been a far different person. However, the abnormal condition was prominent in over 20 varying sections of his body.

It was his secret.

"Thank goodness you're not awake." He whispered, pulling the material over the scales. "Wouldn't want to scare you."

"Scare you"

And once again, heartache came hungry and expectant at the doorway to his heart.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**_Greetingzzzzzzzzx!_ **

**_Thank you for the lovely responses! I've been feeling much more invigorated lately and I have some awesome readers to thank for motivating me with their wonderful comments and emails!_ **

**_I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, it's quite . . . um . . . smutty lol_ **

**_Thank you AnimeCujo for having wine with me and giggling over my chapter hehehehehe._ **

* * *

**_Nightmare_ ** .

**_Just a bad dream_**.

A sliver of ocean blue peeked between twin thick lashes before Ciel's eyes finally fluttered open. A bevy of lucid thoughts began to swirl around his head and began to slip away as haziness laid heavy upon his eyes, making it difficult to focus, The room he was in was uncommonly cold and yet familiar. Sharp spikes of discomfort assaulted his eyes as they adjusted to the overhead lights; the dim lighting gradually growing brighter while his eyes adjusted themselves.

What happened to me? He wondered groggily, lifting his head from the prone position he was in. Suddenly, the realization of being on Dr. Spears' couch dawned on him and he immediately bolted upright, nearly knocking face first into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian was sitting on the couch, perched anxiously over the passed out man.

"Easy there, love. You gave yourself a nasty knot on your crown." Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair and patted him on the shoulder. "Lay back down, you've only been out for an hour."

"Wha-What happened?" Rubbing the tender spot which pulsed dully on the side of his head, Ciel frowned. "How did I hit my head?" He asked, confused by his condition.

Sighing deeply, Sebastian laced his fingers into Ciel's. "Once the good doctor informed us of admitting Mikey into pediatric oncology, you gave up the ghost, so to speak." He gently reminded him.

Memory became fully restored in an instant. "Oh God!" He cried, covering his face with his hands. "Mikey! I've gotta see him! I can't stay here!" He tried to swing his legs off the couch, but Sebastian stayed firm in his spot, blocking Ciel's movements.

"Ah no, not now." Sebastian shook his head," Spears has Mikey in radiology for more tests, they do not want us near him until he is back in his room."

"I need to see him!" Ciel insisted, pushing Sebastian with both hands in an effort to get him away from the couch. "He's probably scared and I want to be there with him!"

"He's in radiology-oof! Stop that!" Sebastian shoved Ciel back onto the couch with a thud,"You're being unreasonable!"

"Who are you to tell me what I am?" Ciel snarled. "You have no right!"

Sebastian was startled by the venomous tone. "Who am I?" He snapped. "Your bloody husband you dolt!"

"Yeah, you're my husband when it's convenient for you." Ciel snarled, sitting back up and glaring at the shocked man. "Were you, my husband when you had that twink hanging off your dick?"

Never in all his years did Sebastian hear such biting words from his lover. It was so far removed from the gentle and innocent Ciel he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"I did nothing wrong." He spoke evenly, his scarlet eyes meeting Ciel's cold blue, almost daring him to refute his claim. "And please refrain from such disgusting speech-"

"Right," Ciel tsked. "Then why was that bitch in your room?"

"He slept over after having a row with his boyfriend-"

Ciel grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm and squeezed hard, digging his nails into his skin. "You let another man sleep in your room at their most vulnerable state?" He hissed. "On top of that you don't even notice his nasty attitude towards me? Throwing it in my face, half-dressed getting served tea first thing in the morning?! What are you? His fucking butler?"

Shaking off Ciel's grip, Sebastian looked away. "You don't trust me." He murmured. "And if it means anything, I serve no one but you." He added sincerely. "Even when you spend time with some other bloke aside from me."

"You've got some nerve" Ciel cried. "Getting pissed at me for going out with a group of friends-"

Sebastian whipped his head around and glared at Ciel. "You were half pissed with that dodgy bastard! What are you, daft?! He shouted in his face. "He's after you! That Bluer fellow made it very clear, don't fucking start me on this!"

Ciel threw his hands up in exasperation. "I did nothing! I had a night out and I had fun because God knows I'm such a piece of shit who has no friends and no life outside of his family!"

Nodding his head, Sebastian chuckled humorlessly "Is that why you went out and got blinkered? To prove a point?" He scoffed. "Very mature, love."

Anger, hurt, betrayal, fear, grief, all emotions collided at one the moment Ciel witnessed Sebastian's snarky response. "This conversation is over." He announced, swinging his legs over Sebastian's shoulder and quickly hopping off the couch. "You can now go fuck yourself." He stood straight, brushed his pants off and began heading for the door.

Caught off guard by his husband's speedy agility, Sebastian scrambled to his feet. "We're not done talking!" He barked.

Turning around and bowing, Ciel looked up at Sebastian with his own smirk. "Well I'm done talking Lord Sebastian oh high and mighty spot of tea asshole!" He quipped mockingly.

"This is sheer madness!" Sebastian lunged at the office door and slammed his hand against it, stopping Ciel from heading out. "Our son is now a patient in the oncology unit where you once were a patient and nearly blooming died and here we are-!"

"He's not going to die!" Ciel swung at Sebastian with a closed fist but narrowly missed, only grazing the tall man's chin. Before he could topple to the floor, he was caught by Sebastian from behind, pinned against his long, lean body by two arms around his waist. "Mikey is not going to die!" Ciel cried, blindly flailing his arms. "He can't die! If he dies, I'm going to die with him! I will not live without him, I won't! I won't fucking live without my son!" He kicked and fought without much thought as to why or towards whom his anger was vested against. It just seemed as if he was at war with some dark force entirely out of his sight.

Sebastian held on tighter, lifting the petite man off the floor. "Ciel! Calm down!" He strode over to the couch and flung Ciel onto it like a rag doll "I never said he was going to die!" He shouted.

"You said you'd always be here to protect us!" Wiping tears from his face with the back of his hand, Ciel pointed a shaking finger at Sebastian "You said you'd never turn your back on us and you would always protect us!"

"I know, love, please-"

"You left us!" Ciel accused, sobbing now from the onslaught of distress, his eyes were screwed shut and as he sputtered out words of rage and frustration, his body shook uncontrollably. "Damn you! You left us and went with another man!"

Crimson eyes widened. "No I did not!" He yelled. "I did no such thing!"

"You lied to me!"

"I lied? I lied to you?!" Sebastian stared dumbfounded at the scene before him. "Have you lost your blasted mind?"

"No, I haven't!" Ciel's eyes shot open and he fixed Sebastian with an accusatory look "You lied to me!" He repeated.

"I certainly did not!"

"Liar! Fucking liar!"

"Enough, Ciel! Stop it!" Dropping to his knees, Sebastian buried his face into Ciel's lap, "on all I hold dear, I did not, nor would I ever, lie to you! Believe me!" He begged.

"I loved you!" Ciel wept, slamming his small fists against Sebastian's shoulders. "I loved you so much! I loved you more than anything and you lied to me!"

Sebastian looked up, catching Ciel by his wrists and wrenching him back into the couch, their faces inches apart. "Loved me?" He echoed, his voice steel cold and steady, not a hint of warmth nor familiarity in its tone. "Do you even know what you're saying to me? Loved me? Are you saying you don't love me anymore?"

"Liar!" Ciel spat, avoiding his eyes and instead looking down at his lap. "Don't try to change the subject on me-"

"I never lied!" Sebastian shoved Ciel's arms back against the wall above the couch, causing his head to snap up and face Sebastian. All he could do was squirm under his vice-like grip, feeling panic pooling in his stomach.

 "I have and will always love you!" Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth, staring Ciel down with eyes fixed intently on his. "You are mine! Mine alone! Say you do not love me anymore, I dare you!"

Silence, it was all Ciel could give him, silence and large tears pooling beneath his thick black eyelashes. He was too afraid to look up at Sebastian.

Leaning slowly into the quaking body of his beloved, Sebastian pressed his larger frame against the diminutive man and rested his head against the side of Ciel's face. His lips brushed against the shell of his ear and his hot breath caused Ciel to shudder. It had been months since he had felt the firm dancer's body covering his own like a blanket and a longing stirred up deep within Ciel's heart.

"Ciel," Sebastian's husky voice penetrated deep inside the shivering man. "Ciel, listen to me, listen very carefully. Do not think I will ever say this again, you are driving me mad."

 Goosebumps erupted all over Ciel's skin as he listened to the eerily calm voice whispering in his ear. "Tell me you do not love me, tell me all you want. I could give a rat's arse how many times you say it to my face, but I will never let you go nor hand you over to anyone."

" Sebastian-" Ciel started, his heart quickening as he caught the feeling of teeth catching his earlobe and biting down gently. "No! Don't!" He protested.

"I will literally kill anyone who touches you" Sebastian hissed, pressing his lips against Ciel's ear. "Anyone who tries to fetch you away from me, I will murder them with my bare hands!"

Ciel struggled to release himself from Sebastian's grip "Let me go!" He implored, frightened by the sudden, odd transformation in his husband's demeanor. "Get off of me!"

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me anymore!" Sebastian demanded, pushing Ciel back further into the couch. "Go ahead and tell me! In the end it does not matter, I will never let you go!" The sounds of their clothing rusting and the creaking of the couch became more and more frantic as they wrestled against each other, fighting for dominance. Ciel's face was beet red from the exertion since someone of his small stature could not compete with the brute strength of Sebastian.

Still, he would not go down without a fight. "Let go!" He demanded, lifting his leg and jabbing his husband in the ribs. "You're hurting me!" He yelped.

"Stop trying to escape from me!" Sebastian maneuvered his elbow down by Ciel's knee and pushed the wincing man's leg away from his body. "I'll do what I want with you!"

Ciel halted his actions, lifted his chin proudly and narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. "I am not yours." He stated clearly. "You don't own me."

Pausing momentarily to allow the effect of his words sink into Sebastian's head, Ciel took a deep breath and continued. "I will never belong to anyone who disrespects me and my family-Ow!" He cried, stricken suddenly with terror as Sebastian forced his arms up above his head and slammed Ciel against the wall behind the couch. Panting heavily, Ciel kicked his legs out again, trying to wriggle himself out from Sebastian, but he was unable to free himself from what felt like metal claws around his wrists.

"Sebastian!" He screeched, "what the fuck-?!"

"I'll kill you!," Sebastian roared in Ciel's face, his eyes watering and burning bright red, the animalistic assault sent shockwaves through Ciel's system, how could possibly be happening? "I swear on my mum's grave I will wrap my hands around your bloody neck and snuff the life right from you if you ever try to leave me!" He seethed. "I did not pull you from death to lose you to some son of a bitch!"

* * *

"When you told Ciel about Mykhal's condition, he passed out?!" Lizzie bolted up from the hospital bed and headed for the door. "I'm going to him right now! He needs me!"

"Sebastian is with him in my office." Spears coolly informed her. "There is no need for you to go to him right now."

"Oi! Doctor! She wants to be with her cousin, where's the harm?" Maurice frowned, "you letting them bonk in your office?"

"The more you talk, the more I wanna kick your ass!" Alois snarled. "Mind your business!"

"No, Maurice is right!" Lizzie crossed her arms and gave Spears a defiant look. "Sebastian's been a real asshole to Ciel lately and I want to see my cousin right now!"

"The source of the asshole behavior is sitting right there in front of you, Liz." Alois pointed to Maurice. "He's the one who's been after Sebastian and causing the problems between them!"

Lizzie turned slowly around to stare at Maurice with wide, unbelieving eyes. "You?" She gasped. "You're the guy who slept in Sebastian's room?!"

Jumping to his feet, Maurice held up his hands in protest. "You'd have to be barmy to believe that I could be scrumping someone's husband!"

Spears sighed heavily. "I despise British colloquialism." He groaned.

"He means you'd have to be crazy to think he'd go stealing someone's husband," Lizzie explained. "But didn't you talk to Ciel on the phone about being close with Sebastian? Almost like you were mocking him?" She questioned, quirking an eyebrow. "Ciel was very upset by that."

Maurice laughed merrily, waving off the question. "I was only joshing! Look at me! I'm totally not his type!" Glancing at Alois, Maurice grinned," If he didn't give that one over there a rogering, why would he fancy me?"

"You lying piece of shit!" Alois snapped, getting up from the bed and bounding after the snickering blonde.

"Alois! Stop it!" Lizzie grabbed his arm before he could get to Maurice and pulled him back. "Whatever the case may be, there are far more important things going on!" She looked at Spears and felt her heart tighten, fearful of the questions she wanted to ask and the possible answers awaiting. "What's happening with Mikey? Why was he admitted to your unit?"

The doctor watched all three faces become pensive and stern. "Mykhal exhibited classic signs of childhood cancer I am not inclined to divulge to anyone other than to his parents. Until I have more results and their expressed permission to discuss medical matters outside of their union, you will all have to wait until Ciel and Sebastian are ready."

Nodding her head, Lizzie straightened up her back and gave Alois a gentle pat on his shoulder. "Well then, I suppose we will remain in the hospital as guests until we find out more information."

"I agree," Alois affirmed, lacing his fingers into Lizzie's and squeezing her hand tightly. "Lily should be discharged in two or three days, we can stay here with her until we find out more about Mikey."

"You may remain here until Lily is discharged from the hospital." Spears informed them, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "however, do not become a hindrance to your family."

"I-I will room at the Ritz Carlton." Maurice shrugged. "I've an account there."

"The Ritz doesn't have hourly rates," Alois muttered. "You should hit a motel on the Westside  highway."

Maurice ignored the comment. "I'm going outside to ring up Claude," he gave Alois a quick side glance before continuing. "He requested an update on the situation here."

"Don't tell him anything," Alois growled. "If he really wanted to know, he'd be here!"

"Ali, Mikey is his Godson and his nephew!" Lizzie quietly reminded him. "I don't know what happened between you two, but keep in mind that this is his family too."

"I will take my leave now." Spear placed his hand on the door handle and motioned towards Alois. "As I said before, there still remains numerous examinations to be done, do not be free with any of the information you've been given."

"Ok, Doc," Alois mumbled, looking down at his feet. "We'll keep out of your way."

Lizzie smiled weakly at Spears. "You've always been our hero." She spoke timidly, a slight shaking in her voice revealing her nervous state. "If Mikey is truly sick, you'll pull him through, just like Ciel, right?"

Without a word, Spears turned the handle of the door, swung it open and strode out. The clicking of the door closing echoed mildly in the dimly lit room as the three adults stood sullen and crestfallen.

It was as if all hope had been sucked out of the air and all that was left was dried up and wishful thinking. The future loomed dark and unpredictable.

"Ciel and Sebastian won't let Mikey die," Lizzie whispered large drops of tears began to pool and drip from her eyes as she wrung her hands. "They can't let Mikey die!"

* * *

"Sebastian!" Ciel's body shook terribly from fear as he struggled to release himself from Sebastian's hold. "Are you crazy!?!"

"You are mine!" Locking his one hand over both of Ciel's, Sebastian slid his hand down Ciel's chest, popping the buttons of his shirt one by one with dramatic ease. The tips of his fingers grazed over the pale skin he knew so well, noting the trembling which arose as he flicked a pert pink nipple with his finger and thumb. "Everything I touch," he whispered heatedly, circling the nipple with his finger, teasing it slowly. "Wherever I lay my hands, it is mine, only mine!"

A warm trickle of arousal curled up low in Ciel's groin. "S-Stop it!" He begged feebly, averting Sebastian's intense gaze, his raspy voice giving away his true feelings. "Let go!"

"No," he answered simply, his hand slithered down until it rested on Ciel's belt buckle. "Here," he purred, tugging at the metal clasp until it clicked open and separated. "And here." The sound of a zipper becoming undone caused Ciel's breath to hitch; the hot sensation of Sebastian's large hand cupping his already damp erection nearly sent him into tears.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" His expressive blue eyes trailed up the long and lean expanse of his lovers body, housed in simple black pants and a thin dark grey sweater, the presence of such primal force emitting waves of heat and aromatic smells of musk and sweat made Ciel nearly swoon. Their need for each other was completely carnal and raw, a desperate action to fill the gutted void left within them from the unfathomable reality of loss and death.

Kneading Ciel's tight sac with nimble fingers, Sebastian moved closer to Ciel's face and nudged his dewy cheek with his nose. "I never lied, never betrayed you, never turned away from you, Lily, or Mikey." His voice quaked, filled with so much emotion that he fought to remain composed as he spoke quietly to his silent husband. "You have me so marked, so colored by your heart, your very life and presence, that I may no longer live without you."

Ciel's most intimate parts had never known another hand, man nor woman, other than Sebastian's. It was an addiction, his need and desire for the British man that had not lessened one bit in all the years they had thus far, shared together. And yet, a dark spot laid heavy in his heart, fed primarily by his own insecurities within himself, and his disappointment with Sebastian.

Swallowing hard, Ciel closed his eyes and allowed his need to assume control over reason. "This-this means-ahhh! This means nothing!" He gasped, pressing his face into Sebastian's "Whatever you want to do, do it now!"

Sebastian drew back and released Ciel's arms, watching as they dropped tiredly to his sides. Ciel opened his eyes and cocked his head to the side, exposing the sleek slope of his pale neck and collar, Sebastian's most favored part of his body. "Go ahead." He murmured, his drooping eyelids gave off a sultry invitation for sex and satisfaction. A perfect scratch for a burning itch.

"I know you do not mean any of the rubbish you are spouting!." Sebastian whipped off his sweater and threw it to the floor next to him. In one swift move, he hooked his fingers onto the hem of Ciel's pants and underwear and pulled them off. His mouth watered at the sight of Ciel's hard want, glistening and perfectly formed. "Spread your legs wide!" He commanded, gripping the underneath of Ciel's thighs. "Let me have a gander." He examined the peachy white and alluringly hairless flesh with a critical eye. "Bewitching." He shuddered.

"I hate you!" Ciel spat, obediently doing as he was told. "Right now I hate you so much!"

"I know!" Sebastian placed both of his hands on each of Ciel's cheeks and roughly spread them apart, his sharp eyes surveying the puckered hole. "Your bud appears untouched." He mused lowly. "You haven't even fingered yourself, eh?"

A vicious scowl crossed Ciel's face. "You make me sick!" He fumed. "I'm so angry with you! So fucking ang-gah!" He nearly choked on his own saliva from the onslaught of Sebastian's tongue prodding and poking his hole. Throwing his head back, Ciel clenched his jaw as his body thrummed with ecstasy and shame while Sebastian lapped hungrily at the twitching entrance, using the tip of his tongue to greedily rim and then penetrate the tight area. The long cat-like muscle worked feverishly in and out, stretching and lubricating.

"Oh God!" Ciel moaned lewdly, mindlessly thrusting his hips as Sebastian pumped his tongue in and out of his hole. "I hate you so much!".

"I fucking know!!!!!" Sebastian stopped his feasting and wiped his dripping jaw against the side of Ciel's thigh. "And I don't care!" Unbuckling his own belt, he paid no mind to his pants and quickly pulled down the front of his boxers, revealing his engorged cock. The pain of the swelling mass was unbearable and release was imminent. "You're going to hate me even more after this!"

Ciel opened his mouth to respond but was silenced by the searing pain of being ruthlessly impaled by Sebastian's need. It did not slide in easily and it took several well-aimed thrusts on Sebastian's part to entertain the sizable girth in Ciel's narrow cavern. The rapturous agony coupled with the emotional turmoil took the young man's breath away and he fought to maintain his sanity as felt reality ebb away into nothing.

"Ah ahhhhh ah! Harder! Harder Sebastian harder!" He cried, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and embracing him. "Fuck me harder!

"I love you!" Sebastian panted, snapping his hips faster and faster into Ciel's constricting entrance, reveling in the delicious sensations racing through his body. " I love you, more than my own life. I love you so much!"

Their bodies slammed against each other, the squelching sounds of slapping skin and sticky fluid filled the room. It egged Sebastian on even more, enticing him with the aromas and sounds of flesh being mercilessly ravaged.He grunted with each push he forced into Ciel's body, holding the petite man close to his chest as he gnawed at his slender neck with vigorous want.

"I-I'm . . . I'm gonna cum!" Ciel choked out, clawing at Sebastian's back. "Fuck me harder!"

"I'm not . . . I'm not fucking you!" Raking his fingers through Ciel's dark hair, Sebastian pulled his head back and shook him slightly, urging him to lock eyes with him. "I'm making love to you!" He spoke passionately.

"Wha-What?" Ciel stared numbly at him, his eyes brimming with tears. "Don't say that to me!"

"I love you, Goddammit, I love you." Sebastian cupped the back of Ciel's head and engulfed his mouth with a deep kiss. The familiar taste of sugary sweetness flooded and coated his slippery walls, the heat from their mingling breaths urged him to ravage Ciel's delicate lips even more. Sebastian tilted his head, deepening the kiss and hummed contentedly as a man who had finally ended a hunger strike.

To his dismay, Ciel pushed him away, turning his head and grinding his lower half into Sebastian's crotch. "I'm coming!" He cried, squeezing his eyes shut as a blinding white-hot orgasm wracked his body. Every nerve, every inch of skin, every cell in his body was on fire, electric currents coursing wildly through his system. It was enough to make his mind go blank.

"Ciel!" Sebastian cried as he entered into his own orgasm, shooting his steaming cum into Ciel's hole, searing the sensitive lining as if he were spewing lava. Thrusting deeper in order to prolong the extreme pleasure of release, Sebastian held the now limp form of his lover. Rocking back and forth as if to soothe him, Sebastian peppered the side of his face with light and tender kisses. "Baby, I love you." He cooed.

"I-I feel like I'm losing everything . . . everything is slipping out of my hands!" Ciel whispered, the euphoria seeping slowly from his pores as he came down from the natural high. "I feel like it's all leaving me!" He grieved.

"You truly feel that way?" Sebastian wiped a few stray strands of hair away from Ciel's face. "After all we have together, you think you are losing everything, including me?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes!" He replied sadly. "I'm afraid I'm losing everything that's most important to me."

"You have so much, so much." Sebastian sighed, wiping a trickle of sweat from the side of Ciel's cheek.

"But I'm losing myself, or I think I'm lost already." The hollowness of Ciel's voice tore at Sebastian, it was so strange to witness his usually vibrant and resilient husband be so uncommonly hopeless.

Sebastian hugged him tightly, rubbing his back reassuringly. "Then hold on tightly to me," he answered quietly. "My blue eyed boy, hold on to me and I will never let you go."

Ciel shook his head, feeling his heart break over and over. "You already did."

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**_Greetingzzzzzzzzz!_ **

**_Thank you all so freaking much for the AMAZINGLY AWESOMELY feedback! You all took the time to read my shitty work, think about the characters and plot, and respond with some truly in depth and meaningful insights! I am so very pleased by the reactions and I hope I continue not being a crappy writer! Yay goals!!!!!!_ **

**_Soooooooooo, two things,_ **

**_One, I'm on an emotional high right now after suffering from the blues for awhile and so my updates will come more frequently. Again, I'm sorry for the long delays this past year, I promise it won't happen again._ **

**_Second, I'm writing some one shot stories based on my two shot BDSM smutfest "Prepare Yourself" plus I promised to write a vampire themed Kuro story. It may be a one shot or grow into something bigger (like Sebastian's dick) but we shall see. I do have another story on the back burner but too many stories will make me go retarded again. I'm taking it one yaoi step at a time._ **

**_Have you guys started reading The Ninth Life by AnimeCujo? It's a Neko story........a fucking NEKO STORY! Like Ciel with legit cat ears and tail!!!! SEXY AS HELL. It's brand new and filled with oh so many yummy possibilities :)_ **

**_Enjoy!!!!_ **

* * *

The three days which followed the unbelievable news that Mykhal Vincent Michaelis was quite possibly facing the most dangerous and frightening fight for his life, was filled with an unending itinerary of appointments, examinations, blood work, X-rays, MRIs, scans, and unanswerable questions. Everyone seemed to walk around in a virtual fog, blindingly following orders and routines, pushing each other to the next step, the next level of feeling, thinking, and action. Lizzie and Alois kept vigil over Lily Rose as she recuperated from her emergency appendectomy, entertaining the little girl with toys, treats and company, assuring her that everything would be fine and that her brother would soon come to visit her.

But the precocious princess knew her uncle and aunt very well, reading their tight faces as if they were open storybooks. She knew something was amiss, from their careful wordings right up to her fathers' pained expressions whenever they came in to visit her. As delighted as she was that her Pop had come in from LA to be by her side, she caught the tense distance between Ciel and Sebastian; her dark blue eyes surveilling the dark circles and irritable glares they passed to one another. The family was shaken to the core, but there was something else beneath the surface, something scary and unknown to Lily.

"Daddy." She whispered into Ciel's ear as he hugged her good morning on the day she was to be released from the hospital. "Do you hate Pop?" Her lovely face was pinched with worry as she sat on her hospital bed, clothed in a warm pink sweater and leggings, she had insisted and getting ready early in the day and begged Ciel to sit with her while they waited for the doctor. Lizzie and Alois had excused themselves to grab some breakfast so that Ciel could have alone time with his little twin.

Ciel drew back from his child with a shocked look on his face. "Lily pad! Why would you say that to me?" He questioned quietly, stroking her long black hair. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Lily sighed, shrugging her tiny shoulders. "I dunno, it just looks like you're always mad at him!"

Ciel felt his heart clench. "No baby, I don't hate your pop." He replied, gently caressing her pale cheeks. "We're just really tired and I think it's getting to us."

Lily's eyes widened. "You and Pop are cranky?" She gasped. "Then take a nap!"

Ciel closed his eyes and allowed himself to laugh at his daughter's innocent conclusion. How simple and perfect life would be if all of the world's problems could be solved with a nap! He thought, hugging the grinning child tightly.

"Ok, when we get home, me and Pop will take a nice long nap." He chuckled, kissing the crown of her head. "That should make it all better, right?"

Lily nodded her head. "We can take a nap together!" She exclaimed. "You, Pop, me and Mikey!"

Ciel's body went rigid, the sound of his breathing becoming rapid and nervous. "Right now, Lily, it's just you, me, and Pop." He felt hot tears prickling at the corners of his eyes as he fought off the urge to break down in front of the child. "Mikey's going to stay here for a bit longer," he rasped.

Lily tried to push away from her father in order to look at him but instead felt the grip of his arms tighten around her. "B-But Daddy!" She protested weakly, tapping his shoulders with her little palms. "Why . . . why can't Mikey come home?"

The words were caught, choked up and dragged down into the dark regions of his greatest fears. How could he ever tell her that her beloved brother was being tested for every form of childhood blood cancer? How could he open the doors to the nightmares of impending doom and untold fears? As of now, he could barely function with the possibility of another round of the world of cancer, how was he going to explain this to Lily?

A soft knock on the door halted his racing thoughts and for once Ciel was thankful for the interruption between himself and his daughter. "Come in!" He called out weakly, rocking Lily side to side in his arms as he used the back of his hand to inconspicuously wipe away his tears.

Sebastian poked his head in and instantly felt panicked at the sight of Ciel's reddened face. "Oi! Love! What's wrong?!" He rushed into the room carrying two cups of coffee and a small paper brown bag. Settling the contents on the hospital tray, Sebastian settled himself next to Lily and wrapped his arms around the pair.

"I'm fine! Just tired!" Ciel snapped, shrugging his husband's arm off of himself.

Lily turned and caught the hurt look on Sebastian's face. "It's ok, Pop!" She unraveled herself from Ciel and leaned into her other father's chest. "Daddy's just cranky! He said when we go home we can all lay down and take a nap together!" She beamed brightly, pleased with the idea.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at her glowering mate, amused by Lily's comment. "Indeed?" He smiled hopefully. "I think that sounds brilliant."

A sullen look was all Ciel could muster, his cheeks dusted with a soft blush. After their heated and brutal coupling on the couch in Spears' office, he had barely spoken to Sebastian. He was furious with his own lustful actions, completely thrown back by his own lack of self-restraint when it came to becoming physical with Sebastian. On top of that, he was still angry with Sebastian, and more than a bit disturbed by the threats Sebastian had openly revealed to him during their sexual encounter.

"If you leave me, I will kill you."

Ciel shuddered at the memory. Was Sebastian capable of snapping? He had wondered afterward. They had been so spent and drained from their actions that they had ended up falling asleep on the couch, tangled in each other's arms. Spears had awakened them that following morning and gave the pair a stern lecture on proprietary, humility, and working as a team for the sake of their children.

Ciel had barely listened; he was too incensed with himself and Sebastian and too engrossed in figuring out the next course for his son's medical treatments to care about his marriage.

"I'm going to come home, sleep for maybe two hours and then I'll come back here." He coolly informed Sebastian. "You can stay home with Lily."

"Should we not discuss our next plan of action together?" Sebastian curtly responded. "Furthermore, two hours is barely enough sleep for you."

"I've survived on less." Ciel looked at Sebastian and frowned. "I don't need anyone worrying about me."

"I worry about you, Daddy!" Lily piped up, scrunching her nose at her father. "We all worry about you!"

"Thank you, baby." Ciel smiled down at her impish face. "But I'll be fine, really, ok!"

"I expect you to return home, bathe, and have a proper meal." Sebastian reached his hand out to Ciel and lovingly scratched the delicate area behind his ear. "take a kip in front of the telly whilst I mind Lily." He suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Ciel flinched from Sebastian's touch, his face contorted with annoyance. "And I'm not a kid! I don't need a nap!"

Sebastian lowered his arm, looking dejected. "You haven't eaten in days." He mumbled.

"I have zero appetite."

"Ciel, your health-"

"I'm strong, Sebastian!" Ciel huffed. "If you haven't noticed, I'm much more resilient than you care to think."

Smiling weakly at his stubborn husband, Sebastian rose from the bed, taking Lily in his arms. "It is because I care that I worry." He sighed. "There is no need for this contrary attitude of yours."

"I'm too tired to do anything, especially argue with you." Ciel waved him off. "At a time like this I can't believe you're starting with me!"

Sebastian knitted his brows in confusion. "I'm not arguing! Bloody Hell!" He spoke in an exasperated tone, clearly he was at his wits end. "Why can't you let this go?!"

"Let go of what?!"

Lily looked up at her Pop and began to pull at the collar of his shirt, but it was no use, Sebastian was too far gone. "Your anger!" He bit back. "Every time I look at you, you literally have a scowl waiting for me!"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I hadn't noticed." He murmured.

"Pop." Lily whimpered, burying her head into Sebastian's neck. "I wanna go home!"

"Yes my lovey, we will be leaving as soon as the good doctor comes in," Sebastian assured her, soothingly rubbing her back. He glanced at his sulking partner and felt resentment instantly turn sour and rancid in his gut. He had made numerous attempts at reconciling with Ciel, going as far as apologizing for things he did not even know what he was apologizing for. However, it was to no avail, something had turned within Ciel's mind and heart and Sebastian was clueless as to how to rectify the situation. Yet, deep in his own mind, he felt the blame should have also been placed on Dr. Bluer. What if the man had never shown an interest in Ciel? Was his husband having second thoughts about their relationship because, in his loneliness, he had found someone else to fill the void?

Sebastian wanted to say more, but he held back, understanding that only time would best heal Ciel's feelings of hurt. He also understood that facing the same devastating path of battling an insidious disease through their son was killing them both. More than anything in the world, Sebastian wanted to gather up Ciel in his arms, along with Lily and Mikey, and hold them tightly in an embrace that would protect their happy clan from all sorts of menaces and threats.

I should have never left. He thought miserably.

"Good morning, all." Dr. Spears strode into the silent room, his white lab coat pressed straight and crisp, a clipboard in hand and an austere demeanor which meant only business. To Sebastian's instant dismay, the physician was closely followed by an equally serious Dr. Bluer.

Cerulean blue eyes glossed over Sebastian and immediately rested upon Ciel's face.

"Good morning, Lily, good morning Ciel." Bluer smiled amiably at the pair. "Good morning, Mr. Michaelis." His eyes went dead and his warm smile turned frozen and stiff as he regarded Sebastian with a cool detachment.

"Sod off," Sebastian muttered, glaring at the young doctor with deadly eyes. "What business have you here?"

Spears pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and coughed. "I am here to formally discharge Lily."

"Not you, you dolt!" Sebastian snarled, gesturing at Bluer. "I meant this dim bloke!"

"How unnecessary." Spears tsked.

"Sebastian!" Ciel threw the cardiologist an apologetic glance, before nudging his husband in the back with his fingertips. "Don't be rude!" He demanded.

"I am here to present myself as part of the oncology team," Bluer informed them calmly, blatantly ignoring Sebastian's comments. "I've consulted with Dr. Spears and he has given me the green light to do so."

Ciel shook his head in disbelief. "Wait, you?" He asked, awestruck by the news. "You're on Mikey's team?"

"I do not recall giving permission for this nitwit to handle our son's affairs!" Sebastian raged, holding Lily close to his chest, a protective hand cupping the back of her head. The toddler stared at the doctors, wide-eyed and confused by what was happening. "Who do you think you are? This is brash behavior on your part!"

Dr. Bluer crossed his arms over his chest, tilted his chin up and met Sebastian's hard stare with one of his own. "I've placed myself on the team for Mykhal after consulting with Dr. Spears."

Ciel rose slowly from the bed "Dr. Spears allowed this?" He asked, looking at his lifelong friend. "If he did, then I'm fine with it."

Sebastian turned to face Ciel. "Just like that?" He spat angrily. "As long as Spears gives his blessing, all is well, correct?"

Bluer stepped forward. "I am the best in cardiology. " He announced. "Top-ranked and superior in my field. Surely you can push aside your personal feelings towards me in exchange for the best medical care for your son?"

A deep and humorless chuckle rumbled from Sebastian "Ask yourself that same question." He growled. "You've been itching to throw a spanner in the works. Wouldn't it be fruitful to you if all went awry between Ciel and I?"

"I intend to give it my all," Bluer answered simply, glancing at Ciel. "As a physician, my first priority is the patient, all else is secondary." Sebastian bristled at the double meaning of Bluer's first statement.

Ciel smiled. "Thank you." He breathed, relief rolling over his face. "Thank you for helping my son."

An ugly knot formed in Sebastian's chest as he watched the quick and subtle exchange between Bluer and Ciel. It was obvious that something was brewing between them, something he had to stop at all costs before he lost the man he loved more than anything.

"I-I do appreciate your expertise." He relented, casting his eyes down to the floor. "Whatever can be done, I am certain you will do your best."

Bluer nodded. "Yes, I will."

Spears walked over to Sebastian and tapped Lily on the back. "Miss Lily, I must listen to your heart and take your pulse before I am allowed to discharge you." He smiled, pinching the tip of her nose. "Then Uncle Ali and Aunt Lizzie will give you some gifts to go home with, won't that be nice?"

Ciel grinned at the unusually sweet side Spears rarely revealed in front of them. "Once we have her settled at home, I'll come right back to be with Mikey."

Spears frowned as he took his stethoscope out of his lab coat pocket. "You will do no such thing."

Ciel was taken aback by his words. "What?" He questioned. "What are you talking about? I'm not staying home while Mikey is here!"

"You show signs of early stage dehydration and fatigue." Spears planted a firm and no-nonsense look on his face. "With your history of low blood pressure and compromised immune system, how long do you intend to last before passing out?"

"But-!"

"Absolutely not!" Spears interrupted. "What good are you to your children if you end up in the hospital? Must you forget your medical history?"

Sebastian stared at Ciel, watching the heart shaped face turn even more ashen at the words tumbling from Spears' mouth. It was true, Ciel had delicate health issues and if we're to be thrown off balance, the results could be dire.

"F-Fine," Ciel grunted, turning away from them. "I'll rest, but I'll be back this afternoon, the latest!"

Sebastian smirked. "As always, you listen to the good doctor before me."

"Quiet." Spears ordered as he listened to Lily's pulse. "I do believe my medical expertise does outweigh all other opinions."

"Brilliant," Sebastian smirked, his dark red eyes slid to the side, catching Ciel's gaze for a moment. "At least I know where I stand. "

* * *

"I must have been like a medical serial killer, a slave owner, maybe even like a pedophile tyrant during ancient times or some shit like that," Alois whined, trudging through the hectic late morning city crowds with a bag filled with chocolate chip mini muffins and a small bouquet of flowers in his arms. "That would definitely explain why I'm being punished in this life!" He turned and served a scornful look at Maurice, who was scurrying by his side.

Maurice clacked his tongue. "How are you being punished?!" He panted, wiping his face of sweat.

"With you, shit for brains, with you!" He bellowed, earning a few startled stares from several passersby. "Why are you even here?!"

Lizzie had gone with him to the store to purchase some treats for Lily, but her head had begun to throb and the young woman felt woozy from lack of sleep and frayed nerves. Alois quickly called Uber and demanded that she head straight for Ciel's apartment to rest and that Lily would soon come home to her in just a few hours. Complying only because she did not want to add any more stress to her friend's plate, Lizzie headed straight downtown.

Before he could collect himself and have a moment to mind his own thoughts and feelings, the high-pitched greeting from Cole, appearing suddenly before him at the corner bakery near the hospital, all peachy faced and well rested, infuriated the Hell out of him.

"No one asked you to come." Alois gritted his teeth, picking up the pace as he darted in and out between pedestrians. "Go home!" He cried.

"I . . . God, you're quick! . . . I've got to see Sebastian!" Maurice gasped, clutching his coat and drawing his arms around him against the bitter cold. "Blimey! It's colder than a witch's tit!"

"He's busy! And he's with his family!" Alois whirled around, stopping short in his path. "You're not needed her-Fuck!" Maurice plowed straight into Alois, their faces knocking into each other and sending both men toppling, limbs entangled, right onto the sidewalk.

"You bloody fool!" Maurice shouted, scrambling to roll off of Alois, who was kicking and flailing his arms in fury. "You did that on purpose!" He accused.

"I-What?! I'm on the floor too, you dumb fuck!" Alois yelled back, kicking Maurice in the shins. "Get offa me!!!"

"Stop kicking me, you goblin! You almost snapped my leg on the pavement! Do you know they're insured?!" The lithe blonde hopped back up on his two feet, wobbling a bit like a baby deer, and dusted off the slush and snow from his expensive coat. A look of horror crossed his face. "Aw shite! Look at my new coat!" He complained. "Bloody snow!!!"

"Go back to LA." Alois stood up, grabbed Maurice's twig like arm and pulled him close, their faces a mere inch apart. "This family is headed for disaster, lots of real shit going down and you are the last fucking thing they need right now!" He hissed, digging his fingers into Maurice's arm.

"Get out of here before something unfortunate happens to your insured legs." He threatened.

Maurice narrowed his eyes at Alois, a slight grin twitching at the corner of his perfectly tulip shaped lips. Sky blue eyes brightened as he regarded the other male with interest. "For someone as beautiful and fierce as you, Claude must be mad for allowing you to leave him." He purred, knocking his head to the side. "Do you often hold your lover this tightly? It's quite arousing."

Alois's jaw dropped.

"Claude's a fit bloke, easy on the eyes and all" he continued, his face smug and seductive. "But you, you're a different story altogether." Maurice's voice took on a silken tone, liquid smooth in its delivery and intensity. "I bet you're the randy sort, eh? I bet Faustus loved oiling up your ringpiece and enjoying some buggery with you."

Alois crinkled his nose in disgust. "You're an asshole!" he seethed, pushing the snickering man away from him. "A real sick asshole."

"Am I?" Maurice snatched the paper bag away from Alois and held it behind his back, forcing Alois to lunge forward in an attempt to retrieve the treats. Before Alois realized what happened, he was embraced by the now laughing dancer.

"Let go of me you crazy bastard!" Alois roared, struggling against the surprisingly strong man. It felt like he was encased in a metal corset and no matter what he did, he could not free himself. "Holy shit! The Hell do you eat?!" He gasped as Maurice tightened his grip around his waist.

"I'm not some dainty twink, you stupid git!" Maurice chuckled, planting a soft kiss against Alois's cheek. "I allowed your little friend to box me in front of Sebastian, didn't you see how angry my friend was at his own husband?!" Maurice edged his lips closely to Alois's ear. "Believe me or not, I've topped bigger men than you!" He gleefully confessed.

"Let me go or I will-" Alois felt the blood escape the warm confines of his flushed face and pool instantly in the lower pit of his stomach. He ceased struggling and remained frozen, staring dead ahead of him with Maurice still holding on to him. If not for the dancer, Alois would have surely dropped to the floor.

"Ah, so you've stopped fighting me, good boy!" Maurice cackled, burying his face into the tumbling mess of blonde hair. "Blimey, you smell delicious, even without a proper shower!"

"Unhand my lover before I snap your arms off and literally beat you half to death with them."

The deep and rich sound of a familiar accent arrested Maurice on the spot, he slowly craned his neck over his shoulder and smiled nervously. "Bloody Hell. " his voice shook slightly as he slipped his arms free from Alois's body. "Fancy meeting you here, Claude!"

* * *

Lizzie slept soundly for only an hour before she woke up with a start. Her dream state offered no comfort, only blurred images of darkness and hopelessness. In the short time she slept, she was immediately assaulted by frightening scenes of black-walled rooms lit by large, thick, and half melted candles held up by Victorian styled wrought iron candelabras. Everywhere she looked, there lay ebon tinted wooden caskets of varying sizes, all thankfully closed and white and purple roses strewn about, their petals peeling and floating in the stale air. Morbid, it was all just so morbid.

This putrid smell of wilted flowers and mold made her want to gag.

"How are you feeling? Asks Oscar."

Lizzie's eyes were two barely open slits, drowsiness still hanging heavy on her lids. "Oh, I don't know." She whispered, rubbing her aching orbs with her fingertips. "But I think I've cried enough for the day." Lowering her hands, she finally opened her eyes and found herself staring straight at Snake. She was sitting upright on a couch in what appeared to be the community room in Ciel's building, and her legs were perched right over Snakes lap.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelped, swinging her legs off from him. "I've bothered you!"

"No! No, you haven't!" Snake insisted, snatching her legs with thinking and thrusting them back onto his lap. Lizzie nearly fell backward on the couch and had to reach out and grab ahold of Snakes shoulders. Oscar and Emily darted out from beneath his shirt collar and fell in a heap, tangled, on Lizzie's chest. Once he realized what he had done, a hot blush painted Snakes face and he began stuttering his apologies.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-orry!!!!!!!" He held up his hands and looked away, shamefaced and embarrassed beyond belief, he couldn't even snatch the pair of snakes since they decided to curl up between Lizzie's ample breasts "P-P-Please don't hate m-m-ma!!!!" He begged, almost passing out from the humiliation.

To witness such an awkward and clumsy reaction from the normally reserved and quiet man, stunned Lizzie as she fumbled with shooing the snakes from out of her shirt. The buxom blonde shook her head in wonderment and surprisingly succumbed to a giggling fit which almost sent her rolling off the couch and the snakes slithering to the floor. Snake was dumbstruck by the peals of laughter and tears rolling out from the beautiful girl.

"Oh my God!" She chortled, throwing her arms around the befuddled man's neck. "Thank you! Thank you! I really needed that!" She continued to laugh, her hot breath fanning over Snake's cool neck and his blush seemed to intensify, making him dizzy and happy all at once.

"Y-You're welcome?" Snake cautiously looped his arms around Lizzie's waist and marveled at the delicate slope and curve of her body. He had never held anyone, man nor woman, and it was just too much for him to handle, like sensory overload. Her sweet floral scent, the sunburst of long spiraling hair, large emerald eyes and the melodic song of her voice were a complete symphony of perfection. Even with the dark circles under her eyes and her woeful expression, she was still as kind and compassionate as before.

This is love, Snake reasoned with himself, it must be love.

"Wha-What happened the other night?" Snake ventured shyly, casting his gaze down to his shoes. "Y-Your flight-?" He looked up at Lizzie, afraid to push the subject with her.

Lizzie stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh, that's right!" She gasped, instantly mortified by the reminder of having ditched Snake at the airport. "I'm so sorry! Remember when our conversation was interrupted by an incoming call? That was my aunt telling me that Mikey was being hospitalized as well! I just panicked and lost my head and my friend Derrick insisted on us flying to his grandfather's private airfield which is way closer to-"

"Derrick?" Snake interjected, with a quizzical look on his face. "Who is Derrick? Asks Emily"

Lizzie noticed the change in speech, it meant that Snake was agitated or nervous. "Derrick, Derrick Arden, is a coworker of mine, well, he used to work for Escada and most recently moved over to Burberry."

"Is he a......friend?" Snake chewed on his lower lip, fidgeting in his seat. "A good friend? Asks Oscar."

"Ah, well . . ."Lizzie cleared her throat. "He is really, um, an ex-boyfriend." Glancing at Snake, she saw his face redden. "But that's all in the past! He's just a friend now and he was good enough to do me a huge favor!" She hurriedly added.

Snake nodded. "I see." He stated simply. As Lizzie was about to speak again, Snake stood up from the couch and held out his hand to the confused girl. "Come Ms. Midford." He spoke lowly, avoiding her eyes as she slipped her hand into his own. "I'll take you upstairs, would you like me to order some lunch for you?"

His tone had turned ice cold.

Biting her bottom lip in order to refrain from cursing, Lizzie jumped to her feet and pulled Snake towards her. "Don't speak to me like I'm a stranger!" She cried. "All I have right now is this moment with you before I go upstairs and face the reality that my family is suffering through! I want to be selfish right now! I want to be greedy and be spoiled by you! At least give me that before my heart is broken all over again!" Her face was damp with newly shed tears and her entire body trembled terribly from the rage welling up inside of her. The unfairness of it all was so out of her reach that she could no longer be reasonable.

Snake took a deep breath, brought both hands up to her face and for a split second, wondered if this was actually happening. Shoving the strange thought aside, he took her face tenderly in his hands and kissed her.

Everything burned, his lips, his heart, his skin, everything felt as if a sheet of fire was spilling all over his body. What should he do next? He wondered, as their lips and tongues playfully lapped and suckled, tasted and devoured each other.

The rustling of his uniform jacket as it slid off of his arms and onto the floor made him flinch. The soft snapping of the buttons on Lizzie's dress echoed quietly in the still air. Was this love or desperation? They both wondered this as their bodies sought each other out, in the middle of a cold winter's day with the noisy city hustling and bustling outside, and their own dreamlike pleasures unraveling behind closed doors.

Reality would have to wait for now.


	23. Chapter 23

_Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!!!_

_Thanks for waiting ever so patiently! You're feedback has been wonderful and I'm really feeling good about the direction this sequel is taking._

_I've gifted you yummy Candy Skullzzzz with some smut, some frame, and some much needed humor so sit back and enjoy the ride!_

_This particular chapter is dedicated to my little artists Nisaki Chan! She's my trooper, my inspiration, my little soldier._

_And thank you AnimeCujo for reading this crap and giving me feedback, I love you!_

* * *

Claude stood like a solemn titan over the pair of pixie-like waifs staring dumbly at him. Amber eyes keenly observed the blondes and their compromising positions. "This by far exceeds even your most outlandish actions." He muttered indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "How disappointing."

Alois quickly regained his senses, his face scrunching up in anger. "Far exceeds my what?!?" He stormed. "Who the fuck do you think-!"

Waving his hand dismissively at Alois, the bespectacled man continued, "I take a flight to come here with the intention to repair our union as well as see my family, assist in any way in order to lessen the burdens of their suffering, and instead," Claude glanced at Maurice and rolled his eyes. "I find you being held by this manky rent-boy!" He tsked.

Maurice flipped him the finger "Piss off, Faustus!" He snarled.

Alois pointed at Maurice and grimaced "That's bullshit!" he defended, "He attacked me!"

"Attacked?" Claude scoffed, "By that cherry tart? My dick weighs more than him!"

That did it. "Stupid slag!" Maurice shouted, "Lay it out and I'll be the judge!"

Ignoring Maurice's defensive rants, Claude stepped into Alois' space and leaned closer so that they could speak eye to eye. "The incredible narcissism you are exhibiting is baffling." He chided, a disapproving look crossing his face. "And I thought I was the arrogant one in this relationship."

Confused, Alois frowned, "Narcissism?!" He echoed.

"Maurice could be your twin!" Claude declared, gesturing at the fuming dancer. " Do you fancy yourself so much you would allow to be topped by your doppelgänger?"

Kicking a pile of soot-covered snow, Maurice wrung his hands furiously, "Rubbish!" He yelled "I'm far better looking than this bloke!"

Turning to face the irate man, Alois sent him a steel cold gaze, "Go. Die!" He growled.

Backing away and nearly slipping on a patch of ice on the sidewalk, Maurice flung his hands in the air. "I've never met a more idiotic clan of people in my life! Where do any of you get off insulting me after I've offered my services and time to be of some help!" He wailed.

Claude blinked. "Pardon?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Maurice was now in the throes of hysteria, "I drop the dance troupe to escort my friend back home and I get boxed by his peevish mate, then I act the bigger man and side up with this twat who in turn snarls and bites at me every single time I attempt to be helpful! Thank God for that golden haired beauty, lord knows how she could possibly be related to that beastly twink Sebastian's shacking up with, but at least she was lovely to deal with!"

Alois groaned loudly, "Lizzie has no clue the asshole you truly are!"

"I beg to differ." Claude disagreed. "If anyone can judge a person correctly within five minutes, it would be Lizzie."

"What are you trying to say?!"

Claude pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed, "I'm heading to the hospital."

"I'm going there too!" Alois began walking in the direction of the facility.

Nodding at Maurice, Claude turned on his heels and followed Alois down the block, "Splendid. Afterwards, I will be coming home with you." He informed him.

Whirling around, Alois held out his palm, stopping Claude in his tracks. "No, fucking way!" He shot back angrily. "I don't want you anywhere near me!"

"Enough! This has gone far enough!" Claude thundered, his patience had been worn thin by now. "Put an end to this right now, Alois!"

"Says who?! King Claude?" Alois placed his hands on his hips and sneered at the seething man, his sky blue eyes narrowed and mocking," Well, Hell the fuck no your majesty! Either your lordship go to a hotel or I stay with Ciel!"

Gnashing his teeth in frustrated rage, Claude reached out to grab Alois by the arm. "Did you not hear me? We will go home together!"

Smacking the outstretched hand away from him, Alois backed away. "I heard you, doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you!"

"For Gods sakes!" Claude blurted out, " Grow up, Alois!"

Maurice slapped his hands in shock over his mouth, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as they flitted nervously between Claude and Alois. The passing pedestrians gave curious glances as they walked around the pair of men who appeared to be having a silent standoff between them. It reminded the young dancer of American Western movies when gunslingers would face off and everyone waited with bated breath over who would draw and shoot first, and who would be the one to live or die.

Claude is going to die, he thought.

"Grow up? You want me to . . . grow up?" Alois cracked a fiendish smile, bowing slightly at his bewildered ex-boyfriend. "You bastard, I did. I did grow up. You must have missed it. I grew up a while ago, and you never realized it."

"Ali-"

"The moment I became a real man wasn't when you touched me." He continued, slowly strolling past Claude's frozen in place form. "I grew up the moment I realized I could do without you."

"Ali, please, I'm sorry!" Claude tried to step in front of Alois but was met with a deadly and threatening glare. He held up his hands in defeat and bit his lip to quell the grief boiling up inside of him. "Please don't leave me." He begged softly.

"The grown up me isn't what you want, remember?" Alois pointed out, his face contorted with disgust, "And to be honest, the grown-up me doesn't want your selfish ass either!" Quickening his step, he disappeared into a crowd of people, making his way towards the hospital and leaving Claude flustered and lost. Maurice pulled his coat a bit tighter around his chest, shaking from the cold weather.

"Faustus-" he called out in a small voice.

"I-I apologize for this display. It has been . . . very difficult." Claude looked at the young man and realized that he himself was getting cold as well. "Let us leg it to the hospital before we catch a cold."

Scratching the back of his head, Maurice hesitated before speaking, "Listen, mate," he ventured carefully, looking away from Claude, "I, um, I believe it would be best if you rang up Sebastian first."

As Claude was about to disagree, he realized that pushing Alois at this moment would only end with more heartache. "Yes." He acquiesced, tiredly rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. "I've a car parked around the corner in a lot. Let me give you a lift to your hotel."

Maurice clapped his hands gratefully, "Thanks, mate!" He beamed, "I'm chilled to the bone!"

Claude offered a sad smile, "You're not the only one."

* * *

Lizzie sat on Ciel's bed with her legs tucked underneath her thighs. Holding her cellphone to her ear, she wondered if it was at all possible to die from flinging herself off the side of the mattress.

Maybe if I dove headfirst? She wondered.

On the other line, all the way from Spain was Mina.

A very befuddled and outlandishly dramatic Mina.

"Blow me! Blow me twice! Are you bloody serious?!?" She yelled, causing Lizzie to hold the phone a few inches from her ear. "Bloody Hell!"

"I'm serious." Lizzie closed her eyes and prayed that she wouldn't go deaf by the end of their conversation. "And please stop yelling into the phone."

"I am completely gobsmacked!"

"I know-"

"You was snogging with that dishy boy-"

"I know-"

"Even felt his todger!"

"Jesus Christ, Mina!"

"Did he actually finger your quem?"

"Why are you doing a play by play?!"

"Cor Blimey! I can't fathom it!"

"I know-"

"He wouldn't shag you! I can't believe it!"

Lizzie felt her cheeks burn with shame as she twisted the hem of her dress between her fidgeting fingers.

"I don't get it." Her voice quaked as the image of Snake's face when he told her that it was going too fast and he had to get back to his desk flashed before her eyes. "He was really into it, I mean, really into it, and I was totally fine with having sex with him."

"I'd love to stick my foot up his arse right now!"

"No, Mina, I'm not mad at him." Lizzie quickly spoke up. "Maybe I was thinking too far ahead of myself, and besides, we barely know each other!"

"That's bullocks! I know he was chomping at the bit to get to know you! That boy fancies you and do you realize how many blokes would bite their arm off to get their hands on your-!"

"Ok! I get it!" Lizzie exclaimed, falling back against the bed in a heap. She grabbed one of the decorative pillows and pressed it hard against her face, emitting a muffled scream into it.

"Primal screaming isn't going to relieve you. Go into the bathroom and use a vibrator in the shower."

"You're so helpful," Lizzie muttered, throwing the pillow across the room. "I have no idea who's more perverted; you or your brother."

"He is, most assuredly he is."

"What am I going to do?!" Lizzie groaned, "He practically ran from me the minute I started unbuttoning his shirt!"

"Bloody Hell! Could he be a virgin!"

Lizzie sat straight up, her hand nearly cracking her cell from the death grip she now had on it. "I never thought of that!" She cried, mortified by the possibility that she could have popped Snake's cherry in such a degenerate manner. "Oh my God! I bet he is!"

"You slut, deflowering that poor boy in a community room-"

Lizzie wiped her now sweaty forehead. "I bet that's it! I bet he's a virgin! I mean, it makes sense, right? What with those snakes, being a selective mute, and the fact that he's so shy I mean, it makes perfect sense!"

"The boy needs a proper rogering."

"Yes! Wait! No, Mina! Seriously! He needs more than that!"

"Rape him."

"He needs me to earn his trust!" Lizzie nodded her head, pleased with her own deduction. "He needs me to prove to him that I'm trustworthy and I can lead him into bed with me without him having any prior experiences!"

"You do realize you're a virgin as well, right?"

Lizzie frowned. "But I've dated numerous men, and I've done foreplay so it's not like I can't do certain things!"

"Sucking cock is barely sex."

Lizzie blushed. "I know that." She retorted.

"You're blushing because I said, cock, right? How pathetic."

The sound of keys rattling the front door caught her attention. "Ah! Ciel's home with Lily!" Lizzie cried, hurriedly hopping off the bed and running to the foyer. "I'll have them call you when things are settled, ok?"

"Yes love, I will be on an am flight in two days if these skiving rat bastards I work with will lay off and leave me alone about skipping work."

"Hope so." Lizzie pulled at her curls and sighed. "I really need you here, Mina. We all do."

"I will come. Love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and pocketed the cell, feeling a sudden dread settle into her heart the moment the door swung open and she caught sight of her disheveled and gaunt looking cousin.

"Take a shower, Ciel." She demanded, giving him a once over, "You look like shit."

Ciel stared at his her and scowled. "Shut up, Lizzie." He grumbled, "You don't look any better." Shuffling into the apartment, Ciel dropped the bag of treats Alois had given them in the hospital. His best friend had come in with a face filled with woe and would not reveal why he was in such a wretched state. Quite honestly, Ciel was glad he hadn't been told anything, there was enough negativity to currently deal with and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

Lizzie stood at the foyer of Ciel and Sebastian's apartment and opened her arms out to him. "Give me my niece, I'll tuck her into bed and lay down with her." She offered. "I need a nap too."

"You came here earlier, didn't you nap already?" Ciel asked, gently pulling off Lily's jacket so not to awaken the groggy child. "What were you doing all this time?"

Lizzie blushed, "Don't worry about me." She mumbled.

Sebastian came in behind Ciel and smiled at the blonde girl. "Hello, Lizzie." He greeted her, "it is good to see you again."

Green eyes stared coolly at the Englishman. "Welcome back." She responded in a clipped tone before Sebastian could say anything else, she stepped forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Turning to Ciel, she gathered up the sleeping child from his arms and walked away towards the bedrooms without another word.

"I suppose she is angry with me as well." Sebastian eyed Ciel "Perhaps you had something to do with that?" He queried.

"Perhaps you screwing around with someone else had something to do with that," Ciel reported, removing his coat and throwing it on the floor. "I'm too tired for this, I'm taking a shower."

Sebastian sighed. "I told you, again and again, I did nothing-!"

"Leave me alone!" Ciel stomped away, irritated with the events of the past few days. "You're annoying!"

Sebastian rubbed his face with his hands and willed himself to remain calm. Too much was happening all at once and he had to control his urges. The rage he felt over Bluer being so brazen with his affections for Ciel were maddening and he could have easily choked the man to death if given the opportunity, but he held himself back.

He would not give up on Ciel, not for anyone or anything in this world.

Turning the handle of the shower, Ciel braced himself for the impact of the hot water against his face and body. Every day was the same, a piping hot shower followed by a vigorous helping of specially formulated lotion for his dry skin. In his head he knew that his body's chemistry had been altered by the aggressive chemotherapy needed to save his life, but it still bothered him that his skin would be parched if he didn't lotion up correctly. The hot shower was all part of his inner fear of bacteria and viruses, a sort of OCD which would never go away. The loss of sight in his right eye and lack of body hair sans his crown were also visual remnants of the disease which almost took his life.

It took a long time before Ciel could feel comfortable with his scarred and altered body.

As the steaming water poured down the slight slope of his petite frame, he closed his eyes and willed the tears to go away. He was finally in his apartment and making a valiant attempt at freshening up in order to chase away the drowsiness he was battling. He could not fathom closing his eyes and sleeping for the fear of dreams and nightmares held him awake.

He had barely spoken to Sebastian during their car ride home. With Lily curled up warm and content in his arms, his eyes remained glued to the city streets whizzing by out the car window. Sebastian drove in silence, allowing his eyes to steal momentary side glances at his ashen-faced husband. The tension between them was palpable, like a thick wall of dark emotions dividing their hearts from one another.

He sighed deeply, swallowing a few streams of hot water. It was almost therapeutic, burning his throat as he tapped the tiled wall with his forehead and thought about his next plan of action. His mother would watch Lily later that afternoon while he returned to the hospital. There was a meeting scheduled with Spears at 5 pm and Ciel had to prepare himself for more results and quite possibly, more bad news.

He curled his fists against the wall and gritted his teeth as a wave of grief washed over him. Knowing that self-control was of the utmost importance, he tried to shove aside the fear and impending doom balling up in his chest as a dizzying thought slammed through his head.

Mykhal could die.

"No!" He gasped, slamming his fists against the wall, his eyes screwed shut while tears collected at their corners. "He can't die!"

Before Ciel could allow himself to delve further into misery, the sound of the bathroom door opening echoed in the room. The soft padding of bare feet against the marble stone flooring urged the young man to immediately straighten up and shake himself into steadying his own voice. "I'm showering!" He barked, turning his body away from facing the shower door where a large shadow now stood. "I'll be out in a second!"

The sudden entrance of cool air shocked Ciel as the feeling of another body entering the spacious shower stall nearly sent him into a tizzy. "What the Hell?!" He yelled, whirling around in time to see a naked Sebastian stepping into the stall and closing the glass door behind him. "I'm not done yet!" He snapped, irritated by the sudden intrusion. "Get out!"

"I know you're not done." Sebastian grabbed a bottle of body wash from one of the marble wall shelves and squeezed a dollop of the vanilla scented cream onto the palm of his hand. "Now turn around whilst I wash your back." He stepped closer to Ciel, "You always ask me to." He smiled.

"I don't need you-Ack! Sebastian!" Ciel yelped as he was forcibly turned around by a strong hand. Sebastian chuckled as he held the struggling man against the wall with his hand against the middle of Ciel's back.

"Stop wiggling so much, you'll slip and crack your pretty face open." He teased, working the wash onto Ciel's shoulders and kneading the taut muscles with his fingers "Blimey! You're tight!" He murmured softly, tracing the bony structure of his lover's shoulder blades with his fingertips. "You've lost weight."

"I-I don't need this!" Ciel protested, trying to swat Sebastian's hands away, although the treatment felt unbelievably good, he really did not want to be naked and wet in the presence of his husband. It was already being felt deep in his groin, the act and longing to touch and be held by the fortress looming right over him. "I'm still angry." He grunted, refusing to turn and look at Sebastian. "I'm angry and I'm done with you and your bullshit."

Leaning down until his lips were less than an inch away from Ciel's ear, Sebastian halted his ministration and dug his fingertips into the delicate skin earning a wince. "No, you are not done." He spoke in a deep raspy voice, sending chills up Ciel's spine. "We will be done when one of us is dead."

"What?!" Shocked by the eerie statement, Ciel finally whipped his body around to face the tall man who stood with the hot water spraying his back and hair. The scarlet eyes seemed to almost glow, framed by ink black damp hair and a severe glare which was devoid of all humor and lightheartedness. Ciel was staring at a man who refused to give up, who was determined to keep him no matter what the cost. Mixed emotions of anger, frustration, love, fear, and stubborn will danced along those burning eyes and Ciel shrunk back, overwhelmed by his formidable partner.

"I-I . . ." Ciel could not find the words he had thought he wanted to say. Instead, he stood shivering in the shower stall with his arms feebly wrapped around his trembling torso. The thought of losing his child was a monster eating away at his insides, and here was the one person who had stared death alongside with him, who was fearing the worst as well, and all he could do was push him away.

Why?

Why did he want to push Sebastian away?

"Why am I so angry at you?" He wept, covering his face with his hands. "I-It's almost like I want to believe that you're cheating on me!"

"Why?" Sebastian knitted his brows in confusion. "Why would you think that way?"

"I don't know!" Ciel shook his head furiously. "It doesn't make sense! But I saw you with someone else! I saw Maurice wanting you and you didn't fight it! You didn't do anything and I wanted you to come home and be with me because I feel so fucking alone!"

"But you're not alone!"

"I know that!" Ciel dropped his hands and glared at Sebastian. "But the alone I'm talking about is something that no one can help me with! No one can understand it!"

Sebastian looked away, clenching his jaw. "Except Bluer."

"Bluer?" Ciel saw the pained reaction on Sebastian's face and realized what he had just said. "Did you think I wanted him over you?" He questioned lowly.

"Yes, yes I did!" Sebastian snapped, "I'm not perfect! Why wouldn't you look at someone else who didn't leave you for almost three months!"

"Sebastian." Ciel's voice trailed off as it finally dawned on him what had almost happened to their marriage. If the children had not entered the hospital, he would have most likely done something with Bluer. In such a short time, the loneliness he had endured had nearly sent him into the arms of another man.

Guilt. All Ciel could feel was guilt.

"Don't say anything more." Sebastian slowly slid his hands up Ciel's neck and cupped the small head with his large hands. The touch was so gentle, so kind, that Ciel nearly burst into tears. Circling his thumbs against his soft cheeks, Sebastian lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ciel's.

"Since I've returned, not once have you told me you love me." He whispered against the petal soft lips which were now quivering with emotion. "Not once." He flicked his tongue along the bottom lip and nipped the skin above Ciel's chin. It was a sensuous move, to feed upon every inch of his body and Ciel fought to expel the rumbling desire within his heart.

"Sebastian," Ciel breathed, gripping Sebastian's wrists with his small hands. "Do you really think this is the time for this?"

"Ciel, I love you." Sebastian stealthily slipped his tongue into Ciel's mouth and sucked until he heard a small whine escape from his beloved's throat. The sounds of their heavy breathing could not be drowned by the pelting spray of water hitting the stone tiles. Sebastian dropped his jaw and engulfed Ciel's mouth, tasting the delicacy which was uniquely Ciel. He lapped at the inner walls of the young man's moist cavern and carefully nibbled at his lips. It felt as if he were making love to his face, tenderly entering him as he gripped his face.

"Don't . . . don't refuse me." Sebastian's released Ciel's head and trailed his hands down the sides of Ciel's slender body. The sensations erupted against Ciel's skin, goosebumps littered the landscape of his lithe frame and Sebastian felt validated in his actions. His hands found purchase beneath his husband's thighs and in one bold move, he lifted Ciel up and wrapped his legs around his own waist.

"W-Wait!" Ciel cried, attempting to push himself off of Sebastian. "We-We can't! What about Lily?!"

"Lily is sleeping, and yes we can," Sebastian assured him, squeezing Ciel's behind with both hands. "I want you, I want you right now."

"Sebastian!" Ciel threw his arms around his neck and buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's collar. The smell of his heated skin, the feeling of that solid body filled with seemingly unending strength and manliness, the rich texture of his soulful voice, the rooted love which could not be broken, were all here within Ciel's reach.

The jealousy he had felt had nearly driven him insane because the thought of someone else being embraced by this incredible man would have killed Ciel. In understanding that he too was capable of being unfaithful, he had let loose all of his guilt upon Sebastian.

"You're mine." He stated firmly, tightening his hold around Sebastian's neck. "You're my husband, mine alone. No one sees you in bed but me. No one can hold your hand but me. No one can love you more than me. You're mine."

Sebastian's eyes widened, he hadn't heard such ardent confessions from Ciel in years! The relief exploding in his heart was more than he could handle. His body shook as he held his young lover in his arms and rocked him as if soothing an ill-tempered child after a tantrum. "Baby." He cooed in his ear, maneuvering himself away from the shower head in order to press Ciel's back against the wall. "I've always been yours."

"I'm sorry!" Ciel broke down, weeping plaintive sobs as the reality of what they were going through hitting him full force. "I-I let someone else-I let someone else c-come between us!"

"No, you didn't." Sebastian kissed him again, wiping away salty tears with his tongue. "You are my beautiful boy, my blue butterfly, and who wouldn't want to come snatch you away from me? No one is like you, no one is as brilliant as you, so how could any bloke miss a chance to steal you? They all fancy you, and I've been a bloody fool to not realize how close I came to losing you."

Slipping his hand between Ciel's cheeks, he began massaging the tight bud, enjoying the softness of the area around the hole. Ciel relaxed himself and closed his eyes, silently nodding his permission to Sebastian that it was fine to continue. Encouraged by the sudden meekness, Sebastian nudged at the twitching hole, coaxing it to bloom. Two fingers entered easily, simultaneously rubbing the inner lining and scissoring the muscle until it was compliant.

The sweet pain shooting up Ciel's backside was almost blinding and he hissed like a muted kitten with every move to widen his entrance. The squeaking of his skin against the tiled wall seemed to turn him on even more.

"Please . . . please." He begged, raking his fingernails down Sebastian's toned back. "I-I want you now!"

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian lifted Ciel up a bit higher, allowing both of them to lock eyes for a second before lowering Ciel and impaling him with his straining cock. A rush of bright crimson painted Ciel's face as he swallowed the entirety of Sebastian's sizable cock. It was so hot, throbbing with the pulse of their heartbeats and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Ciel felt safe again. His whole being snugly cocooning Sebastian's want, gripping it fiercely as if it were afraid to let it go.

Thrusting his hips up into his husband's ass, Sebastian panted as he poured himself into making love to Ciel. Their bodies slapped against each other, wet and warm from the shower, and the steam seemed to cover them in a blanket of white mist. Pumping his cock in and out, Sebastian moaned with every entry and held Ciel closely to his chest, cradling his head and back as if he were a precious treasure he had to protect.

"I love you!" He panted, peppering Ciel's face with urgent and passionate kisses. "I fucking love you!"

"I-I-I love you!" Ciel cried, grabbing Sebastian by the hair and pulling him down to kiss him fully on the lips. He had given up his anger in place of giving his heart back to the one man he loved more than anything in the world. They had no time for anger, no time for fighting, if they were going to save their child, their family, their marriage, they were going to have to be a team.

They were going to have to go back to what they had started with.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel threw his head back, nearly slamming it into the wall, and arched his back as his orgasm came roaring out of his body. "I'm coming!" He choked out. The intensity of it floored him since neither he, nor Sebastian, had even touched his cock.

"Fuck!" Sebastian cursed lowly as his own pleasure coiled and unraveled in a delirium inducing explosion. They held on to each other as they both released, their bodies trembling violently while they allowed the euphoria to settle in.

Only the sounds of the pelting water and their heavy breathing could be heard.

Sebastian felt Ciel cross his legs and smiled, "Are you locking me in?" He teased, pressing his nose into the side of Ciel's head and nuzzling the drenched locks of hair. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

Ciel shivered again, clamping his thighs against Sebastian's sides. "Hold me." He whispered.

Sebastian hugged him, the warmth of Ciel's body comforting his wounded ego, repairing the hurt and soothing the bitter anger that had laid devastation against his heart.

"You're my back bone. You're my cornerstone. You're my crutch when my legs stop moving." Sebastian sang in a tone pregnant with emotion, the words tumbling from his lips in a voice liquid smooth and heartfelt. "You're my head start. You're my rugged heart. You're the pulse that I've always needed-"

"Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you." Ciel finished for him, raising his dark blue eyes up to his husband. "I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone."


	24. Chapter 24

_Greetingzzzzzzzz!_

_Early update!!!! This is my thanks for the lovely comments and support of you delicious readers!!!!_

_So much so much going on!!!_

_So let's share, shall we?_

_AnimeCujo's fabulous story "Ninth Life" is just amazing, please read and comment! Who doesn't love a good Neko story?!?!? And for those who love Death Note, like me, she also wrote a sexy smutty one shot called "Mind Fuck"._

_Ok, ok, and I discovered these two AWESOME YAOI WEB COMICS!!!! I bet you delicious candy_ skullzzzz _already know about them, but they are "Starfighter" by Hamlet Machine and "Wish & Will" by Candy. UNBELIEVABLE how beautiful the artwork is and thrilling the story lines are!!! I'm actually pretty excited because I'm going to meet the artist/writer for "Starfighter" in October, at ComicCon and I am freaking out about it LOL_

Anywhore _. . .  Enjoy! And thanks in advance for the feedback!!!!!_

* * *

"Mmmmm, Sebastian-ow! Don't bite!"

Ciel winced as another sharp nip was playfully delivered to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. He was naked and half wrapped under white sheets in his bed, watching between slitted eyes the rustling movements of a body beneath the covers. Sebastian had nestled comfortably between Ciel's legs; his head perched within inches of the young man's crotch.

"But you taste so good." He purred, nuzzling his nose into Ciel's sac. "I can't help myself."

"Babe-hng!" Ciel felt his skin erupt in goosebumps as twin sensations of heated breath and cool fingertips grazed his intimate area, coaxing life and lust into the sensitive spots. His heart thumped excitedly against his chest, pumping blood and awareness throughout his tired body. He was being revived once again by the loving actions, like Lazarus lurching toward from his dark grace, Ciel was being brought forth into the light by his beloved man.

A long and languid lick by a wet tongue along his quickly hardening cock nearly jolted him into an upright position. "Sebastian!" He cried out, arching his back from the ecstasy being delivered to him. "More!"

"Say my name again," Sebastian ordered, pushing Ciel's thighs wider apart with both hands. "Let me hear you say my name again." His mouth watered at the sight of Ciel's sumptuous body, so vulnerable and open to him, and only him. Completely hairless, his alabaster skin was like silk under Sebastian's touch, smooth and creamy with a hint of a sugary scent. It drove Sebastian wild having someone this achingly enticing and willing to put up with his often perverted and deviant demands in bed. But in the end, it was love.

"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned, curling his fingers into the spiky nest of obsidian hair. "S-So good!"

The feeling of Ciel pulling at his hair sent Sebastian into overdrive. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, mentally counting to ten for fear that he would rip the sheets off the bed and plow into him like a mad beast.

"Bloody Hell." He hissed, inhaling the salted aroma of Ciel's flesh and sweat. "You're driving me mad!" Burying his face into the beckoning apex, Sebastian fervently lapped at the area like a hungry dog.

"Tell me!" Ciel gasped, digging his fingers into Sebastian's crown as he succumbed to the onslaught of passionate feasting. "Tell me what you'll do to me if I leave!" Glimpses of ocean blue and a black iris caught Sebastian's attention and he stared, enthralled by the seductive come hither look Ciel was sending him, as he finally registered what Ciel was pleadingly requesting.

Sebastian sat up, pulling the sheets away from his head. The room was dim except for the afternoon winter sun filtering through the curtains. Ciel seemed to glow, his body glistened with tiny beads of sweat and his cheeks were dusted with a soft pink blush. It was all so ethereal and touching, his impossibly beautiful boy with his slim chest heaving up and down in anticipation.

Crawling slowly over Ciel's wispy frame, Sebastian steadied himself with his arms over The young man's torso and pressed his own hot want into Ciel's, sucking in a breath from the serious contact. Ciel bit his lower lip, silently urging Sebastian on. The rippled and muscular, lean figure which lorded over him was both imposing and unbelievingly arousing.

"I will fucking kill you," Sebastian growled, his scarlet eyes staring menacingly at Ciel, who instinctively flinched at the animalistic edge in his voice." I will wrench the life and breath from you."

"Yeah." Ciel closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, releasing himself entirely to Sebastian. "You're the only one who can."

Without another word, Sebastian gathered up Ciel in his arms and held him tightly, allowing the tears to flow freely between them. After this, they would have to endure a multitude of trauma and fear, an unreliable future filled with either joy or pain, totally unpredictable and frightening. After this, they would have to buck up, swallow their pride, and work as a team for their children, for everything they had built together, nothing could break them apart unless they allowed it.

At the brink of Ciel's darkest hour, Sebastian had been there to bring him back away from the abyss. Ciel, in turn, had filled the void of loneliness Sebastian had endured since the suicide of his father.

Ah, Agony.

It is an entity of unending cruelty. With a ravenous appetite and soulless actions, agony was a monster which tore at Ciel and Sebastian's hearts and chewed with gusto until they found each other and slayed the proverbial dragon like heroic Knights.

"Deeper!" Ciel begged as Sebastian entered him again and again, pushing and pulling his slick cock in and out of Ciel. Tremors of pain and pleasure rolled along Ciel's body as he held onto his husband for dear life, rocking back and forth in their bed, fueled by the creaking noises of the bed springs and their skin slapping against one another.

Ciel felt the burning of his tears and cried silently as he welcomed the aggressive love Sebastian relentlessly delivered. "More!" He keened, sucking hard on Sebastian's shoulder. "Give me more!"

"I-I'm giving you all I've got!" Sebastian rasped, his damp body thrusting mercilessly into Ciel's delicate form. His heart thudded wildly as he unleashed himself violently into Ciel's trembling body, the need to consume his younger partner was intense and unyielding for he had almost lost this precious person and it would be a cold day in Hell if he ever lost him again.

"I'll die in your arms before I ever lose you," Ciel whispered, scraping his nails down Sebastian's back. "You hear me? I'll fucking die before I lose any of you!"

Halting the erratic movements of his hips, Sebastian gently cradled his shivering man and sighed deeply. "No one is going to die, baby." He answered lowly, planting a hard kiss against the side of his head. "No one, not you, not me, not Lily." He paused, steadying his voice as his heart clenched painfully. "And not Mikey. I swear to God, he will not die."

Ciel cried quietly, his body wracked with gut wrenching sobs as he murmured his sons name over and over into Sebastian's damp neck. Their bodies clinging to each other for support, for life, for love, as they melted into pain and pleasure together.

As they were always meant to be.

* * *

The days which followed the initial diagnosis of Mykhal Michaelis were blurred at best. For Dr. Spears, it was an urgent mission to swiftly diagnose his young patient and administer the best treatments if it turned out that the boy was battling a form of childhood cancer. His entire life had been dedicated to searching, researching, studying, observing, deducting, deducing, and treating diseases which devastated countless lives. No stone would be left unturned, no prognosis would be inconclusive for the jade eyed physician who counted Ciel and his family, some of the most cherished people in his life.

Unfortunately, the  countless blood tests, scans, and physicals exhausted the frightened little boy. His dark scarlet eyes arrested everyone in his path with their deeply rooted honesty and confusion. They spoke of the fear he felt in being surrounded by beeping machines and large digital screens, of the frustration of not being home, not being allowed near his sibling and not having the comfort of his own bedroom to escape to.

He fought tirelessly with the nurses whenever they came near him carrying supplies for blood work, flailing his arms and gnashing his teeth like a rabid dog. It came to to the point where Dr. Spears had to sit with him every time blood work was needed. The bespectacled physician eyed his young patient with a critical and yet sympathetic look, hoping that at some point, Mikey would calm down and allow the staff to do their work without fear of being smashed in the head by a wild little five year old demon.

"Toss that at another member of my staff again and I shall never bring you pudding again." Spears threatened lowly just as Mykhal raised an empty mug over his head, aiming the unit at the cowering male nurse who quickly exited the room without another word. The child frowned and lowered his arm, tucking the mug under his pillow.

"Now why would you hide that mug under your pillow?"

Mykhal pouted. "For safe keeping."

"Safe keeping?"

A sly smirk cracked across the olive toned face,  "In case I need to box somebody with it!" He snickered.

Spears held out his hand and gave Mykhal a stern look. "Give it here." He demanded.

"Bloody Hell." The child muttered, removing the cup from beneath the pillow and handing it over to Spears. "It ain't the only thing I can throw." He snarled.

"We spoke about your behavior numerous times, have we not?" The doctor stood up from the bed and walked over the the window, placing the mug down near several piles of toys and books Ciel and Sebastian had brought over to keep Mykhal occupied. "I understand this is scary for you, but please do not be violent against the staff." He implored softly, hoping not to upset his little ward.

"Why do ya always talk to me like I'm stupid!" Mykhal huffed, kicking his bare legs into the air. His hospital gown rode up past his belly and he began slapping it with his palms. "Look! I made a pig belly!" He cried, showing off the hot pink splotches on his stomach. "Pig belly! Oink, oink!" He snorted loudly.

Amused by the silly spectacle, Spears chuckled. "You have always been an odd little boy."

Mykhal grinned. "Was my daddy odd when he was little?" He inquired.

Spears pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave the child a thoughtful look. "He was very quiet, very shy, and so frightened at first. But after a while, he became a brave young boy, much like you." He pinched Mykhal lightly on the cheek. "And he became my favorite patient." He added.

Mykhal scrambled to sit up in bed, earning a surprised gasp from Spears when he almost pulled his IV out of his arm. "Oi! Can I be your favoritest patient now?!" He cried,

Taking a deep breath, the doctor walked back to the side of the bed and carefully checked the insertion of the needle in Mykhal's arm. "You already are, little man." He smiled warmly, ruffling the head of spiky black hair. "Even with that face which resembles the crude animal you call a father, you are my most favorite little boy."

Mykhal crinkled his nose. "What's crude?" He asked.

"I am no animal," Sebastian stated curtly as he strode into the hospital room holding a bag filled with snacks and wearing a face filled with annoyance. "Speaking ill of me in front of my son?" He glared at Spears.

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, Spears picked up a clipboard by the bed and began rifling through some documents. "I don't speak ill of you." He responded lightly. "I speak the truth."

"Why you-!"

"Sebastian!" Ciel scurried into the room with his father in tow behind him. "I heard you raise your voice! What's going on!" His face was pinched with worry and he did not like walking in on what appeared to be the start of an argument between the two men.

"Daddy's crude!" Mykhal piped up, pointing at Spears. "An' I'm his favoritest patient!"

"Of course he's crude!" Vincent laughed, stepping around Ciel and taking a seat on the other side of the bed and collecting the squirming boy into his arms. "And you are everyone's favorite boy!" He beamed, kissing his grandson on the top of his crown. "How's my grandson? Are you feeling better?"

Mykhal snuggled deeper into his grandfather's embrace. "I wanna go home!" He whined. "An' I wanna new toy!"

"Now, son, we've brought you all your favorite-" Sebastian began before being cut off by Vincent's waving hand.

"Whatever you want, indeed I've brought the Funtom toy catalogue for this season!" Vincent addressed the grinning boy with an indulgent air, reached into his inside jacket pocket and retrieved a thick folded catalogue. "Pick to your hearts content, little man. Pop Pop will have it delivered to your home if it's too big for the hospital room!"

Before Sebastian could object, Ciel reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it quickly. "Hey, dad." He coughed. "Can you leave us alone with Dr. Spears? We have to talk to him about some test Mikey might need."

Vincent looked back at the pair and nodded. "Of course." He rose up and patted his grandsons on his head. "I'll be back when they're done, ok?"

Mykhal flipped gleefully through the pages, glancing up at Vincent with a beaming face. "Ok, Pop Pop!"

Once Vincent had exited the room, Ciel and Sebastian took places on each side of Mykhal and held him close in their arms. The room was silent as they kissed their precious child and inhaled his childish scent. They uttered words of adoration, reminding him of how much they loved him and how wonderful he was being, and in turn, Mykhal scowled and complained that it was too hot to hug.

"Daddy, why does your neck have bruises on it?" The little boy poked at several love bites splattered across Ciel light skin. "Are you sick too?" He questioned seriously.

"Animal." Spears muttered under his breath.

Slapping his hands over his neck, Ciel blushed "Oh! No! No, not at all!" He laughed nervously, glancing up at Sebastian who's face wanted to break from the laughter he was holding in. "I-I just caught my skin with the zipper on my jacket!"

"The zip ups bit you more than once?" Mykhal cocked his head to the side. "Dontcha know how to use the zip ups, daddy?"

"On a more serious subject." Spears interrupted, holding up some papers he had taken out of the clipboard. "I've made some decisions with our oncology team."

"What decisions?" Sebastian's asked.

"In order to determine the type of cancer your child may have we had to look into family genetic history which is currently near impossible since you both agreed that the history of your surrogate mothers would remain private." Spears rubbed the side of his head in contemplation "I understand that both mothers underwent genetic screening, however not understanding where they worked or what environmental factors they lived under does not help us in figuring out the cause of the cancer."

Ciel slowly shook his head. "So what does that mean?"

"It means we will have to skip that process and go on immediately to conducting biopsies and bone marrow aspirations. As it shows in Mykhal's CBC, his white blood cell count is heavily elevated and his platelet counts are in the lower percentage." Giving Ciel a knowing look, Spears continued. "Obviously, we've been down this road before."

"Yeah, we have." Ciel felt his stomach flip flop. "It's all coming back to me now." His voice shook slightly.

Looping his arm protectively around Ciel's waist, Sebastian pulled him close to his side. "What are you hoping to gain from the biopsies?" He asked.

"A determination if Mykhal has Leukemia, the same diagnosis as his father."

"I just don't understand how he could have leukemia even though we're not even blood related!" Ciel snapped, his eyes blazing with anger. "How could this happen to him!?"

"Precisely my point." The doctor handed Ciel a document and tapped the paper with one finger. " After I ran Sebastian's blood work, I found that his genetic makeup has no predetermined occurrences for cancerous cells, the likelihood of his bloodline having cancerous genes is very unlikely, however, since I cannot get my hands on the surrogate mother's blood work, I have no idea what her family history is, or even if she was a risk factor as a result of her environment."

Ciel tossed the paper on the bed. "Does it really matter at this point?"

"It would help in determining quickly the type of treatment Mykhal would need and even more importantly, I would love to begin gathering up platelets from the family for transfusions if necessary."

Sebastian wiped his face with his hands and peered back at his son who was engrossed in the large toy catalogue. "Whatever must be done, just do it." He gripped his hands and cast a stony look at Spears. "Diagnose him however you must, we shall give you the green light in whatever treatment Mikey requires."

Giving a quick nod, Spears picked up the paper and clipped it back into the board. "I have scheduled his first bone marrow aspiration and biopsy for tomorrow morning at 9 am sharp. You both are allowed to remain by his side during the procedure."

Ciel smiled weakly. "Thank you, William."

"Of course, Dr. Bluer and Dr. Mao will be there as well." He informed the pair.

"Why will Bluer be there?" Sebastian growled.

"He will be monitoring your son's heart and administering a cardiogram after the biopsy." Spears responded, giving Sebastian an amused look. "He is part of the team, after all."

Sebastian clacked his teeth in disgust. "Brilliant."  He retorted.

"This shouldn't bother you." Ciel gently reprimanded him, placing a reassuring hand against the small of Sebastian's back. "Dr. Bluer is going to do his best for Mikey, not for me, but for our son."

Sebastian clenched his jaw, his brows furrowing deeply as he attempted to banish the hateful feelings he harbored against the handsome cardiologist who he witnessed becoming intimate with Ciel. The image of Bluer's lips pressed lovingly against Ciel's forehead still enraged him, and the distrust he had for the man was palpable.

"As long as it is for Mikey, that is all that matters." He agreed, leaning in to kiss Ciel against the same spot tainted by the hated doctor. "Come, I'm sure the demon over there is famished and would like some snacks." He smiled kindly, scratching the sensitive spot behind Ciel's ear with his fingertips.

"Snacks! I want snacks!" Mykhal cried, flinging the book over to the foot of the bed and clapping his hands happily. "I'm bloody hungry!"

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head at the boisterous boy. "He's all you, Sebastian." He pointed out with a voice filled with adoration. "Every bit is you."

* * *

After hours of being with their beloved child in the hospital, the varying physicians instructed for Sebastian and Ciel to take turns in going home and getting some much needed rest. Ciel insisted on remaining overnight with Mykhal since he was having difficulty sleeping anyway, and so Sebastian headed back to their apartment.

His heart ached terribly, leaving Ciel and Mykhal behind bothered him tremendously, but he knew it was for the best. Thankful for the wonderful staff and care Mykhal was currently receiving, Sebastian leaned back in the passenger side seat and slowly exhaled. He glanced over to the driver and felt some of the heaviness leave him.

Claude glanced back and scowled. "Quit staring." He tsked. Since the day he came back, Claude opted to remain with Ciel and Sebastian and made himself available for anything the pair needed. The thought of staying in his apartment alone without Alois actually unnerved the usually stoic dancer and so he chose to take one of the guest rooms Sebastian had offered. Although he had decided to shack up with them, Claude had barely spoken to his family about what had transpired between him and Alois.

"I'm not staring, stupid git." Sebastian yawned loudly. "I'm just glad you're here."

"Refrain from the sentimentality." Claude rolled his eyes, turning the wheel as they rounded a corner. "It does not become you."

"Arsehole," Sebastian smirked. "I am literally indebted to you for coming home."

"I will never allow you to go on your own ever again." The amber eyed man gripped the steering wheel, his face set in a tight grimace as he fought with his own tortured emotions. "I will never do that to you again."

Sebastian felt moved by his step brother's quiet apology; studying the grim faced man, he was suddenly filled with concern. "Ciel informed me of the row between you and Alois." He fiddled with the buttons on his coat, unknowing of how far he could go with this conversation. "Is it really over?" He asked with reservation.

Claude shook his head, chewing mindlessly on the inside of his cheek while concentrating on the traffic. "It would appear so." He answered curtly. "Not like I've any say in it."

"So, you'll be staying with us for the remainder of the month?"

"It would appear so."

"Not like I've any say in it." Sebastian joked.

"Sod off."

They drove on in silence for a few more blocks. The night was ablaze with sparkling lights and the snow had already begun to melt since a few days of tepid weather had surprised everyone and broken the cold spell. It was all so reminiscent of the winter in which Ciel suffered so terribly from his cancer and nearly died. A sickening knot wound itself in the pit of Sebastian's gut and a sense of dread trickled through his body.

"I'm scared, Claude." Sebastian gasped out and lowered his face into his hands and took a deep breath. His entire body was shaking and the rising heat from his blood pressure caused his ivory skin to suddenly flush into crimson splotches around his neck and face. "Last time I was this frightened, God help us, Ciel was in a coma!"

Claude immediately maneuvered the car into the side of the street, double parking it amidst the angry hon kings and curses of other vehicles and drivers. He ignored them all. I clipping his seatbelt, he leaned over and embraced his best friend and brother, holding him tightly and allowing the usually brash and flashy man to break down in a heap of shuddering sobs.

"Mikey will be fine, I know he will," Claude spoke calmly, swallowing his own terror at the thought of his Godson dying. "He has the best of care, the best of everything. I swear I know in my heart he will be fine!" He stroked Sebastian's head soothingly, hoping that his words would find a way to comfort or console him. "Be strong, just like when Ciel was sick, be strong, no, be stronger, and you all will get through this."

"My . . . my son!" Sebastian sobbed, gripping Claude's arms, unable to look up. "I can't lose him!"

Claude nodded. "You won't. I won't let it happen. We are all going to be here for him, for you, for Ciel, for Lily. Like we always have been, right? We soldiered through Pop's suicide, Mum's death, Ciel's cancer. We've met so much before we really understood how strong we all truly are, right? So, buck up. The tower cannot crumble now."

The Tower . . .

The one image Sebastian, Mina, and Claude had held onto for most of their lives. The place where home, heart, and health were all combined and protected. It was the very idea of no matter where they were placed in the world, that they would find one another and keep their families connected like a well-built fortress against all the evils in the world.

Including the grief of death.

Sebastian sniffed, rubbed his nose with his sleeve, and wiped his eyes with his fingers. He would not allow himself to lose control like this again, he told himself.

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing Claude hard against his cheek. "Thank you for being here with me."

"Kiss me again like that and I'll box your ears, you blooming idiot," Claude grumbled, pushing his brother away as he settled back into his seat. "Do tidy up before we return to your flat."

Sebastian smiled, grateful for the reserved and yet loving relationship he shared with his friend. "You enjoyed that kiss." He teased.

"Wanker!"

"Admit it."

"Most certainly not!"

Sebastian laughed, glancing at his watch he was shocked at how late it was."Blimey! It's almost midnight!" He exclaimed. "Lizzie and Lily must be asleep by now."

Claude remained silent for his mind returned to thoughts of what Alois was doing at that moment. He imagined the blonde sprite was curled up under the covers of their large bed, his thin arm resting underneath his pillow and his other arm hugging his side. It was his usual way of sleeping and it allowed Claude ample opportunity to spoon the delicately slight frame. His body hungered to hold Alois, to savor in his sweet taste, to listen with humor at the light tinkling of Alois's melodically lovely voice.

How could this be over between them? Claude wondered, his chest tightening once again as they neared the posh building Ciel and Sebastian called home. How could he go on without Alois?

The sudden trilling of a cell phone broke Claude's thoughts. Sebastian reached into his coat and looked at the flashing screen in confusion.

"Who's ringing you up at this hour?" Claude snapped, annoyed at having his thoughts disrupted. "It best be important!"

"It's Aleister Chambers," Sebastian muttered, pressing the screen. "I wonder what he wants." 

* * *

 Aleister Chambers held the renowned title of Production Director for the LA shows Sebastian and Claude were involved with. With a flare for the dramatic arts and audacious personality, Chambers wowed and awed everyone in his path. His pristine and angelic beauty was well known as well as admired, and he did his job extremely well. Part of his responsibilities included supervising all aspects of the Danse Macabre and Weston Dance Troupes. Plus their production and technical operations.  He also oversaw the creation of the production budget and maintaining the department’s operations within it, generation of the production calendar and schedules within union guidelines, and coordination of performance activities with artistic, technical, and venue staff. In short, he was not one to ignore.

"Good evening, Chambers." Sebastian greeted him lowly, gazing out the window of the once again moving car.

"I'm in utter disbelief over this! Maurice called us earlier in the week and filled us in with the rest of what you're going through! You must be beside yourself!"

Mouthy fucker, Sebastian cursed inwardly "I have no words to describe it." He sighed. "Every day is a waiting game and quite frankly, I'm in a poorer state than my son. He is far more resilient than me."

"Really? Well, it's good that he has a strong spirit."

"Yes, of course. Now, I am fully prepared to hear you out since I have a feeling this is not just some courtesy call." He retorted, irritation clear as day in his tone.

Claude shot Sebastian a look. Calm down, he mouthed.

"Sharp as ever, Michaelis."

"Have at it."

"The executives of the dance company want you to immediately return and finish out the last month of performances."

"You must be joking."

"Hear me out . . . "

"I refuse."

"Sebastian!"

Sitting straight backed and tense, Sebastian hissed like a venomous snake into the cell. "I will not leave New York for anyone nor anything!" He seethed.

"Sebastian, I can't even begin to tell you what leaving LA is doing to this production-. "

"My five year old son is currently hospitalized in an oncology unit, do you think I give a bloody fuck over this production?!"

"I understand, we all understand! The crew has been owning up to your responsibilities and yes, your people are the best you could have ever sent us. True professionals to the core! But honestly, our legal team has been consulted over the terms of the contract your company signed-"

"Legal team?""

Claude parked the car in the building lot and quickly turned off the ignition. Throwing the keys in his pocket, he reached out and clasped his brother's hand, squeezing it in silent support.

"Sebastian, you have to see things from our perspective here! We signed your dance troupe primarily because of the outrageous reviews The Dance Macabre has received in the past 10 years, the payments, the time, the scheduling, the commitment has been all to accommodate your needs and abilities! When people bought tickets for the shows, they expected to see you, not anyone else, appearing during the main performances! Not to mention the fact that again, you signed a contract!"

"What are you telling me?"

"If you do not honor your contract, we will be forced to sue your company and as per the agreed upon deal, The Danse Macabre will be become property of Weston House Dance Troupe."

Sebastian felt beads of sweat collecting on his face, his heart pounded without resistant against his chest. His studio, Claude's studio, their dreams, their history together, everything they had worked for, more than ten years of success and struggle, was being threatened. Claude knew right away what was happening, but his eyes never changed, his stone like grip on his brothers hand never faltered and the two men stared at each other wide eyed and dumbfounded.

"Hello? Sebastian? Hello? Are you still there?"

Claude nodded slowly; wordlessly confirming his brothers unspoken decision.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian lifted his chin and steadied his resolve.

"Be my guest." He spat before hanging up.


	25. Chapter 25

_Greetingzzzzzzz!!!!_

_Thank you to those readers who've been super supportive, vocal about their feelings, and so incredibly supportive. There are times when a writer wonders if this is all worth it, and you all keep proving that it most certainly is._

_Thank you AnimeCujo for being my lifeline._

_And thank you Alys and VanityPride for being gracious enough in calling me your friend._

_Love to all!_

_I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!_

* * *

Vincent waited patiently outside of Mykhal's hospital room knowing full well that Ciel would divulge every aspect of his grandson's prognosis once they were done. Still, his nervousness seemed to overtake his hands as they trembled on his lap. He was seated by the nurse's station and the chattering of the bustling staff sounded muffled as his thoughts were invaded by fear and frustration.

"Hasn't this family endured enough?" He wondered quietly, balling up his fists and digging them into the top of his thighs. "Dear God, why again?" It pained him to recall the struggles and suffering of his only son, to remember the haunted look of fear in his wife's eyes and dysfunction his family had endured as a result of his own selfishness. They had lived the past seven years in idylls bliss, why did it all come crumbling down once again?

"Mr. Phantomhive?"

His thoughts scattered at the familiar voice in front of him. Vincent's head shot up and a broad smile crossed his face. "Dr. Bluer!" He greeted his doctor with a relieved look on his face. "I had no idea you would be here!"  He stood quickly and gave the smiling physician a hearty handshake.

"I've come to personally check up on your grandson." Bluer's warm smile suddenly dropped upon observing Vincent's face up close. "Sir, how are you feeling right now?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, forget about me!" Vincent scoffed. "I'm just an old man feeling his age right about now."

"Have you been taking the medication I've prescribed for you?"

"Of course I have!"

"Are you following the exercise regimen I constructed?"

"Well, um . . . you see, I-" Vincent stuttered, shuffling his feet as he felt the reprimanding gaze from the cardiologist. "We've had my poor grandson's condition-"

"Will you forgive yourself if you end up in the hospital again, causing Ciel more heartache?" Bluer gently scolded the older man, patting Vincent's shoulder with his hand. "I'm begging you to please follow my regiment and don't miss your appointment with me this week. I want to take of your family, but that'd be impossible if my instructions were ignored, right?"

Vincent nodded his head. "Yes, yes, of course."

Bluer stepped back with a satisfied air. "Ciel is very lucky to have all of you, standing by his side and supporting him." He turned to the door and quirked an eyebrow at Vincent. "Why were you waiting outside of Mikey's room?" He asked.

"Ciel and Sebastian are meeting with William." He informed, looking a bit annoyed as he sat back down in the chair. "It was made quite obvious to me that I was not needed in there." He grumbled.

"I'm sure that's not the case!" Bluer exclaimed. "Come on in with me! I'll make sure you can become a part of this team." He grinned amiably, motioning for Vincent to follow him into the room.

In truth, Bluer really did enjoy his patient's company. More than once, the young doctor had pointed out that Vincent reminded him very much of his own father. To become closer to Ciel, Bluer knew he would have to get along well with the members of the tight knit family.

Of course, Sebastian was not part of the equation. A slow, almost malignant, distaste for Ciel's husband had already begun forming outside of his usual barrier for tolerance. Bluer could not understand how such a man could have possibly captured the heart of someone so refined and humanistic as Ciel; it simply baffled him. If he were Sebastian, he would have made sure to have never abandoned him, never cause him to worry, and certainly never hinder the young man's ability to socialize and make friends outside of his family.

If most certainly had to be the consequence of first time love, he reasoned. If one only tasted sugar, how would they possibly comprehend the God like sweetness and sweet delight of honey?

"Why's this dodgy bastard here?" Sebastian snarled, tightening his hold around Ciel's waist once Bluer had entered the room. "Isn't he supposed to come tomorrow?" He threw Spears a distrustful glance.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his thoughts, the doctor forced a broad smile. "Hello everyone!" Bluer cheerfully greeted the room, ignoring Sebastian's snarky remarks. "I'm here to check up on Mikey."

"Blue man!" Mykhal squealed, jumping up to his feet and hopping up and down on his bed, rattling the IV stand and nearly tipping it over again. "Are ya staying with me today?!"

Bluer laughed, holding out his arms for Mykhal to hop into, minding not to pull the lines out of the boy's arms. "How's my monkey today?!" He chuckled, hoisting the delighted child up in the air. "Have you gotten bigger since yesterday?" He teased.

"Do I? Do I really?!" The small boy cried, wrapped his arms around the doctor's neck and giving him a tight squeeze. "So can I go home now?" He asked hopefully. "I'm not sick! I don't feel sick at all!"

"Not today, monkey" Dark blue eyes lit up with amusement over the wriggling boy he was holding. "But I'm going to need you to be extra good while I listen to your heart and then talk to your daddies about some of your tests for tomorrow."

Mykhal scowled. "M'kay." He muttered.

"Don't give me that face! I promised you we would play checkers tonight before dinner so be happy for that." Bluer patted Mykhal's head and laid him back down on the bed. He removed his stethoscope from around his neck and began lifting his patient's hospital gown. "How are you both doing today?" He smiled at the married couple, his eyes glued solely on Ciel's face.

Sebastian felt his ire boiling over; the sight of Bluer handling his son so familiarly infuriated him to the point that he saw red. What made it worse was the blatant staring at his husband who was standing right next to him. How much would he be forced to endure? He wondered angrily.

"We could be better," Ciel answered nervously, averting his eyes away from Bluer, his cheeks coloring a bit from the awkward situation. "But thank you for asking."

"You need more sleep." Vincent cut in. Settling into a chair by Mykhal's bed. "You're paler than usual, isn't it Sebastian's turn to do the overnight?"

"We don't take turns! We see how the other is doing and then we play it by ear!" Ciel was suddenly irritated with his father. The fear and stress of Mykhal's condition had everyone at the edge of their nerves, but the situation with Bluer coupled with his parents being overly intrusive was making Ciel crazy. "And I slept last night; it's just hard on a cot, that's all." He mumbled.

"I've got a bed in my office for when I do overnights; you're more than welcome to it." Bluer offered, pressing the mouth of the stethoscope against Mykhal's chest.

"That is wholly unnecessary." Sebastian bristled. "The point is to be near Mikey, not you!"

"Sebastian!" Vincent was shocked, completely taken aback by his son in law's comments. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"Well, it appears that your heart rate is normal for a very active and dangerous little boy like you!" Bluer laughed, pocketing his instrument and tapping the tip of Mykhal's nose with his finger. "Thank you for being an excellent patient."

"Can I try on your glasses?!" Mykhal held out his hands and wiggled his fingers impatiently. "You promised me you'd let me try 'em on!"

"Of course, be my guest." Removing his spectacles, Bluer eased them onto Mykhal's face, who then squinted while looking about the room. "Do I look smart?" He asked, smiling cutely at his parents.

"You are smart!" Ciel laughed, pleased with seeing his son so animated and happy. "But those really look good on you, Mikey!"

Mykhal beamed brightly, please with his daddy's compliment.

Bluer turned to face Ciel, his smooth and slender face unobstructed by his glasses, appeared far younger and even more handsome than before. "A smart and handsome young man; just like his daddy." He smoothly complimented.

Ciel sucked in a silent breath. Watching Bluer and Mykhal bond seemed to force the issues he had been dealing with back into the light. In his heart, he loved only one man, Sebastian, and there was no question to whom he belonged, but the stirrings which had sparked up between him and the doctor were not so easily extinguished. His memories of their new friendship were still fresh; the long phone conversations, the times spent having tea together and the walks they shared while Sebastian had been away were tucked away warm and safe in his heart.

He knew Laurence was not a bad person; on the contrary, he was one of the kindest, brightest, most genuine people he had ever met in his life. As he observed the lively interaction between Bluer and Mykhal, the delicate fluttering of gratitude and attachment tickled his chest and he could not help the quirky smile which arose on his face.

Much to the chagrin of his husband.

"Enjoying the view?" Sebastian hissed under his breath.

"Wha-What?" Ciel whipped his head to the side and stared at Sebastian, horrified at what he himself had been thinking. "I-I didn't do anything!" He whispered quickly.

"Your face says it all." Sebastian accused. The edge in his voice was both bitter and hurt. "I am literally right here and that didn't stop you."

Ciel lowered his head, his face suddenly paler than before. "I'm sorry."

Vincent frowned at Sebastian. The hushed interaction between his son and son in law had not gone unnoticed by him. "What's going on here?" He demanded.

"Mind your bloody business." Sebastian bit, stepping between Ciel and Vincent. "Speaking of which, Ciel specifically asked you to remain outside, why are you here again?"

"Dr. Bluer invited me to come in with him." Vincent glared at Sebastian, his jaw set firmly as he puffed up his chest at the much taller man. "When it comes to my grandson, I do believe I have a right to be here. I refrained from saying anything earlier, but what is the problem with me being involved?"

Bluer stood up "Please, it's not Vincent's fault, it's mine-" he began.

"This is neither the place nor the time." Spears spoke up, gesturing for Bluer to leave the room. "Dr. Bluer, we will continue our discussions in my office."

Sebastian pointed at Bluer "I want this man off of the oncology team." He barked. "We can find another cardiologist!"

"Seriously?!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his arm and pulled him back away from his father. "We spoke about this! You promised you wouldn't start this up again!"

Sebastian pulled his arm from Ciel's grip "That was before he ogled you while handling our child!"

"I did not ogle him." Bluer defended, holding up his hands as if to show he meant no harm. "Please, believe me; I have Mikey's best interest at heart!"

"Stop referring him in that manner!" Sebastian thundered, his face twisted in a sudden rage. "He is not your child! He is our son, not yours!" "

"I will treat him as my own if it means he receives the best possible care!" Bluer shot back, his voice heated as he faced off with Sebastian. "I am the best in this field, don't you want the best for your son? Or are you so consumed by your own insecurities that you would sacrifice his health?"

Ciel did not like the attack against his partner. "Laurence!" He quickly interjected. "You've got no right to say this to Sebastian!" He snapped.

"Ciel, calm down." Spears admonished him with a disapproving look. "Dr. Bluer's dedication to his profession should not be taken lightly. I do not care for Sebastian's approach in regards to Mykhal's care."

"But William, this can't become personal!" Ciel insisted. "That last remark was unnecessary!"

Bluer took a few quick steps towards Ciel and placed his hand against his arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry, Ciel." He apologized. "You're right, I was out of line."

Sebastian glared at the doctor. "Get your fucking hands off of him." He hissed.

"I apologize to you as well." Bluer continued, sending Sebastian a cool look but refusing to take his hand off of Ciel's arm. "Let us all work hard together to help your son battle whatever is ailing him."

"P-Pop!"

The tiny mouse like whimper startled everyone.

Perched at the foot of the bed with his petite hands gripping the metal footboard, Mykhal stared wide eyed and frightened at the adults. Bluer's glasses were still on his face, giving him a whimsical look, like a flustered little professor. It was obvious that he did not catch most of what everyone had been saying, but he knew the tones coming from the people he trusted most in the world were angry and unhappy. Nervously chewing on his bottom lip, Mykhal's eyes welled up with tears. "Why are you all mad at each other?" His voice shook as the normally fiery child bravely fought against crying in front of everyone. "Is it b-because of m-me-? Oh!"

Ciel's eyes nearly bulged out.

Blood.

A thin trickle of blood dripped slowly from Mykhal's left nostril.

"M-Mikey!" Sebastian gasped, rushing over to the muted child and scooping him up into his arms. The boy had no clue what was happening except for the light headed feeling which had suddenly overwhelmed him. "Come on, little man, look up at Pop, come on, look up!" Sebastian desperately struggled with the Mykhal's now limp form, tilting his head upwards as the nosebleed continued to flow.

Spears had already signaled for a nurse to come to the room, and Bluer pulled apart the back of Mykhal's gown in order to listen to his heart rate. Ciel stood frozen, the nightmarish scene of the past came roaring into his face like an out of control speeding freight train and he could not react without feeling as if his legs were going to buckle underneath him.

His son, his precious son, was bleeding.

"Mikey!" Ciel choked out, helplessly watching Sebastian cradling Mykhal while Spears and Bluer administered medication through his IV and monitored his vital stats. Terror unleashed within his body, causing him to shake and wring his fists while the unthinkable happened.

"His platelet counts were a bit on the low side." Spears shook a tiny bottle in his hand and popped the cap off with his thumb. "But not low enough to call for a transfusion."

"Nasal clotting agent?" Bluer nodded at the bottle. "Should help for now, his heart rate was rapid, but now it's stabilizing, could've been stress related."

"Indeed," Spears affirmed, gently pushing the short nozzle up Mykhal's nostril and delivering two pumps of the hormone into the child's nose. "This should take about a minute to work."

"Why is he so listless?" Sebastian swept back Mykhal's bangs from his face with a trembling hand. "He's never this pale!"

"He may have been upset with the way we were carrying on before." Bluer shook his head, feeling the lymph nodes located under Mykhal's jawline. "Plus he hasn't been sleeping well, so it most likely caught up with him."

Spears watched Bluer closely. "Swollen?"

"The left one is swollen but-"

Ciel swallowed hard. "No." He stated loudly in a firm voice.

Sebastian twisted his head around to look at his husband who stood rigidly at the edge of the bed. "Ciel?" He whispered.

"H-He's sick!" Ciel slapped his hand over his mouth, his chest heaving from the immensity of what had unfolded in front of him. The cruel fist of fate had pummeled his heart and awakened him to the brutality of what was to come. The truth, the ugly truth was undeniable.

He knew Mykhal had cancer.

As a survivor, he felt it in his bones. He could smell it, taste it, see the monster crawling into his child and swallowing him bit by bit. He recognized the telltale signs, no test would come back with good news. Nothing was going to ease his mind because he knew, he just knew.

Mykhal was dying.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian's apartment was quite spacious, beautifully decorated, and comforting with its warm tones and elegant furnishings. Lizzie adored staying with her cousin because she always felt as if their home breathed love and security. So many times when she came into New York from London for vacation, her mother would complain about how she never saw much of her daughter since Lizzie would stay with Ciel and his family instead of going back to her childhood home. It couldn't be helped, Lizzie felt more at home and accepted with the Michaelis family than among the high brow and judgmental attitudes of her parents.

Her brother, Eddie, never gave her a hard time about any decisions made since he was busy trying to raise his own family with his wife, Paula. They had their hands full with their twins Alex and Caroline, and so Lizzie saw them on and off but mostly during the holidays. Paula had been her best friend since they were in preschool, but life happened and so the girls had to work extra hard to see one another which proved to be quite an arduous task. Living in London did not help, but Lizzie still managed to keep in touch.

Mina had taken over as her right hand man, the girl she shared every minute of her days with and so her life was filled with laughter and adventure all thanks to the elfin and beautiful woman who could down a pint like any other man and still shop for hours like a proper lady. They were thick as thieves and whatever adventure or disaster they happened to stumble upon, the posh American girl and the feisty London lass were a powerhouse duo.

It was moments like these when the world seemed so hopeless and bleak that Lizzie wished she had Mina by her side, holding her hand and urging her to remain strong.

Sitting in a recliner in the guest bedroom next door to Mykhal's room, Lizzie looked down at her lap and grinned at the unruly nest of golden hair she was currently snaking her fingers through.

"But I suppose you'll do." She chuckled.

"Do who?" Alois mumbled as he snuggled further into her thin thighs. The jogger pants Lizzie wore were made of brushed cotton and it was comforting to rub his face into the feathery material. "I'm too tired to get laid." He whined.

"Is that all you think about?" She tsked, playfully pulling at the long bangs swept against his eyes. "I was just thinking about certain . . . things."

"Mm hmm," he murmured. "Well thinking is allowed but don't do it aloud. I'm trying to nap."

"Oh wow, did you learn that from Claude.?" She laughed before nearly choking on her own words. "I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Horrified by her own tactless slip up, she hurriedly gathering Alois's head into a tight bear hug. "I said that totally out of habit! I'm so sorry!!!"

"Ack! Let me go!" Alois squawked, his arms flailing as his airway was cut off by Lizzie's uncommonly strong arms. "C-Can't breathe!!!"

"I'm just used to mentioning him."

"A-Air!"

"I'd never hurt you on purpose and I just did!!!!" She wailed.

"L-L-Liz-!"

"Please don't be mad!!!"

"D-Dying!"

"Dying? Oh! I'm sorry!" Lizzie released her grip on Alois, whose face was now a bluish hue. "Are you ok?!" She patted down his hair and helped him sit up next to her.

"The Hell are you trying to do?!?" Alois snapped, rubbing his neck and the back of his head. "fuck, I got a broken heart, now I'm gonna have a broken . . . something!"

"I couldn't help myself." Lizzie sighed, leaning her head against her friend's shoulder. "For just a moment while you were lying down, I almost felt like we were back to the way things used to be."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, back in the day." Lizzie smiled sadly, closing her eyes as she spoke in a nostalgic tone. "when you and Claude were just starting out living together, I was moving to London to live with Mina and Ciel and Sebastian were getting married."

The tremblings of bittersweet feelings began to thrum within Alois's heart. "Yeah, those were really good times." He sighed, nuzzling the Lizzie's crown with his nose. "Everything was new and exciting."

"Nothing could be worse than watching Ciel almost die." She whispered hoarsely. "It was like we had just been through Hell and now we were going to live in Heaven for the rest of our lives."

Alois shook his head in quiet disbelief. "I know, right?" He lamented "I was looking at my whole life ahead of me and all I saw was me and Claude growing old together."

Lizzie lifted her head and gave the young man a mournful look. "Are you really going to go through with this?" She asked.

"Liz, I have to. I can't turn back on this." Alois bit his lower lip as the burning sensation of tears began to emerge at the corner of his eyes. "I want what Ciel and Sebastian have . . .a family." Noticing the curious look on his friend's face, Alois cleared his throat as he prepared to elaborate "See, I had a really, really awesome family when I was a kid. My mom was this beautiful woman who did anything my brother and I wanted and my dad was this big huge tall, strong man who used to laugh at all my stupid jokes. If I can't turn back time, I can at least recreate it."

Lizzie straightened up, her large green eyes alit with sudden fascination. "Ali! You've never told me anything about your family before they died!" She exclaimed. "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm more than ok." Alois crossed his legs on the recliner and nodded his head. "I never talked about them because deep down inside I always wanted my own family and I felt like I was sort of betraying them if I went and had kids. But now I understand that that was just me being a coward, and I seriously can't live like that anymore. I basically hid behind Claude all these years pretending that we were enough of a family for me to be happy and I mean really truly completely happy."

"Well, then go on." Lizzie encouraged. "Tell me about your family."

Taking a deep breath, Alois reached down into his core and opened up the painful and yet poignant moments before the tragic fire which consumed his beloved family and sent him into near emotional death.

"We never had a lot of money, but we always had enough. My mom worked as a teacher at a local high school, you know, a music teacher and my dad worked in some office but I never really knew what he did. Luka was always following me around being a pain in my ass but he was cute and we were happy hanging together. Now, you know they died in a fire and I was the only one who survived because my mom pushed me out the window and saved my life, but to this day I still think about our life together and how desperately I want that again." He clutched the front of his shirt and pulled at the material, trying hard not to break down. What made it so hurtful was the fact that he had never even revealed these feelings to Claude.

"I'm hungry for that, Liz." He spoke urgently, reaching out to press his cool hands atop her own. "I'm hungry for my own kids, for that life that I used to have and I can't deny my feelings anymore."

Lizzie cocked her head to the side. "But how did you realize this?" She asked in a thoughtfully. "I mean, you seemed fine when it was just you and Claude."

"Honest to God truth, it came to me while I was watching Mikey and Lily," Alois admitted with a rueful grin. "Those kids, that lifestyle, being their go to person, loving them more and more every day, dude, it woke something up inside of me that I thought was dead. I'm not going back to Claude and that emptiness. Liz, I can't live like that, I won't live like that." His face was resolute, there was no questioning his motivation nor his desires. Lizzie could see how determined her friend was and her heart swelled with love for him.

"I'm here for you, no matter what you decide to do." She vowed, sliding her hand into his and interlocking their fingers. She squeezed his hand gently and placed a loving kiss against his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, of how incredibly brave you are and how much you've grown as a man these past few years. Being able to face your true feelings and walk away from a situation that doesn't fulfill you is proof that you are ready to be a parent."

"Is it really?" Alois squeezed her hand back. "Is it really ok?"

"It has nothing to do with how much you love Claude." Lizzie felt her heart clench as she thought of the bespectacled man who was probably losing his mind over the breakup with Alois. "Believe you me, I love Claude, but this isn't about him, this is about you. This is about how much you love yourself."

"I do love him so much." Alois tearfully admitted. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Lizzie shrugged. "It would be a lot harder looking at Claude 20 years from now and resenting him, right?"

They stared at each other, two heavy hearted souls still fumbling in the dark when it came to finding love. "If I liked women, you would have been my wife." Alois laughed, pulling Lizzie's hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles. "You're amazing, and I love you."

Lizzie smiled. "I love you more."


	26. Chapter 26

_Greeeeetiiiinnnggggzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!_

_Sorry for the theological delay! Been back at work and trying to find my groove again! I have many updates to write and many people to thank! You readers are amazing! Always sending me words of encouragement and support, love you all!_

_And of course, my love, my Bitter Rabbit, my beautiful girl, AnimeCujo! No matter how crazy my life gets, or are always here right by side, loving me to the ends of the earth._

_Read, enjoy, review, kudos, all that good stuff, please!!!!_

* * *

 The last time Ciel had experienced a panic attack was when the twins were two years old. Sebastian had suggested they take a holiday in the English countryside while visiting family during the height of the blooming spring season. It had been a lovely and breathtaking trip, decadent gardens and bright jade greenery covering over rolling hills was certainly soothing for the frazzled couple dealing with the "Terrible Twos". Lily was usually a whiny and weepy mess while Mikey tormented them with riotous tantrums and mule-like stubbornness. The young parents understood that with their teething and newly acquired skills of walking and running, that the twins would be a handful for quite a while. Nevertheless, a break was needed for the four of them and thus they packed up and headed to Sebastian's native home.

 Lilith had become sickly by that time, her skin a sallow yellow and cheeks sunken slightly from weight loss, but the matriarch of the Michaelis clan was still as feisty as the day Ciel first met him. Her scarlet eyes and permanent scowl only softened when she was in the presence of her beautiful son in law and precious grandchildren.

 "Let the lad sleep some during holiday," She whispered harshly to Sebastian as he unloaded their luggage from the car trunk in front of the spacious three bedroom flat they had purchased for her in the North London area of Hampstead Garden. "He looks peaked if you ask me-"

 "I did not," Sebastian replied curtly, already irritated with his mother's insistent nosiness. "We both have been exhausted from the children."

 "Who said you mattered?" She snapped, crossing her arms indignantly. "Look at ye! Look at him!" She waved wildly at the direction of Ciel, who was standing by the front door with Mikey and Lily holding his hands. The young man frowned at the pair. "He's a wisp! A wafer! Poor lad! You're a strapping beast man! Let him snooze in peace instead of getting shagged rotten by you-!"

 "Mum!" Sebastian cried, nearly dropping his bag out of shock and embarrassment. "That's wholly unnecessary!"

 Lilith narrowed her eyes at her tall son, threat and malice gleaming across the red orbs. "That man is going to topple over if he doesn't have his proper rest," She warned lowly, wagging a disapproving finger in Sebastian's face. "I don't recall you surviving cancer!"

 And so Lilith fawned over Ciel during the entire trip, insisting that he not lift a finger for housework while he played with his babies and ate scrumptious meat-laden meals she cooked fresh morning to night. Sebastian wore his own brand of scowl, but was inwardly pleased with how his iron-hearted mother adored and doted on his husband. Her fierce protectiveness towards the three people he loved more than his own life warmed his heart. How could he begrudge his own mum for treating his family with such care and concern?

 One morning, after they had all finished a breakfast of black pudding, Chantilly cream, and fresh fruit from Lilith's humble garden, the children scampered into the fenced backyard to run around in the cool misty air while the adults washed up after them.

 "I better get outside before Lily chews on a plant." Ciel sighed, placing dishes into the large farmer's sink and wiping his damp hands against his jeans. "She's always putting something in her mouth."

 "Sounds like someone I know." Sebastian quickly whispered into his husband's ear.

 Slapping his hand over Sebastian's mouth, Ciel glared at the snickering man. "You're gross!" He mouthed, pushing past him while his cheeks flamed bright red. "See if I do anything with you later!" He grumbled as he made a hasty retreat from the snickering man.

 "Oh, my love, but you will!" Sebastian called after him.

 "Like Hell!" Ciel shouted over his shoulder before stumbling out the back door.

 Shaking her head disapprovingly, Lilith swatted her son with her dishrag. "You've got that lad twisted in all directions." She cackled, wringing the cloth before continuing to wipe down the countertops. "Thank the Lord he has a sweet disposition to take yer nonsense."

 "He's the best I could have ever hoped for, mum." Sebastian blushed mildly, nearly knocking over a glass as he reached for the leftover cutlery on the table. Lilith gave him a bemused side glance, finding humor in how her overly confident and often smug son could turn into a smitten schoolboy when the subject of his husband came up.

 "Is all well?" She inquired quietly. "With you and your brood in the States, I worry that I can't be there to lend a hand." Her dark eyes faded slightly as the tone of her voice became tinged with remorseful longing. She missed her sons desperately; hoping that one day Sebastian and Claude would pack up their lovers and move back to England. Her frequent visits to America had ended abruptly months ago as her health became an issue. She never mentioned her medical business with Sebastian and his siblings, but she did tell them that she was always tired. "I'm not one for much traveling, with my health and all," She mumbled.

 Sebastian looked over his shoulder at his mother and felt his heart clench. "I'm sorry we didn't come to live here." He apologized softly, keeping his own emotions in check as he studied his mother's slumped shoulders with unease. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to the only person he considered stronger than himself and Ciel and looped his arms around the petite woman. Drawing her into a hug, he leaned down and allowed his head to rest against the top of her crown, much like when he had been a tall, lanky teenager who often needed her consolations as he went through the awkward years of adolescence. "If I could, I would, mum. But we-"

 Pushing her son roughly to the side, Lilith slapped his arm and quickly shook her head. "Och, you silly git! I know you have so much there! I was just worried, is all!" She snapped, patting his back and giving him a critical eye. "Oi! Are you putting on some weight?"

 Before Sebastian could respond, the sound of clamorous steps erupted just outside of the door leading outside to the small courtyard.

 "Sebastian!"

 The peaceful air broke into fragmented pieces from the tortured shriek emitted by what sounded to be Ciel. Sebastian instantly felt his blood drain from his face and pool in a deadly knot in the center of his chest. A thick knot of fear welled up in his throat and he wrenched himself away from his mother to bound out of the kitchen and charge into the backyard.

 The scene before him nearly sent him to an early grave.

 Lily was lying face up on the soft grass; her thin arms and legs splayed out in different directions. Dressed in a frilly lavender night dress, she looked like a broken rag doll that had been carelessly tossed out into the trash. The ebon black locks of her long hair spilled like black ink, framing her face which was still and . . .

 Blue.

 Her cheeks were tinted bluish grey.

 Ciel was on his knees beside her, his hands shaking violently over the child's motionless body. His gaping mouth emitted a series of choking gasps and screeches while his eyes bulged out of their sockets. He was fully drowning in pure oceanic sized panic.

 "Pop!" Mykhal wailed. The frightened boy was clinging desperately to Ciel's side, his chubby hands clutching his father's shirt as tears and snot rolled steadily down his scrunched up face. "Pop! Pop!"

 Sebastian rushed over and threw himself down aside Lily, quickly grabbing his daughter's chin and tilting it upward until he could effectively pry her jaw open by pressing his thumb and fingers against the hollows of her cheeks. His eyes scanned the toddler's lips and before he could say anything, a spot of green against the top row of her teeth caught his eye. Pressing his ear against her mouth, he could not feel her breath against his skin.

 "She swallowed something!" He shouted, gathering up the pint-sized girl in his arms. "Christ! She's choking!" Sebastian whipped his head up and caught his mother's attention. "She's needing a medic!" He cried.

 "Bloody Hell!" Lilith shouted, whirling around and scurrying back into the kitchen. "I'm calling 999!"

 "Alright baby, come on, Lily, do you hear Pop? Do you hear me?" Sebastian frantically positioned the lifeless child onto his lap and readied to administer the Heimlich maneuver. "Keep with me, please, God and Jesus above, keep with me, Lily!" His voice cracked with grief as he fought to remain calm, lest he harm the tiny child whilst attempting to save her life. "Lily! Baby, stay with me!" He implored, his own body shaking violently from his crown right down to his toes. The life of his child was literally laid into his arms and with every second that gone, so was the likelihood of her survival.

 Ciel sat stunned and muted; his stony face fixed in a petrified state.

 "Ciel!" Sebastian roared, placing one fist into the palm of his other hand as he embraced Lily. He had her back flushed to his chest and he steadied himself for what had to be done. "Ciel! Goddammit! Ciel!"

 Ciel could not respond, in his altered state his eyes had gone into a tunnel vision which fixed solely on Lily. Her porcelain face now an ashen grey, was emotionless. The bright scarlet eyes stared obliviously into nothing, half-lidded with no sign of awareness and in that moment, death seemed to wash over her and claim the toddler.

 If he could have stopped breathing at that moment, Ciel would have gladly welcomed his own death.

 "Fuck!" Sebastian bit back his tears and took a deep breath before jerking his balled up fist into Lily's abdomen and wrenching upward into the base of her ribs. He did it twice, praying feverishly as cold sweat poured from his face down his neck.

 "Lily!" He sobbed, once again repeating the life-saving movement. "God please!"

 Nothing.

 "Pop!" Sebastian threw his head back and howled like a tortured beast to the blue skies above. "Pop! Bring her back to me!!" He begged in a voice filled with helplessness and rage. "Pop! Please! Please give her back to me!"

 Nothing but the chirping of birds flittering amongst the trees.

 Nothing but the wheezing of a frightened Mykhal clutching his stomach in agony.

 Nothing but Sebastian's rapid breathing.

 Nothing . . .

 The sound of gurgling bubbled quietly through the air, followed by a wheeze and then a choked out gasp.

 "Lily?!" Sebastian hugged her close as the once prone body began to flinch and twist in erratic movements. "Lily!" He cried, gathering up his strength to deliver one more hard thrust with his fist before the flailing child spat up a bloodied piece of what appeared to be the cap of an acorn.

 The dark brown and gnarled piece was covered in thick blood tinged phlegm and it appeared as if Lily had indeed tried to eat part of the sweet tasting meat of the shell but had only gotten to the crown of the acorn. Lilith's yard was lined with massive English Oak trees and they produced thousands of acorns from September until early spring. Although the yard had been cleared of them, luck would have it that the child had simply found a random nut among the trimmed grass.

 "The medics are here!" Lilith hollered, nearly tumbling down the steps into the backyard, one hand clutching the wrought iron banister while the other one dug into the middle of her chest. The woman's face was pale and drenched with sweat; her breathing came forth in raspy bursts. "They're coming right behind me!" She gasped, wiping her forehead with a shaking hand.

 Sebastian laid his now wailing child on the grass and allowed himself to succumb to his own relieved sobbing. The trauma of watching Lily dying had cut him deeply and now that she was somewhat out of the woods, he could thank the Lord and all who served him on the other side for allowing his daughter to remain in the world of the living.

 Crimson eyes slowly crept up the statue-like figure of Ciel, still frozen in his place, and the sounds of Lilith bellowing at the medical crew to help her granddaughter suddenly went silent. In their stead, lay a rage so primal that Sebastian could only think of one thing to do.

 The slap resounded loudly, like a gunshot, through the tension filled air.

 "Sebastian!" Lilith cried, rushing over to Ciel, who had crumpled to his side after his husband had delivered a jaw dropping blow across his face. The young man clutched the side of his face as his jaw hung open. His eyes watered from the searing pain shooting through his face. "Have you gone mad?!" She screamed, lifting Ciel into her arms and cradling his reddened cheek in her hands. "You could have broken his jaw!"

 "He sat that like a bloody useless git!" Sebastian seethed, standing up and moving away from his child while the medics administered first aid to Lily. "She could have died!"

 Ciel lifted his head and stared quietly at Sebastian, his dark eyes widened and watery. "B-Breath in a-and out," He whispered, his bottom lip trembled as he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Y-You told me t-to breath i-in and out."

 It suddenly dawned on Sebastian as he looked down at his husband who sat slouched and dazed before him, that Ciel had succumbed to a paralyzing panic attack. The first time they ever met had been under such circumstances, Ciel fighting for air and sanity in the middle of a city block with no one around to coax him through the terror of an anxiety so powerful that he could have passed out.

 Dropping to his knees, Sebastian flung his arms around Ciel and held him close to his chest, burying his face into the side of his head and pressing his cheek against the heated skin of Ciel's face where he had struck him. The tears of relief and guilt flowed freely from Sebastian as he rocked his now sobbing husband back and forth while Lily received soothing lozenges from the now hushed medics who watched the scene with curious eyes. Lilith beckoned Mikey, to toddle over and sit on her lap while he sucked on his fist and watched the medical team with glaring eyes as they patched his sister up.

 It was an exhausting scene and a morning of events Ciel wished he could forever forget.

 The memory had come to him during the night while he laid side by side with Mikey in the hospital bed. The room was dimmed and colorful glints of sparking light peeked between the blinds of the windows facing the city skyline. The boy had finally fallen asleep in his arms and Ciel was none too keen about leaving his son alone.

 Deep down inside, hidden in the darkness of his own insecurities and self-doubt was a demon which never slept, never rested, never let up with his destructive whispering a and relentless prodding. A demon which cackled at Ciel's attempts at being independent, a demon which reminded him of how he needed Sebastian in order to survive cancer, survive life, survive parenthood, survive crises. The panic attack had been the demon of Ciel's greatest fear, that he was useless and powerless when faced with obstacles and only when Sebastian stepped in was he able to overcome anything.

 It had been years since that terrible panic attack, and honestly, Ciel was baffled over the fact that he hadn't suffered from one yet since Mikey had been diagnosed.

 Yes, he had finally been diagnosed.

 Ciel felt his body shudder involuntarily as the somber echo of Dr. Spears's voice trailed sadly through his mind.

 "The results from his spinal tap are conclusive." The bespectacled physician looked up from his chart at Ciel and Sebastian during their last visit to his office only days ago. "Plus the results of Mykhal's bone marrow biopsy confirms my findings."

 "Mykhal has Acute myelogenous leukemia."

 Their pristine world of colored glass violently shattered around them. And even after the initial shock wore off, the parents walked around dumbfounded and grief stricken from the news. How could this happen? How could this be possible? They scrutinized the results, second guessed Dr. Spears's diagnosis and doubted the lab results with a ferocity which took the oncology team by surprise.

 Acute myelogenous leukemia is a cancer of the blood and bone marrow; once discovered, immediate treatment had to be established since it is a dangerously aggressive cancer. In a rare moment of impatience and anger, Spears finally snapped at Ciel, boldly chiding the young man for wasting time and causing unnecessary complications for Mykhal's treatment.

 "With almost 20 years of a relationship beyond patient and Doctor, you have the gall to question me with the life of your son?" Spears had removed his glasses and glared at Ciel with a face stamped with both hurt and rage. "I, who loves you and your children beyond comprehension, am not trusted anymore?"

 "I-I know." Ciel choked out, falling into the doctor’s embrace and holding him tightly as he wrestled with his own fears. "Please, do whatever you can! If I had to place his life in anyone's hands, it's you! It will always be you!"

 The truth was evident; clear and painful. Sebastian and Ciel's beloved five-year-old son was now a cancer patient.

 Ciel closed his eyes and leaned further into his son's warm body. He could feel the fever emanating from the little boy's body through the thin sheets while long tubes of medications were pumped into his arm. An infection of Mykhal's lungs had hampered his treatments. Thus, antibiotics were continuously being fed into his body in order to heal him quickly. Two weeks had since passed since the initial diagnosis; two long weeks of meetings with the oncology team, numerous emails and phone conferences with specialists and appointments with family counseling and therapy.

 Ciel vowed that unlike his own years of loneliness and sheltered treatment, that Mikey would be constantly surrounded by his entire family and friends working tirelessly to save his life.

 "When was the last time you've slept?" Dr. Bluer's quiet voice broke through the haze of memory Ciel had fallen into. "You are making Mikey look loads better than you right now!"

 Ciel lifted his head tiredly and glanced over his shoulder at the door of the hospital room. "Hey there." He smiled weakly at Bluer. "The little guy always looks better than me." He joked.

 A surge of guilt rose briefly in Bluer's heart as he watched Ciel struggle to sit up without disturbing Mykhal. The stress which seemed to cloud the brilliant blue eyes of the young man he had fallen in love with was due largely to his own existence.

 Should he have stepped away from the team and the family? He had questioned himself countless times, however, the idea of allowing something so deeply personal affect his work was outrageous. How could he deny treatment to a cancer patient?

 And how could he deny his own feelings towards Ciel?

 "Want some tea?" He asked kindly, stepping into the room holding out a Starbucks cup. "I was out fetching dinner and I remembered that Starbucks also serves tea. Now I know it's not the high-quality Lipton tea we serve here in the staff lounge." He joked lightly, offering a warm smile. ”But I figured you wouldn't mind.”

 Ciel held out a hand and excitedly wiggled his fingers. "Gimme!" He chuckled, happily accosting the hot beverage. "I've been dying for a cup of tea for hours!" Sighing happily, he inhaled the floral dark earthy scent and blew into the cup. ”This is awesome, just perfect. Thank you!”

 "I thought so." Bluer eased himself onto the bed and sat straight-backed, his eyes studying Mykhal's flushed face. "It looks as if his fever is refusing to go down." He sighed, ruffling the sleeping boys head. "Perhaps I should ring up Dr. Spears and administer a higher dosage of medication."

 "Can you do that now?" Ciel quickly sipped his tea and leaned closer towards Bluer. "I mean, the sooner the fever goes down, the sooner we can get him into radiation therapy, right?" He insisted hopefully.

 The soft fragrance of the Earl Grey tea wafting from Ciel's lips painted an instant scarlet blush against Bluer's cheeks. He couldn't help but become aroused every time Ciel was in close proximity to him.

 "Ah, well, yes, that is true." He shuffled awkwardly away from Ciel, unable to make eye contact anymore and stood up from the bed. Ciel frowned at the flustered man stepping towards the door. "I should, ah, get back to my office." He coughed, slowly looking back at a confused Ciel with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, the amount of paperwork I have to review has piled up and I should get to them soon as I can."

 "What's wrong?" The worry laced within Ciel's voice was palpable as he placed the cup down on the bedside table and fixed the doctor with a frightened look. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 Suddenly realizing that he had caused the young parent unnecessary anxiety, Bluer quickly sat back down on the bed and clasped Ciel's hands. "No! no! There's nothing wrong, so to speak!" He hurriedly explained, shaking his head at his own stupid actions. "I-I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable and such after everything that has happened between you and Sebastian."

 "I see," Ciel mumbled, looking down at their intertwined hands, his heart thudded silently. "I really didn't want things to become like this between us."

 "Neither did I." Bluer sighed sadly. ”I'm sorry.”

 "You're my friend, one of the few that I have." Ciel squeezed Bluer's hands gently and laid them on his lap. How difficult it was to maneuver through these feelings! He thought miserably. “I don't want things to change between us.”

 "I'm not at all that special." The cardiologist chuckled, mockingly pursing his lips as he stared at Ciel's amused face. "I mean, I _am_ handsome, linguistically fluent, brilliant, cultured- Ow!!" He yelped at a sharp pinch delivered to the side of his thigh by a grinning Ciel. "That hurt!"

 Ciel dismissively waved him off. "Quiet! You'll wake him up-hey!"

 Before he could protest, Bluer yanked the surprised man towards him and placed a firm kiss against his lips. The contact between them was almost perfect, mouths connecting and an immediate heat rising as Bluer slipped his tongue into Ciel's moist cavern and tasted the sweetness that was uniquely his. Knowing full well that it was a dangerous game he was playing, the young doctor tossed aside his reservations and indulged himself in a brief moment of passion.

 Ciel whipped his head to the side, effectively halting Bauer's actions. "Stop it!" He whispered harshly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don't do this to me!"

 "Why?" Without waiting for an answer, Bluer cupped Ciel's cheek with his hand in an attempt to guide the heart shaped face back to him. "You feel it too, I know it, I can tell, don't deny me this," He begged.

 Ciel tried to look away again, but Bluer held the side of his face firmly. He had no choice but to lock eyes with the Doctor. "My son is sick and here with me,” he growled, knitting his brows as he spoke in a trembling voice, “but that doesn't stop you, does it?"

 Bluer shook his head. "I am, no doubt, here for you, for your son, for your family, regardless of how you feel about me."

 "Then why do you keep crossing this line?" Ciel smacked Bluer's hand away from his face, delivering a heated glare. "Why do you insist on causing me more stress than I need right now?"

 Bluer pressed his lips tightly together, his heart beating wildly at the stormy pair of dark blue eyes piercing right through him. He wanted this man so badly that his entire existence became consumed with dreams and desires, fantasies and obsessive hunger for him. An uncontrollable need to possess Ciel Michaelis had overwhelmed him to the point that he would fight heaven and hell for the chance to steal him away from Sebastian.

 "Because I love you!" He confessed, staring dead into those tumultuous eyes which had captivated him the very first time they had ever met. "I love you, Ciel. I truly love you."

 Ciel observed the flushed slim face and desperate grey eyes and sat amazed at how alike they both were in form and features. Even their elegant and refined upbringings mirrored one another. Everything was a twin reality, except Ciel, had overcome a life-threatening disease while Bluer dedicated his life to helping patients overcome their own diagnoses. But as deep as their connections were, one stark fact remained . . .

 “I love my husband,” Ciel stated clearly, his eyes never leaving Bluer’s. ”I love him, one hundred percent.”

* * *

The city had succumbed to yet another late winter's snowstorm, piles of snow blanketed the sidewalks and city dwellers wondered if Spring was ever going to make an appearance. Claude stared silently out of the living room window of Sebastian's flat and sighed heavily.

 He was beyond exhausted.

 He was annoyed.

 It was already past midnight and the dancer was overwhelmed by the magnitude of the legal situation he was facing alongside Sebastian. Another phone call from Chambers about an impending lawsuit from the dance company had his mind in a state of panic. To lose their company, their dancers, everything they had worked so hard for after all these years was a nightmare. However, it was completely unacceptable to even think about leaving New York for another month while Mikey was being treated for Leukemia.

 What made matters worse was with everything happening at once, Claude had yet to see nor hear from Alois. The distance which had erupted between them, like a massive crevasse, had thrown Claude into a loneliness he hadn't felt since he was a child. To be without the company of the energetic and impish man was gutting him to say the least.

 "That low down dirty son of a slag bitch!"

 Claude looked up from the coffee table which was littered with papers and shook his head at the fuming man who had been pacing back and forth for the last half hour in front of him. "Good lord Maurice, pretty girls shouldn't cuss like that!" Claude muttered, removing his glasses in order to rub the bridge of his nose. His eyes were bothering him after hours of reading through contracts and he wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea and an equally as hot shower. "You appear classless and uncouth." He tsked.

 "You stupid arse!" Maurice growled, stomping his foot against the carpeted floor. "You cannot allow that faggot Chambers to run you and Sebastian out of the production!"

 Claude cocked an eyebrow at the irate man. "How are you in any position to call someone else a faggot?" He pointed out.

 "I'm serious!" Throwing himself onto the couch, Maurice began thumbing through one of the copies of the Danse Macabre’s contract with Weston. "There must be some loophole, something not quite solid in here that has got to do with family emergencies and the sort!" He fretted over the documents, scanning through legal language that may as well had been written in Greek. "Dammit!" He yelled, flinging the contract across the room and burying his head into the couch cushion. "Fuck it all!"

 "Utterly dramatic of you to be so concerned over the future of our company." Claude tapped his fingers against the side of his face and nodded. "I would be moved to tears of gratitude had it been anyone else but you."

 Maurice popped his head up and stared angrily at him. ”What's that supposed to mean?” He snarled.

 Maurice had arrived hours ago with takeout from a nearby and popular restaurant and had insisted on treating the entire family to dinner. Sebastian was taken aback by the kind gesture but breathed an inner sigh of relief that Ciel was at the hospital with Mikey. Lily was enchanted by Maurice's sweet-voiced stories and pretty face, giggling merrily at the blue eyed charmer’s exclamations over her beauty. Sebastian left afterwards to keep Ciel company for the later part of the evening and left an unhappy Claude with a smug faced Maurice.

 “Exactly that, why are you so bloody concerned over a company you do not work for, and second, why are you even here!?” Claude stood up from his seat and arched his back until a bone popped, emitting a relieved gasp. ”Ah! Bloody hell!” He groaned loudly, rubbing the small of his spine with both hands. “Blimey, that burns!”

 “Since when have you had knots in your back?” Maurice tilted his head to the side, curiously eyeing the obviously pained man.

 Claude waved him off, digging his fingers into the tight muscles. “It's of no concern to you.” He hissed irritably.

 “I was just concerned!”

 “Go back to the hotel already!”

 “Sebastian said I could come over whenever I wanted.” Maurice pouted, folding his arms across his chest. ”I am his friend, you know.”

 “No, you are not. Indeed, you are a nuisance.” Claude retorted, walking past Maurice. ”I'm getting a beer, you should leave now.”

 “But I want to talk to Sebastian again! I want to help save your company!” Maurice exclaimed, whirling around and following Claude into the kitchen. "And I told him I wouldn't be going back without him!”

 Claude halted his steps and turned slowly to stare him down. ”Sebastian is not going back to LA,” He informed Maurice in a tight voice. ”And neither am I.”

 Maurice clenched his jaw, staring back at the amber-eyed male with his own defiant attitude. ”Same goes for me!” He announced body, tilting his chin up with stubborn resolve. ”I'm not going back either!”

  It felt as if he were battling a game of wits with a five-year-old child. “Maurice, you cannot stay here,” Claude informed him sternly. ”You are a hindrance to Sebastian's marriage. With this tragedy occurring within our family, do you really think you could be of any help?”

 Tugging at one of his wispy blonde curls, Maurice shrugged. ”I've nowhere else to go.” He responded in a small voice. “If I don't help Sebastian, then where else do I belong?”


	27. Chapter 27

_Greetingzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Thank you so much for the feedback! It propelled me forward with my next two chapters so there won't be a long wait for updates in the next two to three weeks!_

_I'm also hard at work with another Fan Fiction! This time it's going to be incredibly romantic, very exciting, lots of action, lots of BUTT SECKS, loads of historical fiction and fluffy moments for all to read! I'm going to write at least 10 chapters before I finally post my new Kuro adventures, so my lovely Candy_ Skullz _, wait for me! I promise this "High Seas" story will be fun!_

_And if you follow my Prepare Yourself series, the part II Chamber of Secrets is coming out soon._

_Thank you Anime Cujo for "Ninth Life" and for loving me when all else in my life fails_ oxoxoxox

_Read, Enjoy, Review!_

* * *

Claude threw back his head and sighed loudly; his hands at his sides as he wondered how in the world he got stuck with Maurice. ”Fuck all kinds of ducks!” He exclaimed.

Maurice flung up his hands into the air in a dramatic show of relief. "That's exactly how I feel!” He huffed. "Finally, you get me!”

“No, no, you don't have a right to be feeling that way!” Claude pushed past Maurice and strode into the kitchen. Flinging open the fridge door, he snatched a bottle of beer and popped it open. “That wanker had to invite you in, didn't he?” He growled, taking a long swig of the ice cold beverage. "Like inviting a blooming vampire into your own blinding home!”

“Oi! Take a breather before you get knackered!” Maurice plopped down on the kitchen bar stool and rested his chin in his hands as he watched Claude down the rest of his beer. ”That's all Sebastian needs right now, his best mate getting blinkered in the middle of the night!”

“Do you ever belt up?!” Claude spat, tossing the empty bottle in the blue recycling bin Ciel kept in the kitchen. Reaching for another bottle, Claude popped the top and pointed towards Maurice. "I'm literally begging you to get the fuck out of this house!”

“I am literally watching you drink whilst Lily is sleeping in her bed.” Maurice reminded. ”So I will leave when Sebastian comes back because you, sir, are irresponsible.”

“As if I would become shit-faced.” Claude laughed humorlessly, tossing back another healthy gulp. "This is just to quell the nerves.” He waved the almost empty bottle in front of him. "You're at fault for most of this.”

“Do tell.” Maurice cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "I bet you'll be shitfaced after four bottles!”

“Really?” Claude finished the bottle and grabbed another. "You think me a childlike yourself?”

Maurice watched with amusement as Claude downed two more bottles. His blues eyes wide with merriment at the foolishness unfolding before him. ”Four bottles!” He snickered, eyeing the bin. ”Do you feel a half pissed yet?”

“Not at all!” Claude snorted, fetching his fifth bottle of beer.

Maurice pointed to the beer in Claude's hand. “If you finish that one then I'll leave.”

“Done!” The dancer chugged the bottle and tossed it into the bin with its brothers. Slamming the fridge door shut with a victorious flair, he gestured to the kitchen entryway, smiling broadly at the sniggering young man. ”I'm going to my room, now leave!”

“Ok!” Maurice hopped off the stool and exited the kitchen, making his way down the hall to the guest room. “I'm going to my room as well!”

Claude blinked several times, amazed at what had just happened. “Wait!” He called out, running after Maurice. "What do you think you're doing? I'm in that room!”

“Exactly, there's a huge bed you and I can share.” Maurice opened the door and walked in, taking the time to look around at the spacious area. "Who chose this shoddy decorum?” He sucked his teeth. "Good Lord it is tasteless!”

Grabbing ahold of Maurice's arm, Claude yanked him back into the hallway. "What fucking game are you trying to play?” He hissed.

A sly smile slid snakelike across the porcelain plains of Maurice's face. “I stay with you, or I tell Sebastian that you were drinking and acting stupid,” He spoke lowly, tracing a fingertip along the bottom of Claude's moist lips. "The evidence is there in the recycling bin in the kitchen, you stink of beer, and I'm going to be the adult here who cares about the welfare of Sebastian's daughter.”

Amber eyes glazed over as the effects of alcohol began to seep through his system. He rarely drank, let alone five bottles of beer, and so the headlines and warm numbness permeating throughout his body signaled to Claude that bed was the only place he could be right now. Narrowing his golden eyes at Maurice, he curled his upper lip in disgust and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“You little son of a bitch!” he spat.

* * *

Sebastian entered Mt. Sinai hospital through the emergency room entrance in order to avoid the front receptionist area. It was far quicker for him to forgo being signed in and called up to Mikey's room if he just waved at the ER desk personnel who happened to know him and Ciel very well. They never stopped him nor asked for him to sign in and so it saved time.

Holding two travel cups of tea he had made at home, Sebastian maneuvered through the halls and made a beeline for the elevators. It was very late, but he knew Ciel would not be asleep while staying with their son. If he could give his husband a break and earn the young man an hour or two of sleep, it would certainly help. He thought.

The ding of the elevator brought the tall man out of his thoughts, but as the doors slid open, a sickening knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

Dr. Bluer.

“Good evening, Mr. Michaelis.” Bluer greeted him amiably as he stepped off of the elevator. Sebastian remained rooted in his spot, unable to move. “I see you're on your way upstairs.”

Gripping the cups firmly, Sebastian swallowed the bile which had started rushing up in the back of his throat.” Good evening, Doctor.” He responded in a hoarse voice. "I've just arrived.”

“Yes, there's still snow on your shoulder.” Bluer chuckled, reaching out and brushing the powdery remnants from Sebastian's coat. "Seems as if this winter refuses to end, eh?”

Sebastian felt his entire body fight to recoil from the doctor's touch, but he took control over his emotions and refused to allow Bluer to see how angry and uncomfortable he was. “It appears as if certain annoyances refuse to just….end.” He smiled tightly, his scarlet eyes burning with unfiltered hate.

Amused with his rival’s wit, Bluer took a languid sip from his Starbucks cup. "Yes, certain things refuse to end.” Wiping his lips with the tips of his finger, he gave Sebastian a smile of his own as he recalled the sweetness of Ciel. ”Just like a winter storm, they are a force to be reckoned with.” Without waiting for a response, Bluer walked past Sebastian and into the ER unit.

“I'm going to fucking kill him.” Sebastian seethed heatedly under his breath,” I'm literally going to wrap my hands around that bastard's throat and wrench the life right out of him!”

It took a few minutes for Sebastian to ease away from his murderous intentions but by the time he walked into Mykhal’s room, all hatred melted away into nothing. To see his beloved son hooked up to numerous tubes and wires broke the very core of his being. The helplessness he felt in watching the child battle an illness which almost took the life of Ciel was overwhelming and devastating. How could he even waste time being bothered by Bluer?

“Hullo, love.” Sebastian greeted Ciel in a quiet voice, bending down to kiss his husband. "How are my two favorite boys?”

“Hey there.” Ciel pressed his lips firmly against Sebastian’s and threw a quick and silent prayer of gratitude that Bluer had left the room before Sebastian had arrived.

Sebastian settled down in a chair next to the bed. “How's the little man?” He inquired, rubbing Mykhal’s leg over the bed sheet. ”He still feels warm.”

Ciel sighed unhappily, “Still feverish, but it's gone down a degree in the last hour.” He lovingly caressed his son's damp cheek. "Small miracles, right?”

“Good, good. Must keep the faith, eh?” Sebastian affirmed. He held up the cups of tea. ”Care for a spot with me?” He offered.

“Yes, of course, thanks, babe.” Ciel took the tea gladly and sipped the delicious beverage. For some reason, Sebastian's tea seemed far more flavorful and robust, Ciel thought wryly.   “I've been praying nonstop, but wow I'm so tired.” He yawned into the back of his hand.

“My poor lad.” Sebastian reached up and scratched the area behind Ciel's ear. “You look peaked, did you eat?”

“No, I'm not hungry.”

“Don't put yourself in a state,” he looked worriedly at Ciel “especially not now.”

“I can't eat when I'm not hungry!” Ciel snapped, placing his cup down on the bedside table. “I'll eat when I'm home.”

Unwilling to goad the overtired man, Sebastian ignored the trite tone. “True true, forgive me.” He apologized, looking over to where Ciel had placed his cup.

Suddenly, Sebastian felt the blood drain from his face and pool at the bottom of his feet.

Next to the travel mug he had brought with him was a Starbucks cup. Strange as it seemed, when he had kissed Ciel hello, the faint taste of tea had come through. Knowing that Ciel would never leave their son’s side, Sebastian hadn't considered that someone had brought Ciel something to drink.

“Love, may I ask you a question?” Sebastian tore his eyes away from the cup and stared at Ciel. ”Did you get out for lunch or dinner today?”

“No, of course not!” He frowned. "I'll eat when I go home, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

“My apologies, I'm sorry.” Sebastian settled his own cup next to the Starbucks container and pressed the back of his fingers against it. It was still hot.

“What's wrong, babe?” Ciel asked, giving him a curious look. "You look pissed off.”

“I, uh, I'm just tired.” He glanced down to study his mildly shaking hands, carefully scrutinizing the situation. "So, any visitors today?” He asked casually.

Ciel flinched, “My mother came by this afternoon.” He piped, stroking some stray strands away from Mykhal’s forehead. "She came with my dad and stayed for two hours. He wasn't feeling well, so they left, but she's coming back in the morning.”

Sebastian nodded. "Anyone else?” He inquired.

“Oh, let's see.” Ciel averted his eyes in favor of staring at his sleeping child. ”Lizzie came by after my mom left and Vanessa popped in between her shifts to bring Mikey some candy.”

“That was nice of her.”

“Right?” Ciel laughed nervously. "But, that's just about it for today.”

Sebastian swallowed hard and gazed at the man before him. He loved him more than anything and he loved his children even more than that. What they had was special beyond explanation and what they were going through was a traumatizing experience so excruciatingly painful that only two people, soulmates, could possibly battle through and win.

Was he going to start questioning everything his husband was possibly doing?

Studying Ciel’s face, he could see that his love had already started losing weight. His cheeks were thinner and the dark bags underneath his eyes were far more prominent tonight.

No, he had to prioritize. He had to set aside his own fears and trust Ciel more now than he ever did before.

“What is it?” Ciel’s voice was hushed, filled with the expectation of an argument. It pained Sebastian beyond comprehension the amount of tension growing between them.

“Nothing, love, nothing.” Sebastian sat up from his chair, removed his coat, and settled into the bed next to Ciel, scooting him over closer to Mykhal. Looping his arm around Ciel and their little boy he could come them into his arms and held them close to his body. “Is this alright?" He asked, tenderly planting small kisses along the side of Ciel's face while he traced the soft outline of Mykhal's face with his fingertips.

“Yeah, it's perfect,” Ciel whispered, relief evident now in his voice. He nuzzled Sebastian's chin with his nose, nth riled by the sudden display of affection. ”Oh my, someone has to shave.” He teased, lightly nipping Sebastian's jaw line.

Sebastian chuckled, “You don't fancy the scruffy look?”

Ciel kissed him again. “I love whatever you are.”

“I love you too, my blue-eyed boy.” He murmured, “And I love this scamp.”

For the rest of the night the trio slept soundly, cocooned protectively and lovingly in the strong arms of Sebastian.

* * *

The next morning arrived sunny and slightly warm thus causing the streets of New York City to become slushy and messy. Lizzie did not care for the winter season; she could not wait for spring to start and so she sat next to Snake in the lobby of Ciel's building and awaited the arrival of Mina and Alois.

Lizzie checked her phone and noted the time. She promised Alois that she would be meeting him for lunch after he had dropped off Lily to her kindergarten class, but Mina had come in from Spain two weeks ago and wanted to join them as well. Unfortunately, Mina was never on time.

Both women were staying with Alois at his place since Claude was not allowed to come back. Even though Alois had made that decision, he hated being alone in the large penthouse so he begged his two friends to remain with him until he could find a smaller place to live.

“Mina, you bitch, I love you but where are you?!?” Lizzie whined, pocketing her phone. 

“Alois will be here in a few minutes, says Oscar.” Snake twirled one of Lizzie’s golden curls between his fingertips and marveled at the silkiness.

“I know, but I wanted to see Mina without Alois first.” Lizzie pouted. "But once he gets here I won't have time to talk to her in private!”

“Why? asks Emily.”

Lizzie leaned her head against Snakes shoulder.” Because I wanted to ask her help in trying to get Claude and Alois back together again.”

“Oh no.” Snake mumbled.

“What do you mean by that?!” Lizzie exclaimed, immediately picking her head up.

The twin snakes that had been resting on Lizzie's lap quickly slithered into Snake's jacket pocket.

“I-I…” Snake stammered, his eyes wide with panic as he tried to salvage himself. "I think you should l-let him f-figure it out himself!”

Lizzie scrunched her nose cutely, pursing her glossy lips at the befuddled man. ”I did leave him alone and look what happened!” She squeaked, flinging her arms up into the air. “Those two idiots are still not together again and let me tell you something, I know them, I know them really really well and they belong together just like peanut butter and jelly or chocolate and ice cream or even a black jacket paired with a red dress!”

Snake shrunk back away from the dramatic display. ”B-But it's best to leave people alone!” He explained in a weak voice.

“No!” Lizzie slammed her open hand against the top of his desk.” Sometimes people need a push in the right direction and I am the person I'm a pusher! I push and I push because I know it's the right thing to do!”

“You . . . push?” Snake glanced at Lizzie, feeling a hot blush paint itself across his own face. "I-If that's the c-case, maybe . . . I mean . . . maybe you c-can . . .push. . .me?”  He twisted his front jacket nervously, looking down at his lap and allowing his platinum hair to spill and cover his face. Lizzie sat stunned, noticing that Snake had not hidden behind the snakes' persona but instead had openly spoken to her as himself.

She could feel his body trembling.

“Good morning Krusty Krew!” Alois burst through the lobby doors, waving and grinning at the surprised pair. “How's my favorite dysfunctional relationship duo doing?” He cackled.

“You're one to talk.” Lizzie shot back, unhappy at the ill-timed interruption.

“But the difference is I don't have a relationship!” Alois went around the table and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. “Ok, enough talk, I've got to get my princess dressed and fed and off to class! Some of the moms promised me their cupcake recipes so I'm super psyched!”

“Wow, is that what a domesticated gay says?” Lizzie joked.

“A what?” Snake frowned.

“Call me what you want!” Alois headed to the elevators.” But don't come crying to try my new red velvet and raspberry cupcakes!”

“Wait, wait! I'm coming with you! I want to say hi to Lily too!” Lizzie scrambled off the chair, delivered a sweet kiss against Snake’s lips,  and ran towards the elevator before the doors closed.

They chatted mindlessly as they rode the elevator and then walked towards Ciel and Sebastian's apartment. Alois explained his new cupcake obsession while Lizzie attempted to bring up the subject of Claude again.

“You need to stop bringing up my shit about Claude and go fuck that Twink you love so much!” Alois snorted, turning the keys to unlock the door.

“I don't want to fuck Snake, I want to make love to him, you animal!” Lizzie exclaimed, entering the apartment behind Alois. “ I think this could be a real relationship with us but speaking of relationship don't you think you should talk to Claude?” She asked hopefully.

“Oh my god what are you going to let it rest?” Alois slipped off his boots and padded down the hallways towards Lily’s room. “And keep your voice down, Claude is staying here and I don't want to wake him up cuz then I have to deal with his stupid ass!”

“I was wondering why you were coming here early every day and in such a hurry.” A realization  hit Lizzie so she tapped Alois on the shoulder.” How is it that you guys never run into each other here?” She inquired.

“I spoke to Sebastian and had him ask Claude not to leave the guest bedroom until after 8 am because that's when I take Lily to kindergarten.”

Lizzie shook her head. “That's so stupid and immature and I'm so disappointed in the both of you for agreeing to that!”

“We all have to work together right now to relieve any stress that this family is going through” the blonde rubbed his face tiredly as he tried to explain his reasoning. “What's happening with Mykhal is far more important than my now nonexistent relationship so since we are all tied to this family one way or another, I decided to make it easier by just avoiding the situation.”

Green eyes carefully observed the young man's pinched face. She could read the hurt all over him, but he out on a brave smile and soldiered on regardless of how he felt. “Ok, I get.”

“Thank you!” Alois chirped, turning on his heels. ”And now to get Little Miss Sunshine up and running!”

He walked carefully down the hall, past Ciel and Sebastian's bedroom, past Mykhal's and finally past the guest room. Perhaps they had been a moment of curiosity or self-hate, but Alois found himself compelled to sneak a peek. Turning his head to catch a glimpse of the low-lit bedroom where he knew his former lover was sleeping, Alois felt himself instantly frozen.

The door was wide open and revealed a king sized bed covered in brown and tan sheets and a bone white duvet. Tossed in and twisted within the bedding was Claude, shirtless and what appeared to be, bottomless as well.

And curled up like a golden kitten, nestled in the crook of Claude's body, was a soundly sleeping, and nearly naked, Maurice.

If felt as if a pair of ghost-like hands curled their cool fingers around his neck and began to choke the life out of him. Alois soundlessly gasped for air as he stared at the scene before him. His Claude, the man he had loved for more than seven years, the light of his life, his one true lover, was lying in bed with another man. And not just another man . . .

“Maurice!” Alois hissed, clenching his fists at his sides. "You fucking Whore, you motherfucking-!”

“Alois! What are cursing about-Oh my god!” Lizzie yelped as she looked over his shoulders. "What the Hell?!?”  Grabbing Alois by the arm, she hurriedly pulled him away from the doorway and proceeded to drag the stunned man towards the kitchen “Don't go near that room, don't you dare go near them!” She commanded, feeling her own anger rising. "Lily is in her room and we can't start a scene in front of her!”

Alois yanked his arm away from her grasp. "I'm . . . I'm going to fucking kill him,” He said calmly, giving her an eerie look which sent red flags all over the place for Lizzie. Snapping his fingers sharply, Alois began backing away from her. ”I'm going to set that bed on fire.” He declared.

Lizzie approached her seemingly possessed friend with caution. “Oh no, you're not! I won't let you!” She warned.

“Oh yes, I am!” He shouted, bounding out of the kitchen and making like a bullet train for the room. All he could see was red, his mind hell-bent on murder and mayhem. The lonely nights of unending torturous dreams, the days spent in mourning over the disastrous breakup, everything he had gone through because Claude didn't want a family with him, was all his own doing. Alois understood all that, but a month was all it took for his ex-lover to end up sleeping with the Queen of all Sluts?!?!?

“Gonna fucking kill you!!!!!” He sang out as he scrambled for the room with Lizzie close behind trying to grab onto his coat. ”Gonna fucking kill yooouuuuuu!”

“Don't do this!!!!” She begged, successfully catching the irate man by the collar and pulling him back away from the open doorway. “You'll regret it!!! I know it!!! You'll never forgive yourself!!!!”

“I think I can forgive myself!!!!” He raged, arms flailing as he struggled to release himself of her iron like grip. "Trust me!!!! They deserve death by my hands!!!!”

“Stop it!!! I said stop it!!” Lizzie finally enlisted her trusty choke hold on Alois, effectively putting him in a submissive position as she forced him to kneel on the floor by kicking his legs out from underneath him. If there was one skill Lizzie possessed aside from being a fashion diva, it was the art of self-defense. Years spent traveling from her posh upstate New York home into the city helped hone her tactics. “I swear if you wake Lily up I'll snap your neck like a twig.” She threatened, tightening her arm around his neck. "You know I can!”

“Let me-ACK! You're ch-choking me!!!” He clawed helplessly at Lizzie’s arm, trying to free himself from her death grip.

“I'm not afraid to choke you into submission!” She whispered viciously, jostling him from side to side until he dropped his arms and ceased struggling. “Calm down before you wake the house up!!”

The sound of a creaking bed and then thudding footsteps caught their attention.

“Oh shit,” Lizzie muttered, wrapping her legs around Alois’ waist in order to control him and keep him from flinging himself at either Claude or Maurice. "I knew it! See what you've done?!"

Emerald and sky blue eyes watched the doorway intently as they heard someone make their way to it.

“Cor Blimey, what are you two doing?!” Claude looked down and beheld the intertwined pair. He stood over them wearing his long striped pajama bottoms and nothing else. "Have you both gone blinking  mad?”

Alois glowered at the bespectacled man. ”You disgusting piece of shit!” He spat venomously, clawing at the floor to get away from Lizzie. ”Fucking man-Whore-ACK!”

“Keep making noise, I'll cut your airway!” Lizzie barked, cocking her arm even tighter.

Claude stepped back in shock. "What?” He gasped. "What are you nattering about?!”

Lizzie pointed to the room. "Did you sleep with Maurice?!” She questioned. "Tell the truth!”

“Did I-what?!” Claude shook his head and began to laugh. Leaning his trim body against the door frame, he pinched the bridge of his nose and screwed his eyes shut. ”Sleep with that filth? Of course I did not sleep with Maurice!” Annoyed with the interrogation, he opened his eyes and regarded them with disdain. "Do you really think I am capable of that sort of behavior?” 

Alois wrung his fists at Claude. ”Bullshit!! Total BULLSHIT!” He's in your fucking bed right now!!! We both saw you!!!” He fumed.

Turning to look back into the room, Claude rubbed the side of his head and cursed inwardly. It hardly occurred to him that the pain in the ass was still in his bed. ”That bastard insisted on sharing a bed with me after I had one too many beers last night” he grumbled. "I literally told him to get the fuck out and he refused to leave-”

“Now you're drinking with him?!?” Alois pushed Lizzie off of him and scrambled to get back up on his feet. Taking purchase of his friend’s arms, he pulled her back up as well and leaned against her for support. He suddenly felt worn out and exhausted. "So now you're all friendly, fucking drinking it up with your new mate, right?”

Crossing his arms, Claude shrugged his shoulders. "You won't drink with me anymore, so what am I supposed to do?” He countered. In truth, all he wanted to do was to throw his arms around his beloved man, but foolish pride had decided to step in and ransack his reasoning. “Live the life of a priest and remain celebrate?”

“Well, you're fucking a little boy in there so I suppose priesthood suits you!” Alois snarled.

Lizzie instantly made the sign of the cross.

Thankfully, the sound of the front door opening drew their attention away from one another.

“Hullo?! Ali? Liz? Where are you, blokes?!” Mina stepped in and shut the door behind her, stomping her wet boots off of her feet. "Blast this slush! My new boots are filthy!” She complained.

“Like that bitch Whore in your bed!” Alois hissed.

“Why are you so angry since you chose not to be in my bed anymore?” Claude shot back.

“I'm too much of a fucking child, remember?” Alois sniffed.

“You took that the wrong way!”

“Like Hell, I did!”

Mina walked towards the trio, a curious smirk broke out on her face. ”Oh my, I'm gone for a few months and all of a sudden, you blokes kick up a row?” She knew about the situation between Claude and Alois, but there was something else amiss here. “I thought you two weren't on speaking terms.” She motioned her fingers at both men. "Why are you all looking like World War 3 just happened in this hallway?”

Alois felt his lips tremble as he pointed a shaking finger at the door. "Claude slept with Maurice.” He croaked.

"I did not!" Claude protested.

Cat like scarlet eyes widened slightly. "Is that so.” She breathed, glancing at her brother. "Is there someone else in that room, Claudy?”

Noting the steely edge to his beloved little sister's voice, Claude ducked his head slightly and nodded. "Yes. But it's not what you think!” He quickly explained. "I slept with him but not really _with_ him-!”

Holding up her hand, she beckoned her brother to silence. "Is it that same Maurice who made Ciel upset a while back?” She asked calmly, looking directly at Lizzie.

“Y-Yes, it is.” Lizzie gulped, feeling the air around them turn suddenly cool.

“I see.” Mina walked slowly around her brother and peeked into the room. ”Ah, there's sleeping beauty,” She whispered.

Claude stepped towards his sister, amber eyes imploring the elfin woman to stay put. “Mina-”

“Hush, brother.” She pressed her finger against his lips. Her blood red lips curled into a malevolent smirk; white canines glinted like small daggers. You'll only make it worse for him." Mina whispered cryptically. "Sometimes when you don't know what's coming, it hurts a bit less.”

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!  
> It's been quite productive over here in my world, lots of writing going on! I've got a new pirate fic coming up, just a few more chapters and I will share with the Kuro world! I'm feeling pretty good lately and so the dark cloud had lifted for now.  
> Thanks for sticking with me and with my stories, you guys are the shit. Seriously, much love to you all oxoxox.  
> And do check out AnimeCujo’s lovely “The Ninth Life” fic, super intelligent and super sexy and it had Neko love in it!!!! Yummy!  
> Two tics I've been following that deserve attention are Death Watch by demoneyes and Scrap by Gargoyle. Show some support and love and check them out!  
> Enjoy!

"Blimey, it's monkeys out!" Sebastian's teeth chattered noisily, a puff of white smoke billowing from his mouth the moment he stepped out of his car after parking it in their buildings indoor garage. Ciel looped his scarf around his neck and gave his husband a confused side glance which Sebastian did not notice. The garage heater was usually on, but it seemed to do no good against the bitterly cold morning.

Sebastian's fingers flew up the front of his wool coat, rapidly buttoning up. "Christ kill me, I despise Winter!" He shivered. His ink black hair was peppered with white flecks of snow and his cheeks were blushed pink. “It bites right to the bone!”

"I hate leaving him." Ciel sighed unhappily, ignoring his husband's complaints. He swung the passenger side door open and eased himself out of his car; his back stung from last night's cramped sleeping condition. Between Mikey and Sebastian, Ciel barely had any room to stretch out in the hospital bed, but he wouldn't have traded the spot for anything in the world. To be swaddled safety within the arms of his man, cradling their young child between their bodies, was heartbreakingly blissful.

As soon as visitor hours began, Rachel and Vincent dropped in to relieve the parents for a few hours. Ciel hesitated leaving his son, but Rachel insisted after studying her own sons drawn and sickly looking face. Mykhal, excited over spending some time with his over indulgent and permissive grandparents, immediately leapt into Vincent's arms and ignored Ciel and Sebastian in favor of getting away with practically anything.

“I know, love, but your mum and father are there with him and you need to catch a bit of air.” Sebastian shoved his keys in his coat pocket and blew into his hands.”Bloody Hell! I can't find my mitts anywhere!” He fussed, rubbing his hands together furiously.

Ciel pulled his own scarf tighter around his neck and shivered. It was a day much like this one, cold and bathed in sunlight, when he had been driven away in a car with Spears while leaving Sebastian behind yelling out his love for him in the middle of the street. It was strange to recall such a memory, Ciel leaving Sebastian behind. “You probably left them by the bed in the hospital.” He pointed out as he walked through the garage towards the exit. ”I'll see if you have an extra pair in one of the drawers.”

Sebastian smiled,”I missed this.” He admitted, stepping up quickly to walk besides Ciel, looping his arm around the diminutive man.”You taking care of me, even down to the slightest detail.”

A warm blush rose cutely upon Ciel's face.”I-Idiot!” He stammered, looking away. “Didn't i always?”

All he could do was chuckle at his husband's shyness. Curling his arm and drawing Ciel closer into his space, Sebastian leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.”Soon we will all be home together.” He whispered, nuzzling the side of Ciel’s slender neck. “You, me, the children. The way it's supposed to be.”

Ciel nodded, biting his bottom lip in order to quell the surge of emotions threatening to tumble forth from his heart. With everything happening, Sebastian continued being his rock, continued being the light in the darkness. A bitterness scratched at the walls of his mind, reminding him once again how he was a mere player in life while his husband was the stronghold in their relationship.

How can I become that strong? He wondered, glancing up at Sebastian's handsome face. How can I be like him?

Arm in arm, the couple walked towards the elevator. "I think we might get to see Lily before Alois takes her to her class." Ciel said hopefully, pressing the button."She should be eating breakfast right now."

A high pitched ping signaled the arrival of the elevator and the doors slid open. "It's brilliant having him as our nanny." Sebastian motioned for Ciel to enter before him."I never worry when our friends step in to give us aid."

Ciel smiled,"We really lucked out having people like Alois in our lives."

* * *

 

"Rip his fucking head off, Mina!!!" Alois hopped up and down in a frenzied state, his eyes wide and glassy as he watched Mina wrestle Maurice into a full Nelson on the guest bed. The raven haired banshee had hurled herself atop the unknowing and sleeping man, flipping him onto his stomach and straddling him as if he were a pony. Every pillow and sham had been tossed onto the floor haphazardly and the bed sheets were crumpled up in a messy pile underneath the struggling man.

"Let me go! Let me go!!!" He screeched, flapping his arms around like a wounded bird.”I-I can't breath!!!!” He gasped.

"Gormless little shit!" She cackled maniacally, taking purchase of the blond's mop top hair with one of her hands and roughly wrenching his head back.”I'm gonna beat you till you bleed out of yer cunt!”

For the second time in less than an hour, Lizzie once again made the sign of the cross.

“Mina! Get off of him!” Claude begged, dropping to his knees at the side of the bed with his hands clasped together pleadingly.”Please! Have you lost your mind?!”

“Sod off!” She shouted, baring her teeth while grappling Maurice's head and earning a few cries from the tortured dancer.”This chav’s due for a proper beating!”

"My hair! Let go of my hair!" Maurice sobbed, unsuccessfully trying to buck Mina off of his back.”Bloody fucking slag!”

“Keep smacking that gob and I'll cut your cock right off!” She threatened, “So you thought you'd keep my brother like a punter? Whoring yourself out because Sebastian wasn't enough, eh?”

Claude shook his head frantically. “Mina, I swear we didn't do anything!” He insisted.

“Liar! Liar!” Alois stomped up and down, wildly pointing a shaking finger at Claude.”You slept with him! You slept with him! You fucked my doppleganger!” He shrieked.

Mina, Claude, Lizzie and Maurice all simultaneously froze in place, their actions halted and shocked as they all stared at Alois with confused expressions.

Momentarily at a loss of words, Lizzie briefly wondered if she was actually part of an ill conceived prank. “Alois, please, don't.” She spoke sternly at her friend whose chest was heaving up and down as if he had run a marathon in 2.5 minutes. ”This situation is crazy enough already, and we don't need you to add to this. Now calm down before you freaking hyperventilate!”

“Someone tear this beastly bitch offa me!” Maurice cried, glaring glassy eyed at Claude. ”Do something you fucking wanker!”

Mina brutally curled and tightened her thin fingers into Maurice's hair, bending her wrists and sending lightning bolts of pain streaking throughout Maurice's head and neck.. "Not until I tear every lock of hair off your empty head!" She hissed into his ear.

"Mina! Stop it! You're going to really hurt him!" Lizzie left Alois’ side and stood over Mina, making a move to grab her friend and haul her off of the flailing man."Get off of him!!!" She shouted.

Mina slapped Lizzie's’ hands away from her “No! He's done enough damage to my family!” She shouted at her.”First, this trifling bitch toyed with Sebastian and Ciel, now he's got eyes for Claude and flaunts it in Alois’ face! This chav’s got some nerve!”

Alois threw his arms up into the air. ”Yaaaahhhhsss, Bish!” He howled gleefully.

“I'm done fagging around,” Digging her elbows into his waifish back, Mina started viciously jerking his head up and down “He's gonna pay for this!”

Maurice pounded his fists wildly against the bed. “Claude! Ring up the coppers!!” He cried pitifully. ”I don't wanna die!!!!”

Mina wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead with the palm of her hand and shook the excess off with a flick of her dainty wrist. “I don't mind doing my share of bird for murder!” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“I'll bury his body for you!” Alois offered.

A light knocking on the door drew everyone's attention, craning her head over her shoulder, Mina's eyes caught sight of a messy head of black hair and a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at her. Dressed in her Princess Elsa nightgown, Lily slowly stepped into the bedroom, tilting her head at the roomful of family members.

“Lily!” Mina breathed, quickly releasing Maurice's head.”Good morning, Princess!” She smiled widely, holding out a hand and beckoning the toddler to come to her.”I'm sorry, love. Did we wake you?”

“Auntie Mina!” Lily cried joyfully, scampering into the room and rushing past the stunned onlookers. The sound of her bare feet padding across the room was followed by an eruption of giggles and squeals as Lily hopped onto the bed and into her Aunt's waiting arms.

“My pretty little girl! How did you sleep last night?” Mina cuddled the child, allowing her to sit directly atop of a squirming Maurice.”Mmmmm, you smell like baby powder! So yummy!” She sighed happily.

“Are you and Uncle Reecie having a tumbling match?” Lily queried, looking down curiously at Maurice who was pinned down by the elf like lady.”Are you two playing?”

“Yes! Yes they are!” Claude blurted out, lowering his head tiredly onto the bed and resigning himself to lying to his niece. “And they're having loads of fun, right?” He lifted his head slightly and glared at Maurice, daring him with his eyes to disagree with him.

“Y-Yes, yes we are!” Maurice croaked, sniffling as he buried his face into the mattress.”So much fun!” He mumbled.

“I want to play too!” Lily cried gleefully, bouncing up and down on Maurice’s back.”Let's all tumble in bed together!”

“Uncle Claude already tumbled in bed with Uncle Reecie.” Alois snorted sarcastically, earning a smack on the arm from Lizzie.

Still on his knees, Claude whirled around and clenched his jaw with fury, “I most certainly did not!” He snapped.

“Please, please, I want to get up!” Maurice whined, clawing at the bed sheets.”My back! My back-!”

“What the Bloody Hell is happening?!” The severity laying thick in Sebastian's tone sent a quiet panic piercing through everyone's body. He stood at the door, scarlet eyes blazing, amazed and dumbfounded by the strangest scene he had ever come across in his life. He didn't know what to make of this motley scene. Between Mina and Lily sitting atop of Maurice on the bed with Claude kneeling as if in prayer right next to them and Alois still wearing his winter coat standing next to Lizzie who was five shades paler than usual, he could not make out what could've possibly happened.

Whatever the case, Sebastian knew none of it was good. “Have you all gone mad?!?” He raged.

“Sebastian, what's wrong?” Ciel came into the room right behind his husband and instantly stepped back as if he had been punched in the face. “What the Hell is this?!?” He demanded, his anger evident as a hot red color began creeping up his neck.”What in the world are you all doing?!”

“Wrestling!” Lily laughed, her petite face shining brightly with excitement. ”Me and Auntie Mina are playing with Uncle Reecie!”

Sebastian could feel the molten hot laser beam of Ciel's eyes trailing up and focusing directly upon him. He could not bring himself to turn his head and meet the heated gaze of his understandingly irate partner.

“Uncle...Reecie?” Ciel repeated in a hushed and eerie tone.”Is that so?”

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Now, love-”

“Don't.” Ciel commanded, stepping into the room and studying the varying expressions upon everyone's faces.”Now, who's going to explain this?”  
  


* * *

  
Rachel sat back in a visitor's chair in Mykhal's room and chatted amiably with the nurse taking her grandson's temperature; the morning had gone well with Mykhal’s fever going down considerably. It seemed like Dr. Bluer’s insistence on strengthening the medication immediately instead of waiting for the original dosage to take its course had worked for the better. The little boy was far more animated and feeling up to being tended to by the staff which made for a calmer than usual check up.

“Blood pressure is normal.” Nurse Phipps patted Mykhal warmly on his back and removed the stethoscope from around his neck.”Now time to listen to your ticker.”

“Where's Dr. Bluer?” Mykhal asked, roughly picking at a scab on his bare knee.”He always listening to my ticker!”

“No worries, little guy. Blue Man will most likely come around this afternoon.” He smiled. “Now stop peeling your skin, that's gross.”

Mikey frowned.”It's mine to pick.” He grumbled.

“Mikey, Pop Pop has the fire truck you wanted at the house.” Vincent held up the Funtom catalogue in his hands and pointed to the large and bright red vehicle.”You wanted the motorized ride on, right?”

“Yes! Thank you Pop Pop!” He cried happily, clapping his hands together.” When can I go ride it?!”

“Soon, Mikey, soon.” Rachel promised, offering a gentle smile to the now scowling boy.”Once you are better you will have all the fun you want at the house.”

Vincent lowered his head a bit, placing the catalogue down on the table next to the bed.”Once you're better, we will play as long as you want.” He leaned over the child and kissed him on his crown.”As many games as you like.”

Rachel knitted her brows, studying her husband's face and gait with a keen eye. He looked more haggard than usual and recently, his breathing had become more labored whenever they went for a walk. With their newly hectic schedule, Vincent had insisted on continuing to head the company. Klaus had stepped in to provide much needed assistance and even though Zen was the uber secretary, even she could not tackle Vincent's daily responsibilities.

How much more could Vincent's heart manage? She thought sadly.

For the first time in a week, Mykhal finally ate a full meal with gusto much to the delight of his grandparents. After an hour of stuffing his face with food and snacks, the child promptly fell asleep.

“Perhaps he will finally have a good nap.” Rachel sighed, tucking the hospital sheet snugly underneath Mykhal's chin.”He truly needs it.”

“Yes, poor thing looks like he hasn't had sleep in a couple of days.” Vincent grunted as he settled into a chair. Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned his head against a balled up fist and closed his eyes.”I wouldn't mind a nap myself.” He chuckled.

Quietly pulling another chair next to Vincent, Rachel sat down and took a deep breath. “Darling.” she hesitated, thinking over her words carefully before continuing.”I . . . I think it's time you sold the company.”

Vincent's eyes popped open. ”What did you say?” He straightened his back and turned to face his wife, astounded by her sudden statement. ”You want me to do what?”

“How long before your health crumbles from the stress?” Rachel's voice shook slightly as she stared down at her hands folded elegantly against her lap. Her soft and unblemished hands knew nothing of manual labor nor had she ever toiled in a kitchen or done housework day in and day out. “You've worked so hard for so many years to make life comfortable for both Ciel and me.”

“I did so without a complaint.” Vincent huffed, looking away from his wife and crossing his arms.”You both deserved that, and so much more.” He added quietly.

A lone tear trickled idly down Rachel's cheek, smearing her black mascara.”You've made up for past mistakes one hundred fold and not once did you ever think to give up on our marriage." Rachel sucked in a breath, her face twisted in shame. "Even when I almost did.” She admitted tearfully. 

“What I did is nothing in comparison to what you and our son accomplished all these years.”

It was too much, too much to hear him be so stubborn and unwilling to accept reality. A flood of emotions overtook Rachel and she broke finally down, covering her face with her perfect hands and sobbed. How could she expect him to live on with their family in crisis and a multimillion dollar company to run? “Your heart, your heart will give out!” She wept, shaking her head side to side.”It's too much, Vincent! You're not made of stone! You're not a machine!”

Vincent searched within himself the answer he could give his wife that would assume her fears and lessen the strain he could see overwhelming her. Fear of the unknown, fear of losing everyone and everything she loved were emotions which crippled Rachel as much as it goaded her to fight.

The guilt of making her worry to this extent cut him deeply; never once had he intended to cause her any more suffering than he already had in the past. However, she was asking for the impossible.

“I can't.” He responded simply, looking away. ”I just can't.”

“Why?” Rachel dropped her hands and gripped the top of her thighs with frustration. ”Haven't you done enough? It's not the money! It's not that we can't survive without the company!” She felt her own irritation and anxiety over the situation bubble over, the very idea of Vincent making himself sick over his company simply infuriated her. ”I understand this is your company but in the end, it's work!” She exclaimed.

“It's my legacy!” Vincent whipped his head around and glared at Rachel.”I built that company from the ground up! Can you understand that? What that means to me? Done in my life aside from being a family man? Can you possibly comprehend what you're asking me to do? To give up a company I gave my life and blood to, to sell the only thing I have left that will mark my existence in this world for generations to come!”

“You have a son!” Rachel insisted,”You have grandchildren! There lies your legacy!”

“A son and grandchildren that do not bear my name!” Vincent stood up suddenly from the chair and hurriedly snatched his coat from the foot of the hospital bed.”There will be no more Phantomhives after me, no more, it all ended when Ciel took Sebastian's name.”

Rachel quickly wiped the tears from her face with a tissue and rose from her chair. “Vincent! Where are you going?!” She asked nervously.

“I-I don't feel so great.” He murmured, rubbing his chest with his fingertips as sweat beaded across his forehead.”I'm going home.”

“I'm calling Dr. Bluer.” Rachel glanced back at Mykhal, making sure he was still sound asleep, and then rushed past her husband and out towards the nurses’ station.

Vincent eased himself back down onto the chair and felt his heart beat furiously against his chest. Taking care to breath in and out, he trained his eyes onto the face of his slumbering grandson and felt an instant need to fight and become better. He knew he was being selfish and pig head, that now was the time to pull it together for Mykhal’s sake. But he wanted Ciel to take over the company so badly that he was willing to continue working at breakneck speed so that he could prepare the process of handing over Funtom Toys to his son.

“Sebastian isn't the only man you can look up to, Mikey.” He grunted as a sour taste of acid bubbled into his mouth. He swallowed the incoming bile and rubbed his chest harder. ”I promise you.”

* * *

  
Mina and Lizzie stood alongside each other filling cups with tea and honey. They had gone into the kitchen after Ciel had ordered everyone to exit the guest room, and decided that tea and biscuits would probably help the situation a bit.

“Here's the creamer.” Lizzie placed the miniature ceramic pitcher on a silver tray next to a saucer piled high with sugar cubes. “Get the spoons from the drawer.” She directed.

“Right.” Mina removed a hair tie from around her wrist, pulled back her hair and twisted the thick ebon locks into a high ponytail. Opening the drawer, she counted out seven spoons.”What about napkins?” She cocked an eyebrow at her friend.”Or shall we use the paper instead of the linen?”

“I don't know, why don't you wrestle Ciel and find out?” Lizzie replied coolly, wiping her hands with a dish towel.

“I already apologized!” Mina snapped, staring angrily at Lizzie. ”So stop cocking about and tell me what's wrong!”

“What's wrong?!” Lizzie replied incredulously.”How about your behavior towards Maurice?! Do you realize he's a professional dancer?! He could sue you!”

“Like I give a bloody fuck!”

“You should!” Lizzie threw the cloth down on the countertop.”Isn't there enough going on that we don't need you to get taken to jail for assault and battery!?”

Mina shrugged, slowly tracing the patterns of the countertop with a fingertip. “Nonsense,” she mumbled “I barely touched him.”

“You almost choked him to death!”

“He deserved it!” Mina snapped.”Dodgy blokes like him are nothing but trouble! All his type do is make shambles of people's lives!”

“Claude is at fault and so was Sebastian.” Lizzie crossed her arms and gave her friend a stern look.”Don't even think about denying that simple fact.”

Mina fell silent, knowing well that Lizzie had spoken the truth. Had Sebastian not allowed Maurice to come to New York, had Claude been more reasonable with Alois and not allowed Maurice to stay over in their same bed, none of this would have happened.

“I….I could beat them both, ya know.” She suggested, looking up at Lizzie.”Then we'd all be even.”

“Shut up.” Lizzie muttered, taking the tray and gesturing with her chin for Mina to accompany her.”Let's serve the tea and pray that no one else attacks anyone else!”

The pair walked into the living room holding trays of snacks and tea for the group. Lily had gone to class with Alois after all, although she raised a fuss because she wanted her new “Uncle Reesie” to take her as well. Ciel bristled at the mere mention of Maurice’s new title coming out of his precious daughter's mouth and he sat sulking on the couch, glowering at the lithe blonde seated across from him. Claude had opted for the armchair, as far away as possible from Maurice while Sebastian took his place next to Ciel, their hands interlocked. Ciel felt comforted by the show of affection, but Sebastian was aiming to keep his partner pinned to him in case Ciel decided to launch himself at Maurice.

“Anyone for tea?” Lizzie chirped, flashing a bright smile at the sullen group while placing the tray down on the coffee table.. “I brewed some Jasmine Green Tea, doesn't it smell so delicious?”

“Thank you, Liz.” Claude reached for the floral scented drink, picking up the tea cup and a spoon.”this was very nice of you.”

“Oi! I had a hand in this as well, Claudy!” Mina pointed out, lifting her tray of snacks up.

“Take care to mind how a young lady is expected to comport herself.” Sebastian growled at his sister.”It would do you well .”

“Sod off.” She shot back, plopping down next to Maurice who instantly shrank away from fear.“I do act proper!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Like a proper animal.” He tsked."Completely unnecessary of you starting up a fray like that."

"Leave your sister alone." Ciel chided him, his face pinched with anger."She only did what I've been wanting to do for a while now."

Sebastian tugged at his hand. "Ciel, that's enough." He ordered lowly.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?" Ciel ignored Sebastian, instead directing his steely gaze at Maurice who was anxiously pulling at the front of his t shirt. "Why are you still here?" He demanded.

Maurice's face reddened. "I don't care for your tone towards me,you tetchy shit!" He sniffed, his glassy blue eyes staring imploringly at Sebastian.

"And I don't care what you're feeling!" Ciel spoke through clenched teeth. "All I know is that you're sitting on my fucking couch in my fucking home and I want you to get out!"

Claude sat up straight in his chair."Calm down Ciel." He pleaded.

"No! And don't say anything to me, Claude!" Ciel yelled, ripping his hand out of Sebastian's hold."You slept with him!" He accused.

"No I did not!"

"I've been trying to help save their company!" Maurice suddenly interjected, his voice thick with indignation. "Show some restraint, show some manners and gratitude! The lot of you have no idea what's happening in LA, but I've been soldering along with these two blokes trying to salvage The Danse Macabre!"

Claude and Sebastian exchanged frantic looks, the realization of what Maurice just shared with Ciel becoming dangerously clear. In response to their family crisis, Sebastian had chosen to keep the dire situation of The Danse Macabre's future a secret from Ciel. He could not, nor would not add to his husband's stress and he figured that at some later point, he would explain it all to him when the time was right.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Ciel turned his owlish gaze to Sebastian."What is he talking about?" He asked quietly.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!!!!  
> Sorry for the delay once again! I started a new fic and it's taken up some of my time but I think you guys are gonna love it! Or at least I hope you do!  
> It's a pirate Kuro fic titled "In The Heart of a Maelstrom" and it will be updating every two weeks. First chapter is already posted.  
> And please check out "The Ninth Life" by AnimeCujo, she is my BAE, my life and my love.  
> Thank you all for the support and kind words!!!!

Outside the British International School of New York, parents and caretakers dropped off their children at the front entrance of the gleaming glass and brick faced building, Chattering voices, excitable preschoolers and staff members offered friendly greetings as the bell signaled the beginning of the school day.

After giving Lily a kiss on her head and watching her skip happily towards her teacher, Alois stood apart from the throng and wished for the earth to crack open and swallow him whole.

His squad of desperate New York City housewives waited for him eagerly in a group once their children had been ushered into the ridiculously overpriced and highly ranked private school. Although not a parent, he certainly fit in with the ladies who did lunch. Amiable and charming with a quick wit and pretty face, Alois was the “It Boy” among the posh moms.

But after spending the early part of his day spastically screaming at Maurice and Claude, and cheering on Mina with her pro wrestling skills, he was completely worn out. Everything seemed liked a chore at that point. He was more than happy to bring Lily to school, but socializing was the last thing he wanted to do.

He watched the crowds disperse, nodded polite hellos to some parents and finally caught the eyes of his usual crew. Greta, Anne, Sieglinde, and Hilde waved at him, beckoning for him to join them.

Sieglinde with her thick deep earthen hair done up in a smart braided bun and white Michael Khors coat, looked more like a runway model than a young mom. She blew a kiss at the sullen faced man; her radiant smile glowing brightly.“Ali, love! Come join us!” She called out cheerfully.

“Don't hog him all to yourself, Sieglinde!” Hilde snapped. She too boasted high end threads, a Burberry poncho complete with matching knit cap and a know it all attitude..”He promised to go with me to Saks today!” She sniffed, turning her nose upwards.”Helmut Lang’s Spring collection just premiered!”

Sieglinde clicked her teeth in annoyance. “It's too early for a bitch fest, Hilde!” She retorted. “Besides, I heard it's totally 1940s Berlin.”

While the women commenced arguing over over who had the worst taste in fashion, Greta clapped her hands excitedly as soon as Alois had ambled to them. “Alois, you're my savior!” She gushed. She certainly was the beauty of the group, large gray eyes and long lean figure made her the envy of the other moms, but her sweet nature was Alois’ favorite attribute.

Alois received his usual pecks on the cheeks from the ladies and gave her a quizzical look. “I saved you?” He smiled.”How?”

“Well, I tried that website on raising children on a balance of healthy and junk food and now my kids eat everything I give them!” She squealed happily. “Madison and Atticus are allowed Cheese Doodles for treats as long as they eat my homemade pumpkin tarts with sunflower cookie crust for breakfast!”

Cocking a lone eyebrow, Alois gave her an impressed look.”Very nice.” He praised. ”You should blog that.”

“She already did.” Hilde scoffed..

“OMG I need that recipe!” Anne dropped her lipgloss into her purse and every so carefully swiped the corners of her mouth with her pinky, careful not to smudge her perfectly lined lips. “Plus the one for no-bake flourless brownies.” She reminded.

Hilde crinkled her nose in distasteful fashion.”Must you apply lipstick in public?”

Ignoring the remark, Greta blushed. “It's pinned on my Pintrist board, Anne, you can also get my chia seed pudding recipe!”

“Totes!” Anne affirmed. “I only feed August gluten free, vegan friendly, and fructose corn syrup free meals.” The woman gave her knowing nods.”It's really the only way to feed your child properly.”

“Sounds a bit boring!” Hilde yawned. “Lennon and Layla usually give me a hard time but we do yoga and refocus our energies to more positive communication before we share tofu squares.”

Again the moms hummed their approval while Alois listened mutely. Their topics of interest always ranged between what was currently trending and what their husbands were lacking the bedroom as well as how their children were fairing in school and life in general. He wanted so badly to be a real part of this world, not some bystander who was allowed a part time membership into the “Mommy Club”. Yes, the women he hung out with were the first world problem queens, but they were fun and well meaning and he enjoyed their families as well. But in the end, he was still outside, woefully looking in.

Sieglinde studied Alois's face and noticed that he barely reacted to their banter. For someone as full of energy and boisterous, he simply seemed not quite there. At this point he would have told Hilde to buy a new vibrator because the one up her ass wasn't working correctly and he would have offered to French kiss Anne so they could share the lip gloss.

“Ali? What's wrong? Is something going on?” She pried in a voice laden with concern “You're not yourself today.”

Not wanting to go into personal details, Alois pasted on his best fake smile. “N-Nothing, I'm just really tired.” He assured the women.”With Mikey in the hospital, I haven't been able to sleep straight through the night yet.” It was a half truth, he reasoned.

Hilde gazed at him sympathetically. “You poor thing!” She pouted “Have you tried drinking wheat grass for energy?”

“Actually, you look a bit deficient in Vitamin D.” Anne pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Greta tugged at her friend's arm. “Now we're doing gay jokes? So immature..” She giggled.

Brown eyes widened. “No I'm not!” Anne gasped. “I mean the medical D, not whatever gross perverted ideas you have!”

Alois laughed out loud in spite of his burdensome worries.”Well you all know what my favorite “D” is, right?” He teased. The girls joined in the laughter, as he handed out high fives to each of them. It felt good to experience some levity amidst the drama in his life. Even with the hipster posh crew, he felt a sense of ease watching them sift through life with their own silliness.

Hilde checked her watch and snapped her fingers rapidly to get their attention. “Seriously ladies, let's move on. The gym is calling my name.” She announced.

Sieglinde took Alois’ hand and squeezed it gently. “Are you coming with us?” She asked hopefully.

Leaning in to kiss the pretty mom on her cheek, Alois shook his head. “No, I'm good. I need some coffee and some quiet time. Besides, I'm exhausted.”

Sieglinde pursed her lips and quickly checked her calendar on her phone. “How about I pick up Lily and let her have a play date with Tallulah” she offered. “We're free this afternoon and I'm sure Lily needs something fun to do since her brother in the hospital.”

Greta’s eyes lit up. “Oh! Yeah! That's a great idea! And I'll pick her for dinner then bring her back home!”.

Alois hesitated,unsure of whether or not he would be imposing on their families “You don't mind? I mean, it's a long day for you guys-,”

“They do nothing but shop, eat, sleep, and shit.” Hilde snorted, earning an annoyed glare from the others.”Be thankful they are capable of adapting.”

“Nasty bitch.”

“Whore.”

“Snob.”

“I know, I know.”

“Ali doll, we crunchy moms need to stick together, right?” Sieglinde hugged Alois, squeezing him tightly. “Go refuel, we've got your back.” She winked.

Half an hour later, Alois sat alone and quite dejected at the Cafe Noir near Ciel and Sebastian’s apartment. Staring deeply into his French Roast blended coffee, the events from earlier replayed over and over again in his head. Seeing Claude in bed with another man tore him to his deepest core. It actually shocked him as to the extent of his heartbreak. It had been his doing, leaving the relationship, so why was he the one suffering the most?

“Why the fuck do I care so much?” He muttered miserably as he took a sip of the piping hot liquid. “I mean, I left him, right? He thinks I'm a kid and I want kids! You can't negotiate shit like that! It's a total deal breaker, right? Maybe I should just find myself a new man who wants kids, yeah! These hipster moms know tons of gay dudes, right? Yeah.” Closing his eyes, Alois tried to imagine himself with a baby in his arms and a man next to him wearing plaid patterned pants, a fedora, white tshirt and brown tweed vest. He immediately cringed, swallowed the bike rising up in his throat, and frantically waved the thought bubble away.

“No fucking way.” He hissed under his breath and took another gulp of his coffee. “Maybe I should just make believe he's dead, then it won't hurt so much.yeah, I'll make believe he died in a car crash and then I don't have to deal with his stupid ass anymore!”

Dropping his head into his hands, he dug his fingers into his scalp until his nails scraped the skin.. “Impossible! I still love him! I love him so goddamned much that I go ape shit when I see him with someone else! I wanted to kill him and that fucking kid! If I did I would have killed myself too because I can't live without him!”

Burning hot tears collected at the corners of his eyes and his chest felt as if it was going to cave into itself. If he were to return to Claude, his dreams of having his own children would never come to fruition, but without Claude, life was meaningless.

“I'm so fucking tired.” He groaned.  
\--------------  
Claude pulled his gray scarf tightly around his neck and buttoned his coat completely. The day had grown chillier and the bite of the winter air seemed more vicious than usual. It could have been his nerves causing his body to shake, or the dull throbbing of his heart making it feel as if the world had suddenly turned into a block of ice. Whatever the case, every inch of his body felt old and worn out, like he had been on a nonstop marathon with no end in sight.

There was no reason for him to stick around after Alois had left and the precarious situation between Ciel and Sebastian made it almost impossible for him to remain in the apartment. Claude figured that maybe a cup of tea and a scone would settle his stomach, prompting him to leave.. Stepping out into the street, he found himself staring at Mina who, with her back to him, stood to the side of the doorway smoking a cigarette.

Her petite form, wrapped in a deep coal wool cape, appeared defenseless and lonely, like. A lost child sulking over the unfairness of it all. Regarding her hunched and almost forlorn posture form, Claude wanted desperately to hug her.

“I thought you had quit smoking when mum died.” He sighed, leaning against the building facing the bustling street. “Not that I have the right to make commentary on your choices.” He added ruefully.

“Can't be helped.” Mina replied quietly, flicking an ash onto the concrete. “ I've got a lot on me and I'd rather do this than box another unlucky lad half to death.”

Claude nodded. “I'll buy you a year's worth of cartons if you promise not to attack anyone again.” He teased, gently nudging her side with his elbow.

Mina dropped her cigarette to the sidewalk and ground it out with the bottom of her shoe. “You still angry at me?” She ventured cautiously, not daring to look up at her brother for her eyes were brimming with tears. But Claude could see the tip of her bright red nose and trembling lower lip, even with her long black hair covering part of her face like a dark curtain.”If you are, I understand. I mean, I understand why you would be cross with me.”

“No,” He looped his arm around his sniffling sister and drew her into an embrace. “I'm too tired to be angry anymore.” He admitted, rocking Mina in his arms.”Too tired. Too done. Too unhappy to have to take it out on you.” He hadn't held her this closely since the day of their mother's funeral when the grief had become too much for even the iron hearted girl to withstand. The feel of her shaking and heaving body as she let out wretched gasps still haunted the stoic man to this day. Nothing hurt him more than to see Mina upset. Well, almost nothing.

Mina wiped her cheek with the back of her hand and nuzzled Claude's scarf with her face. She adored this man who was as close to a big brother as Sebastian. She could barely remember a life without the bespectacled man and the comfort she received from him was irreplaceable.

“Claudy…..did you….did you really-”she started.

“I never slept with Maurice.” He answered curtly.

His tone caused Mina to feel immediate shame. Not once did he answer differently to the same question. “I-I'm sorry.” She repented sadly. Her heart was twisted with regret, how could she had ever accused her brother of such lowly actions? She fretted inwardly. “I'm so so sorry!”

Claude knitted his brows. “For what?” He asked.

“For everything!” She cried. “This hasn't been easy for you, nor anyone else! And I'm ashamed at my own actions, how I came in guns blazing and didn't hear your side first! And then I nearly killed that bloke, Maurice-!”

Claude burst out laughing. “Don't. Please don't ever apologize for that.” He cackled heartedly..

“This isn't a joke!” Mina protested. “I-I could have really hurt him!”

“Calm Down, love, I know, I know.” Resting his chin atop Mina's head, Claude rubbed her back reassuringly with his hand. “I did not make much of an argument considering the lad and I were in bed together.” He conceded.

“That is indeed a fact.”

“But I will not, pretty certain I cannot, touch any other man except for Alois.”

Mina stepped back and eased her way out of Claude's arms. Ignoring the look of confusion on her brother's face, she She wiped her cheeks and chin clean of tears, couched into the back of her hand and crossed her arms.“You miss him, don't you?” She stated, eyeing him critically and daring for him to disagree with her.

With no way out and no good excuse to offer, Claude shoved his hands into his coat pockets and breathed out. White puffs of moist air gathered in front of his face and he wondered briefly if love was like that.

Was love warm and solid until you let it go? Does it turn into wispy and intangible once it was released into the frigid world?

He had no answers.

“Mina.” He quaked, each word he spoke laden with misery. “My heart aches every single day.”

“So go back to him.” She pleaded, grabbing his shoulders and roughly shaking him. ”Please, go back to him!”

“I cannot-” Claude choked out, lowering his head onto Mina's shoulder and releasing his tears. He was her gentle giant; eternally patient and considerate and he knew at that point he was surely disappointing her. ”I c-cannot give him wh-what he deserves!” He sputtered.

Mina lifted her arms and held her towering brother with as much tenderness as she could. Ps he felt his body shudder with every sobbing gasp and her own heart broke for him.

“He deserves to be happy.” She whispered gently, stroking his dark locks with her fingers. “And so do you. But you drag the past around like a chained iron ball and it never lets you get as far as you want.”

“I'm afraid, Minnie.” He sobbed. “He's all I've wanted, all I've ever wanted. I cannot love more than I already do and he wants so much more than me. Minnie, I'm not enough for him!”

“That's a load of codswallop!” Mina pushed Claude off of her and beheld the suffering written all over her brother’s face. Clutching his ice cold hands, she brought them up to her lips and kissed his knuckles. “This will be the last I will ever speak on this subject, so listen up and listen well. When we find the love of our life, we do what we can to make them happy. If we do not want to do something, let it be because you sincerely do not want it. If the words “I'm afraid” come into play, then defeat that monster before it destroys everything you love. Claude, fear is no excuse for not living and it is an even poorer excuse for letting go of your true love.”

The words she spoke so eloquently, pooled for a moment on the surface of Claude's conscience. It held itself there, and his brain swirled in the ideas she was trying to help him visualize. At first, Mina believed that Claude did not register what she was trying to convey , but suddenly his golden eyes seemed to burn a bit brighter. The gold flecks stood out like mini rays of sunshine and a smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

Blimey, she wondered, Was this what an epiphany looked like?

\-------------------------------  
“I understand you meant no harm towards me, but you've caused me a tremendous amount of troubles with your mouth.” Sebastian leaned against his front door, arms crossed and towering over a visibly shaken Maurice.”Have you any idea how fretted Ciel is with me right now?” He asked seriously.

“I-I'm sorry!” Maurice hung his head, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the buttons of his coat.”I was just so irate over being beaten pretty much half to death by your sister and just the way Ciel speaks to me is so incredibly rude-!”

“Our son is in the hospital with cancer, how else should Ciel react towards you?” Sebastian interrupted.”You pushed him to his limit, you realize that, yes?”

Maurice looked up at the handsome man with imploring eyes.”Please don't be angry with me!” He begged, grabbing Sebastian's arms and squeezing them tightly.”I couldn't bear it!”

“I'm not angry, Reece.” He sighed loudly.“I am simply exhausted beyond measure.”

Maurice studied the pained look on his friend's face and noticed the dark circles underneath the cat-like eyes. How odd to see the normally alert and brash man so stricken and worn! “It's best I go before anyone else attempts to assault me.” The wily dancer released Sebastian's arms and turned the knob to unlock the door.“If you need me, I'll be at my hotel room.” He added with a small smile.

Sebastian returned the smile with a weary one of his own.”We will chat later.” He promised.

Lizzie watched out from behind the corner of the kitchen entrance and waited until Maurice left. Her chest felt tight, but it was just her nerves working their way into her system. Knowing one's place was a skill many people had none of and she certainly knew that being in Ciel and Sebastian's apartment was not a good idea.

“I'm leaving now.” Lizzie announced as she grabbed her coat and purse from the counter top. Fumbling for her cell phone, she walked into the living room and gave Ciel, who was seated on the couch still sulking, an apologetic look.”I'm sorry I can't stay with you but I have an appointment with a New York client at 1 o'clock over at Jean-Georges and honestly, you and Sebastian need time alone to sort out what's going on with his company.”

Ciel made a face at her.”I didn't ask you to babysit me.” He snapped.”You know I hate being told what to do.”

“I'm going to ignore your nasty attitude and get out before I make you feel really bad.” Lizzie shot back. The atmosphere was getting thick with tension making it almost impossible to breath.

Lizzie swallowed the anger building up within her and stormed away, exiting out the apartment door and slamming it shut behind her. She stopped in front of the elevator and gripped her purse tightly, pressing it against her chest, and told herself over and over again that this too shall pass. She couldn't take Ciel’s sharp words personally, it was just a reaction to the incredible stress he was going through.

Taking a deep breath and allowing it to pass slowly out through her nostrils, Lizzie slipped on her coat and pressed the elevator button. Now wasn't the time to lose control, she reminded herself.

Back in the apartment, Ciel sat back down on his couch and covered his face with his hands. He was shot dead both mentally, physically, and emotionally, with no recourse but to face the surmounting troubles in his life, Ciel felt his chest tighten; anxiety was crawling up from his stomach causing his heart to beat faster.

“In and out.” He whispered, closing his eyes and concentrating on relaxing his frayed nerves.”Breath in and out.”

“Ciel? Are you alright?”

Cracking his eyes open, Ciel regarded his husband standing over him with a heated stare.”Do I look alright?” He growled irritably.

Sebastian settled himself down next to Ciel.”This is why I asked. If I made an assumption as to how you felt, you would accuse me of attempting to tell you how to feel.”

“I would not.”

“Bullocks.”

“Whatever.” Ciel stood up abruptly and hugged himself. He rubbed his arms as if chasing the chill from his skin.”I'm freezing.” He rasped.”Why am I this freaking cold?”

“Would you like a sweater?”

“I'd like a fucking explanation!” Ciel blasted, glaring furiously at Sebastian.”I'd really like to know why you kept the lawsuit from me! I'd really like to know why Maurice was told and I, your husband, didn't know! And I'd really like to know what you're going to do about this!”

“The lawsuit pales in comparison to what is happening to our son.” Sebastian replied calmly. He stood up and walked over to Ciel, cupping his husband's cheek with his hand.”How could I possibly add to your stress and worry with something so menial-”

“It's not menial!” Ciel barked angrily, slapping his hand away.”And to be honest, I'm sick and tired of everyone acting like I'm some weak spineless child who can't handle a crisis!”

“Ciel, that's not the case.”

“It is the case!” Ciel snapped his pointer finger up in Sebastian's face and shook it as if he were reprimanding a small child. “It's one thing if you want to sell the business, retire, stay at home and be a Mr.Mom like me! But it's a whole other issue if you're being sued! Your name and reputation will be destroyed! And what about the people who work for you? What about Claude? How could you not tell me about this?!”

Ciel's voice had risen like a crescendo, high and full of rage. His dark eyes blazed furiously while he ranted. Sebastian stood quietly and refused to engage in the fit until Ciel was done.“Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle this?” Ciel accused. “Aren't we equal partners in this marriage? I can't fucking believe you kept this from me!”

“Are you done?” Sebastian inquired in a cold steely voice.

Ciel halted his next choice of words, opting instead to give Sebastian a once over. The tight look on Sebastian's face was devoid of any warmth and familiarity. In fact, Ciel felt his heart quicken for he could not read his husband's facade.

“Done?” He echoed.

“Yes, are you done yelling at me as if I were a dim-witted oaf?”

Ciel allowed the air in his lungs to escape in one long huff and felt the glowering stare of Sebastian shoot through him like lightning. He opened his mouth, unsure of what to say, but was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone.

“Let it go.” Sebastian snapped, his ire crackling like electricity.”I have a few things left to say to you.”

“It could be about Mikey!” Ciel ran to the hallway foyer where his phone had been placed and immediately checked the caller ID. A cold tremor shot up his spine when he saw his mother’s photo pop up on the screen.

God, please let this be nothing Ciel thought as he pressed the screen.

”Hey, mom,” he chirped, trying to mask the terror in his tone. “What's up? Is Mikey ok?”

Sebastian strode into the hallway and placed his hands on his hips, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited patiently for Ciel to let him know that their son was doing well. He counted the seconds and observed Ciel's petite form, thinking nothing was amiss until his husband turned around slowly still holding the phone to his ear.

Sebastian halted mid-step when he was arrested by the sight of Ciel's blanched face.

“Baby, what's wrong?” Was all he could force out, fear wrapping it's cold hands around his throat, before Ciel dropped the phone with a loud clatter. Sebastian reached out to catch him, but Ciel’s legs wobbled for only a second before they crumpled beneath him, like a house of cards stricken by a gust of wind, and he landed in a messy heap at Sebastian’s feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!  
> Thanks for all of the great feedback and support! For all of you loyal OG Black Rose Eden fans who have read my other fics, there is a very obvious reference to one of my other stories-I wonder which one? Hehehehe.  
> And I've realized that between my new pirate fic and the BDSM series, this one is like the sweet little middle child who is always neglected but I love this story and am sticking to it so please continue on this ride with me!!!!!   
> Love to all and enjoy!!!

Claude was at a loss.

Wanting nothing more than a piping hot cup of tea and some time to gather his thoughts and feelings, he left Mina at the building and headed out in search of a nice cafe. A few blocks later the sign Corner Cafe caught his eye and he was thankful to leave the bitter cold behind as he settled into a booth. Wandering the city streets was a customary act between him and Alois, especially during the Springtime when Central Park was blooming with bright lily white and deep pink Sakura trees. Holding hands, laughing, talking about anything and everything were treasured moments Claude had taken for granted.

And now, if he didn't do something soon, those moments would be lost forever in the past.

Hanging out alone in a cozy cafe was what the dancer really needed in order to collect his thoughts and chase away the chill which had sunken into his bones. But the moment he ordered his favorite tea, he suddenly realized that the anemic looking college student taking standing before him holding a small memo and pen was going to provide him with a swelling headache.

“Sir? I'm sorry but we don't serve tea from Uruguay.” The boy replied in a snarky voice, clearly showing his annoyance at what he perceived as a foreigner.”Is it like, an exotic blend?”

Claude rolled his eyes “I requested _Earl Grey_ , not a bloody country!”.

Crinkling his nose, the waiter gave him a questioning look. “What's the difference?” He snorted.”You're asking for tea from Uruguay, right!”

“ _Earl Grey_!”

“Uruguay?”

“ **EARL GREY**!”

“Bruh, we have Lipton or Tetleys.”

“I give up!” Claude abruptly stood up from his table and stormed out of the cafe. Walking down several the city blocks, his irritability grew with each cross street he took. As if the biting air wasn't enough to turn his cheeks ruddy and his hands numb, the fact that he couldn't find one single place to enjoy a decent cup of tea was ludicrous at best. Here he was, in New York City, and yet he felt lost.

“Bloody Hell.” He muttered, his teeth chattering as he gandered at the various shops around him.”Where shall I have a cup of fucking tea that did not come from a box?!”

Suddenly, a glimpse of sunshine amongst the dismal world caught his eye.

“Alois.” He whispered.

Across the street was Cafe Noir where sat the young blonde. He was alone at a table for two with a cup of something in front of him. Hunched over and resting his chin on top of his folded arms, he stared at nothing, so deep in thought that he wasn't even touching the beverage in front of him.

The pull to go rush to his side was so great that Claude nearly crossed the street without looking. Cars honked and drivers cursed as the tall Englishman made his way, as if in a trance, to the cafe.

Claude entered quietly, walking slowly towards the melancholy faced man.

“Ali.” He greeted simply, taking ahold of the empty chair and settling himself in front of Alois. He silently slipped off his coat and readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose. Alois was stunned at Claude's arrival, totally caught off guard by the unexpected company of his ex-lover.

“What are you doing here?” He said in a hushed whisper, fighting every which way to control his anger. His fists balled up tightly until the knuckles turned white.”Did you follow me or something?” He accused.

“Would you mind terribly in telling me where one may purchase a cup of Earl Grey tea?” Claude responded lightly, snatching up a small menu and perusing through the items.”Ah! Blimey there it is!” He tapped the menu with his finger and then raised it in the air.

“Oy!” He called out to the female barista behind the counter.”May I have a serving of Earl grey tea, sugar and honey to the side, please.” She nodded and set to work on his beverage.

Alois was dumbfounded.”Claude.” He said curtly.”I asked you why're you here-”

“Is the tea adequate?” Claude interjected.“You know how we English do love our tea.”

Annoyed by Claude's nonchalance, Alois decided to play along. However this ended up, he certainly wasn't going to give in to him. “The tea here is pretty good.” He sat back in his chair and looked out the window at the bustling street life. “I mean, your mom’s brewing was always my favorite but this place is ok.”

“Brilliant.” Claude smiled.”Mum made the finest tea, however, I am not above a commoner’s serving.”

Alois’ eyes trailed back to Claude and the sky met briefly with amber.”Yeah, she really did.” He agreed “And as always, you're a tea snob.”

A few seconds later Claude was served his tea and he hummed as he sipped the earthy blend. It tasted so comforting to him, reminding him of his home in London and the evenings he spent with his family.

Alois watched with interest at the far off look on Claude's face and instantly knew that he was recalling his past. The pain of childhood traumas always affected Claude in a negative way so with that in mind, Alois decided to try to pull him into their present situation. “Why are you sitting with me?” He asked in a small voice.

Claude frowned. “Am I not allowed to sit with you?”

“After that shit show at Ciel’s place?” He snorted

Nodding his head, Claude placed his cup down. “True true. However, I have not seen nor heard from you in a month of Sunday's, the morning is brisk and chilled and it calls forth a moment for hot tea, plus,” his hand reached out and covered Alois’.” I miss you terribly.” He added with sincerity.

Retrieving his hand from Claude, Alois shoved them both in his pockets. “Please, don't.”he mumbled.”I'm too hurt and too angry to let you touch me.”

“I never slept with Maurice.” Claude stated firmly,“I swear on my mum’s soul.”

Alois shook his head in disbelief. “If you're lying she'll come back from the dead and kill you twice.” He warned, turning to face the window again.

“Ali,”Claude raised his hand and slammed his palm against the table causing Alois to jump in his seat and the cups and spoons to rattle. Patrons stared at the couple and the barista at the counter nearly poured hot tea all over herself. His speech evoked his desperate need for Alois to believe him and he was sure as Hell going to have the young man's complete attention.

“I never slept with him. Ever.”

From the determined look on Claude's face, Alois knew that he was telling the truth. His heart eased its jealous ache and relief seemed to wash his anxiety away in cool waves.“Ok.” He sighed, removing his hands from his pockets and raking his fingers through his hair.”That's one less crisis I don't have to suffer over.”

“I love you.”

This was not what Alois wanted to hear “Why are you doing this to me?” He said as an instant sadness replaced his momentary peace.”You're hurting me more now than ever before.”

“It is the truth, Ali. I love you, In fact is it not obvious that I adore you?” Claude took purchase of Alois’ hands and clasped them within his own, squeezing them so tenderly that Alois almost lost himself in their loving touch. To feel Claude's skin against his own was torturous. “I am irrevocably in love with you.”

Alois bit back tears as he attempted to pull his hands away from Claude. “I know that.” He admitted, “i mean-i know you love me to the point of bothering me this much!”

Claude drew the delicately boned hands up to his lips and kissed Alois’ palms “If you know how much I love you, then why did you leave me?” He asked, resting the hands against his cheek.

”Because in the end it's not enough, right?” Alois hissed angrily “And you won't give me what I want and I'm not really what you want. Now, can you please let go of my hands?” He tugged at them again but Claude refused to let go.

“I never said you weren't enough for me!”Claude defended.”Why would you believe such a blatant falsity? I want you, only you! If you want to be more accurate, I seem to be the one who isn't enough for you!”

“I left because you don't see me the way I see you.”Alois cried, finally pulling his hands back.”And stop touching me!”

“How do you see me, Ali?”

It was time for the truth, as embarrassing and difficult as it was, Alois was now faced with the task of letting it all out. What was there to lose? Their relationship could not go any further and it was certainly not going to be easy to permanently end it.

“I look up to you.” He began slowly, averting Claude's intense gaze.” Everything you do is perfect and amazing and here I am with my little bullshit photography business on the side, and my crunchy mom squad, and my incredible need for kids and being your puppy and following you around all the time! I admire you, and I want to be strong and successful like you, but you don't follow me around, you don't look up to me because I have nothing more to offer a man like yourself and when I did finally tell you what I wanted you shot me down and made me feel like all of my self doubts were actually true.”

Claude mulled over Alois’ words, understanding the enormity of what was presented before him. He had to be cautious with handling his beloved's feeling for they had been conveyed to him so honestly and so raw that he indeed admired Alois for his courage in standing up to him. “You've raised me upon a pedestal, Ali. Have you ever thought what would happen if I faltered and fell? How injurious that would be to our relationship?”

“What are you talking about?” Alois snapped.

“You have me flying with these standards so high and thus you deny the fact that I am capable of imperfection.” Claude rested his head against his hands and kneaded his temples as he tried to orchestrate his plea.”No one stands a chance against those expectations. Bloody Hell, I will make mistakes, in fact I have made mistakes and the higher up you have me the more devastating it is when I fall.”

Alois held up his hands in disbelief “Wait, because I think of you so highly it's my fault you fucked up?”

“No! Blimey, no! It is because you have an impossible ideal of me.” Claude brought his hands down and gripped his now cool cup of tea. He wanted so badly to hold Alois’ hands again but he did not want to push him any further until he was able to express everything he had built up. “When I disappointed you, it struck you even harder since you expected me to support you without reservation. You are terribly mistaken, Alois. I am not perfect, I am not so amazing, I am someone who loves with reservation and fear, who has trouble letting go of the pain of the past, who cannot simply open my mouth and express exactly why I did not want children. You are far braver, far more a man of strength and character than I ever have been.”

“Claude-”

“It had nothing to do with you,” Claude continued. “Abso-bloody-lutely nothing at all concerning you. This was all about my cowardice! I am a blinking fool to have allowed this tremendous fear break us apart! Frankly speaking, you deserve better than me, but I am a selfish and imperfect man and I refuse to walk away from you, from this life you and have have garnered together.”

Stunned by Claude's words, Alois stared wide eyed at the Englishman and wondered if any of this was really happening. How many nights had he prayed that Claude would see the light and utter these exact words to him? And here they were, facing one another, and the truth of Claude's fears was almost at his grasp “Claude, why are you afraid to have children?”

Claude silently chewed at the inside of his cheek, tapping the cup before him with his index finger.“The very thought of loving someone who cannot fend for themselves, who relies solely on you for their very life, simply petrified me.” Golden eyes clouded over, the wheels of terror turning swiftly within Claude’s head “Children can die.” He said gravely.”How could a parent rise again after such tragedy?”

“Is this about Hannah and Mikey?” Alois slid his hands across the table and nudged Claude’s fingers, silently beckoning him to release the cup and intertwine their fingers together.”babe, I know what happened with your sister is something that's never going to leave you, and I'm with you about Mikey’s condition. In fact, I'm scared out of my mind over losing him.”

“It is far more than I can bear.” Claude admitted.“I watched my former mum crumble into almost nothing after Hannah died and I hardly passed for a living person for years afterwards. If Sebastian’s family had not taken me in, I would probably have offed myself by now. Now that Mikey is being treated, I feel the past come rushing back to me.”

Alois pressed his thumbs into Claude's palms and drew circles against the damp skin “But we can bear it together, right? We can keep going, hoping for the best, right? As long as we're together.”

Elation and relief erupted within Claude's heart and he gladly clasped Alois’ hands. To listen to his optimism and witness the beauty behind his strength was exhilarating, Finding himself unable to explain further, Claude nodded his head “Yes.”

“And any one of us can die!” Alois pointed out.”For so many reasons, we can just up and die without warning!”

“I know.”

“And if you're too afraid to have kids because of that, why then be with me? I could die anytime too! But you know what? It's all a risk, living and loving, it's all a risk! I learned from being close with Ciel that anything can happen and the only part of life we can take control of is our right to choose. I chose this life with you knowing you could one day get tired of me, get sick and die, go back to England, or leave me for some other guy, but I went with you because you are worth any risk I can possibly take!”

“I am mortally afraid of losing you.” Claude whispered.

Alois squeezed his hands “Then don't let me go. Take a risk with me, please! I'll be imperfect with you, ok? And then we can turn all these imperfections into something…..perfect.”

Claude was blown away by the amount of wisdom and courage Alois displayed before him. He wondered how he could have ever made such an erroneous decision in letting Alois walk away from him. How could he have ever seen his lover as an immature young man with no idea of reality? For the years they shared with each other, Claude never felt more at ease and fulfilled, more loved and cherished, than when he was with his blonde moppet. What a criminal act to have caused Alois to suffer over nothing but his own selfish fears!

It was time to make things right.

“I do not want to just be with you, nor do I desire children with you right now.” Claude patted Alois’ hands and smiled.”But I surely will be moving back in with you later tonight.”

“ _Excuse me_?”  
\----------------------------------  
Lizzie stepped out of the elevator and checked her cell phone. A text had just come in and the minute she glanced at her screen, she felt her already current irritation rise once more. It was from her client who profusely apologized for the last minute cancellation but certain circumstances impeded his arrival to the restaurant and could they reschedule?

“Darnn it.” She huffed, pocketing her phone.”I rushed out of Ciel’s and for what? For nothing!” With her lunch plans obliterated, her work plans shot to Hell, Ciel in a pissy mood with her and everything else she could list, stress was slowly becoming part of her everyday existence.

Rounding the corner towards the front entrance she stopped suddenly as she neared the reception desk. Seated with his head bowed, book in hand, Snake was in rapt attention over Dante’s Inferno and in Lizzie's opinion, he look positively cute.

“I'm back!” Lizzie chirped, tossing her lurse atop the desk and taking a seat in an empty stool next to Snake “And you won't believe the blow up I just left upstairs!” As she finished her sentence, a glossy skinned snake popped its head up from beneath the desk and slithered easily onto the surface of her lap. It was a rather robust and thick snake with pale yellow and ivory patterns adorning its skin “Oh my!” She cried “this one is huge! So cute!”

“Thank you, says Milton.” Snake replied without looking up from his book. Without another word, he turned a page and continued reading.

Tugging nervously at a stray curl, Lizzie felt his response odd and out of the norm “So, um, since I'm free right now, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some lunch or something..!.”

Snake turned another page “It's not necessary to be so kind to him, says Milton.”

Lizzie frowned “What? Wait, what's that supposed to mean?”

“It’s nothing important, says Milton.” Another page was turned and a silence fell uncomfortably between them.

“I-I don't understand. Are you….mad at me?” Lizzie swiveled in the chair so her body faced him, nearly toppling the python right off of her lap. The twin snakes who had been present earlier, popped their heads out from Snakes pocket and stared at Lizzie with interest.

“His feelings do not matter, says Milton.” Snake held the book closer to his face “He told you before to push him and you left him-”

“I'm not talking to you Milton!” Lizzie angrily snatched the book out of his hands and flung it across the room where it landed with a thud against the wall. Jade eyes blazed furiously while Snake sat with his hands emptied of their contents, speechless from her outburst “Snake! Look at me right now! Your feelings do matter! You are important to me and this is going to be the last time I ever speak to you if you decide to ignore me! I know I've been difficult and I know I'm persistent but that's just who I am! When I want something I get it, but when it comes to love and relationships and putting someone’s feelings before mine I'm as inexperienced and awkward as you!”

Milton flicked his tongue out towards Lizzie, turned his head to glance at his master and after much thought, finally decided to slither down back under the desk. The python has surmised that a retreat from the rapidly charged environment was probably for the best. Emily and Oscar seemed to agree with their larger brethren and curled back into the bottom of Snakes pocket.

Snake’s jaw dropped, flabbergasted and amazed, and he tried to come up with a reasonable comeback to the wild eyed woman's outburst, but only one word seemed to remain ringing in his ears and he really hoped that he did not hear incorrectly “ _Love_?”

Panting from the rant, Lizzie realized what she had just said and slapped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide as saucers “Oh! Oh shit!” came the muffled cry “I mean...I-I slipped, I mean I-!”

“D-Do you love…..me?” Snake rose from his seat and walked around the desk to stand in front of the fidgeting girl “Are you….telling me the truth?”

It was too late to retract her spontaneous admission “Yes, I really do.” She mumbled, red faced and shamed “I feel like, as stupid as it might sound, I feel like it was love at first sight!”

Snake cocked his head “But, how?” He asked in wonderment “I'm...I'm so….strange.”

Lizzie dropped her hands and took ahold of Snake’s, shivering at the coolness of his skin. One of her fingers brushed over a patch of scales and she was reminded of how innocent and lovely he was. The beautiful young man with the whispery voice, gentle eyes and unique personality had ultimately conquered her heart to the point where nothing really made sense anymore. “I don't know how and don't know when but I just know that whenever things get crazy in my life and I'm feeling lost, I think about you. I think about you all the time.” She spoke softly, tracing the rough patterns with the tips of her fingers “And all of my thoughts of you make me want you even more “And you're not strange, not to me. I think you're so cool and mysterious and so handsome that I can't believe you haven't been taken yet!”

“I-I'm n-not cool!” Snake stammered.

“You're pretty cool to me!”

Snake finally mustered some bit of bravery and met her gaze with his own uncertain and frightened stare. The thick buttery brown curl of Lizzie’s eyelashes seemed to beckon him, framing her clear jeweled eyes like delicate butterfly wings coyly fluttering. She was the loveliest, most ethereal creature he had ever encountered, her sweet natured and amiable spirit had given him hope in what life could still offer him; the unwanted and ostracized Snake who hid behind layers of clothing and behind his beloved reptilian friends could somehow be cherished by someone so special.

In Lizzie, he found a reason to feel alive. Their clumsy near coupling had ended up creating a rift between them and he struggled with trying to find a way to deal with the aftermath. When he watched his snakes row and shed their old skin, he marveled over how difficult it could be, peeling off the used and dried scales before reappearing shimmery and new. When he met Lizzie, he was buried under years and years worth of shame and loneliness. Always considered an abomination, a blight against the natural world, Snake kept himself distant from others and never thought he could connect with anyone else aside from his reptiles.

Lizzie peeled away his uncertainties, his self doubt, his despairing solitude. In return, he wanted to be her special one, her only one, the only man she needed to make her laugh and find comfort in.

“I think of you-all the time.” He whispered, tangling a finger within one of her stray golden curls. It felt like a silken thread between his fingers.”I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to speak to me anymore that I went back to being silent and alone.”  
  
“Never!” Lizzie cried, catching on that Snake was speaking as his own person and not hiding behind his slithery friends “I'd never stop speaking to you!”

Snake nodded his head “Good, I'm glad.” He sighed in relief.

“And well... you're the first person I've ever wanted to give myself to.” Lizzie ventured further, a lopsided and silly grin crossing her blushing face.”You know, I wanted to last time, but I was so nervous and scared-”

“Last time?” A quizzical look rested on Snake’s face “Give what?”

“Myself.”

“Your attention or company?”

“Eh?”

Snake’s eyes flitted anxiously side to side, unsure as to where he should be looking. “Because you've already given yourself to me. There was tea in the lobby and when you came back from London-”

Lizzie released his hands and grabbed Snake by his collar, giving him a rough shake. “My virginity you idiot!” She shouted. “My freaking virginity! I've never had sex in my life and the only person I want to finally be with is you!”

“Now _that's_ my girl!”

Lizzie whipped her head around and caught sight of a visibly pleased Mina standing by the front doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she smiled widely, nodding her head with approval.

“Mina!” She cried.”What the Hell are you doing?!”

The ebon haired girl skipped merrily towards the pair, swinging her purse and practically beaming “So sorry to intrude upon this magical moment, but I left my cell upstairs so I'm off to fetch it.” She piped gaily.

“I want to die like right now!” Lizzie moaned, covering her face with her hands “Like this entire building needs to fall on me, crush me to death, like right now!”

“Continue on with your chat!” Mina winked at them while heading to the elevators.”And do use protection!” She called over her shoulder “Bridal showers before baby showers is what mum used to say all the time!”

Lizzie could feel the hot blood in her face drain and pool down in the pit of her stomach. Mortified couldn't cover what she was feeling right now. Unable to bring herself to look at her friend, she kept her face hidden behind her hands “She's just like Sebastian!” She bemoaned.

“Elizabeth?” Snake shuffled his feet nervously, his fingers working to pry her hands from her blanched face “I-I…..would like to give….myself to you as well.” He crooked a small smile filled with good intentions and a healthy dose of timidness.

“Really?” Lizzie was surprised, peeking between her fingers ”You-You're sure?”

Snake lowered his eyes and pink roses bloomed upon his cheeks. What kind of question was that? He wondered.

“But he's scared, says Milton.” He quickly added.

Mina popped her head from around the corner and threw them a thumbs up “Just close your eyes and think of The Queen!” She yelled.

“Mina!” Just as Lizzie was about to fling her purse at the sniggering female, a buzzing resonated from her pocket.“Oh, a text? It's from Aunt Rachel!” She silently read the screen and felt her heart stop. Her lower lip quivered and suddenly the Lord’s parader came chanting steadily in her head as the news delivered to her was fully registered.

Mina frowned, disliking the extreme change in her friend’s facial expression “Oy, Liz, what's wrong?”

Shaking the cell phone at Mina, Lizzie's face contorted into hysteria “Mina, Snake! We-Oh my God! Mina! We have to get to the hospital!” She cried.

“What?!? Why?!” Mina scurried over to Lizzie’s side and snatched the cell from her hand. Red eyes scanned the message and then widened in horror “Good God!” She exclaimed, gripping the phone tightly.”Your uncle!” She gasped.

The elevator doors opened and Sebastian came stumbling out with Ciel in tow. He pulled his shell shocked husband by the arm, leading him towards the front entrance. They wore their coats and scarves, as well as, panic stricken expressions on their faces “Mina! Lizzie! I-I can't find my keys to the car!” Sebastian hurried past them.”Tanaka is bringing the town car and he's coming for us now, go to the hospital immediately!”

Mina ran after them “Seb! Wait, what about Lily?!”

Swinging the door open, Sebastian shoved Ciel into the street. “Call Alois and let him know he's to keep Lily tonight!” He yelled.

Snake felt helpless, unknowing of what to do and what was going on “What's happening? asks Milton.”

“Uncle Vincent collapsed at the hospital!” Lizzie's voice trembled.”They think he’s having another attack!”  
\-------------------  
Dr.Spears tore through the Mt. Sinai Hospital ER, racing to reach the central medical unit where several doctors and nurses were handling patient entry and claims. His harried appearance and tight face drew the immediate attention of Dr. Edgar Redmond who was on hour 12 of a 28 hour shift. His blurred scarlet eyes snapped wider once Spears reached the desk. It was rare for the cool, calm, and always collected man to be this visibly upset.

“Hey Will, What's the deal?” He asked tiredly, leaning his body against the white wrap around desk of the station. His face was drawn and pale but the heartthrob of the ER still turned heads with his cornflower blue eyes and angel face. The man was so good looking that it was an everyday occurrence for the nursing staff to fight over scheduling. Everyone wanted their shifts during Redmond’s and it did nothing but inflate his already larger than life ego. Sometimes he would check his reflection against the metal plated swinging doors just to make sure his platinum coif was brushed and neatly tied back in a short tail. No matter how hairy the situation, the doctor had looks that weathered any emergency.

Holding up a clipboard with a patient’s written data in his hands, Spears feverishly shook it in the doctor’s face “No time! I need Dr.Bluer paged immediately!” He gasped.

Redmond checked the schedule chart on the desk and emitted a low whistled “Blue man is in recovery checking in on one of his surgeries from three hours ago. I don't think he's going to-”

“This is of utmost priority!” Spears snapped, slapping the chart down on the desk surface “Tell him it is Vincent Phantomhive!”

Holding up his hands in surrendering fashion, Redmond acquiesced ‘Ok, ok, I got it.” The physician wasn't about to mess with his friend’s patients, especially when the legendary oncologist, Dr. Spears, was making a demand like that. They were inundated with patients that particular morning, working nonstop between shift changes. As a result of city budget cuts, they were woefully understaffed but thankfully the medical teams currently in position were above par and handling everything as best they could.

Redmond figured that Spears wouldn't bother to pull another doctor out from recovery unless it was a dire situation. A doctor’s reputation offered special privileges amongst staffers. Picking up the internal phone, he dialed into recovery and waited until someone picked up.

“Hey, Blue, it's Red.” He spoke wearily into the phone, resting the receiver between his shoulder and chin while he rubbed his aching eyes with his fingertips “I've got Spears here saying Vincent Phantomhive is in distress-” Redmond drew back from the phone, caught it in his hand and looked at it puzzled “He hung up!” He exclaimed.

Seconds later, Bluer burst through the double swinging doors of the recovery room and rushed over to Spears “What's happening, Will?” He asked breathlessly.

“Follow me!” Spears turned on his heel and bolted towards the staff elevators, Bluer followed closely behind. Startled by how quickly everything had transpired, Redmond whistled loudly, drawing the attention of Dr.Gregory Violet who was busily sketching on a pad “Hey Greg, did you see Blue man run out of recovery like that?” He asked.

“I actually did.” The young physician ceased his doodling and looked up from his seat “Was that patient, by any chance, Ciel’s dad?”

“Yup.”

“I see.” Deep purple eyes twinkled with mirth “I knew he had a thing for that kid.”

“Shut up, no you didn't!” Redmond laughed, stretching his sore arms above his head “Jesus, these shifts are making me feel like an old man!” He winced.

“I did so, and sorry to say, but you are old.”

“32 isn't old!”

“To New York City night life, you are ancient.”

“Fuck you.”

“It's a shame Ciel is married.” Dr.Violet erased a stray mark and brushed the pink crumbs from the paper.”Blue man really likes him, I can tell, he's always mentioning him and making comments about him.”

Redmond reached back with his right hand and scratched the back of his head “I don't get it, if Blue was going to fall for someone in this place, how come he didn't look my way?”

Violet snickered “He likes them young and unslutty.”

“Again, fuck you. And why aren't you making rounds?”

“Blue has no clue what he's getting into, especially with that guy’s husband.” Ignoring Redmond’s question, Violet flipped the papers of his art book and tapped at a particular sketch “He's a beauty, a real specimen of male erotica.”

“You sound like you should be directing porn.” Redmond leaned over to study the scratchy, but well done, illustration. It was a fairly accurate depiction of Sebastian, which appeared to had been created during one of his visits to the oncology unit. Long limbs and an elegant form covered by black jeans, a long sleeved t shirt and black coat, inky strands of long bangs brushed to the side of a finely edged and handsome face were brought to life by Violet’s expert hand. The surgeon who could fluidly split open an abdomen with a sharpened scalpel and perform miracle procedures with an expressionless face could wield a pen or pencil and formulate breathtaking portraits of those who entered his world.

“Ok, so he's a good looking guy.” Redmond grumbled “But it doesn't mean he's a good husband.”

“I've watched him every time he's come to the oncology unit through the ER entrance.” Violet snapped his book closed and rolled the pencil across the table until it came to a stop by the phone “He's always here for his kid, and he's always following Ciel around. Whatever Blue has in mind, he's going to end up hurting himself.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzz!
> 
> Thanks for the reviews, compliments and even criticism! I'm thankful for the support and thankful that people actually give a shit about my work. It urges me to do my best and although I work primarily off of my mood and inspiration, I do not want to disappoint my readers.  
> That being said, keep being honest and helpful, not hurtful, to artists who do this for the love of their fandom. Keep on encouraging but also keep your comments real and never back down with your feelings. I truly and honestly appreciate them all.
> 
> Thanks once again!  
> oxoxox

  
“Pericar-what?!” Rachel looked up from her where she sat on Vincent’s hospital bed, her hands clasping her husband’s while he laid resting after an hour’s treatment and examination. “Are you telling me he did not have a heart attack?”

“Pericarditis.” Dr.Bluer clarified, “It's is swelling and irritation of the pericardium, the thin sac-like membrane surrounding Vincent's heart, and no, he did not suffer another heart attack.” The physician smiled gently, flipping a file open in his hands and reviewing the latest CT scans he had administered upon his patient.”It is a rare occurrence, but thankfully none too serious, which is resolved by rest, mild medication, and plenty more rest.”

“Thank God!” Rachel broke down, doubling over and burying her face into her sleeping husbands chest. The sobs which followed shook his pronebody, her long elegant fingers clutching his shoulders as if she feared that somehow he would slip away. Bluer felt his own heart seized with emotion while Rachel released the pent up fear and anxiety she had kept bottled up during the emergency examinations to determine the sudden onset of sharp chest pains Vincent had succumbed to earlier.

She blamed herself for his condition, silently berating herself for sending him into such a state while he still remained in the red zone. Why hadn't she been more understanding? She thought angrily, cursing her stupidity and selfishness.

Somehow sensing like of this, Bluer placed the clipboard down on the standing bed tray and moved over to sit down behind Rachel. His large hand rested against the back of her head and he playfully ruffled her long blonde hair. “You did not do this to him.” He spoke softly, sliding his hand down to her shoulder and giving it a reassuring squeeze.”Vincent hasn't been following my orders about rest, proper diet and appropriate exercise. The man isn't a machine-”

“I told him that!” Rachel wailed, her hot tears pooled onto the bed sheets, leaving ringlet marks of smeared mascara against the bright white covers.”I begged him to stop working! I begged him to walk away from it all! But how could I ask him that? How could I have asked him to walk away from what he spent a lifetime to create?!” She wept some more, arching her back with every gasp of breath she took. Her private anguish spilled forth freely, her words coated with built up hysteria.

“I know you meant well-”

“I was scared!” She sobbed, vigorously shaking her head from side to side.”When he started telling me how disappointed he was in Ciel taking Sebastian's name, of how he was the last Phantomhive and his legacy would end when he died, I-I just lost sight of it all and begged him to quit!”

Bluer didn't know what to say.

“He sounded….he sounded so defeated! So lost and frustrated and all I want is for him to get better!” Rachel dug her fingers into the sheets and clawed at them, covering her sleeping husband with her own slight build. She wanted so desperately to protect him, to ease his worries and bring peace to his life, but Vincent had been too fraught with bitterness and frustrations. He was unreachable at this point.

The young doctor took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, it was a scene he had encountered so many times in his career. Family members desperate to save their beloved having no choice but to stand in the sidelines and watch as someone they loved slowly killed themselves. It was enough to cause him to weep as well.

“A surname is not enough for someone to throw away their life, Rachel.” He soothed, rubbing her shoulder.”He is most likely feeling scared himself and desperate enough to sputter nonsense-”

“Because I asked him, no, demanded the impossible from him, he's going to leave us all!” Her voice shook terribly; it was a wonder that she could speak at all.“And there is nothing, absolutely nothing I can do about it!”

“You've done all you can, Rachel.” He replied firmly.“Every bit of your life since you had Ciel, you've fought to keep the people most important to you alive and happy. How can anyone blame you for being the hero of this family?”

Rachel craned her neck to the side, her damp cheeks streaked black and shiny and her lips quivering with unrestrained emotion, “I'm not a hero.” She rasped “What I did for Ciel is what any mother would have done for their child.”

“I understand that,, but you are a hero!” He insisted. His hand left her shoulder and made its way to the side of her face, careful not to startle her, and with the back of his fingers he swiped away rivulets of tears.”I can do everything I humanly can, open them up, remove and stitch, I fix them up. In the end, it's a person's will to live that serves as the final medication. Do you know how many times I've done my part, but someone gives up, someone decides that life isn't worth fighting for anymore and they die. They die on me, Rachel, they make my work amount to nothing because they give up. People like you don't give up, you pull the lost ones from the edge of darkness, you cheer them on and you fight with every bit of strength someone else has lost. I cannot do this with Vincent if you give up, Rachel. You have to keep going for him in case he decides he doesn't want to go on. You did it for your son and you're still doing it now, so please, don't stop fighting, Rachel. I beg you, don't stop being the hero.”

“The heart, for me as a doctor, is an engine running a machine.” He dropped his head, feeling helpless and small compared to Rachel’s struggle.”But you, people like you, make the heart something so much more. Something so powerful and beyond my abilities and that, in the end, is what makes us all resilient.”

The dim room fell into a heavy silence, Bluer staring at Rachel’s reddened face and Rachel staring into a vast void of nothing. Before the doctor could ask if she had heard anything he had said, the petite woman suddenly sat up, wiped her face with a tissue she had pulled out of a box on the nightstand and blew her nose. Bluer watched, a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. The expression on her face reminded him so much of Ciel.

Rachel looked at the doctor with the impossibly kind eyes and felt a surge of gratitude overwhelm her. “Without you, Vincent would have died. Without you, people would lose their lives.”

“I do what I am allowed.” He shrugged, humbly blushing at her bold words. “But you're something else, you really are.”

“Thanks you.” Rachel wiped another stray tear from her cheek. “And I will fight for my grandson, he doesn't deserve to lose.” She affirmed.“And I will fight for my husband. They will not leave us.”

Bluer was in awe over her sudden transformation, it seemed like a switch had been flicked on and the resolve behind Rachel's spirit had stepped up to man the helm. He admired her, the calming fortress of a woman who refused to back down, and it was clear to him who Ciel really took after.

“He will listen from here on out.” She continued in a voice devoid of her previous plaintive tone.”If I have to fight him tooth and nail, I will not allow him to regress from your prescriptions.” Her face shone with determination, her speech resolute and posture rigid and balance “And I will be Ciel and Sebastian’s rock, throughout their suffering I will be there to hold them up. My Mikey will not battle this alone either, that boy is a fighter to the core.”

“Just like his grandmother, I expect no less.” Bluer chuckled, looping his arm around her shoulder and giving her a quick hug before rising from his seat on the bed.”Your son should be here soon, would you like me to stay and deliver the report to him or would you like to do the honors?”

Rachel stood as well, wiping down the spots of tears and makeup on Vincent's sheets.”Are you terribly busy?” She asked cautiously, sniffling a bit as she wiped her nose with her tissue.”I feel so much better having you here.”

“Of course, I always have time for your family.” Bluer smiled.

The low humming and beeping of monitors played their lullaby as nurses and practitioners shuffled passed the slightly ajar door of Vincent's room. The doctor and the ever persistent wife and mother stared gratefully at each other, unknowing of a presence waiting just outside, within earshot.

Ciel wrapped his arms around himself and fought back his own tears. He had heard everything.

The gasping strains of his mother's grief and guilt, the warmth and urgency in Bluer’s voice, it all reminded him of how much his own heart was breaking over Mykhal’s condition. He never quite could get to the root of his mother's traumatic fight against a disease which nearly claimed her only child, but now he truly understood the years of terror and heartaches his soft spoken, dignified and tender spirited mother had to soldier though.

Ciel leaned his head back against the wall and sent a silent prayer of thanks to his mysterious and baffling God. He prayed for guidance and strength, he prayed for his child and his father, and then he prayed that he too could be as resilient as his beloved mother. Her guilt was palpable, a tangible feeling wrapping itself around Ciel's heart and choking it. It wasn't her fault, he thought miserably.

“It's mine.” He hissed to himself.

“Ciel? Are you alright, love?” Sebastian had rounded the corner of the hallway after speaking briefly to Spears about Vincent's condition and was instantly alarmed by the forlorn and pained looking form of his husband against the wall.

Blue eyes popped open and Ciel hurriedly righted himself so as not to worry the already frazzled man. “I-I'm fine, just exhausted.” He scratched the back of his head and tilted it to the direction of his father's room.”Mom’s in there with Dr.Bluer, looks like dad’s in the clear.” He smiled tiredly.

Sebastian’s stomach turned at the thought of his supposed rival being just a few feet away from Ciel, but Sebastian noted that right now, his own personal feelings of animosity towards Bluer amounted to nothing but pettiness. Swallowing his pride, he forced a wide smile “That's brilliant.” He replied genially, jerking his thumb over his shoulder “I chanced a run in with Spears just now, the good doctor seemed out of sorts but reported that your pop is going to be here just a few days.”

“I'm not surprised,” Ciel admitted, rubbing his red rimmed eyes with his fingertips “Dad gave us all a good scare, freaking sent me into catatonic shock”

“Forgive me for dragging you out here so roughly.” Sebastian apologized. “My intention was to get you here as fast as I could.”

“Please, don't, it's fine, really.” Ciel held up his hands and shook his head “Besides, hearing William shouting at the nurses in the ER snapped me out of it.”

“The ever stoic William T. Spears in a shambolic state.” Sebastian snorted, hanging his arm around Ciel's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.”Havering on about false heart attacks and nearly having one of his own.”

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's chest and inhaled the rich aroma of sweat and spice. He was relieved beyond words; to lose his father was more than he could bear. “Whatever, as long as dad gets better, I don't care how many people were scared half to death.” He sighed. His arms found their way around Sebastian's waist and he pulled him closer until their bodies met and connected. The body heat emanating from his husband comforted him and allowed him to feel safe and secure. In their rush, they hadn't yet removed their coats and so the scent of the winter day reminded Ciel of his own dark times.

He shuddered.

“Can I stay here forever?” He whispered, pressing his nose into the folds of Sebastian’s shirt.”Just here, with you holding me and never letting me go?”

Sebastians cheeks flushed heavily, he was moved by Ciel's words and, for a moment, wondered if they were just his imagination. Looking down at the disheveled mess of Ciel's slate colored hair, his heart swelled with adoration for the man who promised, and gave, his entire heart, mind, and body to him.

Resting his chin atop Ciel's head, Sebastian rocked him slowly side to side and squeezed him tighter.”Forever? But I had already assumed eternity would suffice.” He joked. It worried him to no end how thin Ciel had gotten in the past few months but he refrained from making a comment.

“Would this imply you are no longer cross with me?” He ventured carefully, placing a kiss on the side of Ciel's head.

“I'm still upset, but I won't be unfair to you.” Ciel looked up, stood on his toes and returned the kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “Nothing is ever easy with us, but this made me realize that some things are priority over others. We can talk about the studio when we've had dinner, gone to bed, and had a good night's sleep.”

“I concur.” Without warning, Sebastian hoisted Ciel up until his feet were dangling off the floor and he devoured his mouth, kissing him deeply and sensuously, taking Ciel's breath away with his passionate ferocity. He loved this man more than his own life, more than he could ever love another, and second only to his love for his children, Ciel was more important than anything else in the world.

No one was taking his love away from him. Only death could snatch Ciel and even then, Sebastian would follow and be with him in the next life and in the next world.

“Must you two do this in my hospital?” Spears stood behind them, holding his coat in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other. He wore a perturbed scowl which he aimed directly at Sebastian “You appear as a pedophile blatantly molesting a 15 year old boy!”

Slipping his tongue across Ciel's bottom lip for good measure, Sebastian turned to look at Spears with annoyance “And you look like a medic who cannot identify false heart attacks!” Sebastian snapped back, lowering Ciel but refusing to let go of the red faced man.

“Sebastian!” Ciel cried, swatting his arm “William went beyond his normal duties to be there for dad!”

“Pericarditis often causes chest pain and sometimes other symptoms which closely mimic those of an actual heart attack.” Spears defended in a cool voice.”I chose to err on the side of caution, something you should have learned to do by now!”

“William, enough!” Ciel scolded “We don't blame you for anything! But please, no more snarky remarks!”

“I am sorry, Ciel.” William relented, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It is my exhaustion speaking at this moment.”

“So, wait, what exactly does peri-whatever, do to my dad?” Ciel asked as he untangled himself from Sebastian's arms.

“Your father experienced sharp chest pains which occurs when the irritated layers of the pericardium rub against each other.” Spears took a sip of his coffee before continuing “it is quite harmless and easily treatable, but your father must abide more closely to his cardiologist's recommendations.”

“You're right.” Ciel agreed “He's been skipping his physical therapy and I doubt he even stopped running the company full time.”

“The man is stroppy in regards to his work.” Sebastian added.

“There is only so much we physicians can do.” The overtired doctor turned to leave, but halted and looked back at Ciel. “As you have proven to all of us, it is largely up to the patient to continue healing and eventually, surviving.” With that, he made his way down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Ciel fell silent, his mind turning over the message Spears left him with. Survival was all his life was ever about, why did it have to spill over to his child, to his father? If he could, he would carry these burdens alone, never tainting anyone with their foulness, their heaviness, their destructive forces.

“Vincent and Mikey will live, Ciel.” Sebastian encircled his arms around Ciel from behind and kissed him on the side of his head.”We both will make sure of that.”

“Yeah,” Ciel covered Sebastian's hands with his own and hope the trembling of his body wasn't too obvious. “Let's go inside and see how dad is doing.” Ciel suggested, tilting his head up and nuzzling the area beneath Sebastian's chin with the tip of his nose.”And then, I want to see Mikey again.”

“Yes, my Lord.”  
\----------  
Spears took long strides down the corridor past the oncology units and headed straight for his office. He would be on call in the morning and with only a few hours available to him, sleep would be what he needed to take the edge off of his nerves. Appointments had to be met and people's health and their lives rested in his hands; Vanessa was coming in an hour early just to get a head start on paperwork. He figured he would have to hire an assistant for her sooner or later, unfortunelty the number of patients filing into his unit seemed to grow everyday.

“If Ronald were here, he would bring me dinner.” He muttered to himself. The few months without his live in partner had finally tweaked his last nerve. He was too ashamed to tell the dancer that he missed him and that his days, and not just his nights, were unbelievably long drawn out hours of loneliness.

“Most likely, he'd want a blowjob, or some other “favor” in return.” He snickered lowly, feeling his cheeks warm up at the mental image of his lover's tight young body.”For once I would entertain his whims.”

Witnessing the loving exchange between Sebastian and Ciel had actually bothered him to the point where he had been cold towards the pair. It was wrong, he knew that, but he could simply not help himself.

“Ah, dammit!” He swore, loping past several doctors who raised their hands to get his attention. He was in no mood to speak anymore to anyone; sleep was of the highest priority.

Upon arriving at his office, much to his chagrin, Spears was met by Mina, Lizzie and a strange looking man with what appeared to be a…..

A snake?

Around his shoulder?

Eyeing the visitors sitting in the waiting room chairs with a doubtful look, Spears gestured at Snake.“Is….is that a baby ball python around your neck?!” He approached the threesome slowly, pointing a finger at the yellowish reptile around Snake's neck. Spears’ face was contorted with confusion and he could swear that the snake was giving him an irritated glare.

“Yes, says Milton.” Snake replied nervously while he fidgeted in his seat.

“Who?”

Lizzie jumped up from her seat “It's his pet snake! Please let him stay here, I promise we won't be a bother! It's just that when we tried to see Uncle Vin, the nurse yelled at us to get away from their unit!”

“That beastly git behind the counter had a fit!” Mina complained loudly.”Damned codger wouldn't stop bawling about the snake!”

“It would seem as if this office of mine has a history of strange occurrences.” Spears sighed defeatedly.“Might as well allow a circus in while I'm at it.”

“Oi! What type of nonsense you have going on in that room?” She chortled, crossing her arms and scrutinizing the doctor.”I bet you've shagged Ronald rotten on that couch!”

“Stay in the office, and I refuse to respond to that statement.” Spears huffed.

“Thanks William!” Lizzie beamed, clapping her hands happily. “We heard from Ciel that my uncle is going to be fine so we won't stay long!”

“That is, um, a lovely, snake you have there.” Spears fished the keys out from his pocket and gave Snake a wary look.”Do you often walk about with a snake around your neck?”

“Thank you, says Milton.” Snake offered a shy smile “And yes, yes he does.”

The amused doctor cocked an eyebrow “And what is your name?” He asked.

“Snake, says Milton.”

“Wait, your snake is Milton?”

“Yes.”

“And you are?”

“Snake, says Milton.”

“Elizabeth.” Spears opened the door to his office, walked in and flung his coat onto the couch while Lizzie and Snake followed him in. “If you bring this character home to meet your mother, she will have him institutionalized.” He quipped, sending Mina into a fit of giggles.

Lizzie's eyes widened. “William! So mean!”  
\------------------  
“We're coming in!” Ciel called into the room, knocking on the door with the knuckle of his finger. He took purchase of Sebastians hand and entered, hoping that his mother was in better shape than he was.

Bluer smiled and gave the pair a quick wave,”Sorry we have to meet under such circumstances again, but it's definitely much better than we had originally thought.” He said cheerfully, holding out his hand to Sebastian and waiting for the tall man to reciprocate the friendly action.

Again, Sebastian feigned an amiable smile and shook Bluer’s hand.”Thank you for helping my father in law.” He said

“It is always my pleasure, and my job.” Bluer laughed. His attention turned towards Ciel and he instantly was taken aback by his friend’s blanched pallor. “Ciel, are you alright? You look a little out of it.” He asked.

Rachel walked up to her son and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.”My son.”she whispered, stroking the back of his head much like when he had been a child. Petting him lovingly as to ease away his worries.”Your father is going to be fine, I am so sorry this happened, more for you than for him!”

“Mom!” Ciel finally allowed his tears to come and he grabbed ahold of his mother and held her closely, resting his face into the crook of her neck and weeping silently for the unfairness of it all. When he was younger and wracked with pain from treatments, he often took comfort into rubbing her hair against his face and nestling into her arms while she sang to him. No matter how old he would become, he would always need her.

“It's going to be ok, but when will it always be ok?” He croaked.

“I don't know, honey, I just don't know.” She sighed, “But I know we will be strong together. You, me, Sebastian, Lily, all of us, we are going to be strong for your father and Mikey.”

“You…you all…...need to go.”

The weakly uttered phrase stunned everyone. Bluer spun around and was surprised to see his paints eyes open. The monitors did not sound off and thus his condition was thankfully stable. From his bed, Vincent stared at the group with dazed eyes and mouth slightly agape. Bluer hurried over to him, checked the screen which processed data on his vitals and then whipped out a light pen. He shone the beam into Vincent's eyes and readjusted the nasal cannula which delivered oxygen into Vincent's natural airflow.

“You woke up sooner than expected, did it bother you so much to be left out of the conversation“.The cardiologist teased, picking up Vincent's wrist in order to check his pulse.

Rachel let go of Ciel, giving him a light kiss on his cheek and moved towards the side of the bed. “Hello, Vincent.” She smiled as she brushed a wisp of hair away from his forehead.

Vincent stared at her and wordlessly lifted his other arm, pointing directly at Sebastian.

Ciel felt his skin crawl.”Dad? What's wrong?” He asked nervously.

“I must...I must speak with him….alone.” He uttered weakly.

Everyone is the room exchanged bewildered glances.

“Vincent?” Rachel quaked, unsure of why, out of the blue, her husband wanted to speak to Sebastian alone, especially after regaining consciousness only seconds earlier.”Darling, what's wrong?”

“I must...speak with...Sebastian.” He insisted feebly, shaking his finger at the speechless man, “Everyone…..please leave!”

Bluer held up his hands in surrender.”Your condition is stable and I see no reason to acquiesce to your demand.” Grabbing his clipboard, Bluer ushered Ciel and Rachel out of the room. “He's in a good place, let's amuse him and abide by his wishes.” He stated once they were outside the room.

Sebastian watched Bluer as he led the pair out and bristled when the doctor placed his hand against Ciel's lower back. Biting his tongue, he let loose a litany of curse words so foul that had they not been only in his thoughts, Vincent would have probably endured a legitimate heart attack.

“Sebastian….sit down.” Vincent's voice sounded weak but he seemed determined to speak to his son in law. Motioning to the chair next to his bed, Vincent waited until Sebastian had settled himself down.

Pulling off his coat, Sebastian crossed his leg over the other and sat back, mindful that he and Vincent had never truly had a one on one conversation. It wasn't that they disliked each other, but the dark haired man had always felt as if his father in law held some form of contempt towards him. It was as if he was never good enough for Ciel. Even though the CEO had gone as far as to fetch him in London and bring him back to be reunited with his son, Vincent still kept Sebastian at arms length.

“You had everyone bricking it, thinking you were going to die.” Sebastian informed him curtly.

“I'm….I’m sorry.”

“Bloody hell, mate!” Sebastian snapped.”Listen to your doctors for once!”

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the fuming man.”I speak...you listen.” He ordered.

Before Sebastian could answer back, Vincent held up his hand and signaled him to be quiet. Thinking that this may be delirium causing Vincent to act so strangely, Sebastian clasped his hands together and leaned forward so he could hear every word Vincent wanted to say.

“Have at it.” Sebastian nodded.”Let us have words.”  
\-------------

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzz!!!!
> 
> "And love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love  
> cannot be killed or swept aside."  
> Lin-Manuel Miranda
> 
> With great love, pride, faith, prayers, and support to the victims of the Orlando massacre and the LGBT Community❤️
> 
> We will not back down,  
> Elise Rose

“Forgive me if this comes off as rude but-” Bluer closed the door to Vincent’s room and gave Rachel a concerned look,”you look like you're about to pass out.”

Rachel's hands flew up to her face,”Oh! I do?!” She gasped, patting her cheeks with her fingertips,”I-I did feel a bit light headed before we stepped out!” Her normally calm face looked pinched and sallow and her body was slightly hunched so it was quite obvious to the doctor that she was on the verge of collapsing.

“Mom, you haven't been sleeping well, have you?” Ciel recognized the telltale signs of exhaustion on his mother’s face; red rimmed eyes with darkening circles underneath were giving away Rachel's physical and emotional state.”Dad’s pretty much out of the woods, why don't I take you to my apartment so you can rest.” He offered.

“I won't leave your father, at least not now.” She immediately refused,”God forbid something else should happen and I wasn't here with him!”

“My office is available, if you want, with a nice couch to lay down on.” Bluer hooked his arm around Rachel's waist and gently coaxed her stiff body to follow his own.”There's no telling how long their conversation will last, so why not take a some time to yourself?”

Rachel blushed, her petite hands shaking slightly against her chest, “I don't want to impose-” she began.

“No, it would actually put me, and I'm guessing your son as well, at ease.” The cardiologist smoothly led the way to his office, which was only a few doors to the right of the nurses’ station, and Ciel followed along. Rachel was still hesitant in leaving the area, but Ciel backed up Bluer by demanding that she also take care of her own self.

“I don't need another parent in the ER.” He declared,”Be reasonable, mom.”

Unwilling to cause her child anymore stress, Rachel cooperated with them and gave one last longing look at Vincent's hospital room door before walking away. Once his mother had taken a cup of coffee and a blanket to wrap herself up in on the office couch, Ciel looked at his phone screen for the time and decided it would be good to visit Mikey on his own. “I don't want to wait any longer to see him.” He told his mother.

“Go ahead, dear.” She smiled wearily, sipping her coffee and waving him along with her feet tucked beneath her lap,”I'm starting to feel better, go on and see Mikey.”

Ciel couldn't help himself and snickered at his mother, she looked so small and girlish and he loved her even more for the strength she exhibited and the suffering she endured for all their sakes.

Bluer assured Rachel that she could stay as long as she needed to and he proceeded to escort Ciel to the Pediatrics Ward. The pair walked in silence, their heels clicking against the ivory tiled floors and filling the air with their rhythmic echoes. It seemed awkward at first, leaving his father and Sebastian behind and being flanked by Bluer and his mother, but what mattered most to Ciel was seeing his son.

“Are you ok?” Bluer asked quietly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
Ciel smirked at the action, noticing that the doctor only did that when he was nervous

“As ok as I can be.” He sighed.

“Are you scared?”

Turning his head to the side, Ciel gave Bluer a questioning look, “Does it show that clearly on my face?” He asked.

“No, but I can feel it.” The doctor stopped walking and took ahold of Ciel's hand,” When I hear you speak, your voice sounds like you're trying to keep it all together but you're ready to snap.”

“That's pretty much my current life.” Ciel laughed humorlessly, the smile on his face not quite reaching his eyes.”Every time I think I've got things under control, something else happens and I fail miserably.”

Bluer tugged at the thin fingers,”You're really hard on yourself.” He said softly,”Like a mirror image of your mom.”

“No, I'm not!” Ciel snapped, pulling his hand out of the doctor’s hold.”She's strong, and I'm not! You want to know what I did when my mom called me? I had a damned panic attack! Every time I'm hit with a crisis, I crumple up like a house of sticks!”

“Ciel-”

“If Sebastian didn't stay with me, I'd amount to nothing!” Ciel felt himself nearly giving way to the frustration he was so desperately trying to keep beneath the surface. Guilt and self loathing were emotions he had been wrestling with since Sebastian first left for L.A. and nothing he did seemed to make a difference anymore.

“This has nothing to do with your husband and everything to do with how you feel about yourself!” Bluer grabbed Ciel by his shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, their faces meet inches from each other,”Stop doubting yourself, Ciel! If you keep depending on Sebastian to be your hero, you're never going to realize just how strong you really are!”

Ciel stared at Bluer and allowed the words to sink in. Hero? He thought.

Yes, Sebastian was his hero, how else should he regard the man he loved so deeply? What was to be expected?

“I love him.” He whispered, bringing his hands up to rest atop Bluer’s arms,”He’s my strength, and if that makes him my hero then I'm ok with depending on him. He saved my life-!”

Bluer shook his head, “This is about being able to depend on yourself, not about what you think you owe him.”

“I owe him everything I have!” Ciel raised his voice and glared at Bluer with annoyance. His chest heaved and he slapped Bluer’s hands off of his shoulders. An estranged hush fell between them, the stubborn young father and the near perfect prince facing off in tense silence.

“Is that how your marriage works?” Bluer challenged. The two men stared at one another, almost as if they were at a showdown, their bodies rigid and beliefs unwavering. Staff and patients passed by the pair, curious looks thrown this way and that, onlookers wondering what could be happening between the two uncommonly good looking men.

Aware of the attention they were attracting Ciel lowered his voice,“It's my marriage, not yours.” Ciel whispered hastily, backing away from the physician,”I'll figure my way through all of my issues, but my husband is not the one to blame for any of this!”

“I didn't say he was-”

“And I like you, Laurence, I really do.” Ciel admitted, his voice quivering as he spoke,”But I don't want anyone except Sebastian to stay by my side.” He whirled around and walked in hurried steps down the corridor towards the elevators, wiping his cheeks as tears flowed endlessly. He held it in as well as he could, but he did not want to cry in front of Bluer.

“Ciel!” Bluer removed his glasses, pocketed them and ran after him, noting that the hall was empty at the moment. Before Ciel could react, he felt Bluer’s hand grab his arm and forcibly drag him through a fire exit door to his left. He let out a yelp but another hand clamped down on his mouth, effectively stifling any sounds he tried to make. In what seemed to feel like a split second he had been hauled off the floor, thrown into a stairwell and slammed against the wall.

His arms flailed wildly, slapping and punching at Bluer who was pinning him to the wall. He was seized with fear and couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Who was this man weighing him down with his body, trapping him against his will and forcing him to relinquish himself?

“Ciel, enough!” Bluer grunted, dodging a well aimed slice at his face,“I'm not trying to hurt you! Stop fighting me!” He released his hold on Ciel and lowered his hand from his face. Sweat was pouring from Ciel's forehead and he trembled with rage over the manhandling. Their faces were less than a few inches apart and Bluer swore he could hear Ciel's heart pounding against his chest.

Shaking his head to clear it, Ciel fixed him with a hard stare, “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” He blasted at him,”Who the fuck do you think you are-?!”

“I love you.” A warm hand slipped through Ciel's hair and rested behind his head, grey eyes and the smell of cologne were the only senses Ciel could register before Bluer leaned in and forcibly kissed him.

Ciel closed his eyes, held his breath, and slid his hands up Bluer’s chest; with the mental image of Sebastian standing at the doorway of their home waiting for him, Ciel bit down on Blue's lower lip and roughly pushed him away.

With a pained yelp, Bluer stumbled back, surprised by shooting sting on his mouth. He brought his hand up to his lip, pressed his fingers against the skin and looked down to see a smudge of blood,

”Ciel-?”

“Don't you ever touch me again!.” Ciel wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket then pointed a trembling finger at his aggressor ”Do your fucking job! Do what you're supposed to do with my son! But don't you ever think that I'm going to be yours! Being friends should have enough, but no, you had to keep forcing the damned issue!”

“Ciel-!”

“No!” Ciel furiously held up his hand, his face beet red and twisted from rage, ”It was my fault for letting you in a place you didn't belong, it was my fault for not honoring my marriage because I was lonely, but that never gave you the right to once again force yourself on me!”

Bluer swallowed hard,”I'm sorry.” He croaked, casting his eyes down to his feet, shame written all over his face,”Ciel, I'm sorry, i swear I'm not trying to hurt you! It's unbelievably difficult to feel this way and watch you self deprecate-!”

“And one more thing,” The pissed-off bite in Ciel's tone quickly shut Bluer down ”From now on, I'm not Ciel to you, from now on, you are going to properly address me!”

Bluer was confused “What do you mean?” He asked.

Ciel lifted his chin at the befuddled man while he grabbed the handle of the exit door and flung it wide open,“It's Mr.Michaelis to you!” He proclaimed with finality..

The echo of the slamming door resounded like a shotgun through Bluer’s heart, leaving him alone and shaken by Ciel's outburst and his own foolish actions. It hurt so much to watch the person he had become so attached to rip themselves apart. His mind turned over a thousand ways to try and win back his trust, but it looked bleak for now.

“I won't let you get away from me Ciel.” He vowed to himself, straightening his tie and buttoning up the front of his white physician’s jacket, his lip throbbed dully and he licked the sore spot, tasting the salted bitterness of blood.

”I'll be the person you need.”

\-------------------  
“Sebastian, I'm a fool.”

Cocking a thin black eyebrow, Sebastian regarded his father-in-law with amusement and wondered if he had heard the man correctly, “Are you attempting to entrap me?” He quipped,”Or have the medics overdosed you on a sort of happy pill?”

Vincent scowled,“You see I am at my worst and you would think that the time to joke wasn't right now.” He snapped.

A sheepish grin broke across Sebastian's face, “My apologies.” He snickered, removing his coat and hanging it over the back of a chair.

The room was cool, dim and quiet except for the low hum of the monitoring equipment hooked up to Vincent. His eyes drooped a bit, but there was clarity in his speech, “Son, I…I am retiring from my company.” He revealed,”Soon as I am able to, this…..this will be my last year.”

Unable to contain his surprise, Sebastian’s jaw dropped and he threw his up his hands,, “Blow me!” He exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, the elder man was not amused, “Vulgar as always.” Vincent muttered. Pointing to the empty chair next to his bed, he motioned for Sebastian to sit down, “Hear me out, please, this is very important and I need you on my side if-if anything I hope for may come to fruition.” He rasped.

Sitting down, Sebastian rested his elbows on the top of his thighs and clasped his hands together. “Go ahead.”He nodded.

Taking a long deep breath and letting it out slowly, Vincent scrunched up his nose and pulled at the tube which was feeding oxygen through his nasal passages. He winced at the feeling and frowned at the look of sympathy on Sebastian's face.

“I'm not in pain, son.”

“I never said you were, sir.”

“Would it kill you to finally call me Dad?”

“Is it not enough that one of us is already hospitalized?”

“Just-just drop it.” Vincent grunted, “I won't go into a long winded explanation over how successful I am, nor about the hard work and sacrifices I have given throughout my life, but I will say none of it came without regret. I sent Ciel and Rachel into near depression over my work and lack of fatherly and matrimonial duties and so yes, I do regret those years. Here I am, with a multimillion dollar company, and I've no heir named to take the helm and continue my work. To me, it seems like such a waste.”

Sebastian was stunned by Vincent's admission, “Sir, your work made it possible for Ciel to receive the utmost care and treatment for his cancer!” He pointed out, “Your company donates toys to pediatric cancer centers across the country, you've given to numerous charities, research facilities and countless other endeavors in this field. Blimey! How could say your work amounted to nothing?”

Vincent shook his head, “Sebastian, in the end, it was your love which saved him.”

“Sir-”

“You did that, Sebastian. You saved my son and as difficult as I may make your life, I never overlooked, nor forgotten, how you hauled my boy back from the dead and gave him another shot at life.” Vincent coughed, pressing a balled up fist to his mouth. A few minutes passed while gurgled gasps of air came tumbling out in throaty coughs, sweat pouring from the older man's forehead, but he held up his hand when Sebastian went to press the call button for the nurse’s station.

“I-I'm fine!” He barked,”This damned tube is making it hard to talk!”

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a cup of water, handing it over to the wheezing man,”But if you do not rest, I dare say, you will elongate your stay here.”

Vincent took the cup and waited while Sebastian pressed the button to recline the upper half of his bed. Once he was comfortable enough, he drank his water. “Life, it's a funny thing.” He smacked his lips and let out a loud sigh,”You work so hard to make it easy for others, but then you find out that everything you did, just made things that much more difficult for the people you love the most. And, when you think you have it all figured out, you nearly lose it all.”

“It would appear so.” Sebastian agreed.

“Sebastian,” Vincent narrowed his eyes at the dark haired man,”Are you going to let the dance company go?”

Scarlet eyes widened, “What?” Sebastian was stunned,”Wait, how in bloody Hell did you-?!”

Waving his hand dismissively, Vincent smirked,“I know everything in the world of business, even in the arts, Sebastian.” He snorted.

This was certainly true, Sebastian thought “I haven't had much thoughts on it, Mikey is my priority.” He replied flatly.

“I know, he's mine too.”

Shrugging off the feelings of annoyance over Vincent's intrusive behavior, Sebastian decided that now was as good a time as any to be open and honest with Vincent, “Ciel is furious with me.” He quietly admitted,”We fought moments before we were told you were here.”

“Because you didn't tell him sooner, am I correct?” Vincent sent him a disapproving look to which Sebastian answered back with a nasty scowl.

“My intention was to protect him-!”

“The road to Hell is paved with good intentions.” Vincent chuckled , succumbing to more small busts of coughing before continuing,”He's not a little boy, son. Ciel is a lot stronger than even he gives himself credit for. He just needs to realize that for himself.”

“I have to sit down with him, talk to him about it. I mean, the idea of being sued is a bit unnerving.” Sebastian looked away and felt his own anxiety begin to creep in,”I would have never fathomed such an outcome for myself and Claude.,.”

“You will not be sued.”

A shiver ran up Sebastian's back at the sound of Vincent's stony declaration, “How is that?” He inquired, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest,”What have you done?” He demanded.

“I will take care of that issue, I promise you, I will take care of that. And your company dancers as well. They will all be taken care of.” Vincent swallowed hard, pulling again at his tubed,”I'm a man of my word.”

“Cor Blimey! Don't hand me riddles, old man!” Sebastian abruptly stood from his chair and and stared at him with accusing eyes,”I say, what have you done?!”

Vincent grinned,“I procured a deal with Alestair, that sniveling shit of a human being, and assured him you would honor the last week of the contract-”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Sebastian roared, he rose like a dark giant from his chair, fists balled up at his sides, “WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT?!”

“Lower your voice, son, I'm an ill man-”

Sebastian covered his face with his hands, a low moan trickled out from between his fingers, and he counted the seconds in order to bring his blood pressure down,“I don't give a rat’s arse what you are.” His muffled voice was low but tinged with fury,”But you've overstepped yourself too far this time!”

“I salvaged your company, Sebastian!” Vincent insisted. “With its loss, you would have carried that guilt, not to mention the debt, around like a dead body for the rest of your natural born life.”

“I don't care about that!”

“You would if you owed me the rest of your life for bailing you out of owing that company.”

Sebastian dropped his hands,”Yes, that is correct.” He admitted sourly.

“It's one week.” Vincent snapped,”Grow a pair and just do it!”

“I-I cannot leave the children and Ciel again, not now, not with things the way they are.” Sebastian started pacing the area next to Vincent's bed, short and quick back and forth turns as he spoke,”He'll likely divorce me!”

“Sebastian, for the love of God listen to me!” Vincent made several jabbing points with his finger at the chair, again beckoning Sebastian to sit down, “Ciel lived so that he could fulfill his potential. He lived because he had the desire to have a normal life. Sebastian, he needs to live his life past that protection you've given him.”

“He has been living!” Sebastian sat with a heavy thump on the chair and glared at his father-in-law,”What the fuck do you think he's been doing all this time?!”

“He's cut from my same cloth,” Vincent studied the irate man and hoped his message would get through the curtain of fury Sebastian had thrown up around him,”he's a thinker, a mastermind at organization, he is brilliantly talented and he is drowning in the little world you are living in with him. You have your career, you have your life outside of the home you both share, Ciel deserves the chance to go on and live that life as well. If you don't step back and let him take control, he will never be fulfilled.”

The last statement seriously irked Sebastian,“Wait, I've never held him back from doing anything!” He defended hotly, “And Ciel is happy-!”

“Is he truly?” Vincent cut in, his blue eyes unwavering and stern, “He loves Lily and Mikey, and I know he loves you, but once they are grown and have left that safe little world, what will Ciel have? Is that all you think he is capable of?” He shook his head and weakly held up his hands in a questioning gesture,”Why is it that children are given the audacious role of being responsible for their parents happiness?” He wondered aloud, stealing a side glance at Sebastian,”Isn't it unfair? Expecting our young children to fill in the gaps we ourselves created?”.

Wanting to defend their life choices, Sebastian opened his mouth to set loose some choice words, but looking at the feeble man wired to machines and shrouded in white hospital blankets made him think better of it. For Vincent to take a risk in divulging this information to Sebastian during a time like this, could there be a reason behind Ciel seeking out relationships outside of his everyday world? Their constant arguments and the jealousy surmounting within Sebastian had created an ever widening rift between him and his husband. Did Vincent hold the key to helping them find peace again in their lives?

Sebastian jutted out his chin and waved his fist past his chin, as if inviting Vincent to punch him,“You've boxed me where it hurts, sir.” He responded dryly, “What are you proposing?”

Vincent’s mouth crooked into a smug grin, “I want Ciel to take over my company with Klaus as his right hand man.” He announced.

“What?” Sebastian was astounded,”Bloody Hell! Are you mad?!” He exclaimed.

“Now, now, I know what you're thinking,” Vicent wagged a finger at the fuming man,”that I am doing this to satisfy my own selfish needs. There is truth in that, is it possible for Ciel to take back the Phantomhive name? He could, but I know he won't. Yet, if there is anyone bright enough, strong enough, educated and masterful enough to be guided into taking over Funtom Toys, then it must be Ciel.”

Sebastian wasn't certain with the idea, he disliked the thought of Ciel going to work but this was something entirely different,”“Have you spoken to Rachel about this?” He asked.

“Not at length, but yes, I have. She agrees with me.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, displeasure neatly formed upon Sebastian's face. He hadn't expected that Rachel would have agreed to this, “With all of these good intentions, the one person who you should be discussing this with is Ciel.” He snapped.”And isn't that a road to Hell you must contend with?”

“I plan on it.”

“Then why are we the ones conversing?”

Vincent released a long sigh,“You are my right hand man in this endeavor.” His voice was rough from the inserted tube and the conversation had left him exhausted, but he wanted his son-in-law to understand this clearly,”Sometimes, we need to build ourselves up by stepping away from the safe, the secure, the expected.”

“He won't sacrifice his family the way you initially did when he wa younger.” Sebastian countered.

“He won't, I know he won't.” Vincent agreed,” But, Sebastian, Ciel can have it all, the family, the husband, the success, if he just believes that he can actually do it.”

“I know he can.” Sebastian whispered, feeling his voice catch with emotion. He pressed his lips tightly together and swallowed the intense mixture of feelings building up within him,”He's the most brilliant person I know.”

Vincent closed his eyes, fatigue washing over him in a cold wave,“Then let him face this on his own.” He sighed, the stress of their conversation drifting him off into a much needed sleep,”You have faith in him?”

Sebastian nodded,”I do.”

A sliver of blue peeked through slitted lids, “Then show it.”

\---------------------  
When the darkness of an early winter night finally blanketed the city, Ciel and Sebastian found peace and solace in tucking Lily into bed. Ciel and Sebastian had spent a few hours with Mikey, along with Lizzie, Snake, and Mina, and it was really the most enjoyable time they had all spent together in a long time. Jokes and teasing were in abundance and Mikey was thrilled with his new reptilian visitors. Once visitation hours were over, the crew went their separate ways, and Sebastian drove Ciel back to their home. The blue eyed man watched him closely the moment they stepped into the apartment and he wondered what exactly went down between Sebastian and Vincent.

Curiosity had gotten the better of him, especially since Sebastian did not readily divulge the matters he spoke of with Vincent. “So, what did dad want to talk about?” Ciel asked quietly as he pulled a thick pink and white blanket from Lily’s linen closet.

Pulling dirty clothes from the wicker hamper in her room, Sebastian began stuffing them into a laundry bag, “Oh, nothing too important.” He lied, inwardly cringing at withholding truths from Ciel, “More or less inquiring about Mikey, I suppose he did not want to upset you further with that topic.” He couldn't look up at Ciel, instead keeping his eyes glued on the laundry while he picked up a rogue sock here and there off the floor.

Ciel didn't believe him one bit.

After leaving the hospital, the pair made their way home and had an early dinner without Lily. Alois had dropped her off after she was done with dinner at her playmate’s house and had scurried out, saying that he had business to take care of.

Now Sebastian was being all mysterious as well.

“What the hell is up with everybody tonight?” Ciel muttered, padding over to Lily's bed. The little girl smiled cutely up at her daddy and held out her thin arms,”Daddy! I missed you!” She gurgled happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Ciel felt his heart bloom into a thousand roses and held his sweet princess closely against his chest. She smelled of sweet tea and peonies and he kissed her against her round cheek,”I love you Lily Pad.” He whispered, nuzzling the thick waterfall of black hair spilling down,”I love you so much!”

A pair of long and solid arms encircled Ciel and Lily, pulling them both into an even bigger bear hug from Sebastian. Seated on Lily's bed ,he cradled them and gently rocked them side to side as if he were soothing a baby to sleep,”Ah, now this here is heavenly.” Sebastian hummed with contentment,”My two princess in one fell swoop!” He teased.

“I'm not a princess!” Ciel protested.

“Yes you are!” Lily cried happily,”You're pretty and Pop is the haaaaaaaandsome Prince Charming!”  
  
Sebastian, consumed by a fit of laughter, nearly rolled all three of them off the bed.

As soon as Lily nodded off to dreamland, Ciel made his way to the kitchen to fetch himself some milk. A box of chocolate chip cookies had caught his eye, probably purchased by Alois, and he wanted a sugary snack before bed. If Sebastian wasn't going to give him any information about the conversation and the state of his dance company, well then next to retail therapy was also junk food therapy.

“Aren't you sweet enough already?”

Ciel shoved a cookie in his mouth and turned to see his husband leaning against the kitchen door frame with his arms crossed. He chewed the tasty morsel and checked out the enticing view of a now shirtless Sebastian sporting a pair of black pajama pants. Shaking the box at Sebastian, Ciel offered to share his treats but Sebastian shook his head “no”. Ciel shrugged and figured that meant more for him.

“Put those away.” He ordered sternly.

“Ah’m hungwee.” Ciel chomped away at the snack and reached into the box for another cookie.

“I'm hungry too.”

Ciel swallowed and opened his mouth to bite into another cookie but was cup aught off guard by a large warm hand reaching around his waist and cupping his crotch. His body instantly seized up and his groin erupted with pleasure as Sebastian slowly kneaded his soft cock into awakening.

The cookie dropped on the floor and crumbled into several pieces.

“S-Sebastian!” Ciel gasped, his back arching as he felt his knees weaken from the pleasurable ministrations on his dick. Sebastian drew him closer, holding him from behind and breathing heavily against the back of his neck. Ciel was wearing his usual undershirt and checkered lounge pants but the way Sebastian was working his fingers, digging underneath and massaging his sac, Ciel would have thought he was bare naked.

“Baby,” Sebastian's husky voice poured like honey into Ciel's ear,”I want you right now.” His slipped his tongue up the nape of Ciel's neck and nipped at the bone, causing Ciel to whine plaintively. Sebastian loved the taste of his man, salty and sweet and fleshy all at once. He continued his nibbling, leaving little wet trails as he worked from the neck down to the side and purchasing an earlobe between his teeth. The older man sucked and pulled tenderly at the shell of his ear, his panting hot breath falling like mist against Ciel's cheek. .

Ciel bit his lip and squeezed his legs closed as Sebastian worked at his hardening cock, “O-ok but please, let's go to the bedroom!” He begged.

Sebastian released Ciel and spun him around, grabbing his arms and hoisting him up onto the marble counter. “I can't wait!” He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Ciel's pants and started pulling his pants and underwear off,”Put the bloody cookies down!” He barked.

The cold countertop sent shockwave throughout Ciel's body and goosebumps littered his pale skin. The young man could not remember the last time they had had sex in such a place, always relegated to the bedroom behind closed doors and away from the children, they had become quite “normal” in their sexual escapades. But now, this beastial approach stirred up a sleeping giant within him,,”We're going to do it here?!” Ciel wrapped his arms around his shivering legs,”We haven't done something this wild in a while!” He giggled.

“This isn't wild, love.” Sebastian smirked, flinging the pants to the floor. He placed his hands behind Ciel's knees and flipped him over like he was some human pancake. Ciel's penis made contact with the counter and again the pressure of the smooth surface rubbing against his sensitive skin drove waves of heat into his loins,”This is only the beginning!”

Sebastian pressed his hand down on Ciel's spine, causing the slate haired man's nipples to perk and harden from the friction against the countertop. It excited Ciel, frightened him, goaded him to embrace the fear of being caught and the titillation of being made love to in the middle of their kitchen.

Heated palms massaged Ciel's plump cheeks and gently spread them apart to reveal an invitingly pink puckered hole. He eyed the twitching entrance hungrily and traced the tight ring with his thumb, teasingly slipping the tip in and out. The inside walls felt like silk, and it was aching to be filled. Mouth watering, Sebastian leaned in and ran his tongue flat from the base of his husband's sac, over the hole and right up to the tail bone, sucking and nipping as he did, leaving bite marks like a path along the unblemished pale skin. Ciel threw his head back and nearly choked on his own breath, trying desperately to keep from calling out in ecstasy.

“You taste so bloody fucking good.” Sebastian growled, shoving his tongue fully into Ciel and adding a finger in each side to help widen the entrance. He could feel Ciel's body tensing up and trembling with every lick and every suck. He wanted to devour him, consume his most delicate and private areas. Turning his attention away from his ass, Sebastian slipped one of Ciel's balls into his mouth and nibbled the tight morsel with tenderness until Ciel's dick was erect and glistening pink from the saliva dripping out of Sebastian's mouth.

Ciel raised his upper body by resting on his forearms and began beckoning for more by lifting his ass up higher into the air. Sebastian was amused by the action and chuckled lowly “My eager boy.” He purred as he started pumping two slick fingers in and out of Ciel's juicy cavern. “You dirty little thing, I can hear your ass begging for more fingers.”

“I-Idiot!”

“Open wide, baby!” Sebastian shoved his face into Ciel's rump and sucked fervently and fierce, loving the taste and smell of his sex. The slurping sounds of feasting made Ciel blush vividly from the neck up. Consuming his lover with gusto, Sebastian slipped one of his hands down the front of his own pants and started jerking at his own strained cock. His thumb passed over the slit, which was oozing copious amounts of clear fluid, and he spread the precum from the shaft down to the base and up again. He wanted to give it to Ciel rock-hard and deep, wanted to slam his entire self to the hilt and touch the innermost core of his lover.

“Ah..ah...ahhhhhh!” Ciel’s fingertips squeaked high pitched along the black and grey count op and he relaxed his lower body, surrendering his opening to Sebastian as the sweet and painful ripples of his muscle being stretched out resonated throughout his body. He wanted to be entered so badly.

“Sebastian!” He cried out, reaching one hand behind him and clutching a tuft of his husband's inky hair, he desperately pulled at it,”Fuck me! P-Please! Fuck me now!” He pleaded with his face flushed and glowing with sweat.

Over the summit of his damp skinned ass, Ciel watched twin ruby orbs glisten with deviant intent,”Turn over.” came the husky command.

Ciel hurriedly complied, flipping his body over and lifting himself into a sitting position. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and scooted his bottom towards the edge of the counter, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist.

“Give it to me.” Ciel whispered into his ear.

“Bloody Hell.” Sebastian hissed, cupping Ciel's ass with both hands and lifting his whole body up and away from the counter. He positioned the tip of his cock between Ciel's cheeks and nudged the entrance, enticing the younger male to near madness.

“Stop teasing me!” Ciel whined, trying to bear his behind down on Sebastian's dick,”Put it in!!!”

“Do you love me?” Sebastian’s fingers dug into the velvety skin and his hot want slid in and out of Ciel's ass,”Come on, baby. Tell me how much you love me!” He urged, sweeping his lips against the side of Ciel's neck.

The vibrations of his voice, baritone and sensuous, seemed to flip a switch within Ciel, “I love you!” He cried, raking his fingers down Sebastian's back, leaving paths of reddened and raised marks against his porcelain skin,”I love you so much! Love you more than-!”

A buzzing sound suddenly filled the air.

The flashing white light of Ciel's cell phone indicated that a call was coming in. The phone was right next to the box of cookies and it kept buzzing. Sebastian peered over Ciel's shoulder and saw the caller ID show up on the screen.

**_Laurence B._ **

Ciel twisted his head and glanced over his shoulder, his body suddenly tensed up and he held onto Sebastian even tighter than before. His heart thumped loudly, blood rushing from his face when he realized who was calling him now of all times.

Silence fell between the frozen men, with Ciel clinging to Sebastian. His body shook terribly while his mind raced with all kinds of questions. Why was Bluer calling him now? Why wouldn't he leave him alone after what happened today?

Ciel swallowed hard and buried his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck,”I love you and no one else.” He spoke firmly, lifting his head up and looking at Sebastian with a determined face. There truly was no one who could replace his husband, no one in this entire world would ever snatch him away,”I can't love anyone else! You've got me. You've got my everything! I love only you!”

“Ciel!” Sebastian plunged his cock into Ciel, thrusting himself entirely into the diminutive man. Throwing his head back in ecstasy, Ciel was blinded by the twin physical onslaught of pain and pleasure. He was being impaled by his beloved and it felt glorious, like becoming possessed by some otherworldly being.

“More!” He moaned loudly, gyrating his hips in time with Sebastian's grinding movements. They stood in the kitchen, grunting and groaning from the deliciousness of it all, and their minds became heady with delirious sensations Ciel's thighs quivered, his hole clamping down and swallowing Sebastian’s dick, and he let out small cries while he was being savagely drilled.

“Damn right, you're mine!” Sebastian grabbed the back of Ciel's head and roughly kissed him, his mouth engulfing Ciel's bubblegum pink lips. Their mouths crashed and sloppily bit at each other, animalistic want overcame both men as they drank each other's saliva and sucked tongues and lips, inhaling breathless whimpers and lusty grunts. The slapping sound of wet skin colliding with each other permeated through the kitchen, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in the air. Sebastian's cock pummeled Ciel's ass, in and out and hot to the touch and dripping with ecstasy.

Their jaws dropped and they let it all go as the euphoric fire burning between them erupted into a white hot orgasm which left them howling into their kiss, muffled cries of relief and love all conjured up and spilling over a cauldron of passion.

Ciel went limp in Sebastian's arms, his sweat soaked skin sticking to his shirt and he panted hard trying to catch his breath. A hot trickle of liquid poured from his ass down the inner side of his thighs and he clenched his legs tighter around Sebastian's waist.

“And I mopped the floor this morning.” He grieved, eyeing the thick white droplets littered around them.

Sebastian lowered himself to the floor, kneeling down and keeping a firm grip on his little love. He didn't want to slip free from Ciel, it was the safest and most stable he had felt in a long time. He understood that their son was still battling a faceless enemy, that his dance company was teetering on the edge of extinction, and that their marriage was weathering some serious challenges, but they had each other to lean against and count on.

And in the end, that was all he really needed to fight the good fight.

“Do you trust me?” Sebastian asked softly, stroking the back of Ciel's head as if he were tenderly patting a child who had done well. Ciel squirmed in his arms, feeling more cum spilling from his opening. He scrunched up his face and looked up at his husband with confusion and a hint of discomfort.

“Babe, what's up with all the questions?” He sighed,”But can you carry me to the shower? I feel really gross right now.”

Sebastian chuckled, “I promise I will personally bathe you, love.” He smiled, placing a sweet peck upon Ciel's lips,”But, you do trust me, right?”

Ciel frowned, “What's with you?”

“If you trust me, then just say it.” Sebastian hugged him, praying that the good Lord would allow Ciel the strength he would need to continue on without him pushing forward. Vincent was right, he never allowed Ciel to stumble and pick himself up after they had the children. He fought so hard to make sure that Ciel never had to suffer again, for he believed the lad had already suffered enough. But it was a double edged sword, this love between them; protecting Ciel had ultimately impaired him,”I love you more than my own life, but please tell me that you trust me.”

“Sebastian, I trust you.” Ciel relented, leaning his face against the older man's chest, listening to the comforting beating of his heart.”I trust you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Thanks for the support, lovers! It's been wonderful having more time to write my stories and the feedback has been fantastic so thank you as well for being so great!
> 
> Now, you all know how I love to throw your hearts into a blender and hit the "High" button and so allow me to turn your emotions into purée. 
> 
> Next story to be updated will be In the Heart of a Maelstrom and then Three or Nothing, an Attack on Titan three part story. Also, please find me on tumblr, I'm writing blogs about fanfiction writing. Just look up Black Rose Eden.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!

By 9am the next day, Claude and Alois had already gotten up, showered, dressed and drove into the lower side of Manhattan with an errand to accomplish. They first stopped off at a local cafe for tea and bagels then munched on their breakfast before parking the car and walking together towards Broadway and Chambers Street.

The previous night had been spent in an hours long session of frenzied lovemaking. They were both admittedly pent up and longing desperately for each other and as groggy as they awoke was no where near as sated and content as they both felt.

“It's still colder than a witch's tit,” Claude grumbled, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck and watching his breath collect in small puffs of vaporous white clouds through the knitted fabric. The morning had turned out to be much more bitterly cold than he had expected and he could feel the icy fingers of winter poking his bones through his thin wool coat. Having rushed in from L.A., the dancer neglected to pack sweaters and now he was suffering for it. An undershirt paired with a thin three button Henley and jeans were definitely not suitable for a chilly New York City morning, but he merely gritted his chattering teeth and withstood the weather for the sake of keeping an eye on his absent minded companion to his right.

Although annoyed by the fact that they could only find parking in a municipal lot three city blocks away from their destination, Claude kept an eagle eye on Alois who was currently obsessing over a new game on his phone.

“Alois, pocket your cell,” He demanded, nudging the quiet blonde’s side with his elbow as they made their way through rushing crowds of people.

“No,” came the curt reply. Ignoring his partner, Alois continued to busily tap away at his phone with eyes glued to the screen without even looking up to where he was going.

“Alois-!” Claude quickly grabbed Alois by the arm and pulled him away from a group of pedestrians who nearly slammed right into the seemingly unaware man.

Slapping his hand away, Alois glared at Claude and went right back to his phone “Sh! I'm concentrating!” He muttered irritably.

Amazed at the rude response, Claude frowned at Alois “Don't shush me! You nearly walked straight into a light pole just now!” He sternly scolded.

Frustrated with whatever was happening on his cell, Alois looked up with imploring eyes, “I'm trying to evolve my fucking Eevee!” He whined, waving his cell in Claude’s face.”And there's a gym nearby that I have to take over!”

“Alois!” Claude snatched the phone out of his hand and despite the pleas from an overzealous Alois, he shut down the app before handing it back to him, “The office is in the next building, concentrate on where you are walking before you walk straight into oncoming traffic!” He snapped.

“Fine!” Alois huffed, pocketing the phone and blowing warm air onto his frigid hands. “Shit, my hands are freezing!” He chattered. 

“Perhaps your Charmander can warm them up.”

“Ha, you're so funny,” Aqua eyes slid up to rest upon the elegant facade of his lover and suddenly Alois's felt a twinge of built surface within him.“Are you sure Sebastian wasn't pissed about me not taking Lily to school today?” He asked worriedly.”I felt bad calling out this morning.”

Claude swung his arm around Alois’ shoulder and hugged him close to his side,“Yes, for certain he was fine,” He assured the now serious man. “We shall be meeting up this afternoon with a lawyer, hence your services with Lily will be required during that time.”

“Yas!” Alois whooped happily, pumping a fist in the air. “Lily and I can go hunting for rare Pokemon in Central Park!”

Rolling his eyes at the childish response, Claude chuckled, “You will drag that poor child around the park hunting imaginary monsters with your cells planted in front of your faces?” he snickered.

“It's a lifestyle,” Alois pouted.”Don't judge.”

Turning his head to the side, Claude nuzzled the crown of Alois’ head and kissed the soft bushel of golden waves “Adorable, you are simply adorable.” He sighed happily.

In truth, Alois was shocked that Claude did not come back with a critical remark over his new game nor how he was going to spend the afternoon with their niece and he was even more shocked over how attention everyone and sweet Claude was being. In fact, Claude seemed amused by everything Alois did and that in turn made the younger man feel a sense of acceptance and ease he had not felt in such a long time. To be able to be yourself, freely and with reservation, with the one you love was truly uplifting.

“You look very pretty this morning.” Claude complimented, sliding his hand down to the small of his lover’s back and pushing gently leading him to the front of an office building. “Is that lip gloss you're wearing?” He queried, tapping Alois’ lips with his pointer finger.

Blushing slightly, Alois looked away and shrugged,“It was cold this morning and my lips were chapped.”

A sly grin crept across Claude's face. “ _Tinted_ lip gloss?” He smirked.

Exasperated by his own embarrassment, Alois covered his mouth with his fingers and quickly began rubbing his lips, “It's slightly tinted! Jesus! Lizzie gave it to me last week when my lips were really dry!” He cried in defense.

Stopping short in front of the glass doors, Claude cupped Alois’ face with his hands and tilted his petite face from one side to the other, examining his delicate features and rose rubbed mouth with scrutinizing eyes, “Oh, and here I assumed you were looking dishy for my personal enjoyment,” He teased, leaning in to kiss the now scarlet faced man.

“Shut up,” Alois scowled.

“Truth be told, there is no one lovelier than you.” Claude admitted, releasing Alois’ face and taking his hand instead to lead him into the building. “No one more charming than my sweet imp.”

Following the tall man like a puppy, Alois tried to hide how pleased he was by the compliments, but the smile playing at his lips was far too wide to fool anyone. Claude knew how much Alois enjoyed being fawned over and he was definitely playing on that.

The building lobby was bustling with numerous business people, messengers, security personnel and customers all checking in to various offices and scurrying towards the elevators. It was a simple area, marble floors, and high ceilings with brass lights and potted plants at the entryway. Alois looked around, still following Claude and realized that they were still holding hands.

Squeezing Claude's fingers, Alois tugged at him, silently beckoning him to stop and turn around. Claude quirked an eyebrow and stood over the lint sized man “What is it, love?” He asked sweetly, his fingers caressing Alois’ knuckles as the stared at each other amidst the blabbering throng of arriving and departing people swarming around them.

“Thank you,” Alois whispered, ignoring the curious stares of a few bystanders by the security desk.“And, not to sound gay or anything, but I don't think there's anyone more handsome or sexier or better than you.” He added, shifting his weight to his toes and lifting himself up so he could kiss Claude’s chin.

Overcome with the cuteness of his beloved, Claude pulled Alois into a tight hug and rocked him back and forth, playfully tickling his sides until Alois succumbed to a fit of giggles, “But sweetheart, you _are_ gay,” He laughed, placing a rough kiss against Alois’ cheek.

“You know what I mean, asshole!” Alois practically glowed from the joy the moment was giving him. It wasn't enough that the anguish of loneliness had turned his days and nights into long and tortuous bouts of regret couple with resentment. It was the reality of a life without Claude.

Alois knew he had so much to offer; being attractive, talented, and fun allowed him the benefit of being able to practically pick a partner for every night of the week, but that wasn't the life he wanted. Before he met Claude, having multiple sex friends and brief relationships was enough to sustain him.

But he wanted to thrive.

Claude lovingly ruffled Alois’ hair and gestured towards the Men’s Room, “Of course, yes, I understand but now do not pout lest you want me to pull you into the loo and shag you,” He winked.

Shaking his head, Alois made a beeline for the elevators, pulling Claude along, “No time for that, Fish n’ Chips!” He cackled loudly, pressing the round button repeatedly. “We have an appointment to get to on time!”

Scratching the back of his head, Claude looked down at the beaming man, “Fish and chips?”   
\-------------------------

As the day rolled on with grey clouds slowly dissipated, revealing a crystal blue sky and lukewarm sun, the buzzing of the city streets increased. Bee like humming of pedestrians, honking cars, rumbling trucks and screeching taxis created an orchestra of a normal late morning. With a few clusters of soot speckled snow scattered haphazardly through the concrete landscape, it appeared as if Spring time was peeking just around the corner in anxious anticipation.

Sebastian prayed that the winter would end and with it, all the misery his family had to endure.

He walked along the cobblestone pathways of Central Park, hand in hand with Ciel, killing a bit of time before heading back to the hospital to spend the day with Mikey. A last minute change to their morning plans had come before :6:30 am when Alois called the apartment and informed them that he had an extremely important appointment to get to and would not be able to take Lily to school. It was fine, Alois had never shirked his responsibilities with the children, and so the couple decided to treat their little girl to breakfast at her favorite donut shop and drop her off themselves to kindergarten,

The peals of excitement from Alois’ “Crunchy Mom Squad” were, in Sebastian's opinion, a bit over the top. Although kind and well meaning, the moms were overjoyed to have the “Hottest Couple in the history of The British International School of New York” pay them a rare visit.

“The mums were quite energetic, weren't they?” Sebastian mused, kicking a small pebble with the toe of his boot.“I thought for sure they would abduct you for their own randy purposes.”

“Please spare me, you're the one they kept gawking over,” Ciel retorted, his mouth twisting as he recalled how the women had taken turns in feeling up Sebastian's arms.“Molesting you right in front of me!” He complained lowly.

“Jealous, love?” Sebastian teased, tugging at Ciel's gloved hands. “You know I enjoyed none of the attention.”

Ciel rolled his eyes.“Yes you did!” He shot back,”It was so obvious!”

“I blame my insatiable London charm.”

“I blame your ego.”

The flapping of wings caught their attention and they witnessed a flock of pigeons noisily lifting into the sky. Their grey and white forms moved simultaneously with one another, cutting into the quiet surroundings of the park, and drawing them back into another time so long ago when they had first met.

It was the path where Ciel had first kissed Sebastian during a crisp Autumn day. They had been surrounded by foliage aflame with the fiery golden hues of the mid season and it was under a tower of rhubarb red Maples where Ciel had boldly requested a kiss.

It was a time of innocent longing, of sweet words and dark secrets, of a fated encounter which ultimately led to a dizzying romance replete with both heartache and euphoria. Ciel nibbled on his lower lip, envisioning the scene of that October day, with his camera in hand and a slight breeze whispering through the trees. The long row of vacant black wrought iron benches lined the perimeter of the path and aside from the occasional jogger, they were alone. It was serene, but the image of a small child with almond shaped eyes and a bright red coat with matching cap brought a blossoming nostalgia in his chest.

“Are you recalling little Rose?” Sebastian's deep voice broke through the hazy flashback. Ciel blinked twice and stopped short, his hand tightly squeezing Sebastian's.

“How did you know?” He exclaimed. “I didn't even say anything!”

“I remember this area very well,” Sebastian blew a wisp of his black bangs away from his face and studied Ciel’s depthless ocean eyes.“And from the look on your face, you recall as well.” He murmured.

They stood quietly amidst the somber starkness of the skeletal trees and snow patched earth. The distant echo of the city was more audible now, but the twittering of the birds with their gentle cooing as they pecked at the cold ground in search of food seemed to punctuate the haunted feeling they were both feeling.

“I promised you back then that I would never keep secrets from you again.” Sebastian spoke in a sobering tone as he shifted his gaze and stared at the benches with distant eyes.”And here I am holding on to the conversation with your father yet you haven't prodded me for any more information.”

Ciel followed Sebastian’s train of sight, his heart beating fast from uneasiness.”You told me it was nothing.” He replied in a wavering voice.

“You're not thick, Ciel.” Sebastian took purchase of Ciel's chin between his finger and thumb, pressing it slightly and tilting his face up to meet his gaze.”You were too fearful to pry into our business.”

“Then tell me what he said to you!” Ciel snapped, jerking his head to the side to free himself from Sebastian’s hold.”You ask me if I trust you, I tell you that yeah, I do trust you, and now you're telling me that you kept something from me?” His dark eyes clouded over with sudden anger, “How am I supposed to interpret this? What game are you playing with me?”

Resting his hands atop Ciel's shoulders, Sebastian took a deep breath, glanced down at his feet and finally swept his eyes up to meet Ciel's heated glare. “Have you ever entertained the idea of taking the helm of your father’s company?” He asked bluntly.

Ciel was shell shocked, he certainly did not expect this from his husband.“What are you talking about?” He gasped.

“Your pop wishes for you to take over Funtom Toys as the CEO.”

“What?!” Ciel angrily barked. “Where's this coming from? Did my dad tell you to speak to me? Is that it?”

“Ciel, how long do you think Vincent is able to work?”

“My dad has always worked! These are just setbacks! It doesn't mean he's not capable of running Funtom Toys!”

“I never said he was incapable,” Sebastian dropped his hands and tiredly wiped his face. Even with the low temperature, beads of sweat from his own anxiety had begun collecting on his forehead. ”He merely wanted you to consider the fact that as his only heir, perhaps you are the one to step in and commandeer his position.”

Ciel scowled, crossing his arms indignantly over his chest. “I hope you told him that it was out of the question!” He declared.

“Quite frankly I agree with him.” Sebastian confessed.”You are the best choice if he wishes to keep this company within the family.”

“I-I can't-!”

“Klaus would stay alongside you.”

“It's impossible!” Ciel cried, flailing his hands in front of him.”That entire cooperation?! It's worth millions upon millions of dollars! How does he expect me to take over?!”

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hands and pulled him into his chest. “You have handled larger companies concerning your charity work,” he began calmly, circling his arms around Ciel's shoulders and holding him close.”You have executed countless budgets worth millions, engineered chair committee meetings on both national and international levels. Plus,” he added, “you have orchestrated numerous large investment events which accrued mass monetary amounts for cancer treatment centers. And all from the comfort of your home office.”

Ciel did not want to hear any of it. To him, it was all minor compared to the awesome size of his father’s company.”“It's different! It's just different!” He frantically insisted.

“Please think on it,” Sebastian urged, “Speak to your father once he has returned home and is in better spirits to discuss this further with you.”

“I'm not strong enough to take over what my father took more than half his life to build.” Ciel hissed.”No matter what you or my dad think!”

Shaking his head, Sebastian gently pushed Ciel away from him and turned away. “Ciel, I've done you a huge disservice.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pocket he walked over to the one of the benches and plopped down heavily, dangling his hands over his knees, body slumped and head bowed in complete dejection.

“I have ruined a part of you.” He lamented. “You can't even see past your own self!”

“What?” Ciel rushed over to his husband's side and sat down, snatching up his hand and urging Sebastian to look up.”That's not true! I'm not ruined!”

“Without meaning to, I have held you back.”

“No! No you haven't!”

Sebastian covered his face in his hands and let out a long tortured sigh, “It may not seem like it to you, but these years of being trapped in our home have not benefited you!” He admitted.

“Trapped?!” Knitting his brows in confusion, Ciel was dumbfounded. “I was never trapped! I wanted to raise our children!” He defended.

“I took you for granted, never once thinking you were able to have a life outside of our family-!”

“Stop it! Just stop it, Sebastian!” Ciel arose abruptly from the bench and stood over his husband, fists clenched at his sides and his face alit with fury.”I'm not letting you do this to me!” He yelled.

Sebastian stood as well. Towering over the petite man. “Please! Listen to me!” He begged. “Be reasonable and heed what I am trying to tell you!”

“Why?! So you can tell me that you're setting me free?” Ciel spat. Hot tears collected at the corners of his eyes and he fought to keep them at bay. “So you can tell me that I'm better off taking over Funtom Toys and living independently without you?!”

“Listen to me-!”

“Our son is in the hospital with fucking cancer and you want to break me apart from everything we have?!” He raged.”As if having a kid with a life threatening disease isn't enough, you want to lay this shit on me now?!”

“That is not what I meant!”

“Then what the hell did you mean, Sebastian?!” Ciel thundered as he grabbed Sebastian's arm and dug his fingers viciously into the dark material.”Tell me exactly what you mean by me being trapped and you being of disservice to me because I sure as fuck don't understand where this is all coming from!”

Sebastian battled with his own emotions, willing himself to remain calm as he delivered the words he had so carefully arranged the night before. This was not a moment for him to fly off the handle nor speak off the cuff because what he would have to say could either build something promising within their marriage, or violently burn everything down. “You're father wants to retire soon in order to enjoy the second half of his life with his family. But, love, he only wants you to take his place.” He replied.”The most qualified person, is you.”

Ciel tilted his chin up defiantly..”I refuse.” He snapped.

Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could for tell what would happen next once he told Ciel his plans and he steeled himself for the impact. His dark eyes opened and he delivered what he hoped would be the best thing he could do for both Ciel and himself.

“I am leaving for L.A. In two days to finish the last week of performances in compliance with my contract.” He announced..

“Y-You're leaving?” Ciel whispered hoarsely, his fingers sliding off of Sebastian's arms and his arm falling dead to his side. “Now? While Mikey’s in the hospital-you're leaving to go back to L.A?!”

“This is the only way Danse Macabre will not be sued.” Sebastian continued, hesitating for a moment to gauge his husband's reaction. When he saw the stunned expression still frozen against Ciel’s face, he decided to forge ahead. ”Vincent negotiated an agreement with Alastair and I must honor it for the sake of our company and our dancers.”

“You're actually leaving.” Ciel drawled out in a monotone voice barely above a whisper.”You're leaving me and the kids again.”

“If Mikey were not stable, I would not leave.” Sebastian quickly asserted..”But I do believe I am leaving them in the care of the best person I know.”

Sebastian slipped his hand up the slope of Ciel's neck and cradled the swell of his soft cheek. The icy trickle of a lone tear pooled at the edge of his finger and traced his thumb tenderly against the corner of Ciel's lips. His own chest tightened with the pain of watching his beloved’s tormented face and knowing that he was the cause of it.

“I-I don't get how this is happening-” Ciel sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“Ciel, I will never end my feelings for you,” He swore in a voice heavy with sincerity.”I promise you that. This family, this love you and I share, i am forever bound to you. But I need you to learn to be strong without me, you need to take a hold of this life we have and lead the way I know you can and for that to happen,” He brushed another tear away, drawing Ciel closer towards him,“I must step back.”

“Step...back?” Ciel gawked at Sebastian, his eyes widening as the two words sunk in like the fangs of a poisonous snake. It was an ancient wound in his heart which in one second, had reopened.

Fishing out a tissue from his pocket, Sebastian held it up to Ciel who took it without a word and blew his nose. The air was getting less chilly, but a tension of bitterness was now evident between them. “Without realizing how thoughtless I have been, you were never allowed to face tribulation without someone there to pull you through.” Sebastian looked up at the cloudless sky and squinted at the bright sun.”I am guilty for marking you as my damsel in distress and I beg for your forgiveness. The fighter within you was coddled for years and years and I blame myself.”

Ciel crumpled the tissue in his hand until his knuckles went bone white. “Why?” He shivered, his entire body suddenly trembling.”Why are you saying this to me?”

“I saw you suffer in such a way, that I never wanted to witness you in that shambolic state again. But with that sympathy, I defeated you.”

Ciel wiped his nose again. “I don't know what to say” he whispered.

Sebastian returned his gaze to Ciel and they both knew that there was more to be said. Ciel felt a pool of discomforting dread collect in his gut and it sickened him.

“You have something else to tell me,” He quaked, his hands shaking terribly as he clutched The lapel of Sebastian's coat.”What is it?”

Sebastian nodded, scarlet eyes dull with woeful sadness.“I watched you soldier on bravely without me, but we both faltered and went off the path, didn't we?” He said.

“I-I know…” Ciel’s voice trailed off, shame painted clearly on his cheeks.

Sebastian looped his arms around Ciel’s slim waist and hugged him tightly.“You love me, not Laurence, I know that.” He whispered into his ear, dotingly nuzzling the nest of slate hair. “But he enamored you, made you feel different and special. Unlike me, made you feel as if you were something more than the bonny housewife-”

Ciel's head whipped up, eyes wide with panic. “No-!” He cried.

Sebastian pressed his lips into a tight thin line and swallowed the ill feelings rolling up like a hot knotted ball of hurt and anger resting in his throat. “He did, I know he did.” He choked out.”And I fault no one but myself.”

“No you're not at fault!”

“Ciel, I made it so you couldn't see past this magic castle you lived in, but once reality hit, you saw clearly the type of life you were missing out on.” He pointed out. “I don't give a toss about all the lads out there wanting you, I was once one of those blokes hungry for someone as brilliant as you! But Bluer became your mate, stepping in to take my place without you realizing it!”

Ciel shook his head rapidly, tears now freely streaming down his pale face. “But I love this life we have!” He cried.”I don't want any other! And I'm sorry I did that! Please! I'm sorry I became friends with him!”

Sebastian rested his chin atop Ciel's head and tenderly stroked his back, hoping to calm him down. “You shouldn't apologize for making friends. I am guilty as well for allowing Maurice to play upon my arrogance and goodwill, getting close to him without regarding your feelings. I was blind to what I did and yet I faulted you for keeping company with that dodgy bastard.” He admitted.

“I'm beyond that! I swear!”

“I know, love and I know this is a good life we have. But you are no cut out figure, you want more and there is no wrong in that. if I am here, and you continue to live in my shadow, you will never find the rest of what makes Ciel.”

“I know who I am!” Ciel argued.”And I know I only need you!”

“How many times have you hesitated, waited for me, or anyone you trust to step in, hm?” Sebastian held him tighter, watching the pigeons perch on the benches, their beady coal black eyes watching their every move.”How many times have you been held, rooted in fear and panic, and doubted yourself when all was but crumbling around you?”

Ciel opened his mouth, but snapped it shut for he could not respond.

It was all so terribly true.

“You are far stronger than you dare believe.” Sebastian whispered.

Burying his face further into the crook of Sebastian's neck, Ciel inhaled the rich aroma of cologne and soap from the morning shower they had shared. Their bodies wet and glistening, sliding easily into one another, connecting perfectly as pieces to a puzzle. Ciel had never known another's hand, another's caress, another's sex, and suddenly he realized that his entire life had surmounted to his everyday living as depending entirely upon Sebastian.

It was indeed a bitter pill to swallow.

“I-It's only one week, right?” Ciel looked up cautiously with red rimmed eyes.”You'll be back after the performances, right?” He asked hopefully.

“I will return in one week,” Sebastian nodded, scarlet eyes unwavering. “but I will be staying elsewhere.”

“Elsewhere?” Ciel felt his body stiffen with shock.”You're separating from me?!”

Sebastian kissed the center of Ciel's forehead and slowly released the younger man from his embrace before stepping away.“Until you figure out how to live for your own sake, I cannot be here with you.” He stated firmly.

“No! Don't do this!” Ciel begged, shakingly reaching out to Sebastian with outstretched arms.”Don't leave me!”

Sebastian angled his body away from Ciel’s reach, his hands shoved back in his coat pocket. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

Small hands retracted and balled up against Ciel's chest.“Y-Yes!” He sputtered..

“Then let me go.” Sebastian turned smartly on his heel and began to walk away, but he stopped and cocked his head to the side to address his weeping love.”When I return, I shall be the father our children truly deserve and I will never leave their side again. However, I will not interfere with your life.”

The words so coldly given struck like a heated knife through his chest and Ciel broke down sobbing, his back ached forward as if a heavy weight had been mercilessly dropped upon his back. “You're breaking my heart!” He wept, his face twisted in anguish.”You're breaking my heart, Sebastian!”

At that exact moment, Sebastian caught himself from whirling around, gathering up his lover, and reneging on all of his statements. But the truth was brutal and if Ciel was going to ever flourish and come into his own understanding, then Sebastian was going to have to be just as strong and sacrifice his own feelings as well.

The dancer kept his sight on the pigeons again, refusing to look back and be moved by the pitiable state he had created. “I will never stop loving you,” He spoke earnestly and without faltering..”No matter what you decide to do, no matter if you stay with me or hand yourself over to some other bloke, I will never stop loving you. I said that this bond will never end between us and I meant every word.”

“You told me you'd never let me go!” Ciel shouted angrily..”You said I belonged to you!”

Bowing his head, Sebastian could feel the agony of Ciel in the throes of heartache. “It is my deepest flaw, to keep you chained in my own wild possessiveness.” He mourned.

“No! I want you to keep me! I want you to stay with me!” Ciel bawled. He could not budge from his spot, his feet had turned into concrete blocks cemented to the ground, it was his fear, his distress keeping him from running after Sebastian.

“I love you enough to do this.” Sebastian sighed.

Somehow, fury seemed to act as a key in unlocking the chamber of terror.

“Don't give me that bullshit!” Ciel bellowed as he finally tore loose from his self imprisonment and lunged at Sebastian, grabbing his arm and forcibly turning him around to face him. “Last night you made love to me!” He seethed. “You held me and you made love to me countless times! And you swore you loved me! You swore I belonged to you and only you! How can you tell me all those things and then today, you're leaving me so that I can figure out what life is about?!”

“Show me what you can do without me.” Sebastian caught Ciel's face in his hands and kissed him. Their mouths clashed violently as they hungrily sought each other out, desperately trying to salvage the delicate essence of their fragile love. Lips parted and tongues tangled with each other in a passionate display of despair and rapture. The yearning for each other was a satisfying torment and as Sebastian tilted his head, deepening their kiss, they both knew that this more a goodbye than a heartfelt gesture.

“Sebastian! Don't do this!” Ciel gasped, panting heavily into Sebastian's mouth.”Don't leave!” He pleaded.

Sebastian lovingly caressed Ciel's damp face with his fingertips, ghosting them over the swollen lips before easing himself out of their embrace. “I will head first to see Mikey.” He informed quietly. “Stay here and collect yourself and then come to the hospital. We must put on brave faces for our child.”

“Sebastian…”

“I will leave after his treatments and head home to pack-”

“Sebastian!”

“I know you are capable.” He affirmed with a sad smile.”Much more than you know.”

“Sebastian!” Ciel’s vision blurred as more tears accumulated and spilled from his glassy eyes.”Please-!”

“I love you, Ciel” Sebastian breathed, leaning in for one final soft kiss against Ciel’s quivering lips.”More than my own life.”

He moved away, allowing himself to slip from Ciel's body. They stood facing each other in wretched silence until Sebastian turned and began making his way towards the exit gate of the path. Ciel looked around the park and felt the phantoms of his past murmuring their discontent over their situation. Here was the place he had first been kissed, here was the place he shared his love for photography with Sebastian, here was the place where his heart had bloomed into a garden of hope.

But he could no longer take photos as he once did.

And now, he could no longer walk this life quite the same as he once did with Sebastian.

Watching the tall dark figure of the raven haired man he adored, Ciel vowed to himself that he would find out what he himself was really all about. He would grow stronger, he would step out from the shadows and into his own light because he was a fighter, a survivor, and nothing, not even the cruel and ice-cold hands of death could claim him.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out, his voice cracking slightly from the tumult of emotions arresting his senses.“Sebastian! I love you! You hear me?! I love you, you insufferable bastard!”

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, shoulders rigid, but he did not turn around.

Ciel gulped in the bitter air and wiped the tears from his cheeks.”I love you and I will not give up!” He shouted at the top of his voice causing the pigeons to scatter in a grey cluster and rain feathers around him.”I'm going to show you what I'm capable of! I'm going to show you all because I love you and I love our family and I am going to prove myself! You'll see, Sebastian! I'm in this one hundred fucking percent!”

Ciel’s chest heaved, his face flushed and sweaty. Muted by the exhausting amount of emotional chaos he had just endured, he silently watched as Sebastian raised his right hand, gave a slight gesture of goodbye while still facing the other way, and proceeded to wordlessly walk out from the area.

Left alone with the phantoms, Ciel nearly crumpled to the ground in agony. His heart thudded painfully against his chest and the prickling feeling in his fingers and legs harkened the onset of a panic attack.

“No!” He hissed lowly, forcing himself to even out his breathing while clutched the center of his chest.”I'm not going to lose control now!”

Stumbling towards a bench, Ciel sat down in a heavy heap. The sun shone brighter than before and it stung his now sensitive eyes. Weary and worn out, he wondered how he should begin this new trek, this new endeavor to finally become the man he was always meant to be.

“Are you ok?”

The petal soft voice of youth floated whisper thin through the air. Ciel looked up squinting and was instantly struck by a chord from his memory. Disbelief and then wonderment overtook the slate haired man as he stared at the young girl before him.

Black almond shaped eyes. Long glossy black hair.

A red coat.

“ _Rose_?” 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, had another episode of my "Dark Times". It's a struggle, but writing does help to keep my head above the water. Surrounding myself with family and true friends is really what keeps me going and now that I have some clarity, I can start posting again.   
> Thank you to AnimeCujo for being the voice of reason & love, and for my other friends who have checked in one me (even though we've never met face to face) just to make sure I'm alive and kicking.   
> People are amazing. ❤️
> 
> Hope you enjoy this extra lengthy chapter and I hope to hear from you guys! Thank you!!!!!

“What did you just say?”

Lizzie stared, dumbfounded and in awe, at Alois and Claude. Seated in the waiting area outside of the pediatric oncology unit with Mina and Snake, the young woman tried to process the neatly presented news. Dr.Spears was currently collecting information on Mykhal’s vitals and was expecting to conference with Dr.Bluer so he ordered the family members to remain outside in the visitors lounge until the he was done. Waiting patiently to see the tiny terror and present him with bags of toys and snacks. Snake had taken the day off to accompany Lizzie, hoping that he could warm up with Mina since she was an integral part of Lizzie's life. Aloiis and Claude shocked the trio by rushing down the hallway, hand in hand, with breathless voices and eyes wide with happiness.

“Are you deaf?” Alois chuckled, throwing his arms around Claude's waist and hugging him tightly with a broad grin across his excited face.“We went down to City Hall and got married!”

After a few awkward and silent minutes crawled by, Mina contorted her face with anger, “The fuck did you just say?” She snapped, jumping from her chair and wagging a finger in her brother's face.”Hitched? You blokes got hitched?!”

Claude sighed tiredly. “Mina, your language-”

Shaking her head vehemently, black hair whipping about like a cat’s tail, Mina was visibly livid. “Ah no, no, no Claudy! You don't get to give me none of your sass about my mouth when you stand here and tell us that you and Alois went off and got married without telling us!” She screeched.

Snake coughed into his hand, his twin corn snakes twirling around both of his arms as he looked up at Claude and Alois.”Will there be a party? asks Oscar.” He skated hopefully.

Lizzie stood up from her chair, eyes wide with confusion. “How? When? Weren't you both broken up?” She looked from one man to the other and held up her hands.”What were you both thinking?” She asked incredulously.

“You've gone blinking mad!” Mina cried.

“I mean, it's crazy! This morning? You both went to City Hall and got married?!”

“With no family! None of us there!”

“Well, they had each other.” Snake offered quietly,

Mina whirled around and glared at the paling young man.

“Says Emily.” He quickly added, shrinking back into his chair.

Mina rolled her eyes.“Tell Emily she can stuff it!” She snarled.

Lizzie slapped her friend on the side of her arm. “Mina!” She hissed.

“A simple congratulations would have sufficed.” Claude sternly interrupted, looping his arm around Alois’ shoulder. “Perhaps a show of celebratory cheers from the persons we hold dearest in our lives?”

Alois sucked his teeth loudly. “Yeah, I mean, damn.” He said indignantly, his face, which had been lit with joy and unrestrained excitement had sunken into a sour scowl. “You'd think we raped a nun or something the way you guys reacted.” He retorted.

After making the sign of the cross out of pure instinct, Lizzie realized what had just happened and immediate shame fell upon her. Usually when people shared their good news with loved ones, wishes for happiness would be given. But in this case, she and Mina had failed miserably.

“Oh my God! We're so sorry!” She cried, flinging her arms around Alois’ neck. It's not that we’re unhappy about you both being married!” She insisted as she pulled the now hapless man into a right bear hug. “It just came as a shock but it's still not right how we acted!”

“L-Liz-ack-my neck!”

“You know we love you both to death!”

“Y-You're ch-choking me!”

Mina frowned at her brother who had taken a step to the side away from Lizzie’s overzealous handling of his unfortunate husband.“I'm pissed you didn't have us there!” She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest and glaring at the now fidgeting man. “I may not be blood, but I'm still your family!”

“Minnie, dear, we did not get married with the intent to celebrate something we've already shared.” He spoke gently, moving towards her in a tentative manner with one hand held out, beckoning for her to take it. At first she hesitated, but then slipped her tiny hand into his much larger palm, interlocking their fingers together. “We were not intent upon ever getting married.”

Lizzie released her sumo hold on Alois and gave Claude a questioning look.“Then, I'm confused, why did you go ahead and make your relationship legal?”

Alois heaved in a large gulp of air and rubbed his abused neck.“Well, um...it's a lot easier for a same sex couple to adopt if they're married.” He and Claude exchanged whimsical looks.

Mina tugged at her brothers hand. “What?!?” She gaped, her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets.”Adoption?!”

Lizzie's mouth turned into a perfect “O” shape, her hands clasping to the front of her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Snake felt his snakes slithering excitedly up and down his arms and although he quickly understood what the men had just revealed to their family, he wondered if his pets were reacting to the sudden rise of jubilation emanating from the people before him.

The elation of love amongst a close knit family, blood related or not, was intoxicating. A warmth unknown to so many, like himself, and his heart ached for the emptiness and hunger it felt. How beautiful it was to share these moments of life, whether they be tragic or euphoric, with those who deeply cared for you.

The sudden touch of Lizzie’s hand upon his shoulder made Snake jump in his seat. His head jerked up and he was surprised to find the young woman looking down at him, fresh tears at the corners of her eyes and her petite and well manicured fingers squeezing his shoulder. Those elegantly long digits were digging into the cheap and mildly frayed material of his worn jacket and somehow it calmed his anxiety, like a soothing salve spread tenderly over an ages-old wound. She had taken but a second to pull him into her world, a place where he too could belong and be loved, even if he was not as finely crafted and doted upon as she was, he still was a part of the equation.

“Alois and I would love to rear children together.” Claude announced with a broad smile.”To have our very own little family.”

“But not a baby,” Aloid interjected,”cuz I'm not changing shitty diapers.”

“How sweet.” Mina tsked.

Claude pulled his sister into his arms. “It would be lovely to offer a stable and loving home to a young child in need.” He said, looking down at the black haired girl.”As I was given that splendid opportunity when I was a young lad.”

“We're going to look into the foster care system and petition to adopt a kid between the ages of five and seven.” Alois informed the group.

“So many children spend their formative years languishing in neglect and loneliness once they've passed their toddler stages.” Claude rubbed Mina’s shoulder affectionately and continued.”It is increasingly difficult to find good homes and families for these unfortunate souls. I understand what is is to lose your family but be saved by the love of another family unrelated by blood.”

Mina leaned her head into her brother's chest and recalled the early memories of Sebastian bringing home his best friend to permanently stay in their home. The flat was small, but her parents paid no mind as long as the boys shared a room and Mina had her own space. She watched Claude, muted for months from the trauma of his shattered family, slowly unfold himself and open up once again to the Michaelis family. It was so unspeakably sad, so torturous to know that Claude had nothing to go back to once he was removed from his familial home.

But from the day he stepped into their home as a foster child, he was never alone again.

“And as a stay at home dad, I can give our kid a better start in life than they ever had.” Alois’ face shone bright from hopeful enthusiasm. “I was a foster kid once, nobody wanted me since I was a lot older than the others and it hurt so much not being good enough because of my age. I ended up in a fucked up household and honestly if I can make some kid’s life better then all of my suffering will have been for a reason.”

Lizzie clasped her hands against her chest, her heart beating wildly from the incredible declarations.. “Ali, I'm so proud of you.” She gushed, looking over at Cleade and smiling even brighter.” And you as well, Claude! What a beautiful start to your marriage!”

“Congratulations, says Oscar.” Snake spoke shyly, looking down at his lap as his snakes coiled neatly atop his legs.”May you be in good hope, says Emily.”

“I'm still pissed I wasn't at your service.” Mina pouted.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Mina! This isn't about you!” She scolded.

“But I am thrilled that you two blockheads figured out how much you do love each other and that you're willing to open up your hearts to a child in need.” Mina murmured, burying her face into Claude's chest.”I could cry from all of this emotional nonsense you two have conjured up!”

“Thank you, guys.” Alois breathed easily, his nervousness completely washed away. “This means so much to us and I can't wait to tell Ciel and Sebastian!”

“Mikey and Lily will be over the moon with the idea of having a new cousin or two.” Claude grinned.

Alois held up hand and spread his fingers widely, wiggling them in Claude's face.“I want five kids, babe.” He chirped.

Amber eyes narrowed at the wriggling hand. “Relax, Angelina Jolie.” He growled.

Undeterred by his new husband’s surly response, Alois tapped Claude's nose with the tip of each finger. “I want a bunch of kids! A whole place full of kids!” He beamed.”I want a team of kids and they'll all go to Lily and Mikey’s school and show all those snobs what a real family is like!”

Mina shook her head in amazement. “Good Lord!” She exclaimed “Aren't those snobs your friends?”

Bowing slightly at his blue eyed imp, Claude felt the bubbling of nervous energy and joy deep within his chest. His whole body hummed with elation and he thanked every ounce of good luck bestowed upon in throughout his life which allowed him to have met this beautiful and brilliant man standing before him. His husband, his Alois, his future, all securely settled in his heart.

“Whatever you desire, your highness.” He whispered.

\-------------------

Ciel was completely floored by the young girl standing before him. With softly shaped almond eyes burnt deep earthen brown and long coal black straight as a pin hair, Rose was a walking memory as clear as if he had just met her yesterday. The bright red coat, belted at the waist and cut just above her knobby knees, was also reminiscent of a time long ago.

“How old are you now?” He marveled, holding his hand palm down just at his hipbone.”The last time I saw you, you were this little!”

She flipped her hair back from her shoulder and smiled prettily.“I'm twelve, but I'll be 13 in June.” She spoke in an airy voice befitting a girl of her age. “Mom says I'm pretty tall for my age.”

Ciel chuckled, shaking his head over the rapid passage of time. “Time really does fly, doesn't it?” He sighed, patting the space next to him as to invite Rose to join him.

She gladly accepted the invitation, skipping to the bench and plopping down next to Ciel. “My dad says when you're married, it drags on and on.” She quipped.

“Oh, ok, that's depressing.”

Rose snapped her fingers sharply.“I know right?!” She exclaimed. “They've been divorced since I'm like five and he's still hung up on mom! Sometimes I think he regrets leaving her and sometimes I think he's happy but if you're happy, why do you keep talking about things that happened like years ago, right? I mean, he should've gotten remarried or something, or at least have a girlfriend or boyfriend, right? But every time I have visitation with him he starts asking about mom and how she's doing and who's she dating and why won't she call him and then I'm like telling him to get back with her and he's like HELL NO!”

Ciel scratched the back of his neck and wondered how the kid was able to hold her breath that long to speak “Sebastian said you like to talk.”

A smug grin crossed her face, “He called me precocious when he met me.” She bragged, again flipping her hair back from her shoulder with a satisfied air.

Ciel chuckled at the cute response.

“But I think I'm just honest.” Rose dug into her pocket and drew out a small and crumpled brown paper bag.”Not many people are honest and I'm for real, like really real and I'm smart and it makes people, like adults, really uncomfortable sometimes.” She stated nonchalantly. Unrolling the opening of the bag, she sprinkled bread into her palm and flung the contents out onto the concrete path. Almost immediately, a flock of grey pigeons descended upon the meager morsels and pecked at the ground while cooing loudly.

Ciel nodded, his eyes following the cluster of beady eyed birds scurrying about.“I can see that.” He admitted.”Most people are happy to live with lies.”

Rose tossed a few more crumbs at the birds, wiped her hand against her lap and looked over at the sullen man.“Why were you crying when Sebastian left?” She asked quietly.

Shuffling uneasily in his seat, Ciel could not meet her penetrating gaze.“Oh, um, it's complicated-”

“This isn't Facebook!” Rose stuck the bag back into her pocket and twisted her body around to face Ciel. “Everything is complicated, but there's always a reason for crying.”

“You have a Facebook?”

“Nope, I have Snapchat, but you're old and old people have Facebook.”

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Ciel finally relented to the young girl’s insistence.“I suppose you're right.” He sighed loudly, meeting her dark eyes with his own haunted pair. “My husband just told me that he's leaving me because I can't figure out how to live without him.” He replied flatly.

Rose arched an eyebrow.“Ouch.” She quipped.

“Yeah, good word.” Ciel leaned back against the bench and closed his eyes.”It hurts more than anyone can possibly imagine.”

“Can you live without him?”

Popping his eyes open, Ciel turned to face the curious girl. “Excuse me?”

Pursing her lips, Rose scooted closer to Ciel. “Well, physically you can live without him, and if a car smashed him dead, you'd have to live without him, so what exactly did he mean by you not being able to live without him?”

Ciel frowned.“I feel strange discussing my personal relationship issues with a 12 year old-”

“I'm almost thirteen.” She corrected.

“Ok, a tween.” Ciel was at a loss as how to respond or even deal with this larger than life child who pretty much had an answer to practically everything he said. “I don't know if it's appropriate to speak to you about this.”

Patting his leg with her pixie thin hand, Rose cocked her head slightly to the side and gave Ciel a warm smile. “I'm young, but I'm old.”

In spite of his own reservations, Ciel could not help but to smile at the sagacious young girl seated before him.“Quoting To Kill a Mockingbird?” He admired.”Now that's impressive!”

Pleased with his compliment, Rose squeezed his hand.“Yup! Didn't I just prove how sophisticated and mature I am?” She beamed.

“Ok, you've got me there.” Ciel laughed. He cleared his throat and took some time to think through and to what he really wanted to share with her. Unsure of what he would gain from spilling his private life to an almost 13 years old near stranger, Ciel decided that sometimes life gave you unexpected blessing, curveballs, and tragedies, so you might as well go along for the ride and hope for the best. “I think he means that I just don't function at 100% when he's not around.” He began.”I get lonely, scared, hesitant, and I doubt myself. Constantly second guessing my decisions and having panic attacks whenever I'm hit with a crisis. He blames himself for me being like this because he was always my savior, my knight in shining armor.”

“I get where he's coming from.” Rose nodded.“It's ok to rely on others, but in the end, it's up to you to hold yourself up.”

“I think that's what he meant.” Ciel murmured.

“Wow, he must really love you!” She observed.

“How so?” Ciel was puzzled at her statement.”He left me!”

“No, no, you don't get it!” Rose shook her head at him.“Listen, my dad packed up and left, got himself a new car and some 20 year old girlfriend and started dressing like he was some crunchy hipster. Mom and me, we couldn't believe it. Like, he wasn't the guy we knew and lived with anymore. So like my mom made believe that he did in some accident because then it wouldn't hurt so much-”

“Wait, hold on.” Ciel hurriedly cut in. “She-she pretended he was dead?”

“Yeah, like she talked about him in past tense.” Rose revealed, rolling her eyes at the memory. “She even bought an empty urn and put it on the fireplace mantle and said good morning and goodnight to him everyday!”

“Wow, she must really hate him.” Ciel mumbled.

Rose shrugged, “See, my dad left because he was tired of mom not living her dream and blaming him for it, he was tired of her not having friends and asking him all the time to be home with us. But he should've told her that and let her work it out instead of giving her up. I mean, at first I think he felt like it was easier to be free and have some new relationship and stuff, but in the end, it was harder for him and all of us.”

“He did that?” Ciel could hardly believe the words coming out of Rose’s mouth. In his mind, he could still see the small child in the bright red coat sitting alone in the park, feeding the birds by herself. Her loneliness had been palpable. How could anyone disrupt the life of a child, he thought with sadness.

“Yeah, he broke us,” Rose sighed. “And then mom had to go work full time at the botanical gardens in Central Park and leave me with some nanny who didn't care about me. I was so lonely and I hated my dad for a really long time. But your husband didn't do that. He's not really leaving you, he's like getting out of your way, and he's going to wait for you.”

“Wait for me?”

“When you figure it out, I bet he'll be right next to you!” She assured him.

Ciel slipped his hand out from underneath hers and placed it gently upon the top of her head. “I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Rose.” He said, tenderly petting her as he would whenever Lily was feeling afraid or nervous. “You and your mom didn't deserve that.”

Rose smiled widely, allowing his hand to muss her hair up a bit before she rested her head against his shoulder. “The bad things in life happen to everybody, I'm nothing special,” she whispered. “I'm just surviving this so that I'll be stronger when I'm a grown woman.”

Ciel looped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. “I think you are already strong, Rose.” He watched the birds scatter and take flight, their wings a whitish grey blur against the buttery sun made him think of how fleeting life is and how he could not waste time mulling over the past or current miseries.”You're one of those amazing people placed in this world with a very special purpose.”

Rose looked up at Ciel and gave him a quizzical look.”I am?”

“You were meant to save Sebastian, and you were meant to save me.” Ciel inhaled deeply and let out a long puff of vaporous air. “I would say you were simply meant to be.” He smiled.

Rose’s cheeks bloomed bright red “Quoting The Night Before Christmas?” She giggled, “How immature!”

\----------------------  
William Spears was at his wit’s end. It was not enough that his schedule was overloaded with new patients and maintenance to current recovering outpatients, not enough that Vanessa had threatened to quit if he did not hire another set of secretaries to alleviate her own crazy workload, and it most certainly was not enough that Ronald had begun whining about being lonely and missing him every minute of every day.

“This child will be the end of me.” He sighed.

The tiny terror, known as Mykhal Michaelis, had yet again aimed a cup at the night nurse who had awoken the boy for his medication. Knowing what type of criminal in the making his beloved little scamp was, Spears counted to ten before informing Mykhal that he would have another round of blood work.

“I don't want none!” He growled menacingly.

Stealthily removing a cup from within Mychal's reach, Spears gave him a sobering look. “Dr.Bluer insists upon it.” The physician was not above throwing his colleague under the proverbial bus.”Would you like me to inform him that you are not being a good boy?”

Scowling silently, Mykhal crossed his arms and glared at Spears.”I don't give a rat’s arse!” He snapped.

The door suddenly swung open and a shadow of black swept in like a dark wind. “That's my boy!” Sebastian swooped into the room, dropped his coat on the floor and scooped his son up from the bed, tickling his sides while minding the intravenous lines securely attached to the little boys arms. The bundle of squealing laughter rolled up against his chest and Sebastian marveled at how energetic Mykhal seemed after the administering of medication from two hours earlier. Littering his son's face with kisses, Sebastian felt dread pool in his stomach as he noticed how much lighter the child had become.

Intent upon seeing his son, Sebastian had merely waved at his family members as he hurried past the visitors lounge. Spotting Alois and Claude together, he nearly stopped to ask what was going on, but he had a feeling it was going to involve a very long explaination and so he called out his greetings and a promise that he would properly speak with them when he was done with Mikey.

“Thank goodness you arrived.” Spears removed his glasses and tiredly rubbed his eyes with his fingers.”Your son has gutted me.” He grumbled.

“Wearing thin on the good doctor?” Sebastian happily teased Mykhal.”Like father, like son I suppose.” He laughed.

“Where's daddy?” Mykhal looked up at his father and pulled at the man's hair.”Isn't he coming to see me?”

“Daddy is coming! Of course he's coming!” Sebastian quickly sat down on the bed and settled his son upon his lap.”He had some business to attend to but he shall be here shortly.”

“I was just about to ask the same question.” Spears eyed the Englishman warily,”Where is Ciel?”

“I do recall saying he would be here shortly.” Sebastian responded curtly, nuzzling Mykhal’s crown with his nose. The boy smelled of soap and antiseptic, gone was the usual spice and warmth of home in the raven locks.

“I want a sweet!” Mykhal pouted, clutching Sebastian's shirt with his small fists.”Pop Pop said he'd bring me sweets today!”

“Pop Pop keeps his word, so none you fret.” He assured him, stroking a cluster of unruly inky black bangs away from Mykhal's scarlet eyes. “He fell ill for a bit but he will visit and bring you your treats!”

“I want licorsp!”

“Licorice, love. It's licorice.” Sebastian gently corrected, slipping his much larger hand under Mykhal’s and tenderly pressing each finger. His gaze settled upon the soft petal pink nails with their white crescent moon cuticles, each diminutive digit fidgeting with nervous energy. With the uncertain future looming before him, Sebastian wanted to forge into his memory, every single unique detail of his son. From the curiously crimson tinted eyes with their elegantly thick curled lashes, to his mildly crooked baby teeth and uncommonly long canines. The mischievous laugh, the olive toned skin, and even the chubby pair of feet pounding like an elephant’s stampede against the floor. Everything. He wanted to remember everything because one could not predict the outcomes of these tragic stories.

He prayed to heaven and God and to his departed parents for whom his heart still ached with grief and longing, that his beloved child would remain here with them, and that these memories he was safekeeping would continue to grow and change as the years pushed on.

“Mikey, I've something to tell you.” He began softly, holding the boy closer to his chest. He rested his chin atop Mykhal’s crown and continued to rock him in his arms.”Something exciting and fun, but very very important.”

“Pop?” The boy wriggled out from his father’s hold and looked up at him with expectant eyes.

Spears would not look up from scribbling into his notes, but his ears were keen to whatever news Sebastian was about to share.

“After today, I'm off to L.A. To finish my work.” He began cautiously, offering a small smile.”But I will return in a week, as quickly as I can.”

“Is that all?!” Mykhal scowled,”I thought you was bringing me a toy!”

Sebastian laughed,”I shall bring you many presents! And you will have daddy and the rest of your brood here with you whilst I am gone.”

Mykhal nodded obediently,“Ok.”

Spears snapped his clipboard closed and looked at his watch.”I am taking my leave.” He informed the pair.”Dr.Bluer will be in soon to escort the devil to the diagnostics lab for blood work. I suggest cooperation from both of you.” He said sternly.

“Yes sir!” Mykhal piped, offering a snappy salute to the amused doctor.”I'll be good! But I don't know about ‘im!” He jerked his thumb at his father.

“You are one to talk.” Sebastian retorted, ruffling the boy's head. “My brave soldier.” He cooed.

Spears nodded his goodbyes and walked out.

Something unusual was amiss, the bespectacled man mused to himself. He paused outside, wondering what business Ciel could possibly have that would have kept him from coming to see his own son. Sebastian was definitely off, Spears could read him like a book.

A young nurse walked up to Spears, pushing a child’s wheelchair in front of her. “Good morning, Doctor Spears.” She chirped.”I'm here to pick up Mykhal Michaelis.”

“Good morning, Nurse Victoria.” He greeted, stepping to the side of the door.”Is Dr.Bluer preoccupied? He usually comes to take the patient himself.”

“Actually, he said he needed to speak to Mykhal’s father.” The pretty nurse rolled the chair against the door and pushed it open.”I'm supposed to tell Mr.Michaelis to stay in the room and wait for Dr.Bluer.”

Dr.Spears frowned. “How did he know Sebastian was here?” He asked.

Looking side to side, the woman blushed and leaned forward towards Spears.”Well, when the oncology nurses saw that gorgeous man come into the office, it spread like wildfire all over the floor!” She ehispered in an excited tone.”I even flipped coins at the nurses’ station to win the chance to fetch his son just so I can see him up close!”

Spears shook his head in amazement.”You do realize the man is gay, yes?”

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him a knowing look.”Who cares?! Eye candy is eye candy.” She quipped.

Sebastian did not take too kindly to the news that he was to wait for Bluer in Mykhal’s room, but he took in a deep breath and acquiesced to the strange request. Perhaps there was some serious business Bluer had to discuss concerning Mykhal, he thought, but why did he specifically ask to see him?

Waving goodbye to his son, Sebastian sat down on the side of the hospital bed and willed himself not to lose his temper or patience. He hated seeing the smug faced cardiologist and he hated it even more that he happened to be exceptionally handsome and talented. It wasn't enough to make Sebastian second guess his own charms and self worth, but it was enough to piss him off.

A soft knock on the door snapped him out of his depressive thoughts, and Sebastian quickly stood up and brushed down the front of his shirt. “Enter!” He called out in a steady voice.

A head of slate colored hair popped into the room.”Good morning Mr.Michaelis!” Bluer smiled amiably, “Thanks for waiting for me!”

“Of course.” Sebastian offered a tight smile, shoving his hands into his black jeans pockets.”When it concerns my child, I am not one to take conferences lightly.”

Bluer stepped into the room wearing his white lab coat over a simple outfit of navy pants and cream tinted colored shirt. His glasses were perched atop of his head, showing off the depthless cool of his almond shaped eyes. Sebadtian grew instantly annoyed.

“Truth be told, this is not about your son.” Bluer admitted quietly, shutting the door behind him.”I felt a need to clear the air between us since for the next few months we will be working closely as a team for Mykhal’s sake.”

Sebastian pursed his lips and stared at Bluer with unmasked irritation.”I have nothing to say to you.”

“I didn't expect your immediate cooperation,” Bluer sighed, taking a seat in one of the visitor’s chairs,”but I do expect for you to at least hear me out.”

“You want my husband.” Sebastian said lowly, his eyes narrowing as he studied Bluer’s laid back appearance with disdain.”Without any delicacy on your part, you attempted to pilfer Ciel from me, break apart my bloody family and feign good will towards me. From my end, I find you deplorable as a man with no redeeming qualities except for being a cardiologist.”

Bluer held up his hands and grinned, “Listen, Sebastian, I'm not here to break up any marriages-”

“That comes as quite a shock.” Sebastian cut in.”seeing as you houndeshly pursued Ciel.”

“Are we going to be able to have an adult conversation here?” Bluer stood up and crossed his arms.”Or am I wasting my time with you?”

“Oh yes, you are most the adult!” Sebastian bristled, walking up to Bluer and staring him dead in the eyes. They were both close in height, but Sebastian was by far the more imposing figure.slender as he was, Sebastian was built as solid as a concrete wall, muscles and firm flesh showed prominently through his form fitting clothing. Bluer felt himself recoil just a bit, but he forced himself to stand his ground.

Rolling his shoulders back and allowing his chest to extend enough so that Bluer could see that the dancer was no slouch in the strength department, Sebastian curled his lip with disgust. “An adulterous piece of shit, is how I should label you.” He spat.

Bluer backed away, glaring at the seething man. “You know what? I'm done trying to make amends with you.” He snapped.

“Amends? I have no need from you anything above saving my son's life!” Sebastian stepped closer to Bluer, his fists balled tightly at his sides. A hot reddening of anger rose slowly up from the base of Sebastian's neck to his cheeks and his eyes seemed to glow with menacing fury. “Apart from that, keep yourself as separated from my husband as humanly possible.” He growled.

“Separated?” Bluer cocked an eyebrow. “Speaking of which, where is Ciel?” He inquired calmly.

Caught off guard by the question, Sebastian instinctively looked away.“He will be here shortly.” He muttered.

“Since when do you come here without Ciel?”

Turning back to face the doctor, Sebastian glared at him, “Do your intended job, do not mind what I do.”

Bluer lifted his chin up defiantly. “My job is to be Mikey’s cardiologist-!”

Before he could finish, Sebastian grabbed a hold of the doctor’s collar and yanked him closer, roughly twisting the material into his fists until Bluer coughed from the material tightening around his neck. “Don't you ever speak so familiar of him!” Sebastian roared into his face, shaking the man hard as if he were a rag doll.”He's Mykhal to you! Get that into your thick bloody head!”

Gasping for air, Bluer clawed at Sebadtian’s hands,“Get your hands off of me, Michaelis!” He bared his teeth and stared coolly at the infuriated man.”This behavior is completely unbecoming!” He dug his nails into the back of Sebastian's hands and raked them down to his wrists, crooking his mouth to the side. “Should I call the police for assault? Or would you rather I tell Ciel that you attacked me while I was trying to be amicable with you?” He sneered.

“Fuck off, you bloody bastard.” Sebastian swore, shoving Bluer backwards away from him. They stared each other down, silently cursing the other as the tension in the room rose to near breaking points.

Bluer could feel his skin throb where Sebastian had nearly choked him, but he refused to show any weakness to the man.

“Ciel deserves better than you.” He stated pointedly.

Sebastian chuckled without humor.”Your idea of what Ciel deserves is of no concern to me.” He scoffed.

“Ciel is going to make his own choices, one way or another.” Bluer smoothed down his lab coat and readjusted his now disheveled shirt. “Are you prepared if and when he decides that I'm the one who's going to stick by his side?” He challenged.

Unaffected by what he considered nonsensical dribble, Sebastian waved away the comments. “You have no idea who he is and what he is capable of.” He drawled, turning to sit back down on Mykhal’s bed. “Every bit of faith I have lies within him. Do whatever you think is best, he's my Ciel to the very end.”

Turning around, Bluer walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He was unsure of what he had hoped to accomplish, perhaps facing the enemy was not the best approach.He had lost some footing with Ciel after forcing himself upon the young man and now his desperation caused him to wage a losing battle against the formidable Sebastian.

Frustrated by the situation, Bluer squeezed the door handle and bit his bottom lip while thoughts raced through his mind. He loved Ciel, loved him in an obsessive and driven way he could not even voice without sounding zealous. He wanted to keep him by his side, make love to him, take care of the young father and consume his very life. What else was there? he thought, opening the door with a heavy heart.

“We've already kissed, several times, did you know that?” He turned his head slowly and looked at Sebastian over his shoulder. “I've held him in my arms more than once and he was more than willing to keep my company.”

Scarlet eyes stared back..

“I was his first,” Sebastian responded in an eerily smooth and fluid voice, crossing one leg over the other with an air of superiority.”and I assure you, I will remain his last.”

 


End file.
